


Burnt Kiss

by BittersweetAlias, KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Harem of a Necromancer [9]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Knotting, Language, M/M, M/M/M/M, Possession, Strong sexual content, Torture, Vampire Politics, Violence, some gore, weresex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 85,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: It’s the beginning of one hot summer, and this time the Europeans are coming to them or at least their representative, and that’s not a good thing. Oh, and then there’s Asher. With balancing a wonky domestic life, vampire politics, and firebugs Harry’s plate is full, and let’s not forget his duties to both the wereleopards and the werewolves.Warnings: M/M/M/M, Strong Sexual Content, Language, Drama, Violence, Some Gore, Vampire Politics, Torture, Possession, WeresexBook 7 but placing 9: Burnt Offerings
Relationships: Jean-Cluade/Edward (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Marcus Fletcher/Harry Potter
Series: Harem of a Necromancer [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532249
Comments: 446
Kudos: 829





	1. Chapter One

Dr. Marcus Fletcher was the kind of man who wanted to know everything. He was a serious no nonsense surgeon. He was quite a bit older than Harry, being forty. He wasn’t as big as most Alpha’s were typically known for. He was average height and average size with a nice set of shoulders that made Harry a bit envious, but when the layers were peeled back, and the muscle and flesh seen was where the average ended. All his men were beautiful in their own way. Each one of them had a flare and an aesthetic that was all their own. 

It was two years ago that Harry had entered into a polyamorous relationship with Jean-Claude, Edward, and Micah, and somewhere along the way Marcus came into his life. He might not be the core of his three, but he meant something to Harry, and Harry knew that he meant something to Marcus. 

Marcus always liked to touch him, always like to stare at him for long periods of time, and Harry knew that he was still trying to reconcile the differences in Harry as Lupa and the difference in his former Lupa, Raina Wallis. 

For one, Harry was not sadistic. While he had a very high sexual drive that was full to bursting at all hours of the day and night, that did not mean that was all he thought about. He was also not bloodthirsty, and Harry knew that Marcus liked that most of all. 

Harry had no idea what it entailed being a Lupa, he’d thought it was a simple title until he fought against Raina at the Lupanar last year, and had become possessed by the spirits of former clan members. It was there where he had not only embraced his title as Lupa, but also accepted Marcus. It was still slow going with a majority of the pack, especially those he, Edward, and Jean had fought with when they went to rescue Stephen; as well as those who had been backing Richard.

It had taken years for Harry to come to terms with the fact that he was worth being loved. For years, he hadn’t believed Jean-Claude and Edward could possibly love him. He never believed anyone could love him or find him worthy enough. It was a hard lesson in self-loathing, and it had taken a long time before Harry got to the point where he was comfortable in his relationships, and now here he was lying flat on his back. 

A place that wasn’t unusual for him these days with four men in his life. It never failed that whenever he felt that powerfully strong Alpha energy, something inside of him called out, and he was like a moth to a flame, however cliche that sounded. It was like an invisible cord would wrap around him, and he was drawn to the Ulfric of the Thronnos Rokke Clan. He had no clue what was inside of him, and why it was there. He had no idea why it didn’t come out in the way everyone else’s did. But it was there. It was always there, and his men knew how to call it out. 

His eyes rolled with a startling amount of pleasure that always seemed to intensify every damn time he was touched. It was hard to think when his men crawled over him, and these days his high drive and energy was nearly overwhelming. 

He arched toward the muscled hips that thrust into him. Every nerve in his body jolted, his brain became foggy, and he turned into something else completely whenever one of them put their hands on him. 

Sometimes, he wondered what he was becoming. After a while, one should be desensitized of sex, right? But, Harry had become somewhat of an addict, and he moved his body with the one on top. His blood spiked at the moan that spilled into his mouth followed by the probing tongue he sucked. Lovely strong hips slammed him in a rhythmic motion that had him rocking against the cock entering him. 

His hand swept down the sweaty muscles, squeezing and touching the firm arse as his hips were grabbed, and he was pulled from the bed to settle on top. His arms swung around the man’s neck, he moaned and bounced himself on top of the man who clutched him as though he feared Harry would get away. Harry fought back, pushing his own cocktail of energy through the blue eyed man causing a low growl. 

“Are you trying to get me to shift on you?” His lover groaned, they were nose to nose. Harry used his small height and stature to his advantage. He loved the way the men held him with such ease. Once upon a time, Harry would have disliked his small height, small weight, and how easy it was to be lifted; but during these times, Harry loved it. 

Harry rotated his hips, his knees locked around the strong bodied torso. “I’ve been asking you for months now, Marcus. Why so hesitant? I’ve given you permission to do what you will with me.” 

Marcus was a careful and patient man, he was also very slow and soft toward Harry. It was like he feared that he would snap Harry in half or something. They had been having sex for about a year now, but Marcus never shifted on him. He always denied that part of him, and he knew Marcus wanted to shift inside of him, wanted to own him completely. 

Marcus changed their positions, falling onto his back, with Harry settled on top. Harry began to bounce harder, and Marcus’ soft blue eyes rolled this time as he was clenched tight. Harry pressed his fingers into the smooth muscled chest, sinking his magic and power into him once more. 

“Looking at you like this, how would I stop if I shifted? I don’t want to lose control.” 

“Come now, Ulfric, you have more control than that,” Harry teased grinding his bottom up and down as the slick swollen cock pierced him with that tell-tale sprig of pain followed by a current of pleasure that heightened all of his senses, from the way Marcus smelled to the way he tasted. Harry fell down across Marcus’ front, and kissed him hungrily.

“You really want me to shift?” asked Marcus breathlessly as Harry’s mouth climbed down his neck, and bit down on his collarbone. 

“I want you to do what  _ you _ feel you want to do, no holding back. I can feel your creature wanting out of you.” 

“Yes…” Marcus groaned when Harry rolled his hips again in a motion that tightened his swollen balls. He reached down and seized Harry’s hips to still them, and pushed Harry up so that he was sitting straight on top of him. “Stay still, I am much bigger as a wolfman than I ever am as a human.” 

Harry watched in awe as Marcus’ eyes intensified when he began to change, bleeding to a moonlight green. His skin and bones began to bubble and break apart, and soft creamy fur spread rapidly. His handsome older face disappeared as a furry were-man wolf appeared. The nose was already sniffing at Harry as it elongated. The were’s long pink tongue lolling out. 

Harry let out a gasp when Marcus’ bottom half began to grow. His thighs became more muscled, and so did his cock. It swelled to double its size. Harry’s eyes rolled again as he felt the stretching take place. He tried to swivel his hips to settle the larger cock, but Marcus’ clawed hands kept him still. His crazy hormones went into overdrive, and he naturally sank his own power into the shifted were-man’s body causing a howl to release from Marcus. 

He had transformed completely, and so very fast that if Harry hadn’t been watching, he would have only felt it, the sudden fullness in his stomach. Gentle claws began to graze over his stomach very lightly. So lightly that Harry shivered. Harry ducked down and nuzzled against the furry wolf-man, and let out a yelp when Marcus flipped with such ease. His large endowed cock began to move through Harry’s body with an eager slickness making Harry rise up on his elbows as he brought his pelvis up to meet the furred muscled body. Harry watched as the cock thrust into him, it was thicker than Micah’s when shifted and seems to have an even thicker base.

“Merlin,” Harry breathed out in a moan while watching the cock, “is that a knot?”

He was much bigger in were-man form, and he slammed into Harry with a carnal need, moving like an animal would, jutting in and out of him. Harry held onto Marcus’ strong forearms as he was fucked and pulled, Marcus losing himself completely. 

Shifter sex always came with an erotic sort of pain that sent tremors up and down his spine. It would make him more sensitive, and bring out a new side to Harry that Edward had opened him up to. 

Each of his men were so different, and with such varying forms of touches and movement that he could identify each of them blindfolded with only their touch for identification. He let Marcus do as he would, watching that body slam down on him. He raked his fingers through the soft tufts of fur, feeling the muscles and the heated skin beneath. 

Marcus kept swelling further and further inside of him, and if they’d had neighbors, surely they would have heard everything. 

“You’re lovely,” Harry panted as he climbed up Marcus’ body to try and grip hold of his very wide shoulders. 

“I am sure your leopard man has shifted on you before.” 

“Yes, but you’re all so different,” said Harry whined when Marcus slammed him down on the thick cock making him stretch even further. Anymore stretched, and he wasn’t sure if he’d go back to normal. But who cared? It was terrifyingly hot. “Do you always burn at this temperature?” 

“Yes. If I stay like this I am going to knot in you.” 

“Then do it.” Harry challenged, locking his legs around Marcus’ furred waist.

Marcus pinned him hard to the bed, and Harry shuddered as Marcus snarled and pounded repeatedly in and out of Harry causing his nerves to vibrate, and his own orgasms to spill across both their chests. Marcus paused for the briefest second to lick and roll his tongue along Harry’s form and down his body before slamming back inside as though he were desperate. 

Harry wanted to see it, but it was hard in such a position. Maybe Edward’s idea of mirrors was a good one after all. Hell, he could certainly feel it! Marcus was getting better and bigger with every thrust, and then Marcus started jutting his hips sharply into Harry sending both of them violently shaking as Marcus’ knot completely filled him. He could feel a heavy amount of cum fill him from the inside, the knot was unable to get out with the way it was lodged in him. 

Harry took a deep breath, he could feel it in his stomach and ass. The knot was locked in, stretching him more than ever. It was even wider than when he had two men in him together and blocked any cum from leaking out. He ran a hand down his stomach, feeling where the larger cock and knot pushed at him. Harry tried to shift, but got growled at by Marcus. 

“Stay.” 

“Just curious,” Harry sulked reaching his hand down between them to touch.

Marcus hissed when Harry’s fingers grazed through the fur and down his scrotum, and gently slipped his fingers around to gauge its size. He could feel just a bit of leaking, but not much at all. “You’re like a butt plug,” Harry mused, causing Marcus to growl in amusement at him. “Just a very big one.” 

Marcus’ tongue licked him all over, and he was pushed back into down-feather pillows as the strong weight of Marcus settled on top of him. 

“How long will you stay locked in? I wanted to take Teddy to the park before dinner.” Harry asked as he raked his hands through fur. “Marcus?” When he got only a rumble in reply Harry sighed, “guess I’ll take him after dinner tonight.”

Once upon a time, and exactly seven years ago, Harry James Potter left his isolated world behind, and if you had told him back then that he would somehow be involved with not one, but four men, Harry would have asked you to get your eyes checked, and maybe go see someone for the delusions. 

Two of them were Alpha lycanthropes, one was a master vampire, and the other? He supposed the technical term was human, but Harry preferred to call him Death as he was the literal human translation of Death. 

How his life became so interesting, and how he became so popular, he was never going to know. Marcus was a bit different than the other three. He hadn’t considered Marcus the core of his men, but to say that Harry didn’t feel anything would be a lie. 

He liked Marcus. He liked his business sense and practicality. He was always patient and watchful with his pack. Everything he said had a point. He did not mince words, and he was much like a lycanthrope form of Lucius Malfoy. 

Go figure. 

Harry’s fingers continued to dance in exploration over Marcus’ muscle and fur, grazing his nails very lightly up his neck, and to his ears making the wereman shiver, and clench him tighter. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you. You are so small compared to anyone I’ve been with,” Marcus rumbled out of nowhere. “I was also forbidden to have sex with Raina outside of shifting.” 

Harry frowned at this. “Well that wasn’t why I wanted you to shift on me, Marcus. I could feel your need, every time we had sex it was always there. I could feel your beast wanting to rise up in me. Besides, why would I forbid an Ulfric from doing anything? You command me, right?” 

Marcus pulled back. “How are you not a wolf? How are you not a lycanthrope? You smell, you taste, you feel like a lycanthrope. Your energy flows through me, and I crave you all the time.” 

Harry tilted his head, and ran his fingers along the snout, and smiled when Marcus bared his long canines. “When I was in New Mexico, and was hospitalized, the Doctor discovered three strains in me. I theorized that it was because of my animagus form, the leopard animagus is why I couldn’t change. I mean, you can’t really be more than one, right?” 

“I’ve never heard of such a thing, no. I can smell leopard on you. You smell like a Nimir-Ra. You also smell like something else, I can’t identify it. Almost reptile.” 

“Probably snake, no surprise. I told you, I’m an assorted cocktail of I don’t know what, Marcus. I am, even for my kind of wizard, a bit of a freak.” 

“You are an anomaly. It comes up from time to time,” said Marcus running his nose down Harry’s face. “Do you know why you’re so sensitive?” 

“No, and the more… I have sex the more enthralled I become. It’s kind of terrifying,” said Harry, and he could feel himself warming redder in the cheeks. “Most become desensitized, not me.” 

“Perhaps you collect the energy from your mates? Particularly, Jean-Claude.” 

“I don’t know. It’s theorized that it's my magic, and that the stronger it is the stronger I feel since most of my magic comes from emotions and feelings. That’s another huge difference between outside witches and natural born witches and wizards. It’s in our blood, so it is everything to us.” He watched in fascination as Marcus’ face began to transform back into his human self, his body however was still furred, and the green washed away and soft blue returned. Harry kissed him on the cheek. “I only know what I feel, and I always work with it. Even if I don’t understand, which is half my life.” 

“If you do not understand something then why do it?” 

“It feels right?” Harry came back with. “Besides, learning to live has been the hardest lesson.” 

“It is no wonder I cannot keep you to myself. You house too much, I couldn’t hold what you are for long.” 

“... I don’t know what I am, Marcus.” he cupped the man’s cheeks. “But, I know I really don’t mind you knotting inside of me any time you want to.” Marcus kissed him deeply in response. 

“Doesn’t really matter because who you are is what matters.” 

“Parrain? Can I come in?” A small knock sounded at the bedroom door.

“Of course Teddy.” Harry called out from under Marcus. With a wave of his hand, blankets shifted from under the men to lay on top of them. 

“But what about…?”

“It’s fine, as long as we’re covered..” Harry grumbled slightly. Micah in particular, paved the way for Harry accepting it after repeatedly fucking him and staying in him whenever Teddy came by.

“If you’re sure. Just didn’t want to go against your wishes.” Marcus shrugged and smoothly rolled both under the covers so that he was on the bottom and Harry laid against him. 

“Hi, Uncle Marcus!” Teddy climbed into the bed to sit cross-legged next to the men. He dropped a kiss to Harry’s cheek in greeting. “I didn’t think we’d see you for a while. You haven’t stopped by recently.”

“Hi Pup, the hospital has kept me busy. But when your Lupa calls, you answer.”

“You’re making it sound like I pulled you from work.” Harry frowned at Marcus. “I thought I caught you after your shift.”

“It was close enough to the end and like Pup said, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you. Being with you will take precedence. Looking after the Pack is my true job and anyone who says no to you is insane.” Marcus nuzzled against Harry as if to sooth him.

“With Dad and Papa gone someone needs to keep Parrain company. He was starting to get lonely again.” 

“We can’t have that.” Marcus chuckled as Harry’s face started to turn red. Teddy always seemed to know what to say to embarrass him. Merlin, he didn’t need a baby-sitter no matter what Edward tried to say. “How was your trip back to Britain, Pup? I’ve heard from Jason, but haven’t had time to hear from you. Did you have fun? Jason mentioned that you started shifting.”

Harry shifted his hips, feeling the knot still full sized inside of him, and settled down on top of Marcus; draping over the alpha and enjoying the heat coming off of the man. He listened with half an ear as Teddy started to regale Marcus with all that he had seen and done in the UK before transitioning to what they were covering in his classes now. Marcus was fully engaged with Teddy but made sure to let Harry know he wasn’t being ignored. One hand softly ran along his back while the other played with his hair at the nape of his neck. 

Once the knot finally disappeared, Harry dropped a kiss to Marcus’ chest and shuffled off the bed. When he came out of his quick shower to wipe the dried sweat away, the bedroom was empty of man and child. However, it didn’t take long to figure out where the two went. It seems Teddy roped Marcus into watching afternoon cartoons with him. It was adorable to see Teddy wrapping Marcus around his finger, and Marcus himself didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m going to get started on dinner, afterwards we’ll go to the park. Okay, Teddy?” 

“Okay Parrain.” The distracted boy answered before excitedly pointing at the TV.

“I should be getting back myself.” Marcus shifted as if to stand.

“Nonsense.” Harry smirked. “Stay for dinner, Teddy could do with some more wolf time too.” 

“Yah, if we can’t smell like Dad and Papa, at least we can smell like you.” Teddy exclaimed.

“So I’m a replacement?” Marcus mused.

“I mean… if you want to see it that way…” Harry snickered as he left the room for the kitchen. Just as he started down the stairs he heard Teddy tackle Marcus off the couch with a ‘war cry’. It was a new habit of Teddy’s since he started shifting during the trip to Hogwarts half a year ago. Harry totally blamed Jason for Teddy deciding to ‘ambush’ and ‘wrestle’ with the other shifters; not that Micah helped curb the habit. No, his Nimir-Raj was all for it and often time joined the wrestling on Teddy’s team. Any shifter who frequently visited the house was likely to be tackled by the eight year old at least once per visit; and if you lived there you were constantly checking where the boy was. 

If that didn’t prove to Marcus that he wasn’t a replacement, nothing would; because Teddy would not jump on just anyone. Only those he loved. 

It was a hot June night, St. Louis was strange when it came to weather. Sometimes May and June would be ten times hotter than July and August depending on the kind of winter and spring they’d had. 

It seemed that summer had come early, and Harry admitted to being relieved that Teddy could flip his schedule around and start sleeping later in the morning, and staying up later at night. It meant Harry got to sleep more than usual. 

The two of them had been going back and forth to Jean-Claude’s every other night as the house was almost completely empty. Jean-Claude had been busy recently recruiting more vampires to the area, so unfortunately Harry and Teddy couldn’t stay with him all the time. 

He moved around the kitchen, and checked on the roast he’d had cooking for hours to see that it was tender and ready to go. Nathaniel had made him a salad yesterday, and so he paired that with some roast potatoes. 

“You really think you’re a replacement?” asked Harry when he saw Marcus leaning in the doorway. He could feel him and his stare, and even noticed the hands shoved into pockets. 

“Aren’t I?” 

“No,” said Harry. “I’m more the replacement than you, Marcus. You’re the Ulfric after all.” 

“You’re not. You’re the perfect fit. Looks like we need to start communicating more. It’s hard to see you these days. Both of us have been busy.” He came over and curled his arms around Harry. 

“I don’t replace people, Marcus. Just so you know. And just because you aren’t a part of the main relationship group doesn’t mean I don’t care for you or don’t want you around. You’re welcome to drop by when you’re free. You aren’t exactly a secret from the others. Edward’s complained that he hasn’t seen me with you yet. He wants to see you knot me at some point.” 

“I didn’t take him for a voyeur.” 

“He likes to watch just as much as he likes to fuck.” Harry huffed out a laugh. “Besides, if they didn’t think you were good for me they would not have allowed you near me, Marcus, and no one in my life is replaceable. That’s not something I would teach Teddy.” 

“He’s a wonderful kid, I’m envious. It’s like you know exactly what to do,” said Marcus tightening his hold on Harry who was now decorating the roast potatoes. 

“Hah,” Harry laughed. “I am moving blind, I assure you. I have no idea whether I will scar my kid or not, but he’s happy. He never cries, and he’s always smiling so that must account for something. He has the biggest heart and loves everyone he meets. He likes smells, he likes familiarity. His grandmother never gave him either of those. She kept him holed up in a house, isolated and alone except for the rare moments. So you being here is nice.” 

“I’m sorry, I guess I am projecting,” said Marcus thoughtfully. “I try not to. Honestly, all I’ve known is Raina.” 

“Well, I’m not Raina, and you can talk about her if you want. She was a part of you for - how long?” 

“Ten years.” 

“Yeah, that’s a lot of history, and it won’t go away so easily, and I’m not going to be offended. Point is, you need to stop by more, but only if you want to.” 

“Only if I want to?” Marcus cocked his head to the side. 

“Mhmm. Don’t do something you don’t want to do.” 

“I want to do this…” Marcus nipped his ear making Harry shiver slightly. “And this…” he bit down this time on Harry’s neck just beneath the black fur lined torc, causing Harry to lightly moan. One hand was sweeping across Harry’s hip toward his stomach and circling lower. “There are many things I wish to do.” 

“Like make me burn dinner?” 

“Your magic would save you.” 

“Probably.” He waved his hands, and Marcus paused and watched it all fly to the center of the table. “Like that. Can you call Teddy in?” 

Marcus kissed Harry softly before heading out of the kitchen, that was the thing about Marcus. He did not like yelling or shouting of any kind. It was only the three of them that night, and Harry learned that Marcus did have to go back in as he was on night rotation. 

“So you fibbed,” Harry exclaimed. 

“Yes, I claimed family emergency,” said Marcus shamelessly. “I wanted you, okay?” 

Harry laughed. “Well, least you’re honest about it.”

“And you get to see me and eat too! And seeing me is always an emergency,” Teddy said giggling.

Marcus grinned. “Well, if you look at it like that then it must be true.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Stretching a bit.” 

“You’re going to the park this evening? You think it’s a good idea so late at night?” asked Marcus slightly concerned. 

“Sure, and Rafael will probably meet us there a little later. I know he’s adding some extensions to one of my properties nearby. I’m going to teach Teddy some magic. He’s been asking about it, and I figure we can waste some night. It’s Guilty Pleasures night, and it’s not entirely legal for an eight year old to go in there.” 

Marcus grinned, and Teddy snickered. “I don’t know why, I mean, I wouldn’t mind seeing Stephen and Gregory dancing under all the pretty lights!” 

Harry turned red as Marcus flat out laughed. “Merlin, what have I done?” He muttered. “It’s a mini-Jean-Claude.” 

“How is that a bad thing?” Teddy pouted. 

“It’s not, until you let it slip to your teachers like you did last week.” 

Marcus’ eyes widened. “He didn’t?” 

“Oh yeah… they were talking about careers, and Teddy was proudly naming off everyone’s career that he could remember. He mentioned his Pere’s dance club, and when asked for more information, well he gave them that with a live preview.” 

Teddy grinned precociously as Marcus dropped his fork. “You stripped in class?” 

“How else was I supposed to explain it? The teacher asked to see my dance moves!” 

“Least to say the Memory Charms came out to play in full that day. I had to have Draco’s help with that one.” 

“Well, I saw Stephen and Gregory practicing their dance moves in the basement. They looked like fun!” Harry moaned piteously, and Marcus couldn’t control his laughter. “Uncle Jason taught me how to rotate my hips.” 

Harry clenched his eyes shut. “What do I do about that? Just let it go, and try not to panic.” 

Marcus cleared his throat. “So, did he do it slowly or fast?” 

“What?” 

“You know strip, did he do it like Jason would or did he do it fast?” 

Harry didn’t want to know, but looked at Teddy who was smiling so proudly at himself. “Ask him.” 

“Well, I was wearing suspenders that day so I slowly took them off while moving my hips like Jason taught me,” said Teddy proudly. “Jason thinks I have cute hips and that I’m a natural dancer.” 

Harry placed his face into his hands as Marcus filled the kitchen with laughter. “And then he told his teacher that when Micah teaches me about shifters, he loves me a lot except he didn’t say that word,” he confessed weakly. 

“Well, it’s true! And dad corrected me, said that I should have been more accurate about it, and that they all f-” 

“Gah!” Harry exclaimed. “Okay, Teddy, that’s enough with that word, please.” Merlin, eight years olds using that word. It had him cringing, and Marcus no longer had any air laugh with his laughing. 

Teddy snickered. “I’m just teasing at you Parrain. You’re cute when you turn red!” 

Marcus was clutching his side as though he had a stitch. His face was beat red from laughing so hard. “I take it you took care of the teachers?” 

“You bet I did. It’s hard to argue when I always stress honesty, and then he goes and does honesty and tells the truth.” 

Teddy beamed. “I’m going to wash my hands now, and are we going to the park?” 

“Yes, baby we are,” said Harry wiping his mouth. He couldn’t eat anymore. He would explode if he did. Teddy slipped off the chair, and hugged Marcus again before rushing out. 

Marcus grinned. “Perhaps you should teach him honesty with the family, and a policy of privacy in public.” 

“I would, but how do I tell him to hide who he is?” asked Harry. “I did sit him down and remind him that preternatural creatures were much more open, and that sex should be discussed in private with those close to him. It’s a thin line. I don’t want him to be shy and quiet, but I don’t want him to get social services called on me before I catch it.” 

Harry waved his hand causing all the dishes to zoom to the sink, and he began to wrap up the leftovers for those who came in tonight. Hermione and Draco had gone off to a spa, Draco had finished college, and to celebrate he had wanted to get himself pampered. 

As if he wasn’t pampered every day of his damn life. 

Marcus settled back and watched Harry only to grab him when he came around on his side, and pulled him onto his lap. “I hate to leave you tonight,” said Marcus tightening his grip as Harry slung an arm around his neck. “I enjoy being here. For a long time I became a workaholic. If only to drown out the mess that was my pack and life. I knew it was sinking and fast, I knew some part of me was going to die. I didn’t think I would defeat Richard at all. I probably wouldn’t have if you hadn’t been there.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“I know it is,” said Marcus. “I got to where I am with not just my strength.” 

“Just like Jean, you used your head, and your intelligence. Problem is you had an adult Nikolaos on your hands. You can’t do much with that. To be honest with you, I’m not the strongest wizard out there, I don’t care who thinks differently, Marcus. There are wizards and necromancers ten times stronger than I am.” 

“Then why do you always win?” asked Marcus. 

“Because I have something worth fighting for. I fight with my heart rather than my head. Edward used to always complain, I felt too much during our jobs together. I put too much of myself in our hits and marks. But, that’s who I am. If your will is stronger than another, you will always win. Even if it is against all odds. Your will was stronger than Richard’s. I would never sit here in Richard’s lap that’s for sure.” Harry pulled a face. 

Marcus laughed at this, and caressed Harry’s cheeks. “I hate to get back. But, I must. It’s coming upon nine. You sure that you will be okay alone?” 

“Despite what Teddy says, I am more than happy. I can do a few minutes alone, Marcus. I’m not lonely. If I start talking to myself, I promise I’ll call someone to come be with me.” 

Marcus grinned. “You talk to yourself?” 

“Used to,” Harry amended. “I don’t do that anymore. Not much anyway. By the way sometime this week or next or whenever, I need help with looking for a new car. Mine is getting too small. I had to take Stephen, Gregory, Nathaniel, and Seth to work earlier today, and with Teddy along for the ride it was quite a fit.” 

“You could get them a car.” 

“I did, well I got the leopards two cars to share between them. They have to earn the third, and Nathaniel still makes me nervous.” Most of his leopards still had a habit of crossing the line with sex. They had all come far from where they were under Gabriel, but they still sometimes stumbled with telling someone 'No' or saying when it's enough. “Seth and Nathaniel are the two that need the most watching. So I keep them here so that we can keep an eye on them. Micah is better at it than me. I’m a pushover.” 

“Only because you care,” said Marcus. He double checked the time. “Damn, I need to go.” 

Harry kissed him, and slowly removed himself from Marcus’ lap. The Ulfric stood and straightened his clothes, and Harry flared some of his magic and ran it down the crisp baby blue button down causing all the wrinkles and creases to fix themselves. He adjusted the thin cream colored tie so that it was in it’s perfect position. 

“Better say good-bye to Teddy.” 

“Yes, I will.” He kissed Harry one last time, and then turned as the child came bursting back through. He lifted the boy as though he weighed nothing. “You take care of your Parrain,” Marcus said with a soft command. 

Teddy beamed. “I sure will, Uncle Marcus.” He kissed Marcus on the cheek.

Teddy Lupin had the rare ability to make anyone melt, even the coldest of hearts. Harry should know, he had a portrait upstairs that melted like butter. 

Greasy bastard. 

oOo

Friday nights saw the Riverfront District hopping with every walk of life imaginable. Cars lined the edges of the brick street, some even parked in the grass, and the two large car garages on opposite sides of the district were full to bursting. Every neon light of red, blue, green, and white was lit up casting a blue/purple glow across the skies. 

Jean-Claude had the brilliant idea of raising the prices on Friday and Saturday to take advantage of the looky-loos who only dared to come down when they could get lost in the crowd and not be noticed. 

Everyone was dressed in their best and Harry, knowing that he would be seen by many and recognized, had chosen to wear black leather trousers and a cream loose fitting shirt that laced up in the front. He wore his usual black calf-length boots with the silver buckle. His torc and cuffs in full view, and only every so often the tattoo on the back of his neck showed subtly if it hit the right kind of light with his head bent. 

Harry parked in his designated spot at the Circus and they walked the rest of the way to the Riverfront Fountain Park. A couple years ago, Harry and Jean-Claude collaborated on a beautiful center-piece to help liven the rutted district while trying to wipe the Blood District moniker. Looping footpaths and soft fresh greenery surrounded a massive six tiered marble fountain that magically changed colors at random. It saw many cuddling couples as well as singles. It was a great feature that really set the tone for the rest of the district. 

Harry had given Teddy his old holly wand to use, and the boy as excited as ever went streaking across the park passed a budding cherry tree. “What should we do first, Parrain?” he asked with a big smile. 

“Let’s see,” said Harry sliding around to the base of the fountain and sitting on the rimmed edge that was dry. Teddy, as excited as he was, began to change the color of his hair causing it to cycle through all the colors that the fountain used. “Well, you have the intent down pat. Let’s work on your wand movements. Do you remember that bubble spell?” 

Teddy bobbed his head. “Yeah, I remember, but last time my bubbles were teeny tiny.” 

“Try again, but this time let the intent fill you up like you do when you change your hair and eyes.” 

Teddy thought about this, and cycled through hair colors at random causing a few nearby to stare at the boy in shock. They were staring because of his hair and the fact that he was the only child in the district. It was like everyone was afraid vampires and lycanthropes would eat their children. 

“ _ Bullbesco! _ ” Teddy flicked his wrist, and squealed in delight when an array of snitch sized bubbles began to pour from his wand. “I did it!” 

“Yes you did,” said Harry with a smile. “Now, let’s try something more your dad’s style,” said Harry waving his hand causing a white dummy to stand a few yards away from them. “Spell is called  _ Flipendo _ , imaging knocking something back as hard as you can, the wand movement is forward once and back fast.” Harry didn’t use a wand, but he used his hand, and Teddy focused on his wrist movements as the teal colored spell collided with the dummy sending it onto it’s back. A couple of humans yelped and jumped out of the way. Harry ignored them. If they were stupid enough to get in front of his spells, then they would pay the consequences. 

“Can you do it again and with your wand?” asked Teddy, coming closer. Harry took out his wand, and slowly showed him the movement. Teddy eyed it critically before nodding and moving to stand in position as Harry uprighted the dummy. 

“Flipendo!” Teddy’s wand went flying out of his hand causing Harry to laugh and summon it before it could land on the ground. “Oops.” 

“Let’s try that again, keep hold of it this time.” 

“Sorry my hands are sweaty.” He wiped his palms onto his knees, and took the wand from Harry to try again. 

Second try resulted in nothing but a tiny teal spark, at least he kept the wand this time. “Imagine protecting someone,” said Harry standing and moving behind Teddy and gently helping him with his fingers. “Imagine you want to protect them from something coming at them. Go forward, and then back sharply.” 

“Okay. I got it this time!” said Teddy cheerfully. Harry watched as Teddy swiped forward and jerked back. “ _ Flipendo! _ ” A light teal jet shot out of Teddy’s wand, and it made contact with the dummy causing it to shake and rock back. “I did it!” 

“Yes you did. Great job, try it again. Make it stronger. Remember your intent? You want to mean it. All your spells have to be meant. You want that dummy knocked back. You want it to land on it’s back. You don’t want it near you. It might bite.” 

“If you make a dummy bite, I promise to bite you back,” Teddy giggled. 

Harry kissed him on the cheek. “Try it!” He said excitedly. 

“ _ Flipendo! _ ” Teddy’s bright teal spell smashed into the dummy causing it to go flying and at the same time splintered apart. “Yes! I did it! Did you see that, Parrain? I did it, I did it!” He bounced around excitedly, his hair transformed to a startling teal shade to match his successful spell. 

“Excellent job, Teddy,” Harry cheered as he recalled the dummy. “Look what you did to it. I think your dad would be impressed.” 

Teddy glowed and spun around. “I did it! I’m going to be as strong as you, Parrain!” 

Harry laughed. “That’s not hard to do.” He repaired the dummy as if it had never been torn apart. “Why don’t we try some color changing now?” 

“Color changing?” 

“Let’s give your core a rest on the defense spells,” said Harry knowledgeably. “Color spells will teach you accuracy.” He waved his hand making a white wig appear on the head of the dummy. 

“Oh, so I point with an aim toward the head, and try and change it’s color right?” 

“Yep, and it should be easy. You’ve been changing your hair color since you were a toddler,” he said running his fingers through the back of Teddy’s hair lovingly. “Now all you have to do is focus that intent into the spell of your wand, and make it hit the wig. Are you ready?” 

It was cute that each color Teddy tried would automatically make his hair change at the same time. So if he chose blue, his hair would turn blue. Teddy was having the time of his life, and soon started aiming his spells mischievously at Harry. 

Of course he did, the sneak! 

Harry’s hair ended up a brilliant pink, and how Teddy managed the white polkadots he would never know, but he knew that Teddy was a master of color theory if anything else. Teddy was squealing when Harry twirled his own wand causing Teddy to turn a brilliant green from head to toe, and with another flick had him in a clown outfit complete with a red nose. Several people laughed or stared wildly as they passed through the park. 

Teddy doubled over in giggles as he peered into the fountain’s water at his reflection. “I look like I belong at the circus now!” He spun his wand, and shot another spell at Harry who this time dodged out of the way. “Awe, you dodged!” 

“Try and catch me,” Harry taunted. “Most targets do not stay in place, Teddy Bear. You should know that.” 

“Fine! I’ll get you, Parrain! You just wait!” A stream of spells flew as Teddy started toward him, Harry dodged to the left and then to the right. Harry dodged a brilliant shade of orange when Teddy let out a gasp. “Watch out Mr!” 

A shadow about two yards behind Harry froze, and the orange spell made contact causing dark hair to transform into a lurid neon orange. Harry tried not to laugh as he clasped a hand to his mouth. Teddy squeaked as his eyes rounded. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Mr. Vampire!” 

Harry quickly ran over to the vampire who was lifting the ends of his hair and eyeing the orange shade with scrutiny. “I am so sorry sir,” said Harry flicking his wand causing the color to vanish. 

“Yeah, we’re really sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you!” said Teddy who was still a lurid of clown colors. Harry grinned and tapped his head causing it all to vanish, and his soft brown hair and glowing amber eyes came back in full. “Awe, you made me boring, Parrain!” He screwed up his eyes turning his hair and eyes to orange. “There we go! Since I made you orange, I’ll go orange in punishment! Parrain has to stay pink with white polka dots since he’s the one who dodged.”

Harry laughed. “Oh, so it’s my fault?” 

“You shouldn’t have dodged,” said Teddy cleverly. 

He sounded like Edward in that moment. A mini-Edward, Merlin help them all. First Jean now Edward. He was going to have words with Micah if Teddy started to try and mimic some of his quirks. “How about this, I keep the pink and get rid of the polkadots? I don’t want people to think I have a disease.” He had been impressed that Teddy’s focus and concentration would even allow him to add polkadots. 

“Hm, I guess so,” said Teddy, and all this time the vampire was looking from Harry to Teddy as Teddy flicked his wand causing the dots to disappear and all of Harry’s wild hair remained a shocking pink. 

“Interesting magic you wield. I have not seen such fast magics in centuries, and may I ask who you are, my beautiful little human?” Long pale fingers brushed down Harry’s cheek before he realised what was happening. He knew from the simple feel that this was no ordinary vampire. This was a master. He felt the tingle of power glide along his arms and down his spine as he met brown eyes, and though he was a master, Harry could not say for sure how old he was. From looks, the vampire looked about no more than two hundred, but the feel that he had was well over a thousand. 

“Uhm, I’m Harry Potter-Black, nice to meet you.” 

“And I’m Teddy Lupin-Potter! He’s my Parrain,” said Teddy proudly reaching up to take Harry’s hand. “What’s your name, Mr, and do you know our kind of magic? Not many do.” 

“Just call me Traveler, and yes little one, I do know your magic.” His eyes turned down on Teddy and he lowered himself. “You are quite a cute little wolf.” 

“Almost, not quite there yet. I have the tail and ears and sometimes the fur. But not the rest of it yet. So are you called Traveler because you travel around the world? Where have you been?” 

Traveler smiled, and like Harry he grazed the edge down Teddy’s soft cherubic cheeks. “Indeed I do, and you must look a sight with a tail and ears, little Teddy. I have been many, many places.”

“Like where?”

“I have spent many years in Europe.”

“We were just in the UK!”

“Teddy.” Harry warned softly. Maybe he should have talked to him about talking to strange members of the supernatural community, at least until he or one of the men verified the person.

“Sorry Parrain.”

“Tell me, little wolf, how old are you?” The vampire asked as if Harry hadn’t spoken.

“I’m eight! I turned eight in April, how old are you?” 

“Old.” 

“Older than my Père?” 

“Depends who is your Père?” asked the Traveler. 

Before Harry could step in and say something, Teddy was off. “His name is Jean-Claude.” 

“I see… the Master of the City’s childe. You might want to be careful with that tidbit of information,” said Traveler rising to look at Harry. 

“Oh, yeah. I’m sorry,” he looked at Harry who smiled gently. 

“It’s okay, Teddy Bear. I know you’re proud.” He bent down and kissed his forehead. 

“I’m very proud of all my fathers and my godfather and my friends. I love them all so much. Do you want to be my friend Mr. Traveler? That way you too will be important to me!” 

“What a splendid idea, little wolf,” and in one swoop Teddy was taken into the master vampire’s arms. Harry watched warily as the vampire held his son effortlessly. Teddy’s cheek was caressed again. “He is absolutely divine, Mr. Potter-Black.” 

“Harry please,” said Harry hoping that he hadn’t made a mistake. 

“Then call me Traveler. I’m in town on business, and it is nice to see something so wholesome and innocent. A world away from my own.” Harry knew that Jean-Claude had opened his borders, and invited any and all vampires to travel through his lands in hopes of snagging a master or two for his court. Before Harry could come up with an excuse to end the conversation, his phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“Harry, where are you?”

“Dolph?”

“Where are you?”

“At the park with Teddy. Do you need something?”

“Don’t tell me you took your son  _ there _ .”

“Really Dolph? If you aren’t calling about work I’m going to hang up.”

“It’s ten thirty at night. Why isn’t he in bed?” 

“If he was in bed right now, he’d be up at seven o’ clock. Usually when I go to bed these days. So, what do you want, Dolph? Something happen?” 

He ignored the frustrated growl on the other end of the line. Lately, it seemed that Dolph had become more and more frustrated not only with Harry, but with everyone. He was stressed a whole lot more than was natural these days, which Harry didn’t quite understand. It’d been two months since Harry had been called to a scene of a crime, and that scene had taken all of two days to close after Harry let them know there was an errant outside witch running amok. 

“I’ve recommended an old friend to you. He wants to meet in an hour at your office. His name is Pete McKinnon. He’s a firefighter and arson investigator.” 

Harry blinked at this. “Arson investigator?” What the bloody hell would Harry do about arson? 

“That’s what I said,” said Dolph shortly. “I told him if anyone could help it would be you, unless you’re too busy.” 

“Cut the bullying, Dolph. You know I’m not too busy to help when needed. But, what use would I be in an arson investigation?”

“Meet him and find out. I’ve set it for one hour from now.” He hung up right afterwards leaving Harry to scoff. 

“Sounded rather rude,” said Traveler shamelessly eavesdropping. He was still holding Teddy, and letting the little boy change the color of his hair. 

It was currently neon green, which had Harry smiling. “Yeah, he hasn’t been too happy with me lately,” he confessed. There was no hiding from the hearing of a vampire or lycanthrope. 

“Most humans don’t look well on us monsters.” 

Harry scowled. “Monsters come in every flavor and every species. I’ve tried very hard to teach others this, and you’d think months without preternatural crime would show him that I’m right. Ever since Jean-Claude took over crime has lessened by a good 20 to 30%. But does he see the pattern and long stretches? No.” He thought sharing this information would be good in case this Traveler was seeking permanent residence. “I’ve been preaching that we need lycanthropes and vampires on the force, but people are still too stupid and judgmental.” 

“You believe that so? You believe a vampire would serve his community? Most see us as predators and beasts.” 

“I know differently. Everyone is a beast if given enough incentive. I know a human that could annihilate this entire district and come out without a scratch. I’ve known vampires who were puppy dogs, and lycanthropes who couldn’t imagine being sadistic. It’s all in the individual, not the whole species. If you are born and trained to be a predator then that’s what you will likely be, and vampires haven’t been given enough time in this world. In my world, vampires are accepted. Hell, one came to my school one year, Sanguini. Good bloke.” 

“You are aware of Master Sanguini?” 

“Yeah, he went to my school before he was turned,” said Harry. “I met him at a supper in my sixth year.” 

“How old are you? You don’t look a day over sixteen.” 

“I’m twenty-six.” 

“I guess being a human servant has its perks,” said Traveler smirking. 

Harry wasn’t surprised that he could see or recognize the marks. “I’ve been seventeen looking since I was seventeen, no marks made me young. I’ve just always been like this while everyone grows around me, isn’t that right Teddy Bear?” He held out his arms for Teddy who was beaming. 

“Yup! My Parrain is young and pretty! Do you think my Parrain is pretty?”

“Teddy!” Harry squeaked as he grabbed his son, and Traveler laughed behind a hand. It was a rich full laugh, and Harry’s cheeks burned. “I think you’ve embarrassed me enough,” Harry moaned, making the boy snicker and kiss his cheek. “That’s not going to work.” 

“Sure it is, you can’t resist my kisses! You always melt!” He grabbed at Harry’s cheeks and kissed him full on the lips, and then beamed at him. 

Harry glared, and Traveler laughed some more. “I must say I am rather taken by the two of you. I suspect my stay will be rather enjoyable.” 

“Er… right. I better go, what with Dolph being so weird. You take it easy Traveler.” He sat Teddy down on his feet. 

Yes, he was starting to get a bit on the big side. His limbs were beginning to go in all sorts of directions. He might eventually be as tall as Remus had been, though Tonks was a tiny thing. Harry expected Teddy to finish growing once he reached slightly taller than himself; but considering his wolf genetics, Teddy may very well be bigger. How embarrassing would that be? His Godson bigger and older looking than him? 

Let’s  _ not _ think about it. 

“Bye, Mr. Traveler! Thanks for being my new friend!” 

Harry smiled and nudged his son toward the exit, aware of the sudden flutter as the vampire flew away. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, I love how sweet and friendly you are, and I never want to stop it, but we do have to be careful what we tell strangers. All strangers. Not just vampires and lycanthropes. Some do not have good intentions.” 

“Oh…. You’re right. I’m sorry. I just get so excited, and I’m so happy! I just want everyone to know that.”

“And I love it that you want everyone to know how happy you are, but your Dad won’t be happy one bit if he knows you’ve been saying some sensitive things. Try to keep to light topics until we know the person? Can you try?” 

“What do I say about Père, then?” 

“Just don’t say his name aloud, how is that?” 

“But I can say the name of Papa and Dad right?” 

He supposed it was okay to say Edward. Edward wasn’t exactly an uncommon name like Jean-Claude. “Yes, it’s fine. It’s not your fault. Jean-Claude being the Master is like the President. We have to be careful with his secrets, and keep him protected.” 

“Oh, I understand. I promise to be careful from now on!” 

Harry lifted Teddy and kissed him on the cheek. “But never stop being so sweet, okay?” 

“I promise that too!” He gave a toothy grin, and Harry squeezed him extra tight. “Am I going to work with you?” 

“You want to?” 

“Please!” 

“Yup, and then after if you’re still not tired we’ll make cookies or something.” 

“Yay!” 


	2. Chapter Two

It was not unusual for Harry to have late night meetings at Animators, Inc. Most of his work was done well into the night, hence why he had his young son on a flipped schedule that would see most parents panicking. 

What was unusual was that Dolph brought him a client. He could count on two fingers the times that had happened, and neither had to do with a case. His wife’s cousin wanted to raise their grandmother with a few ancestry questions, and the other time was merely a consult about the firm in New Orleans. 

But, arson investigation? What the bloody hell was in Harry’s skill-set that would make Dolph think that fires were his forte? Sure, he could start a fire, and put one out, but surely they didn’t need him for that. He hoped he wasn’t going to be asked to start a fire. 

St. Louis was way too big to be listening to the news half the time. Something was going on somewhere in the city or it’s outskirts. Harry tried not to focus on the negative when he wasn’t working. He didn’t want to end up like Mad Eye Moody after all, paranoid until the day he died. Edward can do all that for him or Draco who was into the whole TV thing. 

Teddy was playing with the dials on the radio, and sugary bubblegum pop music began to play, and the only reason his nose didn’t wrinkle was because Teddy was bobbing to it. Geez, the kid was cute. It was no wonder he could hook a master vampire around his finger. He would make a good Slytherin, but Harry personally suspected that if Teddy had gone to Hogwarts, he’d be a Hufflepuff through and through. He was simply that loyal and that good. 

He pulled into the near empty parking lot of the lit up building, and parked in his usual spot. “You have something against my ears or something?” Harry teased as he turned off the engine. 

“What do you mean?” asked Teddy. “You don’t like that music?” 

“No,” said Harry with a grin. 

“It was fun! We could dance to it.” 

“Yeah, I’ll let you dance. You’d be a lot cuter than me.” 

“Nuh uh, I know for a fact Père, Dad, and Papa wants you to dance for them!” 

Harry froze and looked at Teddy. “Where did you hear that?” His face heated up instantly at the idea. 

Teddy grinned. “Everyone tells me so, and I can’t give up all my sources now.” 

“Smooth and cheeky,” Harry grumbled. “I am not dancing for anyone, you can tell your _ sources  _ that.” Teddy stuck out his tongue, and Harry retaliated. “Come on, let’s go see what this arson investigator wants with me.” 

“Arsons are about fire right?” He clamored out on Harry’s side instead of taking his own, and their hands connected as they headed toward the double glass doors. 

“Mhmm, no idea why I’d be useful.” 

Craig was the night-time secretary, and he smiled when Harry entered with Teddy. “Well hello there, Teddy, I haven’t seen you in a while. You’re getting big!” 

“Sure am, Mr. Craig. I’m eight years old now,” said Teddy proudly. 

“Big age.” 

“He’s still a baby,” Harry muttered dubiously. “Anything more for me while I’m here?” 

“Not at the moment, I just received a call from Sergeant Storr. Bert wasn’t happy that he couldn’t get any money out of him.” 

“And he shouldn’t,” said Harry. “Dolph’s already pissed enough at me, let’s not add extortion to the list. Is he already here?” 

“Sergeant Storr said he was on his way. It sounded important.” 

Harry shrugged again, and made their way to the elevator. “Dad doesn’t like elevators.” 

“I promise if something or someone attacks, I’ll apparate us out and not fight it.” 

Teddy giggled. “Can I push the button?” 

“Yep, push the fourth floor button.” 

Teddy did so, and swung his arms around happily as the doors closed on their own and began to move upwards. “Parrain, why did Mr. Dolph get mad at you tonight?” 

“To be honest I don’t really know. He’s always been on the open minded side, but lately he’s been blowing his top left and right.” 

“Oh… does he not like preternatural creatures?” he asked with wide-eyes. 

“He’s just seen too much from the darker side,” he stroked Teddy’s hair lovingly. “He’s probably burning out. He works harder than almost anyone I know trying to solve cases. Unfortunately, he doesn’t get to see the good side, the good people.” 

Teddy nodded. “I think I understand. He sees so much sad stuff that he can’t see the good, hm?” 

“Exactly.” 

Harry’s office was not really his own, it was shared with a few others. It was as boring and modern as any office with only a couple of knick-knacks and frames that belonged to Jamison, Manny, and John Burke. 

Harry only had Teddy’s Christmas mug that he made two years ago. He had taken a leaf out of Edward’s book about not flashing his son’s picture at work if only for safety reasons. Not to mention, his personal life was no one’s business. 

It had gotten out some time ago that Harry was seeing the Master of the City. He and Jean-Claude had graced the covers of most magazines and gossip rags, and then there was the news when Danse Macabre opened. Harry did not ever want a repeat of that again. 

Teddy explored the office with curiosity, but quickly grew bored, and settled on top of Harry’s lap to play on the computer that Harry never used. He preferred pen and paper to do most of the scheduling. It came with less magical accidents that way. 

Harry waved his hand, setting the coffee pot on medium drip. It was a rule that anyone leaving the office was to clean and refresh the coffee grounds for whoever took over next. 

He didn’t have long to wait before Craig buzzed him about Captain Pete McKinnon. Teddy slid off his lap and headed over to the corner to sit and wait. 

“Do you want your coffee brought to you, Parrain?” asked Teddy. 

“You don’t have to, I don’t want it to burn you.” Harry got up to get it himself, and dunked some cream and sugar into it. 

“Okay,” said Teddy when a knock sounded at the door. 

“Come in!” Harry called looking over his shoulder. 

A tall man entered the room creating a rather big shadow. He was a few inches shy of Dolph’s six foot eight, and he would suppose they were around the same age though this man was gray headed completely with only a touch of white at the temples. And the best way to describe him was exhausted. 

He wore a white short-sleeved dress shirt that showed scars crawling up and down his arm, and there was pink mottled tissue and a strange tanned skin just above the thumb and index finger. 

“Dolph wasn’t kidding,” said the man, his eyes rounding in shock. 

“Kidding? I’m Harry Potter-Black, Pete McKinnon?” 

Pete nodded slowly, and then his eyes fell on the bright-eyed child sitting by the window. “Am I really in the right place?” 

“I assure you, I am the only one named Harry Potter-Black, so if Dolph says so then yes. This is my son Teddy. His fathers are out right now, and so he’s hanging out with me.” 

“And it’s been lots of fun! Don’t you worry Mr. Fireman, my Parrian is smart and strong. He’s more than pretty!” 

Harry shook his head, and Pete actually laughed. “I see that.” 

Harry pulled out some dollar bills. “Why don’t you go get yourself something from the vending machine?” 

“Ooh, okay!” He took the dollars, and ran out as Pete McKinnon held the door open for him. 

“Rambunctious child. I wish I was here to admire him,” said the man. 

“Most people coming here would. Please have a seat, you want some coffee?” 

“Water if you have any.” 

“I do,” said Harry crossing over, and reaching into the mini-fridge below the desk for a cold bottle of water. “Please don’t let my young looks fool you, Mr. McKinnon, and though I’m not sure what I can do about arson investigation, if it’s preternatural then I’m all yours.”

“I’ve read a lot about you, Dolph said you were the best, but where are your scars?” 

“Most of my scars aren’t visible,” he said by way of answer. “If you’d like to know, I was a child soldier in a magical war.” It was always the easiest way to explain something that others don’t understand. 

Pete Mckinnon frowned at this. “Child soldier?” 

“Yep, and that’s most of my young resume. So, what do you have for me?” 

“If you were a soldier in a magical war then you know what a firebug is right?” 

Harry sighed. “Pyrokinetic witch. Someone who can call fire physically.” 

“You ever seen a real pro?” 

Harry could be considered a pyrokinetic, but he wasn’t, and decided not to add that to his list. “Yes, I have. Most of the ones who have it naturally and don't get trained in it often spontaneously combust. In the end, Mr. McKinnon, they are not real witches or wizards, and were never trained in truly controlling it. Likely they were sensitive to it at birth or at an early age. Maybe they were born on a magical well or near someplace enriched. It may sound cliche, but those born in very hot and dry climates tend to be more sensitive to the fire element.” It had always been an anomaly. Most pyrokinetics could only do fire, they could do nothing else. Not even a ritual with the right outside setup. 

“So you have seen them, and in person?” 

“A few times. Is this what this is about? A pyrokinetic witch running amok?” 

“I’ve only ever met two firebugs my whole life, Mr. Potter-Black. One was Ophelia Ryan.” He looked at Harry then. “Do you know who she is?” 

“No, I don’t.” 

“She’s an actress.” 

“Ah, that’s probably why. I don’t watch films much.” 

“She was a nice lady, but as you said most firebugs go up in smoke when they can’t control it. I met one other however. He was young, in his twenties. He’d started by setting empty houses on fire, like a lot of pyromaniacs. Then he did buildings with people in them, but everybody got out. 

“Then he did a tenement, a real firetrap. He set every exit on fire. Killed over sixty people, it’s still the largest body count I’ve ever seen at a fire. He did an office building the same way, but missed a couple of exits. Twenty-three dead.” 

“Did you catch him?” 

“He started writing to the papers and the television. He wanted credit for the deaths. He set fire to a couple of cops before we got him. We were wearing those big silver suits that they wear to oil rig fires. He couldn’t get them to burn. We took him down to the police station, and that was a mistake. He set it on fire.” 

_ Hm, _ Harry probably would have killed him on sight instead of risking everyone or tried iron. Did iron work for pyrokinetic witches? But wait, no if it was beneath the skin that would be an inside attack coming out. Like an animagus, so that would likely not work. 

“I wish I had taken him somewhere else.” 

“Or taken him out where you found him,” said Harry. 

Pete McKinnon smirked. “I don’t have the luxury to do that without issues, but thinking back on it. If I knew then what I know now, I would have. I was still in the suit when he went up in flames, and I held onto him. I told him we’d burn up together if he didn’t stop it. He laughed and set himself on fire.” 

“Shit, was it blue and white flames?” Harry asked and McKinnon raised his head and nodded. 

“Yes, how did you know?” 

“Just do. Continue, please.” 

“It didn’t burn him, but somehow it set my suit on fire. The damn thing is rated for something like six thousand degrees, and it started to melt. Human skin burns at one hundred and twenty degrees, but somehow I didn’t melt into a puddle, just the suit. I had to strip it off while he laughed. He walked out the door and he didn’t think anyone would be stupid enough to grab him.” 

_ Oh boy _ , Harry felt for him, but he didn’t think this was a hero move at all, more like a stupid move. He could hear Edward now.  _ ‘A gun between the eyes would have prevented this, a tranquilizer to the neck would have knocked him out cold.’  _ Not for the first time, Harry thought his Edward monologue was quite right. Luckily, Harry had become good at keeping his face neutral. 

“I tackled him in the hallway and slammed him into a wall a couple of times. Funny thing is, where my skin touched him, it didn’t burn. It was like the fire crawled over a space and started on my arms, so my hands are fine.” 

“Most use hands as their focus, and the strange aura they emit that is close to magic can often times shield themselves from burning up. You tapped into that aura by touching him. A few studies have been done where it’s not the blood but a layer above the blood that emits the aura. In fact, it’s been proven that the blood of a pyrokinetic is about as blank as one could get.” Fire was known as a purifier after all. 

He stared at Harry. “I think that might be what happened because I threw him hard up against the wall over and over. He was screaming, ‘I’ll burn you, I’ll burn you alive.’ Then the fire changed color to the normal yellow and orange, and he started to truly burn. I let him go and went for the fire extinguisher. We couldn’t put the fire on his body out. The extinguishers worked on the walls and everything else, but it wouldn’t work on him. It was as if the fire was crawling out of his body from deep inside. We’d dampen some of the flames, but there was just more of it until he was made of fire. He didn’t die, Mr. Potter-Black, not like he should have. He screamed for so long and we couldn’t help him.” His voice trailed off, and he just sat there staring at nothing. 

Once upon a time, Harry would probably have felt the same way as McKinnon. He would have wanted to help, he would have risked himself to do that very same thing. But whether that was a choice Harry would have truly made or not was still unanswerable to this very day. 

Now however, he would never do such a thing. He’d have just killed the guy, and be done with it. It wasn’t self-righteous, it was preservation. Harry chose not to say anything as he waited for the man to get his bearings back. He would not offer him platitudes or anything like it. It seemed stupid to do so, and it would all be a facade. 

“Dolph said you deal with errant witches?” Harry pulled out his MACUSA badge, and Pete took hold of it to look it over. “MACUSA, I’ve heard of that.” 

“Magical Congress of the United States of America. It’s a government that runs alongside your non-magical government. Problem is, America is too big to police. While there are 300 million of you, there are 200,000 real magical witches and wizards in the United States. Not a very big number. What you’ve run into are what I call outside witches, and no radar can detect them properly because their magic isn’t in their blood. I would hazard a guess to try iron on a firebug, but I don’t know if that would be foolproof or not. Salt might have been another option, but again I can’t be sure as both are purifying agents, which might see to them canceling each other out.” 

McKinnon leaned forward at this. “You can help me then.” 

“Yes, I can help you,” said Harry. “I was issued the MACUSA badge for this very reason.” 

“What I saw die on the floor of the station that day wasn’t human. It couldn’t have been human. Dolph says you’re the monster expert. Help me catch this monster before it kills.” 

Harry wanted to sigh, but he didn’t. “Just remember, Mr. McKinnon, humans can do a lot of monstrous things just as well. Give me what you have, and I’ll see what I can find out.” 

He pulled out a thick file folder. “I could lose my job for coming to you. It’s why I asked for such a late meeting. I should have bucked this up the line and gotten permission from the chain of command, but we’ve only lost a couple of buildings. I want to keep it that way.” 

Harry took the folder. “Lucky for you, this is in my area of expertise, and if I have to I can get a MACUSA Auror to speak to any superior who has an issue with it.” 

“My number is in the file. Please call me in the next couple of days. Maybe it’s not a firebug, and maybe it’s something else entirely. But whatever it is, Mr. Potter-Black, it can bathe in flames and not burn. It can walk through a building and shed fire like sprinkling water. No accelerant, but the houses have gone up as if they’ve been soaked in something. When we get the wood in the lab, it’s clean. It’s like whatever is doing this can force the fire to do things it shouldn’t do.” 

“You can make fire do about anything, Mr. McKinnon. It’s meant to burn all it touches,” said Harry. 

The two shook hands firmly, and it was perfect timing because Teddy slipped back through the door, and McKinnon lost the tired expression and smiled at the child eating some gummy bears. 

“See? Told you my Parrain is more than a pretty face!” said Teddy smiling. 

“Did he hear us?” 

“Probably,” said Harry grinning. 

“I tried not to listen, but it’s hard sometimes, and besides Parrain wouldn’t like me going downstairs, so I stayed up here by the door until you were done.” 

“That’s very courteous of you, I’m sorry for taking your Parrain’s time,” said Pete with a touch to his head. 

Teddy beamed. “It’s okay, I understand. I like that my Parrain helps everyone out. He’s the best you will ever find!” 

“Well if you say so, it must be true.” 

“Yup! I do.” Once Pete McKinnon left, Teddy crawled into Harry’s lap. “He’s seen a lot of bad guys, huh?” 

“You bet he has,” said Harry curling around Teddy and snuggling him. He stole a gummy bear, and made a face at the plastic taste. “You like those?” 

“Yup! They feel squishy on my teeth.” 

“But artificial.” 

“Then make me some,” giggled Teddy. 

Harry laughed. “How would I do that? I have no idea how to make real candy.” He lifted the bag, and read all the artificial things in it. “Not even real fruit juice in them or anything.” 

“Ooh that would be tasty! I bet you could make a healthier version.” 

Harry wasn’t sure if he could, but he’d be up to the challenge. Maybe on a lazy Sunday. But those lazy days were few and far between with all the men in his life. 

Harry was about ready to suggest going home, and get those cookies started before Teddy got really tired when his work phone buzzed. “Craig?” 

“It’s me,” said a voice, and it took all of a second for Harry to realize that it was Larry Kirkland on the phone. Harry really didn’t like it when people said, ‘it’s me.’ He’d prefer if they’d just identify themselves, and be on with it. “Craig didn’t think you’d mind him putting me straight through.” 

Larry Kirkland was their latest hire, and housed a lot of potential, but he also had a bit of naivety, which often put him at odds with his wants to be a vampire executioner. He was supposed to be at the morgue staking vampires with a court order. 

“Not at all, what’s going on?” 

“I need a ride home.” Harry could hear the hesitation in voice. 

“What’s wrong?” 

He laughed. “I should know better than to be coy with you. I’m all stitched up, the doc says I’ll be fine.” 

_ Stitched? _ Harry frowned. “What the bloody hell happened?”

“Just come pick me up from the hospital and I’ll tell you everything.” He hung up immediately causing Harry to huff. 

“I wonder what kind of trouble he got into now?” asked Teddy. “I bet Dad wouldn’t approve.” 

“Probably not. Sorry buddy, cookies and fun is going to have to wait.”

Teddy beamed. “It’s okay. I’m having a lot of fun just being with you Parrain!” 

Harry squeezed him, and the two made their way out of the office. He didn’t bother to hit the lights because Manny would be the first on shift. He did clean the pot and replace the coffee grounds before leaving. 

Craig nodded to them. “Sorry about that.” 

“Not a problem, see you later Craig.” 

“Bye Mr. Craig!” 

“Bye Teddy!” 

Once again, Teddy got Harry’s ears burning with that bubblegum pop, and he knew what he was doing if that cheeky little smile was anything to go by. 

Larry was waiting for them just outside the doors of the emergency room. He was hunched over slightly and looked ash faced as Teddy undid his seatbelt and crawled into the back. 

“I’m sorry, you had Teddy?” 

“It’s fine. What the hell happened to you?” 

“I smell blood,” said Teddy, and that was when Harry saw the back of his blue t-shirt. It was bloodied and ragged. Instantly, Harry flicked his wand replacing the t-shirt with a green one of his own. 

“Thanks for that.” 

“Can I see? I might have a potion to help you out, though stitches are a pain when I do.” He pulled Larry’s shirt up as the man shifted and he saw one deep puncture and a long bloody scrape. It looked like something had stuck him and then dragged whatever it was down. Not a knife, too blunt. 

It wasn’t vampire fangs that was for sure. “Wait - did you get stabbed with your own stake?” 

Larry’s face colored as bright as his flaming Weasley hair. “You say it like that it’s embarrassing.” 

“A vampire wouldn’t have done that. If they’d risen early, it would have just bit you.”

Harry told him not to bother with the seatbelt. Larry was exactly one inch shorter than Harry with a mass of freckles that was very Weasley. He’d only graduated college with a degree in preternatural biology in May. 

“What the bloody hell happened?” Harry asked again once Larry was much more comfortable, thanks to Harry using a numbing spell. 

“I had two bodies to stake, both vampire victims that didn’t want to rise as vampires. Anyway I’d finished the bodies and was packing up when a woman rolled in another body. Said it was a vampire with no court order attached.”

Harry frowned at this as he turned onto the highway. “You didn’t do a body without paperwork did you?” he asked, trying not to sound accusatory. 

Larry shook his head. “Of course not. I told them, no court order, no dead vampire. Staking a vamp without a court order is murder, and I’m not going to be up on charges because someone screwed the paperwork. I told them both that in no uncertain terms.” 

“Them?” 

“The other morgue attendant had come back in. They went out in search of the misplaced paperwork. I was left with the vampire. It was earlier before nightfall. He wasn’t going anywhere, and so I went out for a cigarette. But it was more than a missing court order, the body was just lying there on the gurney. It wasn’t chained or strapped. There were no crosses anywhere. I’ve done lots of executions. They plaster the vamps with silver chains and crosses until it’s hard to find the heart.” Yeah, Harry knew that. He also didn’t like doing it that way. It’s why he had gladly given up morgue kills. “So I went to find the medical examiner. She has to approve all vampires before execution, or somebody does. Besides the ME smokes, and I figured we could have one together in her office.” 

Harry nodded. Made sense. 

“She wasn’t in, and so I went back to the morgue. When I got there, the woman attendant was trying to pound a stake through the vampire’s chest.” 

“You left your kit unattendended?” 

“I didn’t think anyone would bother with a stake. Not like most know how to use them.” 

“Never doubt the stupidity of others, Larry. Always keep that thing on you otherwise you might become an accessory to murder.” 

Larry cringed. “I know. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off the vampire.” His eyes slid downward at this. He looked embarrassed and horrified at the same time. “I turned my back on her to check the vampire. To make sure she hadn’t hurt him.” 

Edward would so not approve. “She did your back.” 

“Yeah. She must have thought I was down for the count because she left me and went back to the vampire. I disarmed her, but she was still trying to get to the vampire when the other attendant came in. It took both of us to pin her. She was manic crazy.” 

“You should have shot her.” 

Larry flinched and looked over his shoulder at Teddy who had been listening. “How can you say that in front of Teddy?” 

Harry looked over at the younger man with a flat expression. “Because if my son was in that situation, I’d rather him shoot her than be attacked again. What would Edward say to this?” 

Larry cringed. Edward had sort of taken Larry under his wing, but only when he was having a boring day, and Harry knew that Edward’s opinion meant a lot to Larry. He was the real deal. He was the real executioner between the two. “I expected the vampire to attack not her.” 

“That’s where you have it all wrong. Did we not teach you that every species has a monster or two hiding in their closets?” 

“It turned out okay. I‘m alive. She’s not dead, and the vampire didn’t even get a scratch. It worked out all right.” 

“You got lucky, Larry. She was likely an HAV member or Human’s First, take your pick. Both groups are bad news if you don’t remember your first night on the job. All of them are nuts.”

“You really think that?” 

“Yeah, I do. Anyone who chooses to hate an entire group of people for simply being who and what they are is subject to my rare brand of criticism and judgment. You should not have hesitated and shot her between the eyes. When it’s your life or her life, I’d rather you take her life.” Harry turned off on St. Charles. Hermione had kindly helped Larry find a good apartment close enough to everything important. 

“What would you have done?” 

“You know what I would have done. Sure, I could have used my magic to subdue her, but I might have just shot her if only so she didn’t get out and do it again. Humans can be just as nasty as vampires, and oftentimes more so because most don’t see it coming. Why they don’t I have no idea. So, who was this vampire?” 

“You were right about the woman. She was a member of Human’s First. The vampire was a doctor in the hospital. He’d tucked himself into a linen closet. It was where he slept the day away if he’d had to stay too late in the hospital to drive home. She just popped him on a gurney and wheeled him down to the morgue.” 

_ Ulgh _ , Harry thought. There needed to be a new system for that. He knew interns and attendees were afforded a dormitory-like room with bunkbeds if they were on call long enough. Why couldn’t the hospital front a windowless room in some dark corner?

“Glad she was too stupid to push him out into the sunlight,” said Harry darkly. 

“Well, the linen closet he used was on the basement floor just in case someone opened the door at the wrong time of the day. No windows. She was afraid someone would see her before she could get him up in the elevator and outside.” 

“She really thought you would just stake him?” 

“I guess so. I don’t know, Harry. Like you said, she was crazy. She spit at the vampire and at us. She said we’d all rot in hell, and that we had to cleanse the world of the monsters. The monsters were going to enslave us all.” 

“And yet you scoff at me for wanting to end her sorry existence?” 

“She sounds horrible!” said Teddy. 

Larry cringed. “Sorry Teddy.” 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind listening. It teaches me stuff. What stuff it teaches me I don’t know yet. Gummy bear?” he asked sweetly. 

Larry laughed. “No thank you. What is the difference between Humans First and Humans Against Vampires? They all seem the same to me.” 

“HAV tries to work within the law or what they think they can get away with,” said Harry. “Human’s First doesn’t even pretend to care. They claimed they staked that vampire mayor in Michigan.” 

“Claimed? You don’t believe them?” 

“I think it was a loved one or someone in the household that did it.” 

“Why?” 

“The cops sent me a description and some photographs of the security precautions taken. Humans First may be radical, but they aren’t very organized nor are they intelligent. You’d have to plan and be very lucky to get that vampire during the day. He was like a lot of the old ones, very serious about his daytime safety. I think whoever did it is happy to let the ring-wing radicals take the blame.” 

“You tell the police what you think? I’m surprised they didn’t have you come down and see it in person.” 

Harry shrugged. “I can’t go to every preternatural crime. A lot of them are still leery over me, and fear that I’d end up taking the credit, again.” 

Back in New Mexico, FBI Special Agent Bradford along with Detective Hernandez had made sure that his name had been plastered across all news media outlets that he had been the one to solve New Mexico’s  _ Bermuda Triangle in the Desert _ . Lieutenant Marks who had been assigned had gotten his arse handed to him when he bungled it up in the way that he did. Agent Bradford these days was very happy with Harry. He not only managed to get the team three fully trained Trollhunds, but he’d also managed to get Bradford some important reading material. Every so often, if the man was in town he would stop by and stay as a guest at the house. Draco didn’t seem to mind one single bit, and neither did Bradford, if the sounds and smells that leaked from Draco’s room were any indication. 

His face, his magic, and everything ended up on the front cover. Someone had taken a picture of him ending Red Woman’s Husband, and it made news. Least to say his popularity had spiked to a scary level, and then they connected it to Harry being involved with the Master of the City of St. Louis. 

Yeah, Harry had way more attention than he wanted to. Good news was that America was so big that unless they heard his name, no one really recognized him. Except the eyes, sometimes people noticed him for his eyes. Well, it was better than his scar. 

Harry pulled into Larry’s apartment block, and then he spent the next half hour pulling stitches out of a healing back after Larry had taken one of his Healing Potions. Teddy kept him distracted by color changing his hair, and had even made his nose into a pig’s snout causing the redhead to start laughing. 

“Now, I don’t want you to take this as reason not to shoot first next time,” said Harry straddling the younger man from behind and using the tweezers to pull the stitches out. Least he was no longer in pain, and the bruise was already fading. “If you do, I will so tell Edward.” 

“He’ll kill me.” 

“Exactly. You want to be an executioner, that’s fine, but you have to be alert. You have to see everyone as an enemy until the job is over with otherwise you might end up dead.” Once he’d gotten all the fused stitches, he helped the exhausted Larry into bed. 

“He must have been really scared,” said Teddy as they left the man’s apartment. “I’m glad he called you, Parrain.” 

“Me too,” said Harry, and just as he said that his cellphone rang. “Now what?” He wondered sliding into the driver’s seat as Teddy climbed into the front. 

He noticed it was a number he didn’t recognize, “Hello?” Harry answered immediately. 

“Harry! Oh thank God!” Stephen’s soft voice had gone up a light frantic notch. “I was so scared you wouldn’t answer.” 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Is Gregory okay?” 

“It’s not us, it’s Nathaniel and Zane. Can you come down to St. Louis University Hospital?” 

Harry hit the speaker phone. “Can you hold this for me, Baby.” Teddy cradled the phone as he started the car. “On my way, Stephen, what’s happened? How bad are they hurt?” He sped out, and stepped on the gas. He loved being able to break speed limits without getting caught. 

“It’s bad, and the Doctors already know they’re shapeshifters, they heal too quickly.” 

“Then why are you whispering?” 

“I’m at the payphone.” 

“Where is your cell?” Harry had outfitted everyone under his protection with cell phones. He had ensured that all of the leopards had one before he started working on the wolves. Most wolves already had one since they were allowed to be independent for the most part. 

“It was destroyed.” 

“Who destroyed it?” There was a pause, and a deep breath. “Stephen…” Harry’s voice took on a rare firm tone. 

“It was Sylvie and Jamil.” 

Sylvie and Jamil were werewolf shifters. Sylvie had soared through the ranks to Geri in the last few months and Jamil a Skoll, second to the Lupa and an Enforcer respectively. Harry didn’t care too much for either of them, Sylvie had been a staunch supporter of Richard, but now they belonged to him since he was their Lupa. They liked trying to take advantage of Marcus’ precarious situation. He’d nearly been outed once. 

“What? What the hell?” 

“They said that the leopards owed them everything, and they had to make amends or suffer the consequences, and… well they’ve been pimping themselves out to pay them, and the clients got way too rough, and when Zane refused he took Nathaniel with him only for Jamil and Sylvie to stop them, and...” he trailed off as if he were afraid to say anything more. 

Harry swore. “I’m almost there. I’ll be there Stephen. Just wait for me.” He hung up, and dialed Marcus’ cellphone. He hoped the man wasn’t in a surgery right now or with a patient. He hated interrupting when he was at work. 

“You miss me already, my Lupa?” His voice was crisp and full, making Harry smile despite the circumstances. 

“I wish I had time in the night to miss you right now, Marcus,” he told Marcus what had happened causing the Ulfric to let out a growl. He knew Marcus was in a tight spot. He could not be seen with a group of shifters. “I just want permission to deal with it.” 

“Do what you think is best. I’ll leave it all to you, my Lupa. Is Teddy there with you?”

“Yeah, I was going to call and see if Rafael or Jean-Claude could come get him. He’s already seen one wounded today, he doesn’t need to see another.” 

“I want to help, Parrain! It’s okay. I won’t get scared,” said Teddy softly. “I want to help Nathaniel and Zane. I hope Stephen is okay…” 

“I’ll give him a quick call for you.” As the two hung up, Harry swung off the highway, and what was normally a twenty minute drive had been all of ten minutes thanks to magic. 

“Is he going to be okay?” asked Teddy. 

“Hopefully.” Being a shifter, Nathaniel and Zane could take a whole lot of damage physically, but it was the mind that was the biggest issue. “It’s this reason why you should never trust a stranger. You should never let anyone make you say yes when you are not comfortable.”

“Why do they let themselves get hurt?” asked Teddy. 

“Some can’t help it, they were raised harshly, and hurt repeatedly. They were taught from a young age to always say yes, even when they don’t want to.” How did he explain bloodlust and sadomasochism to a child? He couldn’t. “It’s why I waited twenty-three years, and for those I trust.” 

“Like Papa, Père, and Dad? Oh, and Uncle Marcus?” 

“Exactly.” 

Teddy smiled. “I understand. I’ll always say no.” 

“Good.” Both of them got out, and Teddy kept a good pace into the emergency room. Like most hospitals that were understaffed and under budget, there were so many patrons that the waiting room overflowed with sick or not-so-sick people; and being a university hospital which typically lowered the cost of bills, everyone and everyone’s grandmother used it. 

On one side through a set of double doors were individual areas closed off by only thin sheets of curtain so that they could pack as many people in as possible, while retaining a flimsy amount of privacy. Most hospitals in St. Louis were always busy, and on the other side were more serious closed off rooms with the nurses station behind the reception area along a wall that was closed off by steel, glass, and more double doors. A large waiting area was in the front with a fleet of payphones and sick patrons waiting to be seen; and that was where he saw Stephen leaning against the wall beside one of the phones. 

Stephen was one half of a twin, and both of them were like looking at boyish angelic dolls with long golden curls and big blue eyes. Stephen made a beeline for Harry, slinging his arms around the wizard’s neck and squeezing. “I tried to help, I tried to stop it! I didn’t know this was happening until Nathaniel called me in a panic.” He was still dressed in his Guilty Pleasures costume, which amounted to very short golden shorts and a thin white mesh shirt that had quite a few eyes roving over him, for good or bad and everything in-between. 

Harry squeezed him. “I’m here now, it’s okay. Show me to Nathaniel and Zane.” 

“T-to keep down on contamination they’ve put them together in one room,” said Stephen. 

“Are you okay, Big Brother Stephen?” Teddy came around and patted the man on his muscled thigh. “You’re not hurt are you?” 

“No, little one I’m not. I’m so sorry, Harry…” His face crumpled with shame, but Harry shook his head and brushed a hand down his face. 

“Enough sorries, Stephen. You couldn’t have stopped it.” 

He was led through the double doors toward the isolation room where Gregory was sitting outside along a wall. He looked identical to Stephen, but instead of gold shorts he was wearing silver, just the color of course Jean wasn’t that cruel, and a black mesh. 

As soon as Gregory saw him something like relief flooded through his eyes, and he doubled forward, elbows on his knees. “Thank God you’re here, we’re so sorry!” 

Teddy, wanting to be supportive, ran to Gregory for a hug, and the twin lifted him and squeezed him tight. “I’ll be with you here Big Brother Gregory so you’re not alone,” he said patting the wereleopard. 

Gregory looked shaken as though he were about to start crying. Harry stroked him too as he passed, and then reached out and kissed his forehead. “You’ll be okay. Just sit with Teddy, okay?” 

Gregory made a shuddering sound. “I- It’s my fault that Nathaniel’s hurt. I told them no, and before they could hurt me and force me, Nathaniel said he’d take my place. We’re so sorry we disappointed you, Harry. Nathaniel never did anything to the wolves, I swear it, Harry! He doesn’t have it in him to even try. It was me who did it, me and Zane. But if we didn’t then Gabriel and Raina...” 

Gently, he cupped Gregory’s mouth to stop him from going on and on about something Harry already knew about, and in public no less. “Enough of that. You’re safe, and that’s all that matters,” he said as the blond leaned against him, still clinging to Teddy like a lifeline. “Now, keep snuggling Teddy while I check on the boys, okay?” Harry pressed another kiss to his forehead and pet his hair. 

Teddy was always good for a snuggle, and with Gregory shakily nodding, Harry and Stephen slipped into the room. Zane and Nathaniel lay in two beds, and for a moment Harry’s eyes weren’t truly focusing, trying to delay what he was seeing. Both had been ribboned from the chest down to their crotches. A couple of nurses and attendees were moving around the room in full green scrub gear complete with surgical masks. 

Zane was the larger of the two, and looked as if he took the most damage. One side of his handsome face was caved in, and the blood caked his currently white hair. Zane always liked dying his hair, the last Harry saw it, it was red. Gabriel had made him stay in his shifted form, and so his eyes were much like Micah’s except he had less vision, and his razor sharp teeth never went down. 

Nathaniel lay on the other, he had the longest most deep auburn hair that Harry had ever seen, and when he had his eyes open, Merlin of all, he had beautiful lilac eyes. He had a swimmer’s body, lithe and well toned with a soft sheen of natural looking tan. He was lovely to gaze at, and even those men who claimed straight often did a double take where Nathaniel was concerned. 

“Young man you can’t be in here…” 

_ Young man, really? _ Harry thought dryly. 

“I’m his emergency contact and medical proxy,” said Harry. “ _ Both _ of them. So please update me on everything, now.” He used a layer of magic through his voice to compel them to tell him everything. They had done about all they could do now what with the bandaging, stitching, and making sure things were sterile. 

So many lacerations, and Nathaniel had been repeatedly raped, and for what sounded like hours. Most of them had been stitched and bandaged by now, only a few wounds needed extra cleaning. Harry moved along the two beds, and carefully grazed his fingers up Nathaniel’s toned arm. He had silver chain marks around his wrists and ankles. Harry’s blood pressure spiked. He was going to find the bastard who did this, and have them devoured. After he dealt with Sylvie and Jamil who put him in this position in the first place. 

He walked up the bed, and carefully stroked Nathaniel’s forehead. He pushed a layer of his magic through the submissive wereleopard causing his eyes to flicker open. He could feel the pain of the beast through the link, feel its wounds, it’s agony, and even it’s loneliness, and it took all of his will to show a strong face. 

“Nimir-Ra,” he croaked breathlessly. 

“I’m here, Nathaniel.” 

“Sorry…” 

“We’ll talk about it later.” Harry bent over and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. 

Both of them were healing, Nathaniel’s healing was much slower than most shifters, but still fast in the eyes of any human who didn’t understand. He then turned to Zane, his heart had almost been cut out, and he too suffered sexual assault, mostly to the front of the genitals and down his legs. 

Zane was wide awake. “Sorry, so sorry,” he stuttered. “Tried… stop... “ 

“Enough of that.” Harry stroked him too. “We can talk this through later, okay? Your order from here on is to get better. You understand me?” He pushed more of his magic and energy through as he stroked across Zane’s forehead, and he curled around the beast instinctively that pushed up against him, and the man shuddered and took in a breath. He tried to turn to lean in, but he let out a moan of pain when he did from all the lacerations. 

Zane reached out with his fingertips, and touched Harry on the wrist. Harry squeezed them, sending more pulses through Zane, and noticing that some of the small cuts he sustained were healing. He rubbed more spots along Zane causing the man to let out a soft moan. 

“You have munin!” Stephen breathed as he pushed into Harry. “Raina could do that…” 

Harry worked his way up and down Zane’s arms causing the cuts and bits of fractures to heal themselves. His own energy began to buzz and whir along his body, and his eyes became heavy as he lowered them and kept his eyes locked on Zane. “It might be Micah’s call flesh,” said Harry. 

“No, I feel it.” Stephen hummed pushing closer, and trailing his fingers along the back of Harry’s neck. “You’re safety, Harry. You’re our safety.” 

Harry wished he could believe that, but seeing these men under his care lying on beds tortured and mutilated brought out a strong thread of contempt for those who hurt them. It poured through his heart sorrowfully, and he leaned down and kissed Zane on the forehead, and flooded as much of his magic through the man as he could causing a moan that was no longer painful. Harry stroked his fingers through Zane’s hair, and trailed down across his ear like Micah had done for him many a times. 

“What are you doing?” gasped a nurse. Harry flicked his hand causing both her and the doctor to fall under a sleeping spell. 

Stephen let out a gasp. “His wounds are healing, all of them! Look, Harry!” Harry trailed his palms down Zane’s bare chest, aware of the blood coating his hands as he pushed the bandages aside. Zane whined, and thrust his hips up. Harry curved his palm further down along his hip, careful as he was not to touch anything that was severely cut. 

“Hn!” 

Stephen breathing became ragged and shallow as the energy began to flow into the air, still pressing his body against Harry. A hand began to circle his lower stomach as he continued his ministrations, healing some of the small scars and lacerations. It was like Harry had been pulled into a hypnotic trance. He mounted on top of Zane, desperate to give him more, to own and protect him. His mouth found lips and he began to kiss while rubbing against the wereleopard’s wounds. 

It felt strange drawing Zane’s wounds in, and releasing it. Somehow, he managed to mix his magic with whatever energy had been bestowed upon him, and he cast it around until he was pressing into Zane. It didn’t take long until he was harshly breathing, softly moaning, and healed enough to grip hold of Harry with a spinning hunger. Some of the stitching began to pop, and Zane shivered beneath Harry as he was flooded with more power and magic. Whatever he was calling to him, he didn’t want it to stop. He could feel Zane’s body reacting to the contact, most of the lacerations had healed, and only soft white and pinkish lines remained. 

“N-Nathaniel. D-do Nathaniel…” Zane whined desperately. “Please…” 

“Ssh, I will take care of both of you,” Harry promised, taking hold of his cheeks. “Do you hear me? You belong to me. I am your Nimir-Ra, do not forget it.” 

“Yes, yes! Please?” 

Harry kept the power beneath his fingertips as he sedately crawled off Zane, and like a cat slid over top of Nathaniel. He started by caressing his neck and his cheek making lilac eyes flutter open again, and he kissed Nathaniel and like Zane, he poured what he could deep inside of him. 

Stephen took the initiative to unwrap the bandages from Nathaniel’s body as they slowly began to heal. Nathaniel whined, a mix of pain and something pleasurable spread through him. He grazed parts of Nathaniel that were clean and smooth. 

He ended up ripping part of his shirt to rub his skin against Nathaniel, gliding soft and gentle kisses up and down his neck. Nathaniel reached a hand up and clutched Harry as he raised his hips. 

He moved up to Nathaniel’s ear, and sucked his lobe, tongue rolling and teeth nibbling until the younger man let out an orgasmic cry, and despite some of the pain and the torture he’d been involved in, he ground himself into Harry coating both of them in hot semen. 

And when Harry pulled back with a pant, he found that Nathaniel was mostly healed. Some of his stitches had fallen out, and only a long white and pink line lay where he’d been cut across the belly. He still looked a wreck and the deeper ones had become more shallow. He was now out of the woods. 

Stephen was doubled over against the bed. “God, I could feel all of that…” he heaved with a shiver. “How did you-?” 

“No idea, but if it works, I’ll use it.” He shakily began to climb off Nathaniel causing the man to moan in protest, and reach for him. 

“No, don’t leave…”

“I’m not leaving, but I can’t leave the doctors and nurses on the ground,” said Harry kissing his forehead. “I have no idea how I’m going to explain this.” He conjured a rag, and Stephen took it from him to clean Nathaniel up without asking. 

He felt like a live-wire, and whenever Stephen or Zane reached out to touch him everything in him was jolted. Nathaniel’s eyes were rolling, and he’d drifted back off into unconsciousness. He no longer looked like he was in pain, but rather bliss. 

He fixed his own shirt and cleared it of the blood before he altered the memories of the Doctors and Nurses, and fed them a story about fast healing of shifters, and righted them up before releasing them from their frozen states. 

He went over to the sink to wash his hands, the nurses and doctors gawking at the miraculous recovery, and even with a memory charm they were looking at him. Harry was reaching for a paper towel when there was a sudden slam outside, and the sound of Gregory’s shout and glass shattering. 

“No! Get away from him!  _ Flipendo _ !” 

Harry bolted out of the room with his wand at the ready to see Sylvie and Jamil smashing into the opposite wall. Two nurses lay on the ground around them having tried to interfere only to be attacked, one had a broken wrist, and the other was bleeding from the nose. 

Teddy had the Holly wand out, and was snarling at them, his amber eyes had narrowed in a way that Harry had never seen before in his life. He had the stance of a very defensive little wolf. 

Gregory was on his knees clutching his face, the glass window he was sitting near had smashed when his head went through it. He was bleeding profusely from the back of his head with a series of scratches. 

Harry’s own low growl caused Jamil and Sylvie to snap their heads up when his power began to leak out and it wrapped around the two, and pressed into their beasts. 

“Stay,” Harry ordered icily. 

That was when Sylvie roared at him, and with a great leap she launched herself towards him. He brought his hand up and swiped causing her to go flying back into the wall with a smash. 

“You…” she hissed. 

“Quiet!” Harry hissed and combined with his magic and Lupa power, he tied her throat so that it was shut making her grab her neck with wide round eyes. “How dare you two draw attention to yourselves. Has the Ulfric taught you nothing?” He pushed more power through them causing both to flinch harshly. “Now, Jamil, answer me. Who did that to Gregory?” he asked with a forced calm that sent shivers through the room. 

Jamil tried to resist answering, a small snarl at the corner of his lips. But Harry walked right up to him, gripped him by the jaw, and poured his strength through the beast causing the Alpha to submit even as the human part tried to deny him. “I-I did.” 

“And who is the mastermind behind Nathaniel and Zane?” 

“S-Sylvie.” 

“You know you’re going to be punished right?” Sylvie tried to speak, but all she got out was gurgles. Jamil hung his head. “You have only a minute or so to appeal to me Jamil before the cops come.” He could already hear them making their way through the emergency room. 

“Y-yes, Lupa,” Jamil breathed. “The leopards hurt all of us, pinned us down, punished us for no reason! They made us do things… Sylvie wanted revenge, we deserve it after everything we’ve gone through.” Five minutes were up, the cops were rushing toward them. He quickly cast a spell so they didn’t notice Sylvie, and he wiped the memories of those nearest him. 

“So you wish to draw out your anger in the open where everyone can see you? Is this your idea of revenge? To shame yourselves?” He sneered. 

“No, Lupa… we were angry. So angry, we wanted payment for what they did.” 

They had no time to discuss, the cops were heading their way along with the entire hospital security. “Now, you listen to me so that we can quell this issue. You are going to go with the cops, and you will do everything they tell you to. You will keep your head down, and not give them any lip, do you understand?” Harry leaned down closer to the Skoll of the pack. “Do not mention Sylvie’s name,” He pressed his mouth to Jamil’s ear. “Do you understand?” 

“Y-yes.” 

“Good.” Harry released him and stepped back. “All yours.” 

He would have let the cops take Sylvie, but he didn’t trust her to be good enough. Only reason he trusted Jamil was because he was Marcus’ enforcer. He was required to show his best face in front of a crowd. Sylvie was the more emotional one. If Harry was a guessing man, he’d say that while Jamil enjoyed what he was doing, he only agreed to it for the lust itself rather than seeking revenge. He just loved tearing things apart, but when it came down to it. He was loyal to Marcus, and so he would be a good boy or pay the price for it. 

He crossed over to Gregory and Teddy, kissed his godson on the forehead, and then gathered Gregory’s cheeks into his hands, and pressed a kiss to his soft lips, and let the magic and energy flow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just could not catch a break tonight!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry's music preferences do not reflect authors' music preferences.... *Kimpatsu glares at Harry*


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally - what many of you have been waiting for!

It was so quiet that a pin in the room could drop, and arouse the entire emergency floor. Harry sat just inside of the private room where Zane and Nathaniel lay fast asleep. He had extended one of the chairs with his magic allowing Stephen and Gregory to curl up on each side of him with Teddy snuggled on the bed beside Nathaniel.

He’d taken Harry’s words to heart about being beside someone you cared about to promote healing. It wasn’t a bad theory, and considering the shallow wounds left on the two sleeping figures after Harry’s strangely sexual healing, the two wereleopards were comfortably resting having been washed and cleaned. 

Sylvie sat at his feet on her knees, he had charmed her so that she couldn’t move at all. She went unnoticed by everyone as he had cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm upon her. He’d also spelled her to remain awake. She would not sleep until he told her she could.

Currently Rafael was on his way, and Harry hoped that he got there before Dolph. Stephen and Gregory didn’t need anymore limelight than they already had. Two police officers stood outside guarding the doors to prevent anyone from entering. 

He was unsurprised when the shadows in the lit up room began to gather. As quiet as the wind, Jean-Claude appeared as though he’d slid through every shadow of the darkness outside. 

He was so beautiful, Harry let himself think as he raked his eyes up and down the tall lean muscled figured. Jean-Claude smiled, and when this man smiled the world sighed, that was how exquisite he was. Jean-Claude’s hair was shoulder length and midnight black with beautiful curls that always shined, but this time he’d done something to it so that it was straight and fine, falling past his shoulders, and it only curled under at the ends. It made his face seem even more delicate, like a fine porcelain. Harry had no idea how this man could toe the line between delicate and beautiful and not come off as feminine. It had to be a line of his cheek, the bend of his jaw, or something that would make you forever scream male. 

He was dressed in royal blue, a color Harry had only seen him in a few times, and it really made his eyes stand out. He wore a short jacket of shining, almost metallic cloth that laid over black lace in a pattern of flowers. The shirt was his typical frilled and lacy number that fit him right with the magical world or 1600s if you wanted to get technical, but it was a rich, vibrant blue, down to the mound of ruffles that climbed up his neck to frame his face and spill out of the sleeves of the jacket to cover the upper half of his slender white hands. His trousers were black linen and they clung to the contours of his body revealing he wore nothing on beneath, and his lovely legs were graced with black leather boots that climbed to his knees. 

“Your hair!” 

“Do you like?” asked Jean-Claude when double-lashed eyes fluttered at him, and Harry felt a warmth spread through him, a spiral of heat and rushing wind. He slid his pale hands down Harry’s cuffed wrists, and brought his palms to perfect bow lips to kiss. 

“Maybe, I’d have to stare at you a little longer,” said Harry allowing himself to be pulled from Stephen and Gregory. Arms slid around him, and those same lovely lips drenched him in a passionate kiss that filled him with a breathless power that he’d lost between healing three men. 

“I am sorry I was not here earlier, mon Amour. Please, tell me all that has happened, Marcus let me in on some of it.” His eyes began to glide around the room, and then settled on Sylvie who was unable to move. He clicked his tongue at her, eyes narrowing causing her to shiver. 

“Père?” Teddy sleepily raised his head, and Jean-Claude turned immediately and scooped the sleepy Teddy into his arms. He kissed the child on the forehead. “So glad you’re here. It’s been a night.” 

“I bet it has, mon Petit Loup. Look how tired you are,” he cooed gliding a finger lovingly across Teddy’s face. 

Harry smiled. “He was so strong tonight though. He protected Gregory.” 

“I won’t let no one hurt him,” said Teddy with a frown toward Sylvie. “I won’t let anyone hurt anybody!” 

Harry told Jean-Claude everything as he resumed his position so that Stephen and Gregory could continue cuddling against him. He drew up a seat for Jean-Claude who kept Teddy in his arms. 

“I’ve got Jamil sweating it out in jail for now. I didn’t trust Sylvie not to start something, so I’m taking her punishment. I was hoping I could use the Circus for that,” said Harry innocently as he rubbed the arms curled around him. 

“Oui, all that I have is at your disposal mon Amour, never doubt that. I shall have her removed so you need not bother. I can see her under a charm, very clever.” He tapped her nose causing her to flinch as if a spasm of pain had wrenched through her. “Naughty little wolf,” he growled lowly. “How are Nathaniel and Zane?” 

“Better, I don’t really know what I did,” he confessed. 

“You called the munin,” said Stephen. “I could feel it.” 

“Erm, yeah. It was either that or call flesh like Micah. I’m not sure, but I caused poor Nathaniel to orgasm during that. I was desperate though. I wanted him to be better. I feel like I’ve failed,” he said sorrowfully. 

Jean-Claude smiled. “I don’t think you need to worry about Nathaniel being poor in such lovely hands,” he took Harry’s fingers and kissed each digit in that special way of his, getting Harry’s blood pressure spiking. Elegant bastard! “Besides, you did everything you could, mon Amour. Do not stretch yourself any thinner than you already are.” 

“I need to deal with that, but first, I have Do-” Before he could finish, Jean-Claude straightened and the door shot open, and the shadow of Sergeant Rudolph Storr Head of RPIT stood in the doorway. 

_ Dammit, _ Harry thought as Stephen and Gregory stiffened against him. He casually let go of Jean-Claude who rose to give the Sergeant his chair with Teddy draped over him. 

Dolph took in the room, his eyes critically roving over each of them. “No one here is family, how are they allowed in?” he asked gruffly. 

“Actually, they are all emergency contacts, and Jean-Claude is Nathaniel’s employer. I’m their medical proxy, and Nathaniel lives with me.” At least most of the time. Harry’s home address was Nathaniel’s after all, even if he wasn’t there all of the time. 

“And those two?” 

“Jean-Claude also employs them, and they are my house-mates too, and I’m also their medical proxies,” said Harry flatly, and he knew that only made Dolph more stiff. 

“I shall take our son to get something to drink,” said Jean-Claude with an incline of his head. “Hopefully by then Rafael will have arrived. Boys come with me.” He beckoned to Gregory and Stephen, who instantly rose and followed the vampire who swept out like a soft wisp taking the twins with them. 

Dolph was quiet until they had left the room, and the door shut with a gentle snap. He crossed over and stiffly sat in the chair that Jean-Claude had vacated. He rubbed a hand down his face as Harry sat primly to wait for the man to get it together. 

“What the hell is going on?” He finally asked. 

Harry told him what he could, including the part about Jamil pimping out Nathaniel and Zane. Harry wanted that stopped, and the cops were pretty good about stopping that sort of thing. 

Sometimes. 

Harry did leave a few things out like the fact that he’d killed Gabriel a couple years ago. Dolph looked over at the sleeping men in the bed and then back at Harry. “You’re saying that our victims allowed someone to do this to them?” 

Harry shook his head. “It’s not that simple, Dolph. If it was, we would never have been here in the first place. I’ve done my best to help them be safe and healthy, but I can only do so much unless I take their freewill, which I won’t do. Nathaniel in particular is susceptible. He was turned at a terribly young age, and then conditioned to be submissive. He can’t physically say no, most of the time, which is why he lives with me. He knew there’d be sex and pain, but I don’t think he knew they’d come this close to killing him. The doctors actually had to give him blood. His body was going into shock faster than it could fix itself.” Before Harry arrived. 

“Looks pretty good now,” said Dolph. “Or was that your doing?” 

“Me,” said Harry shamelessly. “Healing Potions go a long way at times. Some weres are better at healing than others, and Nathaniel being one of the youngest and pretty low in the power structure, might mean he cannot heal as fast as the others could.” 

Dolph searched back through his notes. “Says here that Zane dragged both of them into the emergency entrance, Nathaniel Graison was wrapped in a sheet, and parts of him were spilling out onto the floor. You healed that?” He asked wide-eyed. 

“Yes, Draco made a potion, specifically tailored to lycanthropes. Stephen called me, the blond that was on my left, as soon as he got word. All of them work together at Guilty Pleasures. I had no idea Nathaniel and Zane were selling themselves, I thought that was over.” 

“The one we arrested said that he was looking for revenge, but he didn’t say why.” 

“Their old leader hurt him and a lot of others really bad before taking off,” said Harry easily. “They wanted retribution, and decided to use the next best thing for that revenge. I don’t know all the details, but I know it was bad enough to instill some hatred that I’ve been trying to clean up.” He wasn’t about to go into real detail about it, the less Dolph knew the better off they all were. 

“Why you?” 

“Cause I care?” said Harry. “Because Nathaniel and Zane are pretty much my family, and so is Jamil if you care to believe that. He just needs to learn. All of them need to learn.” He slid his green eyes toward the invisible Sylvie. “Revenge is not something that will help a person in the long run. It’ll only feast on them until there is nothing left, and Nathaniel is as innocent as they come.” 

“Not Zane?” 

“All of them have issues, Dolph, this is what happens when an entire species are seen as second class or lower. It’s what happens when people decide not to give a shit because of their prejudice and fear. You get victims like Nathaniel and even Jamil.” 

“If you thought he was a victim, why did you have him jailed?” 

“He needs to learn. He is a victim of circumstance. Their lives are like a job, Dolph. Chain of command, hierarchy, and you follow that hierarchy or pay the price. All of them have paid a price for a long time. I’m just trying to clean a mess,” he said opening his hands wide. “You know as well as I do that shifters can take a lot of pain and physical damage, but their minds are just as human every other day of the week except for that naughty full moon.” 

Dolph stared hard at Harry. Lately, there had been a lot of contention between Dolph and Harry. The strain between them all started when he came out of the proverbial coffin, dating the Master of the City, and winding up on the news left and right. Not to mention how easy it was for Harry to get things done that would likely take Dolph and non-magicals days and even weeks. 

Harry had tried to keep clean, tried to keep everything orderly, and make sure Dolph was able to shut cases that Harry had to deal with personally. Somehow or another he would make that happen, but because of all of this, it had cast a shadow over Harry. 

Dolph had pulled the veil back to see beneath for just a second. Dolph hated Harry dating the Master of the City. He hated everything to do with preternaturals these days, and nothing short of Harry saying good-bye to Jean-Claude would make Dolph happy, and that was never going to happen. 

Unless, you know, Harry wanted his heart ripped from his chest. No thank you. 

“I don’t get it, Harry. I often wonder if I had left you alone if you’d be softer,” said Dolph almost tiredly. 

Harry’s eyes flickered. “Dolph, I was never soft. I was a child soldier in a magical war, and all of those monsters? They were human, very human. It’s what makes me good at my job. My school was filled with danger. Every year from the time I was eleven, I was fighting for my life. I was a hero and I was a scapegoat when it suited people. I learned long ago to stop caring what fickle people believed, and started making my own way. Monsters come in many forms. Everyone has a monster. It’s tapping into it that really matters, and how you tap into it.” 

“I wish I could believe that. I really do, but I just don’t understand you, Harry. I don’t understand when everything seemed to change.” 

“It changed when I finally said yes to my heart’s desire, and stopped the self-loathing, and that is how I know that Zane, Jamil, and Nathaniel are all victims. Self-loathing can be a cruel teacher, and sometimes it can take a long long time before it clears, but it always comes back. Even for just a moment.” 

A tap on the door, and Dolph grimaced slightly when Jean-Claude’s perfect face popped into the door. “Pardon my interruptions, but Rafael, Christine, and Hermione are here.” 

“Oh good, I know Teddy is exhausted.” 

“Oui, I’ll have him taken home with us by Rafael,” said Jean-Claude, and Harry knew he meant the circus. “Stephen and Gregory are leaving with Hermione, and Christine will remain with the boys, I spoke with the Doctor, they want to keep them overnight in case wounds reopen, though I doubt with your  _ brand _ of healing they will.” He smiled seductively, and that had Harry turning a shade of red. 

Since Dolph was distractedly staring at Jean-Claude, Harry used this time to wave his hand discreetly making Sylvie get to her feet, which he silenced. Jean-Claude discreetly opened the door wider. 

Sylvie walked slowly and quietly out the door, and Jean-Claude tilted his head. “I will see it all done.” Which meant making sure Sylvie obeyed every order Jean-Claude or Rafael gave her for transport. 

He closed the door back leaving Dolph frowning. 

“I don’t like it, Harry. You’re playing in a fire that will see you burned,” said Dolph gruffly. 

“Speaking of fires, why did you recommend McKinnon to me?” 

Dolph blinked at this. “Cause you’re the best, even more so than others on the squad. I knew if anyone could figure it out that it would be you.” 

Harry appreciated that Dolph still had faith in him. “Thanks.” 

Dolph grunted. “I still don’t like you playing with monsters, and what about your godson?” 

“He loves Jean-Claude and vice versa. He calls him Père, French for father, who am I to say otherwise? They love him like their own. Blood isn’t all that important after all.” 

Dolph’s frown only got deeper. “Try to stay out of trouble.” He didn’t seem to have any more wind in his sails, and when he left, Harry let out a sigh and trailed over to the two beds of the sleeping men. He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked each one of them over. 

He tried to think back to what he had done to them, and what had allowed him to heal them in such a way. Micah’s Call Flesh didn’t work on an erotic level, he didn’t think. But, Harry’s had. It was like liquid electricity burning through him, and he wanted to own the both of them. He double checked their wounds, and stroked each of their cheeks as Christine quietly slipped into the room. 

“How are they?” Christine was particularly close to Nathaniel. 

“Better, no idea what I did.” 

“Stephen said you called the munin to you,” she eyed Harry thoroughly. 

Harry shrugged. “Not a clue.” 

“If I hadn’t seen those newspapers you showed us, I’d wonder what the hell you were.” 

“I lived it, and I still question it. Just make sure they’re safe, Christine.” 

“Got my word on it,” said Christine with a sharp nod. 

He kissed each of them on the forehead, and with a stroke to Christine’s shoulder he stepped out of the room to see only Jean-Claude standing there looking as though he were ready for the red carpet. 

“You are exhausted, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude cupped his cheeks. Harry leaned heavily into him, and sighed as the arms wrapping around him tightened to an iron grip. He nuzzled into Jean-Claude’s chest, enjoying the smell of roses and soft cologne. He kissed along the lovely collarbone, and might have nibbled a bit making Jean-Claude draw in a breath. His fingers folding into Harry’s wild hair. 

It did not matter that they were in the middle of a hallway, and a nurse or two ambled by with wide-eyes or star-struck expressions. All that mattered was that Jean-Claude was here and right now he was so touchable. 

“I am taking you home with me, mon Amour. I must have you in my bed,” said Jean-Claude.

Harry couldn’t argue with that; and with Stephen and Gregory safe with Hermione and Christine watching over Zane and Nathaniel, he might be able to get some sleep. He knew Teddy would be crawling in sometime during the night. 

It was almost perfect, if only Edward and Micah were there. 

Harry had to do some insurance signing on behalf of Zane and Nathaniel, and fill out a multitude of papers before he and Jean-Claude were allowed to leave. 

Harry was completely worn out as they stepped out of the emergency room into the flood of night, and so if it wasn’t for the streetlamps around the edge of the hospital lot and the entrance itself the whole world would be blanketed in a thick blackness. 

“What do you plan to do about Jamil?” 

“Let him rest in jail for a while, and take the punishment offered for showing himself in public that way. He knows better. As for Sylvie, well…” But Harry never got to finish because Jean-Claude had frozen beside him, and became utterly motionless. His arm that had been tucked around Harry turned into marble, and that was when Harry saw  _ him _ for the first time. 

A man leaned against the front of Harry’s Lexus, and he was in the middle of lighting a cigarette as if he didn’t know Harry and Jean-Claude were there. But Harry knew better because instantly he picked up the master vampire vibe, but it wasn’t until he struck the match and the fire flared that he saw probably the second most beautiful profile Harry had ever seen in his life on a man. 

His hair shined golden in the dim light, shoulder-length with thick waves that framed his angelic face. He tossed the match to the pavement with a practiced flick of his hand. He took the cigarette from his mouth and raised his face skyward. The streetlight played on his face and golden hair. He blew three perfect smoke rings and laughed. Only one man had ever been able to make such a laugh trail down Harry’s spine, and that was the stony Master of the City hooked onto him. 

“Asher,” Jean-Claude said, and Harry’s eyes widened and he looked at Jean-Claude before turning back to the man whose name he recognized. 

Harry had heard the name a couple of times before. Jean-Claude had explained to him during one of Harry’s moments of self-loathing and uncertainty; Asher had been an important person in Jean-Claude’s early life as a vampire. Asher and his human servant, Julianna, had traveled with Jean-Claude across Europe for a decade. They’d been a ménage à trois until it was all torn away from them. Jean-Claude had been called away to his dying mother’s bedside. Asher and Julianna had been caught and taken by the Church. 

It wasn’t until Asher turned and gave them his right profile beneath the streetlight that Harry saw exactly what the church had done to him. His left side had been absolutely stunning and perfect, but the right was harsh, and looked a bit like melted candle wax. Age old burn scars, acid scars from holy water made up a good portion of his face below his cerulean blue eyes, that were far too lovely not to be noticed, so that his nose and the fullness of his mouth sat in a sea of historical scars. Jean-Claude had saved him before the zealots killed him, Julianna hadn’t been so lucky, and had been burned as a witch. 

Once upon a time Muggle priests had a theory that they could burn the devil out of vampires one drop of holy water at a time. It was absolutely awful what humans could do to others. As far as Harry knew, Asher never forgave Jean-Claude for the death of the woman that they both loved. Harry thought it was kind of silly because Jean-Claude had been innocent and young in vampire terms. He would have been a vampire for only about 20 years at that point. But Jean-Claude had a lot of regret, and Asher was one of them. 

“My, my. Is this your human servant?” He moved like a well oiled predator toward them, silent footsteps, and his tone sounded amused and pleasant. “Quite a darling pair of eyes he has. So green. Not even an eye-color green, but _ real  _ emeralds,” said Asher with a slow predatory smile. 

Jean-Claude took a deep, shuddering breath and stepped forward. He didn’t block Harry’s line of sight as he let go. “Why are you here, Asher?” His voice held something that Harry had seldom heard, regret. 

“You didn’t think you would be noticed?” Asher said, never taking his eyes off Harry. He could feel the man trying to worm his way into his mind, but Harry threw up the strongest shields within him. “Did you not realize who else is here? Who is in town? Some Master of the City you are, not to notice exactly who is roaming around your streets.” 

“You’re not alone are you?” said Jean-Claude carefully. 

“Brilliant deduction,” said Asher. “It had been planned last year, but then word got out about Albuquerque. You really think what you did with Mr. Oliver would go unnoticed?” 

“He would have caused a lot of trouble had he gone further with his plans, Asher. It would have caused an upheaval of epic proportions. He came at us, threatened an entire city.” 

“It’s not what you did, it’s how you never claimed your spot on the council as is protocol, but you have never been one for following rules. Always the sentimentalist, always the humanitarian,” he sneered. 

“Jean-Claude had nothing to do with Albuquerque,” said Harry so suddenly. “And who was to say that Mr. Oliver wouldn’t have come after the entirety of the council if we hadn’t done what we did?” Asher paused at this, and looked at Harry. “He tried to cause an earthquake, enough to take out the entire city.” 

“If he had tried, it would have ended. Everything would have ended.” 

“You have missed a lot, you have no idea what we can do together,” said Jean-Claude looking down at Harry. 

“He would not have broken the rules,” said Asher. 

“He would have because he tried when I agreed to the gentlemen’s duel. He attempted to cheat, multiple times,” Jean-Claude said. “He wanted the streets to run red, he wanted to own all of America. He wanted to be at the helm of it, and then what would have become of us? We may be strong, but we are not stronger than bombs. Humans are so very ingenious when science is concerned after all. Something our fellow council members have long since forgotten, but I have not. Have you, Asher?” Both men were staring at each other, so still and motionless. Harry wasn’t sure what he could say that wouldn’t make the situation worse.

“You said you weren’t alone.” Harry spoke up. “How many guests should we be expecting? Do you think we need to call the others back?” Harry asked the last to Jean-Claude. If there were more vampires entering the city that caused this type of reaction, Harry knew they’d have to be at the top of their game. Vampire politics demanded it.

“Non. Mon Tueur d’Ombre and Chaton are too busy to pull back now. We can always call the Ulfric in if needed.” Jean-Claude purred, turning to face Harry. He ran a hand down Harry’s cheek, similar to what Traveler had done earlier that night, before drawing Harry up for a kiss.

“What?” Asher snarled.

“Something wrong Asher?” Jean-Claude asked, releasing Harry and turning back to the other vampire. Harry looked back and forth between the two. It seems Jean-Claude was looking to play a dangerous game with the other, showing that he had moved on and had others in his bed.

“Do you truly think you can go against the council? They will see you dead,” Asher sneered. “But not before I’ve had my revenge.” His tragically beautiful face was so skewed with scars stretched in odd ways, and yet at the same time he was still quite dashing to look at. 

“If it is revenge you are looking for, Asher you have come to the wrong place. I am very sorry about that,” said Jean-Claude truly. “A lot of things have changed. I am not the Master of the City because of my looks.” 

“Everyone is here! “ Asher hissed. 

“Then we shall greet them like is proper.” 

It was then that his phone began to ring jostling everyone out of their staring contest. “Now what? If anyone is hurting anyone else, I’m drawing a line and just killing them!” Harry grumbled, flipping open the phone. “Hello?” 

“Demon. How do I kill it?” 

“Edward!” Harry yelped. Jean-Claude turned instantly. 

“Yes, Little Raven, it is I. Now, demons. How do I kill them?” 

“Demons are generally intangible. More like wisps than anything, and can’t be harmed by man-made items. Is the summoner dead or alive?” He tried to wrack his brain for all of the demon information he knew. 

“For the moment alive, but very broken.” 

“Kill him.” 

“That’s it?” 

“It’s about the only way, kill him and the demon returns to it’s realm.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“99% sure unless it’s a super demon. You know like my super zombies tend to be sometimes, that is if the summoner is strong enough. If killing the summoner doesn’t work, let me know, and I can pop over there and perform a banishing spell. If that doesn’t somehow work, I’ll bring you the Sword of Gryffindor, and if all else fails we’ll come up with something else.” 

“Good, plans within plans, glad I called you, Little Raven. What are you doing right now?” 

“Having a conversation in a hospital parking lot. An old friend of Jean-Claude’s is here.” 

“What?” 

“ _ Many _ old friends, mon Tueur d’Ombre,” Jean-Claude purred, knowing Edward would hear it. 

“I see. Do be careful until I get back, and if you kill anything, leave something for me.” 

“Now why wouldn’t I leave you a piece? Besides, I have a lot to tell you, and you better get Teddy something extra special on your way home. You will be very proud of him.” 

“Tell me all later.” 

“Sure will.” 

“Tell him not to die.” And with that he hung up leaving Harry to smile. 

“I think he wants you to be safe,” said Harry, closing the phone. 

“Oui, Tueur d’Ombre sure has a way with words,” said Jean-Claude, and Harry warmed when his eyes sparked emotion. Asher on the other hand didn’t seem too pleased. 

“Well, if we’re to be hosting I’ll need to get some baking done.” Harry mused, ignoring the look on Asher’s face. Until the vampire stopped being Fourth Year Draco, Harry would do his best to ignore everything beyond the words themselves. “What do you think the entourage will be? Weres or Humans?”

“Probably a mixture of both, mon Amour.”

“Maybe we should ask and make sure the kitchenette has been restocked.” The kitchenette at the Circus wasn’t Harry’s preferred cooking location, but it had been made to feed the shifters and few humans that lived there. Harry had personally asked Jean-Claude to install one, after the bathrooms of course. 

“Have you forgotten her already? You couldn’t wait for your next lay could you?” Jean-Claude stiffened again at Asher’s interruption. “Well, that just gives me ammunition doesn’t it. I will see yours destroyed like you destroyed mine.” 

“I have never forgotten, Asher. I could never forget, but if you believe that you can hide behind my regret to fuel your revenge and agenda you are wrong.” 

Asher turned full face in the light, his eyes narrowed and he looked like a spitting cat. Harry should know, he lived with a lot of spitting cats. He got right up in Jean-Claude’s face. “There are worse things than death, Jean-Claude.” 

“I did not desert you, Asher. I did not desert Julianna. What can I say to convince you of the truth? You can taste the truth in my words. I came to you as soon as I knew.” 

“You have had centuries to convince yourself of what you want the truth to be, Jean-Claude. Wanting it to be true doesn’t make it so.” 

“You leave Harry out of this. He is innocent. If it is me you wish to attack, go right ahead. I’ll give you first hit, but do not expect me to bow down like I once did.” 

Asher smiled, and it was most unpleasant. “I don’t want his life, Jean-Claude. I want your pain.” And he started walking around Harry, circling like a shark. Harry didn’t bother to move with him, but he kept his mind on the revolving man. “I want you to feel everything I felt when Julianna burned. You killed her. You let her die, Jean-Claude. You let her burn to death. I felt it all. I was her master, she was so afraid. To the last she thought you would come save her. I was her master and I know that her last words were your name.” 

He turned right then and seized Jean-Claude’s arm. Harry stiffened, a spell ready on his tongue. He hadn’t wanted to interfere, it seemed that this confrontation had been a long time coming, but his heart broke into two when he saw Jean-Claude’s tears. 

“You never told me that before,” said Jean-Claude softly. 

Asher pushed him away hard enough that he stumbled. “Save your tears, Jean-Claude. You’ll need them for yourself and for him. They’ve promised me my revenge.” 

Jean-Claude drew himself up, wiping the sparkling tears with the back of his hand. “Just because they promise does not mean we will stand and deliver. I have lamented all these years what has happened between the three of us. I have never forgotten, and instead I took her death as a memory. To never turn my back on what truly matters, and to learn exactly how expensive loving someone can be. 

“For over five hundred years, I never entertained the idea of a human servant, Asher. All because of you and Julianna. I never wanted to be in that position. I would not have survived like you had, Asher. But then I met my destiny, a fate that granted me so much more. You would make a mistake if you tried to kill Harry to hurt me because I know I wouldn’t survive, and you can’t hurt someone truly dead. But even should you be successful, there are hundreds of others in this very city that would see an uprising of epic proportions should something happen not to me, but to Harry. He is that special, Asher. I advise you to learn why he is that special.” 

“You truly think you have the power to go against the council?” 

“Non, but I know I have equal power because I learned from you, Asher,” said Jean-Claude walking the length between them. “I learned from you what truly matters. I am sorry that your hatred of me fuels you in the way it does. But hate does not look good on you, Asher. It is not a color many can wear and survive it.” 

Harry saw the unbridled fury in Asher’s eyes, and also the pain that flashed across his face. Even for a master vampire, he could not hide it. His hands balled into fists at his side. He was trembling with the effort not to strike out. Harry wasn’t sure how to feel in this situation. He didn’t want Jean-Claude hurt, but he also didn’t want to interfere. This was something the two would have to get through themselves. He didn’t feel sick and nauseated like he had when Donna came after Edward nor did he feel jealous. 

Instead, he felt sadness. Not for the situation, and not for the fact that Jean-Claude still truly loved Asher, but because Harry could do nothing to help. It was a past they shared before Harry’s time on earth. A past they shared before Harry’s grandparents were alive. 

Only thing Harry worried about was that he would end up a replacement, and that was not something he could choke down even if it made Asher happy. Harry had only just gotten himself to the point of accepting all the strangeness around him. If he allowed things to progress in certain ways then Harry would be back to his own self-loathing. He couldn’t do that and be a Nimir-Ra. He couldn’t do that and be a Lupa. He couldn’t do that and be Jean-Claude’s human servant. If in the future, Jean-Claude wanted Asher, then Harry would honor it, and not stand in his way. Just like he had told Edward. He would respect it. 

Asher’s face took on a dark expression. “The council extends their invitation to Jean-Claude, Master of the City of St. Louis, and his human servant, Harry Potter-Black. They request your presence this night,” he said tightly. 

“Then let us go and accept that invitation,” said Jean-Claude. “Looks like we have more games tonight, mon Amour. I am sorry.”

“It’s fine. I still have to deal with Sylvie, but that can wait.” He turned abruptly as if Asher wasn’t even standing there, and opened the car door. “You coming with us?” asked Harry, not looking at the man. 

“If you want directions,” said Asher. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I already know where they are, at the Circus where else?” He smirked. “Guess it’s time to see how those defenses hold up.” 

“Oui.” 

Harry admitted to having a bit of worry over this council, and what they could do should they breach the defenses. If Asher was what one considered a friend, he’d hate to see what an enemy group of overpowered and overaged vampires were like. He looked quickly to Jean-Claude who had settled in the front seat. Asher took the back, directly behind Harry. Edward wouldn’t approve. He’d have made sure Asher was clean, he was wearing a dark trenchcoat to his ankles. He could be hiding anything, but Harry didn’t think many self-respecting vampires walked around with guns or knives on them. 

“Edward’s going to kill me,” Harry moaned, and Jean-Claude chuckled as they drove out of the hospital. “How are your people? I can only feel a few of them.” 

“They are fine.” 

He saw Asher in the rearview frown. “Are you sure about that? Do you even know who is here?” 

“Not unless you tell me, I expect you are representing our line. I can only imagine who else has been brought to represent, and who else is there simply for enjoyment.” 

“Yvette,” Asher hissed causing Jean-Claude to stiffen. 

“Toady. Of no consequence. Mon Amour, try and reach out to your wolves, see if you can feel them,” said Jean-Claude. 

“I’ve never done that while driving, Jean!” said Harry. 

“Just try. I am pretty sure that the car will stay where it is, is it not your special car?” Jean-Claude teased. 

Harry glared at him. “I don’t like taking my eyes off the road for long,” but he did, and Asher’s eyes widened when the car started driving itself. 

Harry closed his eyes, and found his center core like Marcus had taught him, and he spread out his energy and magic in all directions, most notably touching the Circus and all the Riverfront District. He took in a sharp breath when he felt the glimmering energies of all those connected to him. He could even feel some of the vampires, more than usual. 

He reached out and touched his little wolf, and felt him safe, though a bit nervous. He spread out to touch all around him, and felt something that was not his, but a friend of his. His heart dropped when he felt a negative pull on the line. Rafael...

He frowned slightly when he moved his focus inside of him in a circle as though he were a metal detector trying to detect gold. A flood of pain and fear hit him hard, and he let out a sharp gasp. “Sylvie…” He also felt Jason, but it was weak. As if something was dampening his core and preventing him from penetrating the others. 

“Oh dear.” 

He also felt someone else, and he tightened his hand into a fist. “Rafael… why isn’t he with Teddy behind the wards?” he growled severely, and he reopened his eyes to see them turning, and the St. Louis arch coming into view. 

“You can’t hide from the council,” said Asher thickly. “What did you do? What kind of magic are you using?” 

“The magic in my blood, Asher, and if you really think Jean and I will be victims of your so-called council then you are sadly mistaken. I am not some typical flighty little human that will roll over for anyone.” 

“Oui,” said Jean-Claude, smiling as he gathered Harry’s hand in his. 

“You truly think you have what it takes?” 

Harry turned to look at Asher. “You have no idea who I really am, Asher. None of you do save for one or two of master level that I have met know what I am. It’s hilarious that for thousands of years my people have hidden away from all of you. None of you have seen a trace of my type of people.” 

Asher leaned back at that. “What does that mean? What are you?” 

“I am not an outside witch. I am not just an animator. I am not just a human. I am much more than that. I can play the game just as well as any of you, but there will come a time when the games end, and when it does, I’ll  _ reap _ you all.” He smiled in such a sweet and angelic way that he knew he’d unsettled Asher, but he also noticed that he got a spark - as if curious. 

“Such tough words from someone so dainty,” Asher drawled. “How old are you? I didn’t think you liked young boys, Jean-Claude.”

“I’m twenty-six, thank you,” Harry scowled. 

Asher looked at Jean-Claude. “Then you marked him way before the date you gave.” 

“I’ve been like this since I was seventeen,” Harry grumbled. “I haven’t changed at all, so can we please not talk about my height? I’m sensitive enough about it.” 

“You are perfect, mon Amour. So easily liftable by all,” Jean-Claude purred stroking Harry’s cheek. “And Asher, really, I am not unseemly like some of our court members.” 

“What I don’t understand is why the council is all in an uproar. If anything we’ve cleaned the messes that are started,” said Harry. “Jean-Claude’s city is the lowest in preternatural crime, which is saying something considering how big St. Louis is. If anything St. Louis is a perfect representation to keep you all legal.”

“Oui, we have come together as a community. It is what we wished once upon a time Asher. I have never forgotten our conversations of freedom and liberty. But it seems you have, becoming a toady of the council. I never imagined it.” 

“We don’t imagine a lot of things in our future, Jean-Claude,” Asher said coolly. “Not everyone is happy with the council’s rules. Some say they are old fashioned.” 

“People have been saying that for four hundred years,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Yes, but until now there was no alternative. Some see your refusal of the council seat as a blow for a new order.” 

“Preposterous. I simply love my city. I simply love being my own master. You know how I like to grow things. If anything, Asher, you influenced me.” 

“Don’t try that. You could have saved your necks by joining the council, acquiescing to their demands. You know how they are.” 

“Oui, but you know why I did not take it.” 

Asher laughed, a low roll of that played on Harry’s skin. “Whatever do you mean, Jean-Claude?” 

“I am not powerful enough to hold a council seat. The first challenger would sense that and kill me, then they would have my council seat. I would be a stalking-horse.” 

_ It wouldn’t happen _ , Harry thought to himself. 

“Yet you killed a council member. How did you manage that, Jean-Claude?” He leaned back on Harry’s seat, and his fingers began to play at the ends of Harry’s gravity defying hair. 

Harry wanted him to stop, but thinking more about it, he let it go. For now. It was obvious to Harry that Asher still loved Jean-Claude, still cared. He was simply in so much pain that it came off as hatred. 

Like Severus Snape. 

“I managed it through community, Asher. People coming together to defend their home. I may have struck the killing blow, but I did not do it alone.” Jean-Claude turned in his seat to look at Asher better. “I succeeded, Asher. I succeeded in both our dreams, but you are much too blinded to see what is before you. To see the truth. You have become what you despise most about the council and the way they worked.” 

“Sacrifices have to be made. When the Mother of Nightmares tells you to jump. You do it, no questions asked.” Harry didn’t so much as flinch when Asher leaned in and smelled Harry’s hair. 

“What are you doing?” 

“You smell of power, Harry Potter-Black. You smell of many different powers. It is strong, like a perfume on a hot night.” He traced his fingers along Harry’s neck. 

Jean-Claude glared. “Asher…” 

“The council thought we would find you stuffed with power. Bloated with new-found abilities, Jean-Claude, yet you seem much the same. But he is different. He is new.” 

“Power comes in all shapes and forms, and sometimes it takes a village to get things done. You all try and practice your strength in politics, games, fear, and sheer brute strength, but none of you realize that after all this time,  _ it’s not working! _ ” Harry declared. “You all are doing the same damn things over and over again, and expecting a new and different outcome. Jean-Claude may not have Mr. Oliver size strength, but he sure has the intelligence.” 

“You believe so, mon Amour?” said Jean-Claude as if surprised. 

Harry huffed at him. “I know so. Do you know what killed Mr. Oliver, Asher?” 

“What?” asked Asher leaning closer to Harry to the point he could feel the smoky breaths on his skin. 

Harry wanted to bat him away. “He died because of his own arrogance. He believed that he was so old and so wise that nothing could touch him. He was one of two people that I have met who knew about my kind, but he hadn’t spoken to one of my kind in two thousand years. He thought that made him special, when all it did was make him a creaky old man who died by sword and intelligence.” To Harry’s surprise, Asher threw his head back and laughed, and Jean-Claude smiled slightly. “We won because he was too stupid to ever think that he could lose to others younger than him. Your strength doesn’t matter. Your powers don’t matter in the end. The most lowliest of servants, the weakest have just as good a chance at killing a God as the next so-called God.” 

“I am sensing dejavu,” said Jean-Claude with a chuckle. “Sounds like something I heard some five hundred years back…” 

Asher scowled. “We’ll see.” 

Harry shook his head. “You know, I was very worried about meeting these council members, but now, thinking about it, I’m not worried at all.” He turned onto the bridge that took them to the Riverfront District. “Insanity and repetition never wins in the end.” 

“Mon Amour, who else was it that you met that knew of your kind?” asked Jean-Claude. 

“Hm?” 

“Who else was it, you mentioned that a few times?” 

“Oh, well there was a traveling master vampire at the park when Teddy and I were playing earlier tonight. I was teaching him some magic. He ended up in the crossfire with orange hair!” Harry laughed. “He wasn’t too upset, and he knew about my magic,” he said cheerfully. “Seemed like a nice bloke.” 

Jean-Claude went still at this. “Did this master vampire have a name, mon Amour?”

“Erm, yeah, he did. Well, I don’t think it’s his real name. But, Traveler?” Jean-Claude made a noise in his throat. “What? Do you know him?” he asked tilting his head.

“The Traveler is here?” Jean-Claude breathed. 

“You bet he is, also the Master of Beasts,” said Asher with a grin. “It’s going to be quite a night, I suspect.” Harry didn’t quite understand what was going on or why Jean-Claude looked as though the sky was about to fall in on them. 

“Mon Amour…” 

“Yeah?” 

“Speed up!”


	4. Chapter Four

Harry was trying to grasp hold of the situation as he navigated streets that were full of people. Going faster like Jean-Claude wanted him to was not on his to do list unless he wanted to run over some people, and so they had to wait for a fleet of humans and a couple of shifters to cross in front of them. Jean-Claude had gone very still. 

“What’s the plan?” Harry asked. 

“Plan?” Asher laughed. “There is no plan where the council is concerned. You will heel and obey or suffer.” 

Harry looked at him blankly from the rearview. “I don’t do well obeying orders,” he said in the most innocent voice he could muster. 

“Not even for your people’s lives?” 

“I know most of our people are alright, and I’m pretty certain of some of the defenses I’ve left in play.” 

“Defenses?” Asher questioned. 

Harry smiled. “Let’s keep you guessing for a little longer, that means you’ll be a good boy.” Jean-Claude tilted his chin down, and snickered. “If there is one thing about vampires I understand, it is that all of you are such curious capers!” 

Asher seemed to realize that he was being insulted. “You certainly like them full of snark, Jean-Claude.” 

“Oui, I love his snark,” said Jean-Claude reaching over and running his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“So, we need to take the circus back. How are we playing it?” 

“Be aggressive and diplomatic, but not foolish. You may wound anyone, but do not kill them. We do not want to give them an excuse.” 

Asher scoffed. “They think you’ve started a revolution, Jean-Claude. Like all revolutionaries, dead you become a martyr. They don’t want you dead.” 

“Then what do they want, Asher? Tell me.” 

“They have to make an example of you. Surely, you see that.” 

“If I had planned on forging a second council in America, yes, I would see their point. But I know my limitations. I cannot hold a council seat against all comers. It would be a death sentence. I want to simply be left alone.” 

Asher sighed, much to Harry’s surprise. “It is too late for that Jean-Claude. The council is here, and they will not believe your protestations of innocence.” 

“You believe him,” said Harry boldly. 

He was quiet for a few seconds, and then said, “Yes, I believe him. The one thing Jean-Claude has always done well is survive. Challenging the council is not a good way to do that.” Asher slid forward against the seats again, and he placed his face near Harry’s. “Remember, Precious, that all those years ago, he waited to save me. Waited until he knew he wouldn’t be caught. Waited until he could save me at the least risk to himself. Waited until Julianna was dead, because it was too great a risk to take.” 

“That is not true,” said Jean-Claude sharply. 

Asher ignored him. “Be careful that he does not wait to save you.” 

Harry tilted his head, and let go of the steering wheel. He was almost nose to nose with Asher, he could see the deepness of the cerulean gaze. “I may not have been there, and I may not know the entirety of what you had gone through, but I know Jean-Claude. He would have done his best, as a vampire only a few decades old, to save his loved ones. Survivalist or not, if he loves someone he will do anything for them, even at dire risk to himself.” 

“I bet you’ve never spent a moment of suffering in your life. You were probably a dainty pampered little Prince, beloved by mummy and daddy, and you just happen to have a few gifts up your sleeve to get what you want.” 

“Funny, someone else believed that same thing of me once upon a time. A man who loved my mother so deeply that he could see nothing in front of him but the hatred that consumed him when she was murdered before I was two. What you are doing to Jean-Claude is exactly what this man did to me. Let’s hope you don’t end up like him, Asher.” He turned back as the car began to move. 

Jean-Claude sighed as he stared out the window at the passing people and cars. “I tire of you already, Asher.” 

“You tire of me because I speak the truth.” 

Jean-Claude turned and faced him, one hand touched his forearm. “Non, I tire of you because you believe you are the only one who has suffered all these years. Until the day I met Harry I thought my only happiness had been the past with you and Julianna. I was wrong. I wish I could get you to understand that you can be wrong too.”

Asher drew back as though he’d been stung, and he sank into the shadows of the car, his golden hair falling around the scars of his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. “The past is all I have.”

“And that is not my fault,” Jean-Claude said. 

“It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live,” It was the last thing Harry said before the silence filled the car. 

Both men sunk into a stilled stupor, and Harry finally pulled into the Circus of the Damned, the glowing red clowns over top, and posters and tapestries of bright colors promoted various events. Harry had charmed them so that they magically changed. It was tasteful and light. Harry turned into the spot reserved for him, and cut the engine. Jean-Claude had told him to speed up, but now neither of them were moving. Harry was almost convinced they weren’t even breathing. 

“Looks like I need to prepare.” He reached over to the glove compartment between Jean-Claude’s legs. He flicked his hand to turn on the interior lights, and pulled out a thin moleskin pouch, and when he leaned back he flinched when he saw Asher draped over the seat. 

Harry realized that his hair wasn’t just a golden blond, but literally gold like a galleon. It dazzled and shine, and his eyes reminded Harry of a Husky with how blue they were. Merlin he was a sight!

“Merlin, you men are ridiculous,” Harry muttered as he stuffed his hand into the pouch. 

Jean-Claude laughed wildly as though he knew what Harry was thinking, and Asher frowned. “What is that about?” 

“Bloody beautiful, all of you! Seriously, can’t one of you have a flaw? Were you made by the same vampire?” Not aware of Asher going extremely still. 

“Oui.” said Jean-Claude, smiling. “Asher is a sight, isn’t he? They call our creator Beautiful Death.”

“I’d say,” said Harry, pulling random objects out, and putting them into Jean-Claude’s lap. 

Asher leaned forward again, throwing his gold hair back to show all of his face, and it made the skin stretch, drawing it away from his perfect eye so you could see the pale inner flesh of the socket. He emphasized everything into what he believed was a hideous mask. “Do you think I am beautiful, Harry?” He released the skin, and it snapped back into place, resilient and perfect in it’s own way. 

“Uh huh,” said Harry pulling a bottle of silver out along with a few goblin made knives. “That’s like asking me what color the sky is, though right now I can’t tell for all the glowing lights.” 

Asher’s glare intensified. “Lies.” 

“He does not lie. He thinks you’re quite beautiful,” said Jean-Claude. 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t think it. What do you want me to say, Asher?” 

“I want you to be terrified. I want to see on your face what I’ve seen on every face for the last five hundred years-disgust, derision, horror.” 

Harry blinked at him. “I can try if you would prefer that.” 

He moved again, showing the scars to the light as if he knew they would get worse and how the shadows would fall across them. 

“What do you find so attractive about me?” asked Asher coldly. 

“He does not see scars,” said Jean-Claude softly. “He sees beneath them, Asher. He is not like us who wield vanity in his fingers like a weapon. He does not fear you. He does not fear much of anything to be honest, Asher.” 

Asher’s face tightened, a confused spark in his eyes. 

“I sleep with Death, what do I have to fear?” Harry asked dryly, causing Jean-Claude to smile at him. “What makes us beautiful is what we have on the inside, not the outside. If you are trying to spark fear in me you’re going to have to try a bit harder. Death, torture, suffering, none of that scares me.”

“Unlike us, Harry Potter-Black has no price.” 

Asher’s rage spiked through his eyes and spiraled out through the car, and threatened to strangle them all. Harry rolled his eyes, and continued diving into his moleskin pouch without even flinching. “React dammit!” He smacked his hand onto the seat causing the leather to split. 

Harry’s left eye twitched, and instantly the leather seat began to repair itself making Asher remove his hand in surprise, and then he hissed at Harry. 

“I live with a lot of leopards, Asher, try again.” Jean-Claude’s smile widened. “If you want to play big-bad vampire, Asher, go right ahead. It’ll be great practice for what I’m about to face!” 

And then to Harry’s surprise, Asher stripped his overcoat off in an abrupt, violent move. A brown tweed jacket ended up crumpled on the seat. He turned his head so that Harry could once again see the scars that marched down his neck and into the collar of his white dress shirt. He started unbuttoning the shirt. 

Harry’s skin began to heat up, and he looked over at Jean-Claude. “Uh, don’t I need permission from all of you before this gets taken any further?” 

“I’m sure exceptions can be made so long as they get to see the memory in the end, mon Amour,” Jean-Claude purred. 

“Is this an exception? I still need to agree,” said Harry flatly. “-And with the way it stands now, I’m not really into hate sex. Just so you know.” 

Asher snarled at Harry, which sort of helped his point, and then he bared his chest to the light. Shirt still carefully tucked into his trousers. The scars grazed down his flesh like someone had drawn a dividing line down the center of his body. One half pale and perfect and the other half riddled with scars. It was obvious that they had been more careful of his face and neck, and tortured his chest. The scars cut deep like rivets, and the skin was melted in places. 

Harry knew that it had been holy water, and because Asher was so determined, Harry didn’t look away, and instead he leaned forward much like a cat, and reached a finger out starting at his collarbone and traced across the scars, and raised his eyes to Asher. 

Fury and shock collided as Harry followed the spill pattern of marks. “Scars go all the way down if you’d like to see.” Harry couldn’t help but think that maybe some burn salve would clear some of the damage, but didn’t think that was what Asher wanted him to say. “What is wrong with you?” Asher hissed. 

“Many like you wield scars, Asher,” said Harry continuing to outline the contours of his torso, and he swept his tips toward the clean side and back again causing a shallow breath to be taken. “Some more visible than others, but some scars are invisible to the naked eye. Some cannot be seen so easily. Whatever did this to you is the monster, Asher, and I know more than most how humans can be a true monster.” 

“Why doesn’t he hate me, Jean-Claude? What is wrong with him? Why isn’t he disgusted with me?” Like he was disgusted. It hung unsaid on the air, but it was there in his eyes, in the way he held himself. Unspoken, the words hung in the air with the weight and push of thunder. “Why don’t I see in his eyes what I see in everyone else’s eyes?” 

“You do not see horror in my eyes, mon ami,” Jean-Claude replied. 

“No,” Asher said. “I see worse, I see pity!” 

“If that’s what you think you see, Asher, then you really haven’t paid attention to Jean-Claude in the time you were together. He loves you,” said Harry sorrowfully as he drew his hand back from Asher’s body. “He loves you a lot, and he always will. It’s just a pity you don’t see it.” 

Asher said not a word, and threw open the door, and he disappeared like a fluttering shadow. 

“He was always very good at flying. Probably one of the best,” said Jean-Claude gently. “I think you may have rattled him, mon Amour. You do that well.” He did not try to hide his feelings or argue that he didn’t love Asher. Jean-Claude did. It was as simple as that, and Harry would not do anything to besmirch that. No matter what he felt inside about it. It wasn’t about him after all. 

“I can’t wait to see you burn, witch,” chuckled a most irritating female voice. 

Liv was suddenly standing there in the open car door, peering in at them. Her muscular arms propped on the sides of the door. She smiled broadly enough to flash fangs. It was rare for older vampires to do that unless they had a reason behind it. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat, very pleased about something. She wore a black sports bra and high cut jogging shorts so that all of that body-building muscle gleamed in the streetlights. She was one of the vamps that Jean-Claude had invited into his territory recently. She was supposed to be one of his lieutenants, but Harry had a nasty feeling that she was smiling because of something way more insidious. 

“You feel it too, do you not, mon Amour?” 

“Mhmm,” said Harry. “I told you I didn’t like her,” he said as though they were having a conversation about the weather. 

“You were right, always right, mon Amour. She has invited them in, I wonder which she has sworn fealty too?” he asked casually. “Surely not Beautiful Death, she wouldn’t have you. You would disgust her.” 

Liv’s face flashed in what looked like pain with a touch of embarrassment. 

“Master of Beasts? You’re not his type. He likes them fragile, men too on occasion,” he chirped. “Ah… the power spike, Traveler.” 

“Traveler is a council member?” Call Harry naive for a moment, but he finally realized what had Jean-Claude so weirded out when he mentioned Traveler. He blamed the very long night he was still having for his slip of the mind. 

“Oui.” 

“Course, he would not desire someone such as you. You are not his type. You are way too feminine for his tastes, unless he has changed.” 

Her face was disdainful. “He is above such petty desires, unlike someone I know. He offered me only power and I accepted.” 

Jean-Claude shook his head. “If you truly believe Traveler above the desires of the body, then he has been very… careful around you, Liv.” 

“Can I just kill her?” asked Harry flatly. 

She threw her head back and laughed. “You can’t kill me now,” she smiled in that nasty self-satisfied way that didn’t make anyone look good. “You know I can’t die, Jean-Claude.” 

“Only the Traveler would make such an extravagant promise, and hope to keep it.” 

“He is not like the others.” 

“Of that I will not argue, Liv. But be very careful that his power does not become addictive.” 

“You seek to frighten me, but it will not work, Jean-Claude. His power is like nothing I have ever felt before, and he can share it. I can be what I was meant to be.” 

“He can fill you to bursting with his power, Liv, but it will never make you a master. If he has promised you that, then he has lied to you.” 

She hissed at him. “You would say anything to save yourself tonight.” 

“I do not have to say anything to save myself tonight, for I have done no wrong. If it is the council’s will to upturn everything they have worked for, then that is their prerogative. I no longer hold fear.” 

Harry turned to look at the smug woman hanging onto the back of his car. He felt nothing for this woman, and never had. He could feel her trying to seize his mind, but he could do her one better, and tossed her out causing her to flinch, and her eyes tightened in anger. He felt like Edward, a hyperawareness swirled around him into clarity. “You said she can’t be killed?” 

“Correct,” said Jean-Claude. 

And then Harry smiled at her in such a beautiful way that it caused her smile to drop as his eyes glittered. 

“What’s with the smugness?” she demanded.

“Underneath the underneath. _ Crucio! _ ” She flew across the darkened lot with a wild shrilling scream. Harry silenced them before anyone could hear, and both he and Jean-Claude stepped out of the car finally. 

His elder wand held loosely in his hand. “You can’t die, but you can suffer,” he said sweetly. “Your betrayal is not a cheap commodity, Liv,” said Harry genially as the woman flailed and contorted her muscled body on the pavement. 

Jean-Claude stepped around and arched a brow. “Are you wanting to show them your power so early?” 

“They’ve read the papers, and if Traveler knows what I am, I might as well not hide it. Besides, we are not crawling in there. This is your home, and you are going to take it back. You are strong enough.” 

“You think so highly of me,” said Jean-Claude caressing his cheek, and Harry turned, all the while the spell continued to play over the vampire on the ground. She was bleeding out her eyes and nose now. But it wouldn’t kill her mind so easily as it did the others. She was an old vampire after all, and if it did, she could be healed, right? No one ever said she wasn’t allowed to be driven insane. 

“I love you, that’s all there is to it, Jean.” 

“Is that it?” He cupped Harry’s cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. “I am sorry about Asher.” 

“Don’t be. It is his fault if he cannot see you because of his own suffering.” 

“You are my future, Harry. You know that right? I may love Asher, but only as a regret. I love you with nothing else attached.” 

He kissed Harry softly, and the spell was released from the panting vampire as he fell under the vampire’s seductive spell. It wasn’t until a cold rush of wind began to blow around them that the two parted, and Jean-Claude stiffened. 

“Traveler, I can feel you.” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed around the lot, but he saw nothing, and then he looked down at Liv who was convulsing, and her wounds healing. 

He could taste the power like he never felt on his tongue, and Liv shakily climbed to her feet. Her heels clicking in the silence as she did. “Look into my eyes,” She hissed in a snarl, and the violet color of her eyes bled all one color with no pupil. 

Harry held out his hands, and gazed right into her, and as the cold wind of power played over him like a silk drape on skin, Harry smiled easily and drew up his shields forcing her to let out a scream of frustration. “No! You promised me! You promised I’d have the power!” She made to reach out as if to strangle Harry only for Jean-Claude to appear in front of her. He grabbed her throat, and then he ripped it out causing the strangled noises to cease. 

“That is for betraying me,” said Jean-Claude lifting her chin to show the gleaming raw bone and mottled flesh beneath. As the blood rushed, Jean-Claude dropped her. “Traveler can have you, although if you had allowed me too, I might have picked you someone -  _ better _ .” 

As the wind continued to rush, Harry was confused. He had not felt this at the park at all, the power pulsed in the air. It was stronger than most he’d felt before. More than Itzpapalotl and Serephina combined. Maybe on par with Mr. Oliver. 

No cold wind came to save her this time, and Liv whined as she begged for it. She reached for Jean-Claude as if begging him to help her. He stood there motionless, with no feeling in his eyes. 

“Is she really that useful to him?” 

“Probably no more. It was only to get into the door,” said Jean-Claude with a wave of his hand as he pulled out a silk handkerchief to wash the blood and what bits he’d torn out. 

Harry didn’t want to leave her as a loose thread, and so he smiled. “I have an idea. Might be kind of fun.” He headed to the back of his car, and opened the boot. Edward had gone all out. He had insisted that it was a Valentine’s Day gift. He’d had a whole weapons rack and all sorts of things outfitted as if Harry’s car was a mini-armory. 

Each one of the pieces had a message, written in Edward’s familiar scrawl. Just small things. Harry thought it was kind of cute in a twisted way. He lifted an empty mason jar with a message saying ‘Snacks for Cocoa’. Harry smirked, shut the boot, and walked back over. 

He twirled his wand causing the woman to start shrinking until she was only about six inches tall. He then reached down and lifted her by two fingers. 

Jean-Claude started snickering as the woman flailed weakly. “In you go,” he chirped as he dropped her into the jar. “She doesn’t really need air does she?” 

“Non.” 

“Good.” He screwed the lid on, and it reminded him of when Hermione had captured Rita Skeeter. “Not dead, but not in our way. Are you ready?” 

“Oui. Please, take my hand, let’s go see what the others have for us.” 

“All bets are off if they’ve touched Teddy,” Harry warned. 

“Oui. I will let you burn the Circus to the ground should such a thing happen.” 

Harry was ever so glad that they had installed a better way to open the bloody door. He used his wand to run down the invisible crack, and it popped open quietly. The door opened into a small area with a bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. A desk sat in the corner where someone usually sat watching, but there would be no one this time. 

Harry could feel his own magic along with Hermione and Draco’s buzzing wildly, and Harry knew that the entourage had probably been thrown for a loop if they tried to get beyond the main common area. He could feel the magic shifting as the maze worked to keep the new people confused. It was a suggestion from Edward after he beat the maze a hundred times. Now, even if they were invited, new people needed to be escorted by someone the maze recognized as belonging in order to not be dumped back into the common area.

He tucked Liv’s jar away for the time being so he had both hands free. He frowned when he saw on the back wall was a long bloody piece of skin nailed by silver. It looked like the back of someone. Likely lycanthrope if Harry had to guess. 

Jean-Claude let out a long sigh. “Mon Dieu. Master of the Beast I presume.” 

“If they think that’s a way to scare us, then they are sadly mistaken. It just pisses me off,” said Harry. “You might not have a vampire council left when I’m done.” 

“Why is it that I no longer fear them with you at my side? Hundreds of years fearing them, and I feel numb. I feel we will reign this night.” 

“I’m the servant of Death, Jean-Claude. Why would you fear them?” And he knew, right then that Traveler was hovering around, that cool wind rushing and flowing over them. “It’s always best to make friends with Death, than to fight with him because he will always win. One way or another.” 

As they started descending down the curvy sharp stone steps deeper into the depths of the Circus, Jean-Claude moved like a boneless cat, so big and beautiful in front of Harry. He could feel a cold wisp playing at his skin. He magically batted it away. No time for games when he was staring at Jean-Claude’s fine ass. 

“We should try diplomacy first, and then if all else fails. I will play your way. I do admit, I tire of court games,” said Jean-Claude adjusting the ruffles on his shirt. “I feel a sense of need to fight back. Maybe that is from you.” 

Harry smiled softly raising his eyes up Jean-Claude’s body and staring into playful midnight eyes. “Probably. I could never back down to anyone, Jean. Not even when Death stared back at me. If we have to, we can play even ground instead of the whole whose cock is bigger. My money is on Micah, personally.”

“How about the Ulfric?” Jean-Claude asked. Harry’s cheeks turned a brilliant rose, and Jean-Claude paused on the steps as if he was unconcerned about what lay before them. “Did he shift on you? Finally?” Harry’s color went deeper causing Jean-Claude to beam. “You have a memory right?” 

“Uh huh…” he said suddenly feeling shy. 

“Magnificent,” he caressed Harry’s jaw. “Let’s go play some games, Amour, and then you can tell me all about it.” 

“Go!” Harry smacked him on the ass causing Jean-Claude to smile joyously. 

“How long have you been wanting to do that?” 

“All night. Now, go!” And with a bravery that came over both of them, they marched down the staircase. 

The main common room was the only place not filled to the brim with wards, protections, and safety. Most called it the living room, but a living room was where people were invited to sit and enjoy each other. Common room was a common space where everyone mingled. Four doors on each corner, counting the one they’d only just walked through and plenty of little hallways that led to stone niche corridors. On the right the door went to Jean-Claude’s open office, and beyond a fleet of rooms that housed nonsensical things. On the left was the kitchens, communal bathroom, and some dormitories for both vampires and shifters. 

It seemed to Harry that the council didn’t like being barred from places in the circus because they had thrown a tantrum. The room was nearly bare, and all that was left was piles of black and white cloth and broken wood, and there was a new addition above the false fireplace. It was a portrait of Jean-Claude, Julianna, and an unscarred Asher that gazed down into the ruins. 

And the only one standing in the room was Willie McCoy. He had his back to them, hands clasped behind him. His peagreen suit clashed with his slick-back black hair. One sleeve was torn and bloodstained, and when he turned toward them, Harry knew almost instantly that this was not Willie McCoy if only by the eyes. Blood seeped from a gash on his forehead. He dabbed it with a handkerchief covered in dancing skeletons. 

“You already know don’t you?” It said. 

“I know you’re not Willie,” said Harry tersely. 

“We’ve met before, but I am glad we can meet again.” He traveled forward, and Jean-Claude was already standing in front. “Are you truly going to bar my way, Jean-Claude?” he asked with a smirk. “Where is that fear that tastes so good on my tongue? Perhaps this is why the Earthmover is no longer amongst us. But, I am going to hazard a guess that it is your lovely wizard.” He stroked Jean-Claude’s cheek, and Harry thought it was very strange to see Willie McCoy doing such a thing without his throat being ripped out. “So lovely, you never change. You always did have good taste. Something we have in common.” 

_ Not with the body he was using _ , Harry thought dryly. 

“Mon Amour, may I introduce you to Traveler?” 

Harry felt shock, but he did his best to play the Edward card of neutral. “If you think your tastes are the same, then your choice of bodies proves that wrong.”

Traveler threw back Willie’s head with a laugh, but instead of the annoying pitch Willie used it was more of a low chuckling growl. “Step aside, Jean-Claude, I will not ask you again. I want to see the beautiful wizard again for myself.” 

“It’s okay, Jean,” said Harry gently touching his elbow. 

All Harry could think was if he could somehow win Traveler over that this whole thing would go much smoother. He had a card to play for diplomacy. ‘ _ Trust me.’  _

Jean-Claude instantly stepped back, but his closed off expression and gaze never left Traveler who stepped right into the path of Harry so that they were staring eye to eye. 

“You have such breathless power. I saw and felt what you did to my newest. I should be angry, but you played by the rules, within them. Clever and beautiful you are. How is that pup of yours?” 

“He better not be touched or I will burn this place down with all of us in it,” Harry warned. 

Traveler tilted Willie’s head, and studied Harry. “You would do it, wouldn’t you?” 

“Everyone would meet Death if one hair has been taken from his head.” 

“Is this the power you used to fell the Earthmover?” He aimed the question toward Jean-Claude. 

“Non. I used a sword to stab his heart, and take his head.” 

Traveler turned to look right at Jean-Claude. “No man-made sword forged on this earth could have ended his life.” 

“It can when it’s a sword forged from goblins, laced with Basilisk venom,” said Harry. 

Traveler looked back at Harry. “And you provided this rare sword?” 

“I did. It is mine after all. Inherited. A lot of things that belong to me are inherited.” 

“He did slay a Lamia,” said Jean-Claude, making Traveler glance between them. “Pity too, she would have been great in my Circus.” 

“Sorry,” said Harry, “is this permanent what you’re doing to Willie?” 

“No,” said Traveler. “He will be back to his old self. We like to play. You remember, Jean-Claude, don’t you? Jean-Claude was one of my favorite bodies, once upon a time. Baltasar and I enjoyed him very much.” 

That was when the man named Baltasar walked out from the far hallway that led to the kitchens. He was tall, much bigger than Willie’s body. He was strong muscled, deep tanned skin, and dark hair curled around the top of his head while the sides were shaved. Harry supposed he’d be handsome if it wasn’t for the feral smile that showed all his teeth. He was wearing a white suit, and he stood behind Willie, hands on the shorter man’s thin shoulders. Willie, the Traveler, leaned back against Baltasar’s chest. 

“Nice to see you again, Jean-Claude,” said Baltasar. 

Jean-Claude didn’t bother to respond, Traveler was still looking at Harry’s face. Harry made sure to keep a neutral-Edward like expression. His hyperawareness reaching out, and he cringed inwardly at the scream he could hear behind them. 

“What is it you want from me, Traveler?” said Jean-Claude plainly. “Why has the council invaded my lands and taken my people hostage?” 

Willie’s body pushed away from Baltasar to stand in front of Jean-Claude this time. Normally, Willie looked smaller than he was, sort of hunched and rabbity, but now he looked slim and certain of himself. The Traveler had given Willie the grace and assurance he never had on his own. 

“You slew the Earthmover, but did not come to take his council seat. There is no other way to rise to the council except through the death of another. We have a vacancy that only you can fill, Jean-Claude.” 

“I do not want it, nor am I powerful enough to keep it,” said Jean-Claude diplomatically. 

“I’m not sure if I believe that anymore,” said Traveler looking over at Harry. “It is obvious that you have gained quite a lovely powerhouse. How did you avoid his earthquakes? He was a powerful force of nature.” 

“Power is not what you should be asking about,  _ Mr _ . Traveler,” said Harry. “It’s called being smarter, and not underestimating those around you. The Earthmover was a victim of his own hubris in the end. He thought himself too old and crafty to be taken out by the youth. If he had been successful and he had let the streets run red with all our vampires at his disposal to overturn the laws, then what would stop him from coming after all of you once the chaos began?” 

“Rules.” 

“He didn’t play by them. He cheated,” said Harry. “He tried to throw me out of the game, he agreed to a gentleman’s dual with no earthpower used, but he cheated again. He broke the rules. He broke the rules of being noticed.” He remembered Jean-Claude mentioning this about Serephina. How she was not supposed to be noticed. “It’s just lucky that I’m used to cheaters, and so I managed to stop the cheating. Age has no bearing on who wins or who loses. It’s will. So let me ask you, what does my will tell you?” 

Baltasar hissed at him, but Traveler’s hand went up to stop him, and he looked into Harry’s eyes. 

“Such beautiful eyes. I wonder what you house inside. You are a barricade, I’d love to peel you from the inside. I’d be gentle.” 

He leaned forward and caressed Harry’s cheek, Willie’s eyes rounding slightly as he tasted some of Harry’s power. He drew back. “You are one of those who will throw all in. You will kill yourself to kill all of us, and you will succeed,” he said in realization. 

Harry smiled. “Finally, someone smart.” 

“You have no fear whatsoever. You do not fear death or suffering do you?” 

“No.” 

“You don’t fear anguish?” 

“No.” 

Traveler began to pace gracefully, arms behind his back. Baltasar was frowning at Harry now, and Jean-Claude was looking at him with a small smile on his lips. 

“It is as mon Amour said, he went rogue, Traveler. Oliver wished to bring back the days when the vampires were illegal. He set the rules, he broke the rules, and he lost. I have given you all the reports on it.” 

“We received your report,” said Traveler. “I knew Oliver’s ideas. We did not know where he went or what he planned to do exactly.” 

“You had declared him rogue,” said Jean-Claude. “Any vampire that found him could slay him without violating our laws. That is what rogue means.”

“So you thought we would not come to your door because you had saved us the trouble of hunting him down ourselves.” 

“Oui.”

Traveler moved to stand on one side of Harry, Baltasar mimicked on Jean-Claude’s side, and both of them reached out to touch. 

“You might want to be careful, the wrong person who touches me, typically gets burned,” said Harry in warning. 

“Your power is amazing.” Traveler’s hand lashed out too quick to see, too quick to react. He had a handful of Harry’s hair, and their eyes met. So close Harry could smell a twinge of blood on his breath.

Harry gave him the most dead stare. He could feel the eyes trying to work their way through him, but Harry sent a pulse of warning making Traveler take in a small breath. “What are you?” 

“You won’t get a second chance to touch me, Traveler,” said Harry instead. “You better make it count.” He placed his hands on Harry’s face and brought him closer as if to kiss. “You kiss me with Willie’s mouth, I will not be happy.” 

He tried to suck Harry’s power in, to taste it, and he pushed his face right into Harry’s neck, nosing around the torc and along the tiny bite marks that always healed too quick to stay. He pulled Harry closer until they were flushed together. 

Jean-Claude let out a growl. “Traveler…” 

“Intoxicating. I have never felt something like you before. It wants to wrap around my cold skin and warm my heart for all eternity.” 

“He is mien,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Indeed,” said the Traveler. “A hundred years ago, I could have invaded you without touching your fair skin. Now I cannot. Has he given you this power?” He finally let go, and touched Jean-Claude. 

“He has given me much, Traveler, and I won him fairly and honestly. Not like our brethren. If he has half a mind, he can break my marks. He can break all control should he have the real want to. I suggest you not try and force certain things, Harry is not… impressed by our games.” 

Traveler looked over at Harry who didn’t even flinch or change expression. “You care not that we are council, do you?” 

“No _ pe _ .” He made the p pop as he said it. “If you force him to do anything, I will bring the circus down. I will kill everyone.” 

“Even him?” 

Harry smiled, and Baltasar took a step back. “Yes, because Death’s embrace only hurts when I say it hurts.” 

Traveler’s eyes or rather Willie’s eyes got round, and he drew back completely from Harry. Casually, Harry slid his fingers inside of his shirt, and pulled out the chain of the Deathly Hallows. “You know my world, Traveler. Question is, how much do you know?” 

“Enough.” 

Harry held his chain by the thumb. “Do you know what this is?” 

“...” Traveler stared at it critically. “A fine piece of jewelry.” 

“It’s a symbol, there is a story in my world. It’s a children’s story about Death choosing a master to call its own. Death is my religion, Traveler. I kiss it’s feet. I worship the ground it walks on. I’ve seen it with my own eyes, stared at it, and embraced it. If I bring this place down with everyone inside, all those who belong to me will be embraced. All those who don’t, will suffer a torment beyond reason.” 

“You’re full of it!” Baltasar hissed. 

“Am I? Is it just a child’s story? Or is it true? Do I sound like I’m lying?” Harry dropped the chain, and it clinked, and began to sway around his neck like a pendulum. 

It was utterly quiet, and then the door slammed open from the far hallway once more, and his eyes narrowed when he came across a tall, slender, dark-skinned man. He wasn’t quite Hispanic, but something more. It reminded him of the Patil twins. He wore nothing but a pair of black satin pants with silver embroidery along the legs. He was dragging Willie’s girlfriend, Hannah, by one arm. 

Her mascara was running black tears down her face. Her cheekbones set high, and where Hannah was tall, Willie was short. She had burgundy lipstick smeared across her lower face like a wound. 

“Why have you brought her here, Fernando?” Traveler asked coldly. 

“My father is as much council as you are, Traveler,” he said in what Harry thought was a very Draco-esque voice from Fifth year. Shit, he was that kind of guy. Harry was not going to enjoy this game, one bit. 

“I do not dispute that.” 

“Yet you forbid him coming to this first meeting?” 

“If he is council, then let him bend me to his will,” The Traveler’s voice was mocking. “We are all council, but we are not all equal.” 

Fernando smiled, and he grabbed Hannah’s beaded blue dress and tore it down her back. She screamed, and that caused Traveler to sway, putting a hand to his face. Harry knew that Willie was fighting Traveler inside of him. 

“I’m going to fuck her,” Fernando sneered. 

Baltasar strode towards them, and that was when one pony sized wolf crawled from the hallway. Harry recognized her instantly, and she padded between Baltasar and Fernando. 

Harry moved instantaneously as Fernando, so happy with himself, grabbed Hannah around the waist and pulled her dress over her hips to expose pale blue garters. She turned and slapped him hard enough that he rocked back, and before Fernando could hit her back, Harry threw his magic at both his wolf and Fernando; sending them flying into the stone wall with a sudden crash. 

He drew upon his Lupa power, and he seized the wolf from a distance causing her to drag her arse across the floor with a whimper. “Obey!” Harry roared causing her to flop before him with a whimper. “Nose in the ground.” She did exactly that, and before Fernando could start spluttering and getting angry. Harry waved his hand causing Fernando to turn upside down. Still pinned to the wall. 

“Let me go! My father is the Master of Beasts! You won’t stop me, for fear of his wrath!” 

Merlin, he sounded like a brat. “I don’t care if your father is the fucking bloody Pope or Minister of Great bloody Britain. You are an annoying little git, and how dare you rope my wolf into your sick twisted games! Willie, do not force Traveler out of that body,” Harry ordered, and in an instant Willie stopped fighting, and everything in the room suddenly went quiet. 

If Traveler was stronger than this moron’s father, then he wouldn’t let Willie throw him out. He may be needed yet. Harry could use that to his advantage. 

Jean-Claude reached for Hannah, and gently drew her with one arm under the elbow to stand. She turned into him as she pulled her dress back down. 

“Let me go!” the man snarled, and Harry could feel the energy flow through the room, and knew that Fernando was a shifter. Harry wondered what kind? But it didn’t matter. “That wolf came to us! That wolf agreed to be ours!” 

“She is not yours until I or my Ulfric relinquish her,” Harry growled. 

Traveler turned Willie’s face toward him with a bizarre expression. “You are not wolf, but why do you smell it suddenly?” He pushed his nose into Harry’s shoulder. “A Lupa?” 

“Correct,” said Harry. “It doesn’t matter how. Just matters that I am, and she is mine.”

“Are you the reason that I cannot call my kitty cats?” said a cold dark voice from the same damn hallway. 

The vampire in the doorway was definitely from India. He was even wearing one of those long coat-tunic things. It was gold and white and shimmered on the edge as he walked further into the room. He noticed there were scrapes and scratches on the man’s neck and hands. Something had taken a chunk out of him. Good. 

Harry squeezed his hand causing Fernando to let out a scream, the man froze. Jean-Claude turned, and stared blankly at the man. “Padma, Master of Beasts, greetings and welcome to my home.” 

“I suggest you drop my son.” 

“How about no?” 

Willie stepped forward. “Your son is being rather naughty,” said Traveler. 

Padma sneered. “Tell your human servant to let go of my child before I end him.” 

“Tell him yourself,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Yes, tell me yourself,” said Harry cheerfully. “Did you have fun with the walls?” 

Padma glowered. “I take it this is your witchy ways doing it?” 

Harry smiled. “Traveler, am I a witch?” 

“No, beautiful. You are not a witch,” he said. “Padma is very misinformed. Sometimes, it is amusing to watch them bumble about, not knowing something.”

“You defy me in front of these?” He waved his hand. 

“It’s a lot of fun when I can see you and your spoiled brat squirm. The fact is, I like him a little bit better than I like you, Padma.” 

“She’s mine! Father has given her to me! You can’t have her! Give her to me!” Fernando snarled and gnashed his teeth. “I don’t care if Traveler has forbidden it. It belongs to me!” 

“If you don’t hush, I’ll do to you what I did to Liv. Traveler, do be a doll and reach into my bag, and grab that mason jar.” 

Traveler took hold of the moleskin pouch. “A mason jar in here?” 

Harry smiled. “You’ll feel it.” 

Traveler dubiously stuck his hand in, his eyes widened as he continued to go in, deeper and deeper. He grasped hold of something and pulled it out to reveal Liv screaming silently and jumping up and down inside of the mason jar. Traveler let out a booming laugh. “Marvelous!” 

“As long as I don’t kill anybody, fair game, right? Unless you try to kill me or Jean-Claude, and then I bring everything down, killing us all. It’s your call.” 

Fernando had gone silent completely as Harry took the jar. He repaired one of the tables, and then placed the jar down and turned it so that they could see Liv in all her tiny glory. 

“You hand over anyone you have taken hostage, and then maybe we can talk like civilized species.” 

“How dare you try and make demands of me!” There was a tone in Padma’s voice that sent a rush of warm air through the room. It was the beginnings of anger, something rolled over his skin. A backwash of power. Harry released a thread of his own power sending it crashing into Padma. To give him a small taste of who he was. 

Traveler took in a quiet deep breath, and Padma froze, stilling completely. Then Harry flicked his hand making Fernando crash hard into the ground. 

“Very well. Seems you need an example.” With a flick of his hand Fernando started to shrink. “Hope no one crushes him accidentally.”

“By the way, who is Cocoa?” asked Traveler looking down at the mason jar. He looked entirely too gleeful with Willie’s face. 

“My snake. And where do you think you’re going?” Harry turned his gaze to the wolf trying to slink off as he floated Fernando’s shrunk body into the jar with magic. “You were not given permission to leave.” Harry forced his Lupa powers into the wolf forcing her to shift back. Sylvie lay panting on the ground after the forced shift. 

“Bastard.” She gasped out. 

“Release my son.”

“I don’t think I will just yet.” Sylvie leaped from the floor and tried to attack Harry, only to find herself forced back down.

“My, she hates you doesn’t she.” Padma purred out. “No wonder she offered herself and the others so quickly.”

“Others?” 

“She offered up the shifters here in exchange for the chance to kill you. However, the kitty cats ran deeper into the circus as soon as she spoke. I’ve not been able to bring them back. They have no Nimir-Raj. They should answer my call.” 

Harry glared down at the woman on the floor. “You will never catch my pard while in my walls. You’ve been mis-informed. The pard answers to me, I am the Nimir-Ra as well as this wolf’s Lupa.”

“No human can be both.” Padma sneered. 

“My my you are just so full of interesting tidbits,” said Traveler with a coy smile. “Man, this is fun!” 

“So people keep telling me and yet, here we are.”

“No matter. I still control the rest.” Harry felt as a power went out, deeper into the Circus. He could feel it sliding down the halls as if searching for shifters. He felt it as it found one and forced them to turn and made them come to the common room. Harry stiffened as a familiar form crawled into view. 

“Well, well. I found a cat after all.” Padma reached down and grabbed the large black jaguar by its neck.

“Get your hands off of him.” Harry ground out. His blood spiking, and the magic began to boil. 

“Release my son.”

“Release Seth, or see your son writhe in pain.” Harry countered.

“I haven’t seen that magic in centuries. Go on Master of Beasts, continue to challenge the human’s resolve. I’d like to see how your son deals with the pain in person.” Traveler chimed in as he spun the mason jar on the table, watching as the two within stumbled into each other.

“Release my son, or the cat and every other shifter down here gets the order to kill each other. No matter where they are or where they try to hide.” 

“Mon Amour…” Jean-Claude reached out to grab Harry before he could move. 

“That was a mistake.” Traveler murmured.

“You will not touch those who are mine.” Harry stepped out of Jean-Claude’s reach. 

“Didn’t you recognize the skin,  _ Lupa? _ ” Sylvie spat from her place on the floor. “He tried to run and failed.”

“You were brought here by Rafael. Where is he?” Harry gazed down at her as she chuckled.

“Regretting his choice of following you.” She sneered. Harry lashed out with his magic breaking both her legs causing her to howl in pain as the bones snapped in an instant. “Do you think the boy has come out of hiding yet?” she heaved out between sharp breaths. 

“After what happened with Richard, do you really think I’ll let you continue? You’ve already tried my patience with your earlier mistake. Don’t make it worse for yourself.” Harry cut her off and turned his angry gaze to Padma as he sent another spell at Sylvie, breaking both arms. He would not allow anyone to threaten Teddy. If she wasn’t careful Marcus would need to find a new Geri. “Your son is next if you don’t release my people.”

“Who are your people?” Baltasar asked from his place behind Traveler in Willie’s body. 

“Everyone who calls this city home of course.” Jean-Claude answered smoothly. “As is appropriate for a Master of the City.” 

“Bones can be repaired, shifters are very durable that way.” Padma squeezed Seth’s neck causing the cat to start moaning. 

Harry smiled coldly, and then brought out his wand, Traveler stood up straight eagerly. He’d been playing with the mason jar. “Crucio!” He roared, and Sylvie’s screams wrenched through the air and she began to roll and flail as the spell covered her. 

Padma’s eyes widened, and he drew back, releasing the jaguar before he meant to as he could feel and taste the blood boiling and the burning pain that rolled over Sylvie’s body. 

Seth didn’t hesitate, rushing to stand behind Harry and Jean-Claude, and when Harry released the spell, Sylvie was sobbing and spluttering, the blood poured out of her mouth and nose. Her eyes rolled. 

“You have nothing left to barter, Padma,” said Harry coldly. 

“You’re lucky that Traveler is shielding you from all my power, brat!” 

“Me?” Traveler blinked and looked around. “I’m shielding him? I don’t remember doing that. Baltasar am I shielding him?” 

“No,” said Baltasar. 

Traveler opened his hands and brought his shoulders up. “Sorry, Pads, not shielding him at all It’s just him. He’s a wizard, most wizards are immune to the thrall of a vampire, especially if they are trained in mind arts. It’s part of their bloodline.”

Harry stepped forward. “Come at me if you dare, Padma. You threaten the people in this place, and I will rain fire on you. You may be strong and powerful, but like the Earthmover, you are arrogant. Arrogance never wins.” 

“I still have your Rat,” Padma sneered. 

“Yes, you do, but I know Rafael. He is a Rom, you won’t hold him long.” 

“You can’t seriously own all the shifters in St. Louis!” 

“Not yet, but Rafael is a dear friend of mine, and I won’t let you harm him anymore than you already have. No one harms my friends or family. This city is my family as well as Jean-Claude’s. We did nothing to get your ire. Are you that scared of your precious positions that you come here thinking you can bully us, and get away with it? Power is all well and good until you add stupidity. Funny, I’m not even that powerful.” 

Traveler started laughing. “You think so, little one?” 

“I know so. Just a lucky boy,” said Harry looking over at the amused Traveler. “I’m really as average as my name. Just have a will that tends to be stronger and annoyed whenever friends are hurt.” 

“Am I your friend? Someone said I was,” said Traveler, and Harry respected the fact that Traveler didn’t mention Teddy’s name. 

“If it was offered, then yes,” Harry answered. “It’s amazing the things that can get done when people talk instead of threaten and take hostages. Now, you might be able to have your son back, but you are going to release our people from hostage. Or I can just torture him until he’s a mindless doll.” 

Padma tried to roll his power over them again, but by now, Harry had tasted it, and didn’t bother to acknowledge it even as Hannah who was now on the floor shivered. Sylvie was forced to transform back into a wolf. It wasn’t like he was super human or anything. He was just sick and tired of all the ruler sizing. He got used to power pretty easily having felt so much of it over the years. Sick and tired of his people being threatened, and when that happened, Harry tended to go a little overboard. He knew he was channeling Jean-Claude, Micah, and Edward. He was also channeling his Lupa and Nimir-Ra. Everyone had been threatened, big mistake when most of them are family.

“Padma, give him what he asks for,” said Traveler, changing tune. Willie’s voice turned into a low growl, and a rushing cold wind began to whip around causing Padma to flinch discreetly. 

“This isn’t over. Go to your people if you dare, but give me my son. Also, the Master of the City is required to show hospitality.” 

“It is not hospitality when you take without asking. That is rude,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Give me the wolf. You don’t want it anyway. She doesn’t want you. Give her to me, and I’ll give you your Rat.” 

Before Harry could say no there was a shadow behind them. “Take her, and get her out of my sight.” 

Harry didn’t jolt when the powerful presence of his Ulfric swept through the room like a rolling thunder of power, pressing in on each person in the room. At his side he had two massive wolves, and behind him was one of the only werewolves Harry knew who used guns and knives. His name was Shang-Da and he was a tall Chinese man with an unnervingly intense gaze. He had black hair that was cut very short on the sides with only a little length on top. He was wearing a three piece suit as though he were ready for a Midnight Gala. All silk and dark tones with a contrasting tie. He had a shoulder holster that blended well into the fabric of the silk, but the gun gleamed silver, and Harry knew there were a half a dozen knives stowed in places, all tipped with a poison and even silver. Not once had Shang-Da spoken to Harry, Harry had a feeling Shang-Da didn’t approve of him much, but that was okay. 

Harry’s Lupa began to stir as arms looped around his waist and drew him back. He glared down at Sylvie who bowed her head. 

“She is our gift to you. Do not forget it,” Marcus growled. 

“Is that what you want to do, Marcus?” Harry asked softly. 

“She has threatened you and threatened to turn the wolves over, that is betrayal of the highest order. She is no longer wanted. Go!” Marcus barked making the energy push Sylvie.

“When did you arrive, Marcus?” asked Jean-Claude as if asking about the weather. 

“Twenty minutes ago,” said Marcus. “I felt my Lupa’s call.” He nuzzled into Harry’s ear. 

“Traveler, do you not see they are defying us?” Padma roared in anger. 

“No, they are not defying us, they are defending themselves. It is expected, Padma. Did you truly think they would roll over? It’s why I did not want you at the first meeting. I especially didn’t want that fool of a brat of yours.” 

Harry waved his hand causing Fernando to rise up out of the mason jar, and he dangled the six inch shifter upside down, and then made him do a spin as he floated the bastard toward Padma who was watching with careful eyes. 

“Fix him!” Padma barked. 

Harry waved his hand lazily again causing Fernando to slowly return to normal, and when he did he fell to his knees, and threw up right in front of Padma, who hissed and leaped back. “Fixed. Now get out of here because the next spell on my tongue is a very fiery one. One that will turn all to ash that it touches.” He then handed the jar to Traveler. “You want her? Your taste isn’t as refined as you think it is.” 

Traveler smirked. “Perhaps not.” He plucked the jar and shook it. “I think we knocked her out.” 

“Probably the lack of air, Jean-Claude said she didn’t need it.” 

“Indeed, air is wasted at times. I will walk around for some time. You best get going Padma, before day breaks.” 

“Stand wolf, we will grant your desire,” said Padma. Sylvie tried to stand only to slump with a whining howl. 

“Are you mad? She can’t stand. I broke her legs.” Harry deadpanned. 

“She is wolf, she can heal.” 

“Ah, but I did not break them physically. I broke them magically, which takes a little more time. I could have broken it physically, somehow I can do it. But magically I thought well, it’s cleaner, but takes longer to heal. Unless I give her a special potion tailored to lycanthropes. I won’t, but I will do you one better.” He waved his hand forcing Sylvie to rise like a puppet on strings. “She’ll follow for a time. Until I forget, and then you need to carry her.” He shook his head at Sylvie. “You made a big mistake. I had planned to give you a fair punishment, but if this is what you want. Who are we to stop you?” 

“Come Fernando!” Padma stiffened as he passed them for the staircase. “You better remember this. You may have won for now, but in the end, the council always gets what it wants, as the Mother of Darkness wills it.” 

“So dramatic,” Traveler drawled as he watched the other council member leave. “Always has to have the last word.” 


	5. Chapter Five

The moment he felt Padma disappear, Harry wrenched himself from Marcus’ arms, and threw his magic into the door ahead of them; causing the walls that lay beyond to start shifting to allow straight passage. 

“Careful, mon Amour, there may be more.” 

“We will stay here then, and watch over the entrances,” said Marcus. “I assure you, no one will get through. Ensure our Pup and Rom are safe.” 

Seth let out a growl of agreement and nuzzled Harry’s hand and licked it. Harry stroked him before he went to stand guard beside Marcus. 

“You too, Baltasar,” said Traveler.

“Of course,” said Baltasar bowing his head. 

Jean-Claude turned to look at Traveler. “What are you after, Traveler?” 

“A good time?” he responded. 

Marcus arched a brow. “With that face?” 

Traveler laughed lowly. “Perhaps I will switch next time.” 

“Just the principle of the matter.” 

Harry flung the door open, and walked straight ahead. He wasn’t going to give Traveler all his tricks after all. He’d shift them all back once he was sure Teddy was safe. It was a long stone walled hall with torches on either side, and finally they arrived at Jean-Claude’s personal rooms. 

“Teddy Bear?” Harry called out as he unlocked the door. “Wand down.”

“Parrain?” A soft voice came from deep in the room. 

“Coming in Teddy Bear.” Within seconds of the door being opened Harry was tackled by the child. He curled down over top of him and sank to the floor as Jean-Claude stepped into the room to check for others. “Are you injured?”

“No Parrain.” The boy shook his head from where he was buried against Harry. Jean-Claude kneeled down behind the boy.

“I’m glad you are safe, mon Petit Loup. Do you know what happened?” Jean-Claude ran a soothing hand down Teddy’s back.

“Uncle Rafael had laid down with me, said he’d be here until I fell asleep. But then this power rolled through the hallway. Uncle Rafael told me to hide in here, not make any noise, and then locked the door using the special code.” Teddy pulled back from Harry to turn and face Jean-Claude. “Père, is Uncle Rafael alright?”

“We don’t know baby.” Harry said, “but he’s been skinned.”

“You tell the boy such things?” Traveler spoke up.

“Always tell the truth,” said Harry. 

“Mr. Willie?”

“No, child. We met earlier tonight.”

“This is Traveler, mon Petit Loup. He is a member of the Council, few ever see his true face.” He kissed Teddy on the forehead. 

“Are you the one that caused the power?” Teddy scowled at the vampire. “We can’t be friends if you hurt our family.”

“No, Teddy. That was another member of the Council here.” Harry pet the boy’s hair. “I need you to stay hidden in here while we search for Rafael.”

“Can I help?”

“We will bring him here for some special Teddy healing once he’s found. Until then, I need to know you are hidden and safe. I’m going to lock the room again.”

“Ok, Parrain. I’ll wait here and prepare for Uncle Rafael!” Harry dropped a kiss on Teddy’s forehead before standing back up and following Jean-Claude from the room. Traveler stepped back into the hallway and watched fascinated as Harry used his wand to seal the room. 

“You even hid the smell. Clever.” 

“No one touches him,” said Harry resolutely. 

“Mon Amour, I smell the blood this way.” Jean-Claude waved at a blank wall, and like the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 at King’s Cross, Harry slipped through the wall as though he were sucked right in. 

He wasn’t surprised when Traveler eagerly followed. “How did you do that?” 

“Only I can do it first,” said Harry. “It’s tailored to read my magic.” 

“You mean even your master can’t do that if you don’t do it first?” asked Traveler for clarification. 

“Yep. I take his safety very seriously.” And shockingly enough so did Edward. “He’s fine not knowing so long as it keeps him safe.” 

“Oui.” 

“No wonder Padma was so furious. He entered this doorway and started getting turned around, and every turn he took a new would appear. It’s brilliant, simply brilliant.” 

“You could have stopped him,” Jean-Claude said. 

Traveler looked blankly at Jean-Claude. “Would you rather Padma chisel on one who was strong or chisel on the weak who would break? Besides, a distraction on one saves many, correct?” 

Harry reached a door in the small doorless hall. It was one of the many storage rooms that changed daily. It was part of the ploy, anyone trying to navigate might end up in a storage room instead of the personal rooms of Jean-Claude. 

Harry took in a slow breath when he entered the room to see Rafael bound and face-down on a wooden table with silver bands on his wrist, ankles, and neck. Harry was horrified to see that the bands were bolted to the table itself. He was completely naked, and the entire back of his body was one raw bloody mess. It reminded him of the skinless in New Mexico or the Naga he’d found by the river. 

Rafael’s dark handsome face was slack, unconscious. Harry rushed to his side, fingers already working through his close cropped hair. Harry quickly released the bands on his wrists and ankles. 

“You are friend to many a monster in the city aren’t you?” Traveler queried. 

“Yes.” Harry didn’t say it, but he would see them dead for this. He unhooked something from his belt, and enlarged it with a flare of magic at the tip revealing a dark red healing potion. “It won’t fix all the damage, but it should lessen the pain. Jean, help me turn his head so I can get it down his throat.” 

Jean-Claude didn’t hesitate, sweeping over and cradling Rafael with both lovely hands, and Harry grimaced when he saw the agony draw across his face. Once he was half lifted in an awkward position so that his back didn’t touch anything, Harry placed the potion to his lips. Rafael stirred when the first drop touched his tongue. 

“It’s okay, Rafael.” Harry breathed getting closer so that the man could see him. 

Deep dark eyes creased open, and he accepted the potion and swallowed it on his own. “T-Teddy?” he spluttered as the stuff went down his throat. 

“Safe, he’s safe.” 

“Good.” Rafael’s eyes closed, and they watched as the silver band marks on his ankles and wrists began to slowly heal themselves. His back was another matter though, an extremely thin layer of flesh began to spread like a carpet across a floor. 

“Why was he outside the wards?” Harry asked no one. 

“If I were a guessing man, which I completely am, I’d say they tried to call the Rats. Fernando is a wererat after all, and a spoiled child at that,” Traveler said with a distasteful lilt with Fernando’s name. 

“Mon amour, he will need more healing, but for now I do believe he is out of the woods. Let’s finish taking our home back.” It was then a pulse of strong Ulfric energy wooshed through the room causing everyone to either still or flinch. 

A sound of screams wrenched through the air, and luckily they were not Harry’s side. 

“Looks like Yvette got caught,” Traveler mused. “I must say you are all bold, should you wish for a revolution…” 

“Non, Traveler,” Jean-Claude scowled. “I do not want a revolution, I want peace. I gain power for peace, that is it.” 

“You were always an idealist. I suppose that’s what makes you so delicious, Jean-Claude,” said Traveler with a smirk.

“Do you not like being legal? Being free to choose a body of your wishes?” 

“I could have that anyway.” 

“Yes, but is it not more enjoyable when they are most willing?” 

Traveler looked like he was thinking about it. Such a strange expression on Willie McCoy’s face. “Perhaps, I do agree that our fellow members often lose themselves in their grapple for power and lust. You scared Padma, he does not like being scared much.” 

“There is nothing to fear from me. I did not wish for the seat, and did not wish to be held hostage for doing what no other master did. Get a hold of his city.” 

“Hm.” He chose not to express his thoughts on this. 

“We haven’t time to argue or debate philosophy,” said Harry waving his hand causing Rafael to rise in the air, and he started back through the door and the magical walls straight to Jean-Claude’s personal rooms that were sealed.

He didn’t stay long. Just saw Rafael settled on the bed with Teddy before turning around and heading straight for the common room. All of them burst through to see quite a sight. Shang-Da had a white blond haired woman pinned to the ground with all his energy. One leg had been ripped off, but it was crawling and melting, and her starkly pale face would have been pretty if she hadn’t been rotting on one side. His nice elegant suit had been ripped to pieces, the sleeves torn from his arms, and bloody slashes ribboned them. 

“Baltasar help me!” she roared beneath the Chinese man’s grip. 

“My master forbides it,” said Baltasar tonelessly. 

“I’ll make Padma tear you apart!” 

Jason was on his knees, cuts and bruises all over his body. He had a collar with a leash attached, but it was trailing on the ground. Seth in his Jaguar form was licking Jason’s wounds and the dribbles of blood along his head and neck. 

“You will, will you?” Traveler moved forward in an instant. 

“Back, Shang-Da,” Marcus called, and instantly the Alpha removed himself to stand beside Harry. 

“Traveler, they-” 

“ _ Won _ ,” Traveler said, bending down, and sneering gracefully into the woman’s face. “Padma fled in fear with his brat. He went against the rules.” 

“No! Wolfy is mine. I will not give him to anyone!” Yvette tried to rise only for Traveler to strike her with his ice cold windy power sending her curling in on herself and shrieking. “My master won’t be happy!” 

“Then he can come himself to air his discord. I will not go through a toady of a lesser vampire. Where is Warrick?” 

She convulsed under the painful power of Traveler’s invisible grip. She started rotting, and Shang-Da let out a violent hiss, and they all turned to see the rotting liquid flesh of Yvette seeping over his cut arms. It crawled across him and wormed its way through one of the wounds causing Shang-Da to grit his teeth harshly so that he didn’t shout in pain and give anyone satisfaction. 

“He needs that cleansed and now,” said Jean-Claude. 

Harry didn’t hesitate, taking Shang-Da’s arm, the man flinched and glared at Harry. “Just let me see it.” 

“Let him,” Marcus ordered, and Shang-Da lowered his head and let Harry take hold of his arm. 

“If you do not get the parasite out it will race into the bloodstream, and rot him from the inside,” said Jean-Claude. 

“Will silver work to reopen the wound and drain it?” Harry asked. 

“Non, she is immune to silver. As far as I know, only fire will work.” 

Shang-Da began to convulse, and he collapsed causing Harry to snap his arms around the man, and lay him down on the floor. Harry didn’t know what he was doing as he straddled the man, and took a knife out of one of his cuffs. He tore into the flesh that was starting to rot, and a scream wrenched out of Shang-Da. 

Harry pushed his magic against the seeping wound and rotting flesh that turned black. He slammed his palm down inside Shang-Da’s elbow to try and keep the rot from spreading any further through him.

“I’ve managed to stop the spread, now this is going to hurt even worse. I’m sorry,” said Harry using his wand and conjuring some flames causing Shang-Da to start to cry out. His face turning a voluminous red as Harry spread flame up and down Shang-Da’s arm. He couldn’t use anything stronger otherwise risk burning all of the man, but it seemed to have an effect because the rot began to wither and die as it slid with a disgusting plop out from under Shang-Da’s skin. 

Finally, it was all out, and Harry let up on his magic and let out a deep breath as a weakness folded over him. 

Harry reached weakly for a phial of potion, enlarged it and tossed it onto Shang-Da. Jean-Claude knelt down to wrap his arms around Harry who was starting to feel woozy. His heart was beating fast and harsh, more so than usual. 

“Mon Amour, you have expended too much power this night…” Jean-Claude breathed as the world began to grow hollow.

“Is he alright? Why is he so cold?” someone touched Harry’s cheeks, it might have been Marcus. 

“He has performed mass healing and used such power this night between the leopards and the carnage here it is any wonder he is standing at all.” 

“I’m not done yet,” said Harry gritting his teeth. His legs felt like lead, but he managed with all his might to get to his feet. 

“Mon Amour, please do not - you have done much tonight.” 

“Not - done,” Harry hissed. He didn’t want to push Jean-Claude or Marcus away, but he wanted to be on his own two feet. He reached deep into his core, and something hot and icy at the same time began to flare around him. A familiar hyper awareness settled over him, a clarity he knew well. 

It was Edward’s power. He knew it, it sensed Harry’s need, and rushed through him filling him with a flush of power, and then a fast moving solid earth sensation cascaded down over him, and he knew that was Micah. They were helping him, no matter how far, Harry could feel them. 

Jean-Claude smiled. “Even remote, they always call. Come, let’s finish this. I feel one other, Damian…” 

Yvette started cackling. “He’s dead! Warrick saw to that,” she sneered. 

Harry turned to stare at her with such a dead and empty stare that it actually caused Traveler to take a step back. “You better hope for your life that is he is alive.” 

“Who do you think you are?” She spat. She was on her knees, half of her once pretty body had rotted completely, her hair was even falling out making Jason shudder whenever he looked at her. “We are the council-” 

“I don’t give a bloody hell who you are. You are not  _ my _ council,” said Harry flatly. “And I come from a world that would eat you for a snack. You have no idea who I am or what I have done or the monsters I’ve played with since I was a baby. You best hope that he can be saved or your life is forfeit.” He said it in such a blase sort of way, no room for argument. No, anything. 

He was empty. He was cold, and he was ruthless in that second. Harry knew he had borrowed Edward to feed the coldness through his veins. “You really think they can kill me? I’d like to see them  _ try _ . Many have, and many have failed. How long did it take you to survive your life? It took me only seventeen years as a human. What I am now, is anyone’s guess. Now, where is Damian? No more games.” For some reason, he could feel Damian rolling around in his head. It reminded him of the night he had accidentally raised them. It got stronger when Jean-Claude took his hand. It wasn’t quite a heart-beat. It was something else, pulsing. Something intangible - almost. 

“Is that a promise or a threat?” asked Traveler. 

Harry’s smile was empty, and it didn’t reach his eyes. “Neither, Traveler. It’s a fact.” 

Traveler smiled silkily. “Your third must be a delight in bed.” 

“You have no idea, Traveler,” said Jean-Claude smirking. “Come, let’s tend to Damian.” 

“He’s dead! “ Yvette lashed out only for Marcus to push his power against her causing her to back down. “You damn wolf!” 

“If he has bested you. It is best you stay down,” Traveler warned. 

Shang-Da had climbed to his feet, and was staring at Harry. His arm was healing, slowly, but it healed. No more poison or rotting flesh inside of him. As Harry passed, Shang-Da stepped forward and gave him a respectful bow. 

“I’d bow back, but I might fall over, and I need the last of this magic to pull another rabbit out.” 

“You are one lucky boy,” said Traveler making up the rear. “Things around here are kind of fun. I can’t wait to see how it ends.” 

“I am surprised that you are not more aggressive with our attacks on your council.” 

“They have all become too soft, too sure of themselves. You are right about the Earthmover. His arrogance cost him his life. It will cost more lives if their arrogance is not tamed. Every so often they need tested, and if they fail then they need to get better or they do not deserve their positions. I think perhaps maybe you deserve the position more and more.” 

Jean-Claude looked back at Traveler. “I don’t want it, Traveler. I do not want a council in America.” 

Instead of taking the door toward the hall and the kitchens, they ended up on the opposite side toward Jean-Claude’s open office, a series of halls tightly packed with ante-chamber doors on each side. 

Harry’s hand was clasped in Jean-Claude’s and both their heart-beats sped up when the fresh smell of sweet blood permeated the air. 

Harry’s heart lurched when he saw Damian laying on his side curled around a sword. Blood had soaked around the blade into the dark material of the vest he wore as a shirt. The point came out of his back. He’d been spitted. Hard to be hundred percent sure, but it looked like a heart blow. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed on a new vampire standing beside him. He held a two-handed sword in his hands, pointed downward, like a cane. He recognized the sword as the one Damian kept in his coffin. 

The new vampire was tall, six foot or more, broad-shouldered and his hair was cut like a bowl of yellow ringlets around his face, leaving his ears bare. He wore a white tunic, white trousers. All white on white within the layers. He stood rigid and at attention like a soldier. 

Harry raised his hand as if to kill, but Jean-Claude quickly grabbed it. “Warrick,” said Jean-Claude slowly. “I had hoped you escaped Yvette’s tender mercies.” 

The tall vampire looked at them, and Harry was on the verge of speaking the Killing Curse. How dare they come in there and slay their people. He seemed to notice Harry’s twitching hand, and immediately he dropped down to one knee and held Damian’s sword across his hands. He bowed his head and offered the sword to them. “He fought well. It had been too long since I had such an opponent. I forgot myself and slew him. I would not have wished death on such a warrior. His final death is a great loss.” 

Jean-Claude ripped the sword from the vampire’s hands, and his eyes zeroed coldly in on him. “Save your apologies, Warrick. I come to save Damian, not bury him.” 

Warrick raised his pale blue eyes to them. “But I have pierced his heart. If you were the master that had made him, then there would be a chance, but you did not call him from his grave to his second life.” 

“But I am the Master of the City, and Damian took a blood oath.” 

“Your blood may call to him. I pray that it will be enough.” 

“You better pray,” said Harry flatly. “I have a spell on my tongue, same color of my eyes, and I’ll be damned if I don’t use it before this night is over if he does not rise. Do you know that spell, Traveler?” 

Traveler leaned forward, and clapped his hands. Warrick flinched in his presence, his eyes rounding. “Ooh, a nasty one indeed. I’ve seen it, twice. It’s the one thing that can kill anything…” 

“Almost right,” said Harry loftily. 

“Almost?” 

Harry felt something stir in him. A way to play the game, and fully get rid of these bastards in the future. “If you can guess the almost, I’ll offer you something special as a reward.” 

Traveler drew back, a slow smile on his face. “You in bed? Or both of you?” 

And Harry blushed before he could stop it causing Willie’s head to fall back with a growling laugh. Harry swept over to Traveler, trying to save the moment. “No, not bed, but maybe we could make a deal.” 

Traveler arched a brow. “Show me what you have, and I may be able. But I cannot promise for the others. We all may be equal as a council member, but we are not equal in power. I am stronger than many, but I am not foolish to test a fleet.” 

“No. You’re not. But you’re also not stupid. I have played by the rules. I have killed no one, but I may yet do it because they killed ours, and who is to say they won’t try again? So figure out the almost, Traveler, and then we can talk about negotiations.” 

Traveler reached out and caressed Harry’s cheek. “You are not a vampire, but you can play like one. Almost better, and only a babe. It is - enchanting.” 

“I have devils on my shoulder, they whisper sweet nothings to me.” He turned his eyes upon Damian. 

Harry let go of Jean-Claude, and both of them circled the man on the floor, and then knelt down on each side as if they were one unit. “You feel him don’t you, mon Amour?” 

“Yeah, I feel him.” 

“I will invoke the blood oath he took from me. That will help call him back, but Warrick is correct. I did not make Damian. I am not his true master.” 

“No, he’s older than you are by about six hundred years.” Harry darted his eyes over the vampire. He was lying in a pool of his own dark blood. Harry ran his fingers through it, and the magic tingled over his skin. Death Magic was in the air, he felt it. He’d never been able to sense the impending deaths of vampires before. Sometimes, he could feel lycanthropes, but mostly it was humans. Had his powers grown again? 

Damian was wearing a pair of dress trousers that matched the vest. Without a conservative shirt under the vest it looked oddly erotic. Harry could still feel the vampire in his head. His power, the beat and pulse of centuries flowed through him. He wasn’t dead or at least not completely. 

And then Harry realized it. “His soul. Wait… that sword is holding his soul in,” he said leaning closer. 

“What do you mean, mon Amour?” asked Jean-Claude. 

His energy began to hum faster in his head. “I can feel him. I can sense his soul, I can’t yet see it. So he is alive. It is going to take more than your blood oath. We have to keep his soul in his body.” He ran his palms down Damian’s shoulder, and sparks of power began to burn through his skin causing Jean-Claude to take in a breath. 

Warrick was looking at Harry with wild eyes. “How can you know that?” 

Harry didn’t answer, and instead he followed his instincts. That devil on his shoulder, as he continued to run down Damian’s arms to his fingertips, and he sensed the cord of the soul glimmering within. So he wrapped around it metaphysically as it flowed through Damians’ cooling skin. 

Everyone that was vampiric in the room began to gasp, including Traveler. He didn’t notice the draw of Yvette rotting her way down the hall with narrow eyes or Baltasar and Marcus suddenly standing there. “What are you doing, mon Amour?” Jean-Claude breathed as he rubbed his arms. 

Warrick put out a hand towards Harry like he was holding his hand in front of fire, not sure if he could or should touch. He pulled back, rubbing his hand on his trousers. “It is true. You are a Necromancer.” 

“I am so much more than that,” Harry whispered, raising his green eyes to Jean-Claude. “When you pull out the sword, the trick is going to be keeping the soul from leaving the opening of the wound. It should work.” 

Jean-Claude looked at Harry thoroughly, tracing each line on his face. He had an expression of wonder on his lovely face. “You never cease to amaze me, mon Amour. Time after time, I learn more and more, and yet I am still entranced. Let’s do this together, you and I, our bond, and let’s raise him back.” 

Harry slid his hand down Damian’s hand. “Remember what I did last year?” He didn’t want to tell the others that or Traveler that he had raised vampires from their slumbers. 

Jean-Claude nodded. “Clear as a bell, mon Amour.” 

“You are linked to me, I am linked to you, and he is linked to both of us because of this. Invoke my power through you like I’ve done.” 

“You wish for me to call upon your power?” 

“Yes. Use me as a booster to strengthen your hold on him. It’ll work. I know it will.” 

“It is as you wish,” said Jean-Claude. 

Harry dragged Damian into his lap on his side, the sword still tucked inside. When Jean-Claude saw what he was doing, he helped. Harry cradled him, shoulders in his lap with his head resting on an arm. Harry slid his hand slowly down Damian’s chest, searching for his heart. He found the blade instead. It pierced it. If he hadn’t been so old there would be no saving him. 

Harry began to feel him stronger, pulsing and vibrating, the power growing. He gripped onto the base of the sword, and ignored the metal that cut into his skin as he used his magic and power to flow through it. 

Jean-Claude took hold of the hilt. He placed a hand on Damian’s chest to brace himself. “You might want to move your hand. The sword is sharp.” 

Harry shook his head. “I’m going to make his heart beat. I can’t do that if I’m not touching it. It’ll heal.” 

As the magic began to build stronger and stronger, Harry could sense Damian’s heart, and it was like he’d reached inside to caress the muscle. He placed a metaphysical kiss to it and promised to fix him. To put him right because his death was not this night. He was not meant to die, and Death would let him rise once more. “Do it.” 

Jean-Claude rose onto his knees. “I am Master of the City. My blood you have drunk. My flesh you have touched. You are mine, Damian. You gave yourself willingly to me. Come to me now, Damian. Rise to me now. Come to my hand.” He tightened his grip on the blade. Harry felt Damian’s body shift boneless as the dead. Harry caressed Damian’s heart causing it to jerk. “I am master of your heart, Damian,” Jean-Claude said. “I will it to beat.” 

“We will it to beat,” said Harry, and he pushed his magic into Damian stronger than before, and what he got back was a shocking amount of vampiric power that gripped hold of him. The power breathed through Harry, through Damian, and into Jean-Claude. Harry felt it spreading outward and knew that every corpse in the place would feel the rush. “Now!” 

Jean-Claude looked at Harry one last time, and then he yanked the blade out in one harsh motion. 

Damian’s soul tried to follow the blade out, but Harry called it into his own magic, and he willed it down as his palms pressed into the flesh. Harry’s own blood splattered across the hole in Damian’s chest from the sword piercing him. Damian’s soul hesitated, and Harry let out a ferocious growl at the resistance, and instead of caressing his heart again, he smashed into it, filled it with the power that crawled all over them. 

The heart began to thud against his chest to the point that Harry felt it in his bones. His spine bowed, raising him out of Harry’s lap, throwing his head. His mouth opened in a silent scream. His eyes flew open wide, matching green on green. He slumped back into Harry’s lap. 

Damian stared up at him, wide-eyed, and frightened. Harry lowered his head down so that they met, and pressed a kiss to Damian’s forehead, and spread more magic through his body causing the vampire to shiver from his head to his toes. Harry could feel his rapid heart-beat, the pulse thundering in Damian’s throat. Harry could feel everything about him. All the working parts that lay inside of him. 

Damian reached out to Jean-Claude, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. He finally whispered. “What have you done to me?”

“Saved you, mon ami, saved you.” 

Damian slumped suddenly. His body began to quiet. Harry began to lose the sense of his pulse, the taste of his heart. Harry let it slowly drift away, and let go. 

Harry continued to run his hand through the thick red hair, and for a second, he had temptation lodged in his mouth, flowing down him. It was only slightly tinged with sex, and then he locked eyes with Damian again. 

Harry was startled when he saw fear. 

Damian was afraid of him.


	6. Chapter Six

“I must say your form of entertainment is overflowing, Jean-Claude,” said Traveler with a clap. “You have provided the council with such entertainment. I will be sure that it is noted in our reports.” Traveler swept over and knelt down to stare at Harry in the eyes. “May I?” He held out his hand, and Harry knew what he wanted. “I’ll accept it as my gift.” 

“Do you have an answer?” Harry asked. 

“So soon? And amongst all the entertainment?” 

“Come now, Traveler, we’ve been in the same room long enough. You should be able to follow the clues.” Harry held out his cut hand, the blood bubbling. 

It was weird to see Willie’s eyes narrowing in concentration. Harry forced a twinkle in his eyes, and Traveler took in a breath. “I see, you may not be a master vampire. But you are a master human.  _ Interesting _ .” 

“You should be pleased, Jean-Claude doesn’t let just anyone taste me.” 

Harry pushed his hand into Traveler, and he remained neutral as the vampire ran his tongue along the tang of blood. He sucked at the blood on Harry’s palm as if he were kissing with his tongue rolling across it. 

Harry could feel Traveler’s heart beat faster, his eyes slightly round and glimmering as though he’d taken a high powered drug, and he seized Harry’s wrist and pulled him over top of Damian’s still form until they were always touching. Willie’s body began to burn with the taste of Harry’s blood, and Traveler finally pulled back. He couldn’t stop staring. 

“You taste divine. You are like a walking aphrodisiac. I should have asked for more.” 

Harry smirked. “Not in that body.” He smeared the rest of his blood across Traveler’s face making the vampire sigh in bliss, and then he drew back. Harry looked down at the very quiet Damian. “Can you sit up?” 

“I think so,” said Damian. He rolled off Harry’s lap, and sat up carefully as if everything wasn’t working quite right yet. 

“What the hell are you?” Yvette hissed as her rotten body shivered. She looked at Harry as though he were the monster and the one rotting. 

“Nothing you will ever have in your grasp that’s for sure,” said Harry coolly. 

“Likely nothing we will ever see again, Yvette,” said Traveler mimicking Harry’s coolness as both of them climbed to their feet. 

Yvette sneered. “Warrick. You are in so much trouble.” 

“What have I done, mistress?” 

“Everything and nothing,” she growled. “You let them conquer you. How could you?” 

“It was not him who allowed them to conquer. It was their own power.” 

“It wasn’t the council’s hooker,” Yvette managed to get to her feet. A lot less gracefully. Some of her body had gone back to normal, but there were still bits of flesh hanging about. She waved toward Jean-Claude. “It was all his _ human pet. _ He has done nothing, and I bet he does nothing. He is only lucky. He has shown no power whatsoever.” 

“If he hasn’t shown you power it’s only because he doesn’t need to. Why should a master like Jean-Claude exert his power over something so trivial?” asked Harry dryly. “Besides, as Jean-Claude’s human servant, the first line of defense is through me. It is funny that I’ve only known your culture for a couple years, and I’ve picked this up. But, you’ve been in it since your birth, and yet are uninformed.” 

“So he speaks for you now?” 

“Oui. His words are mine. His breaths are mine. His powers are mine, and in return? All that I am is his,” said Jean-Claude. “You negotiate with one, you negotiate with both.” 

Jean-Claude glided toward Yvette who stood her ground, and his power began to fill the hallway like a cool rising water until it was almost full to bursting, and everyone in the room could have drowned in it. 

“You were nothing but a toy for hundreds of years, you were even mine, Jean-Claude. Do you really think you can stand against me now?” But, as much as the words sounded tough and threatening, Harry could see that even she knew that she had underestimated him. 

Jean-Claude let her lash out, like a knife striking, and he smiled that beautiful pleasant smile of his as he swept Yvette’s power into the palm of his hand, and then he squeezed it as though he were condensing it into a tightly packed ball. He then released it causing all the air to go out of her lungs, and she went flying across the hall into the wall, ribbons of blood and fresh spread across her from her face down her body and along her legs. 

She rolled with a moan as everyone stepped aside for the master. “No way… you… of all cannot have this much power!” 

“You will not always be Morte D’Amours representative, and so you can take this as my own show of hospitality of showing you a mercy that you could not hope to truly understand. But if you stay in my lands beyond the entourage then you are anyone’s meat, and I will see each slimy piece of your flesh nailed down for eternity. I will never pierce your heart. I’ll let it beat, and watch you wither.” He turned on his heel. “Throw her into the parking lot. Her invite has expired.” 

Out of the shadows Andy and Ellie appeared from one of the many walls. Yvette couldn’t get up or do anything as they took each side of her. Andy was dressed in a pair of snug leather trousers and a dark blue button down. Ellie was in a leather dress with high stiletto heels. Her hair had been curled and fanned around her pretty face. 

Both of them were still in school, and Jean-Claude’s orders were to always be unseen until they had finished. For their safety, of course, but to always be on watch and yes both of them could rot they discovered. But they didn’t exactly like it. Especially Ellie, and so if Yvette rotted on them it would be no big deal. Jean-Claude had been training them hard, not only for survival, but to be the best they could be. 

“Where has  _ that _ boy been?” Traveler asked with a smirk. 

“In school. I like my vampires intelligent.” 

Warrick watched the spectacle with wide-eyes. “How did you overcome my mistress?” 

“Intelligence,” Harry answered. 

Jean-Claude inclined his head. “Power does not make you strong. It is knowledge and intelligence that makes you rise above the riff-raff. If you only see power, then you are doomed forever to be a slave.” 

“You would know,” said Traveler with a smirk. 

“Oui, and I never forget.” 

It did not take long for the Circus to completely vacate of everyone who didn’t belong to them. Only an hour or so of night was left from the events and Harry was only on his feet thanks to Marcus holding him steady. 

Willie McCoy’s body had been vacated by Traveler, and he and Hannah had gone off together to recuperate. Andy and Ellie were dismissed, and Harry made his way back over to Jean-Claude’s room where Rafael lay on his stomach in a spare cot. Teddy was beside him rubbing Rafael’s cheek. 

Such a sweetheart. 

Marcus handed Harry over to Jean-Claude and immediately rushed over to examine him. “He needs a blood transfusion in case he goes into shock.” 

Harry took out the blood restorative potion and Marcus, aware of what it was, began to get it down the Rom’s throat. Harry was pulled onto Jean-Claude’s lap on his bed and Teddy climbed up into Harry’s arms. 

Harry locked around him saying nothing as he buried his face into the boy’s neck and breathed the child’s scent in while Marcus worked. He sent Shang-Da in and out for medical supplies. Jean-Claude had an entire closet full of supplies for instances such as this. 

Jason sat on the floor quietly at Harry and Jean-Claude’s feet, Seth who hadn’t transformed back into human was also there with his head lying across Jason’s knee. Marcus had sent the other wolves off for some rest once they had deemed the circus safe. 

Damian had also fled, likely to sleep the rest of his injuries away in his coffin. It wasn’t yet daylight, but it was close. Harry could feel it outside the underground walls. It was beginning to slowly close, and his body was screaming for sleep. 

There was a lot to talk about, but everyone was much too tired to speak, and so they all simply watched Marcus with Rafael. Harry’s healing potion had added two new layers of skin, and the blood restorative had plumped Rafael’s flesh back to more normal texture.

He was breathing soft and slow as Marcus checked for infections, and started an IV drip to give him some much needed fluids. 

“I am not sure if what we did tonight was for the best or not,” Jean-Claude confessed softly. “Running it in my mind… it is odd for me. Never in the history of the council has anyone truly gone against the might of the council, and survived.” 

Harry raised his head, and looked over his shoulder at Jean-Claude. “But it felt good, didn’t it?” 

Jean-Claude chuckled. “Oui, it felt absolutely magnificent. But is the fleeting feeling of triumph worth a potential war?” 

“If we had gone in there submissive, what would we have accomplished?” Harry asked. “If we’d gone in cautious and worried, what would we have gained?” 

“You and mon Tueur d’Ombre are so much alike. It is all or nothing.”

“If we let them play their games and win them there would be no respect, no fear, no worry. You heard from Traveler, they already feared us for our connections. There is no reason to bow down when pain will come from either place. The only healing you can get is standing your ground, and being happy with your decision, even if you die, because at least it’s yours.” 

Shang-Da tilted his head, his dark narrow eyes sparking with recognition. He gave a bow to show that he agreed with Harry’s words completely. 

Jean-Claude started laughing, and threw back his head as he did. “How is it, mon Amour, that you always manage to befriend the one person in a group that would have me most worried? Traveler, how is it that you did it?” 

“Teddy.” Speaking of, Teddy was fast asleep in Harry’s arms. He stirred at his name, but didn’t wake. “I told you, this boy will wrap you around his finger.” 

Most of the room grinned, and Jean-Claude leaned around and stroked Teddy. “It is fascinating. You thought early to capture Traveler’s respect?” 

“I’ve never heard of a vampire being able to possess bodies, but I know possession,” said Harry. “I knew he was probably the strongest one. He doesn’t flaunt his power unless it is needed, it is those people you should fear. Not ones like Padma or that Yvette, ones who just throw it out in your face. I figure if we can get his respect, and maybe a tenuous friendship, then the whole thing would go much easier; and I saw what Fernando was doing. So I hedged my bet.” 

“You are a good gambler, mon Amour. A very good one. You always hit the jackpot.” 

“Until my luck runs out,” said Harry with a half smile. “Being born under a prophecy, life becomes self-fulfilling.” 

Shang-Da tilted his head. “You are a prophecy born child?” He asked with a spark of recognition.

Harry nodded. “Yup, and it’s followed me my whole life.”

“Mon Amour, I wish for you to return to your home. I do not feel safe with you here this night,” said Jean-Claude kissing the back of his head. 

“Then come with me.” 

“Non, I must be here to protect our people. I cannot block off everything. We must all regroup, and plan what to do next.” 

“I’ll take Rafael home with me then,” said Harry. “Is he okay for transport?” He gently rose, and Jean-Claude took Teddy for him. 

“I would normally say no, he needs a lot of rest and more fluids,” said Marcus. “But, with the thin layer of skin returning I’ll make an exception.” 

“I can apparate with him. He won’t move so he won’t feel it,” said Harry stroking Rafael’s cheek. “What do you want to do about Jamil?” 

“He is in jail, correct?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Let him stew.” 

“But we might need him.” 

“You wish to trust him after what he did to your leopards?” 

“He only did it because he wanted to fight, not for revenge,” said Harry. “He’s loyal to you, Marcus. It’s why I let him go with the police. I knew he’d keep his mouth shut, and it would be a worthy punishment for his crime. Let him go through the human law system. I’ll get him a lawyer. I don’t think he will repeat now that he knows that it’s bad for his health. I feel almost guilty for Sylvie.” 

“Do not. She had her own issues.” 

“I know what the leopards were forced to do to her,” said Harry sitting on the bed and continuing to stroke Rafael. “I spent over a year trying to undo Gabriel’s brainwashing. You don’t hurt the children for the faults of the parents after all.” 

“If she had come to us... but she never did approve of me. She was staunchly in Richard’s corner,” said Marcus. “I gave her a chance, she blew it.” 

“If she asks me for help, can I help her?” asked Harry. 

“She won’t.” 

“But can I? If she asks?” 

“Why?” asked Marcus leaning over the bed to stare at Harry. “She hurt your leopards. She tried to hurt you.” 

“She hurt them because she hurt,” said Harry. “She’s not thinking clearly, and I know what emotional pain can do to a person. It can make them act in a very irrational manner. It’s just a shame. She’s one of the strongest Alpha females I’ve seen, it’d be a shame for you to lose her.”

“If that is what is in your heart, then you may be free to do such,” said Marcus caressing Harry’s cheek. “Take Shang-Da with you for added protection. He can guard the house while everyone recuperates.”

“Ulfric, I am your protection. You can’t be left without!” Shang-Da spoke in concern.

“You best offer that to me tonight by watching out for the Lupa and others. I have two other wolves with me for now that can stand in your stead. You’ve been working on their abilities, this will be a test for them. You help me by protecting your Lupa and the Pup tonight.”

“Yes sir.”

“Don’t worry Shang-Da. Most of us will be sleeping and the house is well warded.” Harry stood and took back Teddy, holding him as he waved Rafael’s body up into the air. “Seth and Shanga-Da, please hold on to me and don’t move. Shang-Da, also hold onto Rafael.” Harry directed everyone, making sure that he was being touched by those coming home with him. 

“As soon as you land, someone grab the Rom, mon Petit Loup, and mon Amour. They are to go directly to bed.” Jean-Claude purred lowly to the weres. “This will exhaust the rest of his powers for the night. Do not let any of them be injured.”

“Seth, when you arrive, gather the leopards and form a pile. Lots of healing still needs to occur.” Marcus ordered as he watched everyone get into place. 

“Whatever you do, don’t let go. Oh, and probably best to hold your breath. Ready?” Harry warned just before popping out.

Harry was impressed when Shang-Da managed to re-oriented himself, the moment they landed in the hall of his manor, and not only that, but he had caught Rafael in a rather graceful way. Seth moaned out and tilted as though he were woozy. 

“Sorry, Seth,” said Harry gently. “Can you transform back now?” Every part of his body was pulsing with exhaustion. His head was telling him to lay down or suffer the consequences. 

Seth was almost entirely nude, not a real surprise when he managed to shift. His long honey blond hair rested at his waist with bright colors of pink, blue, and purple streaked throughout. 

“What will you have of me, Master?” asked Seth with a tired eagerness. His eyes filled to the brim with loving devotion, and Harry had tried. Oh, he had tried to get Seth not to call him Master, but had finally given in. It was better than Queen, or so Micah said. It was a compromise. 

“Go and rest. Rafael can sleep with me.” 

“Your home?” Shang-Da questioned looking around as Seth departed. “It is airy,” he commented. “Old, but light and airy.” 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, took years to fix up. Fifth and sixth floors are still in a state so I wouldn’t advise going up there. Unlike the Circus if I don’t know someone, they can’t even see the house. I have to personally invite them in. You can choose any room that isn’t claimed. You’ll know by the plaques on the door. Please make yourself at home!” 

Both of them got Rafael and Teddy to Harry’s bedroom. His massive four poster California King Size bed sat empty with it’s royal purple, deep green, and silver sheets, and had been for a while now. A lot of down-feather pillows layered up and down around the wall that the bed had been pushed against. It was simply too big to be smack in the middle. All of the wood was rich mahogany or black walnut. Lots of silver accents mingled along the walls, and two doors sat between a kissing set of double doors that went to Harry’s expansive wardrobe. It had to be expansive what with Edward, Micah, and Harry all sharing space. Shang-Da would probably wonder how the three doors held anything at all with how close they were. Ah, magic. 

One side of Harry’s room was a small-ish lounge with a tufted loveseat and armchair that sat facing the bed, and above the loveseat was a shelf of many odd knick-knacks and picture frames. 

Only the bedrooms had carpeting, everything else was either tile or hard-wood. Harry thought it was better that way, and easier to keep clean. 

Shang-Da lay Rafael’s prone form on the inside, and Teddy curled into Rafael as soon as Harry laid him down. It was around then when he realized everyone was safe, and a dark wooziness took hold of him. “Damn you, devil on my shoulder…” he hissed before blackness seeped over him. 

oOo

As Harry woke up, he snuggled in closer to the body to his left and slid his hand over the chest to cuddle closer. It seemed like Teddy had crawled on top of Micah overnight, as Harry distinctly felt his boy’s back when he buried his head into the heated shoulder. It took a few minutes for him to realize the smell was different, and it wasn’t Micah’s scent. Nor any of the other men he usually woke up with. Not only that, but there was more heat and limbs in the bed than normal. He blinked his eyes open when a body curled around his blanketed legs. Looking around the bed from his position, Harry counted six other heads. 

“When I sent Seth off to join the leopard pile, I didn’t expect them to migrate here.” Harry grumbled as he turned back to the body he was snuggling. 

“You are their Nimir-Ra. It’s not really a surprise. Not sure how I got to be a member of this pile though.” A soft voice chuckled, sending vibrations through Harry. Harry seemed to snap awake at the voice.

“Sorry Rafael. I brought you here to heal, not be buried.” Harry shifted away from the alpha. As he turned, the body at his back curled an arm around him. Harry lightly pet Stephen’s arm as it settled across his waist, or was it Gregory’s? “What time is it?”

“Not long after noon.” Shang-Da spoke up from his spot on the couch. Harry couldn’t see him from where he was trapped to the bed. “I didn’t think you would mind the healing pile Lupa or I would have denied them when they sought entrance.” 

“It’s fine Shang-Da. Hopefully you were able to get some sleep too.” Harry contemplated opening the curtains in the room but figuring no one would appreciate it, he left them alone.

“How long should I expect Teddy to sleep for? Usually he’s a bundle of energy right now.” Rafael carefully shifted in the bed, dropping Teddy from his chest to lay between him and Harry. Harry could feel pulses of heat radiating from his feet up to his hips and through his body. He thought he heard a purr too somewhere nearby. How was he to know? This was quite a situation, and he was thankful that Edward was not back yet. He’d never let him live it down. 

“Last night was long and rough for him, I’m not sure.” Harry curled his arm around Teddy as he lay on his back, allowing Rafael to have more freedom of movement. The alpha settled back down on his side facing Harry, lightly running his hand over Teddy’s head. “However, if I don’t get out from here soon, I am going to overheat.”

“Nimir-Ra should go back to sleep and stop moving.” Harry looked down the bed to where Nathanial was. Somehow the wereleopard was curled around Harry’s legs, back to Gregory, and had his own legs entangled with Seth. It seems recently that Nathanial felt more comfortable with other werecats and did his best to avoid the wolves with a few exceptions. The three cats currently were taking up the bottom third of his bed and he was happy that Jean-Claude or Edward weren’t in the bed, they’d be kicking the cats in their sleep. 

“Shut up.” Another voice grumbled from behind Stephen. Harry leaned up enough to see that Zane was in the bed too, he had missed him in his initial count?

“Good to know I can fit eight in this bed I guess.” Harry huffed. “Edward tested the weight capacity a while ago.” He heard snickers all around him. Most who live with him had heard Harry’s screams every now and then. Micah might be big, but Edward was big in a whole other way. Edward also seemed to like to pack heavy cases on the bed and had insisted that Harry make the bed more solid after it was broken once. Not Harry’s fault that the bed manufacturers didn’t stress-test it enough. 

“Are you calling Gardien fat, Nimir-Ra?” Gregory asked, throwing a grin over Nathanial’s shoulder at Harry. 

“Who?” Harry asked in confusion.

“Gardien.” Zane grumbled, “The blonde you fuck.”

“Zane’s not a morning person, Nimir-Ra.” Nathanial rubbed his head against Harry’s legs. “We are talking about Edward. Just as you are our Nimir-Ra and Micah acting Nimir-Raj, Edward is the Gardien. It is a title for those who guard the pard but are not pard themselves.” 

“Definitely not calling him fat. Pretty sure that’s all hard muscle.” Harry said in answer to Gregory. Those awake in the bed all chuckled. 

“One of you down there wake up enough to come grab Teddy.” Rafael ordered as Teddy started showing signs of waking. “He’ll want to cuddle someone else who’s been injured.”

“At least it’s not a naked cuddle pile.” Harry sighed and then tensed as half the bed started snickering.

“Lupa needs to check again.” Stephen teased as he pushed into Harry beneath the covers. Harry’s eyes widened as he realised that Rafael, Teddy, and himself were the only ones with some form of covering on. 

“Micah won’t be pleased.” Rafael mused changing the subject as Seth reached up over Rafael’s legs and pulled Teddy to cuddle between him and Nathanial. Rafael curled closer to Harry and rested his hand on Harry’s stomach. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused. “He’s pretty used to naked everything these days.” 

“His scent has been completely replaced.” Rafael lifted Harry’s hand off Stephen’s arm, holding just below the furred cuff. “You smell like a perfect mix of the various submissives in this bed, the Ulfric, and me.”

“Well there are those rumors,” Harry laughed. He so wasn’t going to go red right now. 

“Indeed.” 

“Where is Micah these days?” asked Nathaniel. “He’s normally always by your side.” 

Harry sighed and snuggled closer to Rafael. “He received a distress signal from his Pard last week, and so he’s gone to make sure they’re safe.” 

“Some leader,” Zane grunted as he turned over and cuddled into Stephen’s back. “He should be here, why doesn’t he just bring his pard here?” 

“Zane…” Rafael growled low. “Being a good leader is all about making difficult choices, and sometimes those choices take you away.” 

“Sometimes running is the best choice you can make,” said Harry solemnly. “Micah separated from his Pard to keep them safe. He was not the original leader, but he was the one who stood up for them. His original leader couldn’t do it, so Micah stepped in. He parted ways so that the enemy would hunt him, and not the Pard.” 

“Who?” asked Nathaniel, raised his head. 

“I don’t know exactly, someone named Chimera,” said Harry causing everyone to flinch or stiffen. 

Shang-Da sighed. “Chimera is a ghost story. He is not real.” 

“Yeah, he is,” said Harry tilting his head, and wishing he could see Shang-Da. “Micah’s eyes are the way they are because Chimera ransacked his Pard, their Alpha bowed to him, but Micah refused. When Chimera couldn’t get Micah to do what he wanted, he gave Micah an ultimatum to stay shifted for two years or he’d kill them all.” Everyone stiffened at this. 

“He was like that for two years?” Zane breathed. 

“Yup. As far as I know when Chimera couldn’t break him, Micah taunted him into chasing him and not the Pard. It’s been about two years since then?” Harry wasn’t sure. “He came to Jean-Claude for help.” 

“Why isn’t he helping?” 

“You have to get better to fight back and sometimes work to get stronger,” said Harry. “You can’t fight back if you’re injured.” 

“Didn’t look injured to me.” Zane sulked. 

“There’s more to injuries than the outside,” said Rafael. 

Harry nodded. “For now, let’s leave Micah to where he’s at. All of us need to work together, the Ulfric, the Rom, Master of the City. You can’t do everything alone. If you could, you wouldn’t have a Pard, Pack, or what have you. One person’s strength is never enough. You need everyone together. If you let enemies crack you in half you are always weaker.” That left everyone thoughtful. 

“You speak from experience,” Nathaniel hummed. 

“My world had a massive blood war that went on for decades,” said Harry. “One man managed to work his way through thousands of witches and wizards, tearing their lives apart, breaking them down. Forcing them to follow him. It fractured the magical world for a very long time. Even now the vibrations are still being felt.” 

“What happened to him?” asked Gregory. 

“He’s dead.” 

“Did you kill him?” asked Zane. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t use any power. I was powerless back then,” said Harry. “A series of events that made me either lucky or unlucky depending on how you look at it. He targeted me as a baby, and never stopped. Magic is complicated. My magic, not outside magic.”

Oh, he had to get out of here soon or overheating was going to be the least of his worries, and Stephen rubbing up against him was not helping.

He then realized something laying there. “How did Nathaniel and Zane get home?” 

“He’s a fast one,” Zane murmured into Stephen’s back. 

“We were released this morning,” said Nathaniel nuzzling Harry’s hip. “Perfectly healed, the doctors were as usual weirded out by it. Christine called Hermione, and she came to get us.” 

It was around then that Teddy began to stirring. “I’m hungry,” murmured the little boy causing everyone to stir awake. 

“Well, now I know how to get free next time,” said Harry grinning. “I suppose someone wants me to cook.” 

“Yes!” A lot of someone’s said, causing Rafael to chuckle throatily. 

“I think you’ve spoiled them.” 

“Uncle Rafael, how you feeling?” asked Teddy, raising his head with wide-eyes. 

“Much better thanks to you.” 

Teddy beamed. “I’m glad!” He crawled over top of Rafael, and snuggled him. “I was so scared last night. Did you stop them Parrain?” 

“For the most part. It’s not over yet, but it will be,” said Harry tossing the cover back, and managing to wiggle out of the heated bed. “They took us by surprise last night, but that won’t happen again.” 

“We felt a tug on our creatures last night, something called to us, trying to force us to answer, but then it stopped all of a sudden,” Gregory admitted. 

“That was the Master of Beasts,” said Rafael darkly. 

“Is he the one who did your back?” 

Rafael nodded sharply. “I refused to hand over my Rats.” 

“He forced me through the call,” said Seth burying his head into Gregory. “But, Master stopped it.” 

“Why were you outside the wards?” 

“I was standing outside of Teddy’s room to make sure nothing broke through.” 

“He can’t come here can he?” asked Nathaniel nervously. 

“No, nothing can without my express invite. In fact, no one can even see the house itself unless my magic agrees.” 

“Makes pizza ordering difficult,” Zane huffed.

Harry snickered, last time they had ordered pizza, Zane had to wait at the end of the lane. “Yeah, but at least you were safe, and you should have told me you wanted pizza. I can make it better, and healthier.” 

Harry managed to get out of the heat soaked bed. He’d climbed carefully over a naked Gregory who was grinning at him. He resisted laughing or giggling when Gregory’s hands ran up and down his stomach. 

“You’re sensitive,” Gregory chirped. 

“Shut up!” He made it to the other side fully intact. 

Everyone started laughing at him as he huffed and disappeared inside his closet door. 

“Parrain is very sensitive!” Teddy added two knuts in causing Harry to make a noise. 

“Oh really, Teddy? How sensitive is he?” Zane asked. 

“Uhm, very very? I mean, he smells differently every time someone touches him. It’s like his blood goes up or something, and gets spicy.” 

“Teddy!” Harry exclaimed as his bed erupted in laughter. 

“He smells spicy, hm?” Rafael drawled. “Interesting.” 

“I think that’s the right scent. I can’t be sure. But now thinking of spicy things I’m hungry again.” 

“Hurry up, Nimir-Ra! Little one is hungry!” Nathaniel teased. 

“And so are we,” Zane added. 

“Says the one who told everyone to shut up so he could sleep more.” Stephen teased.


	7. Chapter Seven

#  Chapter Seven

Harry came out dressed in snug black jeans with white lace ties up the side to his hip topped with dark red two inch heeled boots to his calf that had to be pulled on instead of zipped. Jean-Claude had been doing some re-arranging again. His shirt was a short-sleeved velvet red that form-fit his slim frame. 

It was ridiculous to think that Harry no longer bothered to argue about what he wore. Once upon a time he would have made a big deal about the tightness of the jeans, and how it stretched over his bum to the point he had to resort to commando or thongs. Something he used to curse and splutter over, and try to hex Jean-Claude over. But those days had long since passed. He washed his face, hands, and brushed his teeth. He left his inky black hair to do what it wished. His black furred torc sat nicely on his throat with the diamond JC gleaming in the lights. His Deathly Hallows chain sat outside dangling down his chest. His eyes glowed a bright emerald, and his skin had a sheen of porcelain that once upon a time looked gaunt and waxy. 

He was going to blame the whole marking thing on the way he’d changed, but still he looked seventeen, which was always a contention considering he was twenty-six. Draco and Hermione were outclassing him when it came to age, and Harry was still stuck in Young-land. Most would love looking young,  _ sure _ , if you were a model, but at Harry’s job the youth were generally frowned upon. 

Oh well. 

On the back of his neck was the scythe tattoo with blue flames, and Rafael was right, the cuffs on his wrists that were made of Micah’s fur no longer smelled like Micah. He’d been gone for exactly a week. 

He snapped his black belt of hidden goodies in place, and quickly walked out. Aware of Shang-Da following him quietly behind. He really hoped the man had slept last night. 

“Coffee, tea, or juice?” Harry asked cheerfully. 

“I prefer coffee. Are you not concerned with yesterday night?”

“I’m very concerned,” said Harry looking over at Shang-Da. “I don’t know what’s going to happen next, but there’s not much we can do about them until nightfall. I’m not letting those bastards make me miserable or worried. I typically take things as they come. It’s always best for me. I don’t do planning. I let Edward do that.” He swept through the kitchen to see Hermione and Draco waiting on him. 

Both gave him looks. 

“You’re going to spill what’s been going on around here,” said Hermione crisply. 

“No more leaving us out, Potter!” Draco grumbled. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Let me start coffee and breakfast, and I’ll tell you what I can.” 

As he set the coffee to medium drip, he told the two what had happened, particularly with the vampire council. Hermione was in shock. 

“How could they do that?” 

“They think they can do what they want, like a cross between the Ministry and Death Eaters,” said Harry loftily. “I guess they believe in their power so strongly, most of them are bloodline creators. I guess that has something to do with it.” 

Draco and Hermione scowled. 

“Why didn’t you call us? We could have helped,” said Draco. 

“Because I don’t want to give up all my tricks in one night,” said Harry, pulling out ingredients. “They are already unsettled and a bit scared of our brand of magic, and I’m only one person. Let’s not start a war by showing that there are three - potentially four blooded witches and wizards out and about and on Jean-Claude’s side. Each of them seem to have Earthmover like power, so we need to do this carefully, and as diplomatically as possible.” By this time Rafael and Teddy had come downstairs. Rafael was still shirtless as his skin in the back was rather tender. 

“So, what do they want?” asked Hermione as Harry passed out coffee to everyone. 

“Since Jean-Claude bested the Earthmover, they want him to take Mr. Oliver’s vacant position, but there’s a catch. Jean-Claude doesn’t think he’s strong enough, and anyone could kill him to take it. So it’s a damned if you do, damned if you don’t scenario. They fear what power he might have.” 

“Likely they fear the powers he holds,” said Rafael. “His powers lay in a weakness of all creatures after all.” 

“If there’s a vote on it, I’m almost sure we have Traveler on our side, that’s at least one. But we would need at least two more. I’m not sure if we can get it.” 

“Unless you kill them,” said Shang-Da.

Harry nodded. “It’s tempting. It’s one of those situations, if you show too much power, they want it. If you show weakness, they seize it and take advantage. It’s politics as usual.” He grumbled as he prepared to make a huge load of pancakes, and set his magic to doing some of the work so that he could focus as he uncovered his very large griddle. 

“Who else was hurt last night?” asked Rafael. 

“Damian almost died,” said Harry. “Jean and I managed to bring him back, but barely, and since Liv betrayed us and I couldn’t kill her, I contained her in a bottle.” 

Rafael glowered. “She’s the one who took part in skinning me,” he said darkly. 

“I don’t think she can skin much of anything now. Last I saw her, she was rattling around in a bottle about six inches tall. So even if she’s not dead, she’s not out and about.” 

“Best you can ask for in those situations,” said Rafael. 

“What do you need us to do? Don’t say nothing!” said Hermione. 

“What I need is for you to help me protect the leopards most of all,” said Harry. “One of the council members is known as the Master of Beasts, he can call even Alphas to his side and force them to submit. I managed to block them all mostly because they were all behind these wards.” He waved his hand. “Since Micah isn’t here, we can’t invoke our energy to block absolutely everything and if one of them is using powers and my magic is being used to stop them, I may not be able to cut off the connection if Padma tries to call, and someone may be forced to answer.” He scowled at this idea. 

Rafael nodded. “Yeah, that is very important.” 

“You can send your Rats here if you like, Rafael, until it’s over with. I do have the bunks on the fourth floor ready. Four to a room was what I could manage with eight rooms and two baths. Marcus and I can keep the wolves from being called, unless they  _ want _ to be called of course, but that’s a mistake. A mistake that I have a feeling someone is going to feel.” He looked at Shang-Da who gave a nod. 

“She made her decision to betray everyone. She does not make a good Geri. Jamil is salvageable.” 

Everyone dug into the food, and Harry had no doubts that every bit of it would be gone. Teddy was revolving from person to person getting his hugs from everyone who had been injured. He even approached Shang-Da, and asked him a multitude of questions. Shang-Da would pat him on the head. Vivien and Cherry had also dropped by. Christine had gone off to work. 

Harry finished his own meal. He had also put on two beef roasts for tonight in the dutch oven that could roast slowly for the next several hours. He had no idea if anyone would eat it, but likely someone would be here for it. 

“I need to go get my car from the Circus.” 

“We think you need to look outside first,” said Hermione. 

“Huh? Did you go get it?” 

“No,” said Draco. “We’ve spent the last eight hours charming the hell out of the thing.” 

“Huh?” 

“I must say Marcus has really good taste,” Draco added. 

Shang-Da inclined his head. “Ulfric knows how to reward our Lupa.” 

Harry’s skin began to warm without understanding fully what was going on, and Teddy started giggling. 

“See? He smells spicy suddenly!” He was currently sitting on Nathaniel’s knee, and sharing his plate of sausages just because he was adorable and could get away with it. Even Zane indulged him. Teddy was like their little piece of innocence. Something they were never afforded, and he was well loved for it. It was too bad Teddy also liked to lovingly embarrass him. 

“Teddy!” The whole table erupted into laughter, even Shang-Da was smirking. 

“What? It’s true! You get really spicy scented at times! It’s particularly strong when all of them are together!” Harry started turning ruby causing more snickers all around. Draco and Hermione blinked. 

“What smells spicy?” asked Draco. 

“Nothing!” Harry squeaked. “What are you talking about, Marcus has good taste?” More laughter, and Harry was sulking now. Oh forget it, he would just see what was going on. He got up, and leaned over the sink where the window sat, and he stared when he saw something big and white sitting in the spot that his Lexus usually sat in. 

It was a gorgeous white Cadillac Escalade, brand new with black tinted windows. He blinked when there was a toss in the air, and he naturally reached out like a former seeker that he was to see new keys in his hands. 

There were two keychains on the end, a wolf keychain and a leopard keychain. Funnily enough the wolf one was white, and it smelled like Marcus.  _ Of course, his own branding _ , Harry thought. 

“You know when I mentioned I needed his help to look for a car, I didn’t mean for him to buy me one,” he said with cheeks blazing. “Did he come by today?” 

Shang-Da nodded. “Yes.” 

“Why didn’t he stop in and say hello?” 

“You needed rest.” 

It was that simple, hm? Harry had a feeling that Shang-Da was the literal type of person. Well, at least it would be refreshing. 

“I should go get Jamil.” Harry said as he started lightly tossing the keys.

“You should have someone neutral going with you.” Rafael spoke as he finished his breakfast.

“You offering?” Harry grinned, tossing the keys to him.

“Always happy to drive your cars.”

“Great you drive and I’ll deal with the radio presets. Can’t let some people set them or it will all be annoying stations.” Harry spoke, dropping a kiss on Teddy’s head. 

“As Hati I should be driving.” Shang-Da frowned.

“Relax Shang-Da, you’ll be coming with us to get Jamil.” Harry soothed.

“But as Hati I should drive.”

“Going to challenge a Rom for it?” Rafael asked with a raised brow. Shang-Da frowned.

“If Lupa trusts you to protect him, but you get to explain to Ulfric if anything happens. I’m just trying to do my job.”

“I appreciate that Shang-Da. I’ve trusted Rafael to drive me places many times. You can protect me from the row behind just as well as if I was there and you in front.” Harry calmly explained before turning to Hermione and Draco. “I expect the dishes to be cleaned before we get back.” Rafael went to get dressed. 

Draco sulked, and Hermione elbowed him. “Of course, Harry.” 

“Don’t touch the roast, I know you like to play with ideas, but just don’t,” said Harry carefully, and most of the leopards groaned. 

“Last time she did, we all ended up fighting for the bathrooms,” Gregory cringed causing Hermione’s face to light up. 

“Who knew all twelve bathrooms could be used up?” Vivien said with a snicker. 

It was Hermione’s turn to flush. “What? I thought that was what I was supposed to do. I saw Martha Stewart doing it. I thought it would add extra flavor...” 

“No, I assure you if you don’t know what a spice is do not use it. At seven o’ clock the oven will go off automatically, and it will be ready. All of it, without adding other things. If anyone knows how to make the gravy you’re more than welcome. Also there are leftovers in the fridge from yesterday’s meal to heat for sides.” 

“I can do it!” said Nathaniel who was probably the second best cook in the house. 

“Just in case I can’t get back.” 

“I can’t go with you can I, Parrain?” asked Teddy with a sulk. 

“No baby, I’m sorry. Not this time, maybe next time though okay?” Harry kissed him on the forehead. 

“Okay.” 

Rafael had returned with a loose fitting light blue button down, and a pair of jeans. Everything was loose as his skin was still tender, and the three of them made their way out. Harry stopping by to grab his beeper by the phone in the hall, and reached beneath the table that always had a couple of guns hidden away with a velcro strap. 

“Just in case, Edward will kill me if I don’t bring something with me more than knives and wands.” He checked the Ruger, and snagged another spare magazine, and stuffed the awkward Firestar in his boot. “Although, I never bloody use it. Better safe than sorry.”

Harry’s new Escalade could hold a lot of people, the leather seats were fresh and smelled new, and all of it was white. Harry could see Rafael was just a little bit gleeful, Shang-Da might have had a tick above his eye. 

“I have to prevent Teddy from setting it to bubblegum pop,” said Harry, but figuring out the radio was like figuring out Arithmancy. Harry had no idea, it had a screen that popped up, apparently it was a GPS or some such, and he ended up blasting them with loud music several times. He’d had to apologize and promise that Shang-Da would get to drive next. 

Rafael only smirked as he backed out. It was smooth, well charmed by Hermione and Draco, and nothing short of a real bomb or a volcano would see to its destruction. He told Shang-Da this and it seemed to impress the Hati. 

The municipal district was all clustered together from the courthouse to the police stations, and all the other goodies that any city needed to stay up and running. There was a park across the street from the station where most officers took smoke breaks. It was a few years ago that the police station had been remodeled, and modified to hold shifters and the occasional vampire. 

With Rafael and Shang-Da flanking each side of him, he got glared at as he paid the two thousand dollar bail for Jamil’s release. He would also be required to wear an ankle monitor with location tracking up until his court hearing. A hearing that was set three weeks from now. Harry had Rafael stop by a local mall to get him some fresh clothes and other things he would need. Harry wasn’t taking him home with him. 

Not yet. 

Jamil was quiet when he came out dressed in a nice black button down, and well fitting blue jeans. “You paid my bail?” he seemed really confused as he read the documents handed to him. “You also bought me a lawyer. Why?” he asked.

“You should be happy he got agreement to do so. I would have argued to leave you in there longer.” Shang-Da spoke up. “You’ve shamed your position.”

“This isn’t the place for that conversation.” Rafael butt in before too much got revealed in the station.

“Yes, sir.” Shang-Da said as he backed down. Jamil knew better than to get too smart with Harry or continue what Shang-Da started with Rafael there. He knew how much work Marcus had put in to keep the other leaders cooperative now that Raina was gone. 

The bail bondsmen and security personnel were looking at the four of them suspiciously as Harry pressed an invisible wrinkle out of Jamil’s shoulder. As Harry led the way out, he turned. “Everyone needs a good lawyer. It’s been agreed that you’ll do what the courts want you to do. Right now, we have all hands on deck. The lawyer will keep you out of jail, but the rest is on you.” 

“What happened?” asked Jamil as he breathed in the sunlight as though it were the nicest thing he’d ever felt. 

No shifter liked being pinned in a reinforced steel box laced in silver in the pitch dark, especially an Alpha. Harry thought it was a fitting punishment, but he also didn’t want Jamil to think he was being abandoned. 

His leopards had enough abandonment issues without adding a big bad Alpha werewolf to the mix of it. Yes, he was still  _ furious _ with Jamil for the shit he pulled, but by now it had worn off to a slow simmer. He and Marcus would be talking after the Council left on how to better fix the issues between their weres so incidents like this were less likely to happen again.

Just as they started back towards the car, Harry’s name was called out. Glancing over, Harry saw Zerbrowski waving at him from the smoking section of the park. 

“Where have you been? Dolph’s about to have kittens and I just finished convincing him not to storm your house.” Zerbrowski started as Harry got close. “More importantly… did you see the desks?”

“The desks?” Harry raised a brow at Zerbrowski’s grin.

“Guess you’ll just need to look closer the next time you’re in.”

“Do you mean the roses?” Rafael asked, coming up on Harry’s right. Shang-Da was still flanking his left and Jamil settled behind all three.

“What roses?”

“Since you like them so much…”

“Not specifically…”

“Come on! You can’t convince me otherwise. Not when your house is full of them.” Zerbrowski grinned, shaking a finger at Harry. It took Harry an embarrassingly long time to figure out what he was talking about. Rafael, on the other hand, understood instantly and broke into great laughter.

“I’ve been home. Did you need me? I never heard the phone ring.” Harry quickly tried to change the subject while his face turned crimson in embarrassment. Even after two years, Jean-Claude still sent fresh roses to the house. 

“I unplugged it after you passed out.” Harry looked at Shang-Da in surprise. “The instructions were to let you sleep. A ringing phone would interrupt that.”

“We’re going to need to discuss house instructions aren’t we?” Harry whined. “What if Edward called?” 

“I don’t know about anyone else calling, but Dolph sure did. Many times.” Zerbrowski chuckled. “Pretty sure there’s a poll going on in the whole station to see how long it would take to get in touch.”

“Who wins?” Rafael asked intrigued.

“Clive. He guessed you’d walk in today to get that troublemaker.” Zerbrowski nodded to where Jamil was standing.

“I hope Detective Perry gets a good haul then.” Harry mused, shaking his head. At least a good man won. “So what was Dolph trying to reach me about?”

“Not long after troublemaker got brought in, we got called in about a flaming vampire down at Burnt Offerings. This lady first claimed the vampire bit her so she threw her drink on him and then tossed a lighter at him.”

“She didn’t…” Harry was horrified. 

“Oh, it gets better.” Zerbrowski pulled out another cigarette, offering one to each of the alphas there. He knew Harry didn’t smoke so didn’t bother offering him one. “Each time she had to retell the story various things kept shifting. Reason she stopped. Reason she was at the bar. Reason she was sitting at the counter. Only constant was that she tossed her alcoholic drink and a lighter at the vampire.”

“Did you find anything in her belongings that would indicate why she had a lighter? Did she say why she lit him?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if you tossed alcohol on a human or were in a bar and lit them, they’d burn until the alcohol ran out, got soaked with water, or other ways of putting out a fire. Would end up with burn scars, but overall alive.” Harry stated. “Vampires, on the other hand, are highly flammable. You toss alcohol and a lighter at a vampire and there is no saving them. No matter how quick you are.”

“This is why Dolph wanted you here last night. We knew something seemed off based on things we’ve picked up from you over the years, especially since that was the only constant in her story.” Zerbrowski shook his head. “Why did he say the instructions were to let you sleep?”

“I was magically exhausted. The magic I did at the hospital to help Nathanial’s and Zane’s healing was a bit more than I could handle it seems.” Harry said, hiding some of the truth. No need for RPIT to be aware of potential vampire political issues just yet. If Harry could, he’d keep the whole trip a secret from the police. 

“You know Dolph won’t accept that reason, Harry.”

“But you will, won’t you.” 

“Get out of here before Dolph sees you. I’ll make sure that Clive gets the pot.” Zerbrowski finished his cigarette and waved Harry off. “Oh, and Katie wants you and your lovers over for dinner soon. ALL of them.”

“We’ll see Zerbrowski, no promises.” Harry called as they all turned to leave. “If you still have her here, ask what she expected to happen when she lit the alcohol. If she knew the vampire would die, it was a premeditated attack. Check if she brought the lighter or was given the lighter, too. If this was premeditated she might have had an accomplice. Also! Check to see if she’s actually been bit or not. Also check if the fang marks are clean and easy or scrapes. Any vampire hit with alcohol and lit will create drag marks.”

“Come on Harry, back home with you.” Rafael threw an arm over Harry’s shoulder to ensure he kept walking to the car. “You can plug your phone back in and send them more things later if needs be.”

“Thank Merlin I don’t own Burnt Offerings,” muttered Harry. “The paperwork would be a monster to deal with.” 

“No, but I bet I’m going to be the one to fix it if there’s real damage,” said Rafael.

“I doubt anything else went up into flames, when fire hits a vampire it’s extra concentrated in that area. He or she is the accelerant.” 

“Why?” asked Jamil for the first time. 

“Fire is known as a purifier. I’ve only met a couple of vampires who have any amount of immunity. One was Alejandro, he managed to walk right through Edward’s flamethrower. He was burnt, but he didn’t go up. He was likely a pyrokinetic witch before he was turned, and that reminds me, I still have that file to look over.” He sighed heavily as he slid into the passenger seat. “My days are never done.” 

“And this one’s just started.” Rafael stated as he settled in the driver’s seat. Harry glanced over his shoulder at the jostling for the seat behind him. 

“I’ve been placed in charge of his protection, I sit behind him.” Shang-Da shoved Jamil away from the door. “Until you’ve proven yourself again, I lead on Lupa’s protection.”

“Children? Do I have to call Marcus and separate you two?” Rafael snickered as Harry spoke.

“No Lupa. Sorry Lupa.”

“Just get in already.” Harry flashed them a smile to let them know he wasn’t mad or annoyed. Not really, anyway. 

“Where am I going?” asked Jamil. 

“To the Circus for now. Marcus wants you there for protection.” 

Jamil frowned and leaned around to look at Harry. “What has happened?” he asked for the second time, and so Harry told him. He was stunned when Sylvie had chosen the Master of Beasts over the pack. “She didn’t!” 

“I swear she did. I wouldn’t have given her up for nothing,” said Harry. “No matter what she did. I know she’s in pain, no thanks to Gabriel. But…” 

“She is not loyal,” said Shang-Da darkly. “She broke trust and loyalty. If you run on pain alone you lose in the end. She was weak.” 

“I would have punished her, but not like that. I wouldn’t wish my worst enemy on those guys,” said Harry shaking his head furiously. “We need all the strength we can get. We managed to drive them out last night, but I have a feeling they might very well come back hot and heavy tonight. This isn’t just an attack on Jean-Claude. It’s a potential attack on all shifters as well.” 

“We’ll be ready then,” said Jamil, narrowing his eyes into slits. 

“That’s the idea. Jean-Claude won’t be awake yet. So your job is to guard the big top and the common areas. If you meet a vampire named Traveler, don’t attack him.” 

“Are you sure you can trust someone like that?” asked Shang-Da. 

“I’m not sure of anything when it comes to these guys, but what I do know is I have Traveler’s interest, and as long as I keep that interest he may very well play ball with us to get us out of this situation.” 

Rafael smirked. “Feed his fascination. You do that well.” 

“Yep. I don’t trust him so much as I trust that he will look out for number one, which is himself. It will benefit him more to work with us than it does to work against us, and I could tell there was no acting involved in his disgust for Fernando and Padma. He did not like them nor did he care for Yvette. So we can work with that.” 

“Playing them off each other, it’s doable,” said Shang-Da with a nod.

“If there is one thing I’ve mastered these years, it’s playing with snakes. I’m good at it.” 

“Especially when you can talk to them, directly.” 

“You know, that does give me an idea. I could bring Cocoa around. She hasn’t eaten anything like a human or vampire in a while.” He grinned, and Rafael made a noise. 

“You think that’s wise?” 

“Probably not, but who knows? We’ll see how it goes. Are you hungry, Jamil?” 

“Starving.” 

Harry got him some food, and Rafael headed to the Circus, the lot was empty except for Harry’s Lexus. Rafael pulled in right beside it. “Looks like you need a new parking sign.” 

Harry got out and waved his hand duplicating the first sign, and stuck it into the ground. “There. I’ll add the ward later.” 

Jason was sitting in front of the door when Harry, Rafael, Shang-Da, and Jamil came through. He looked half asleep, but alert at the same time. 

“Go get some sleep, Jason,” Harry ordered with a stroke to his cheek. 

Jason shot up and hugged Harry tight around the waist. “Thank God you’re here! Everyone is too fucking scared to sleep.” He acknowledged Shang-Da more than he did Jamil, but still gave them both respect before nodding to Rafael and heading down the staircase. 

“Do I have to sit here?” 

“Nah, it’s more likely that there’s nothing in the common room to sit your butt on. Just be aware of the door at all times.” He was right, the common room was still a mess, broken bits and cloth everywhere. 

Harry took out his wand and swept it across the room, and cast one gigantic repairo causing everything to slowly begin repairing itself in a reverse motion that saw Jamil and Shang-Da watching in awe. Jason who had seen it plenty of times before ignored it and headed straight through the door across the way headed for his bed. 

“What can’t your magic do?” asked Shang-Da. 

“Well you can’t conjure food out of thin air. Just doesn’t work, and most powerful spells depends on your own practice and magical core and blood.” 

“So there are various types of witches and wizards?” 

“I guess so, there are three types of magic. Light, dark, and neutral. Most people are aligned to one or the other. Most start out neutral, but genetics and the things you do can alter it over time. Just because you’re light doesn’t mean you can’t cast dark magic. It’s just not natural and it’s harder. You have to train your magic from a young age or it will never work right. It’s why we’re in school for seven years. I only went six. For instance, Hermione is a light witch. She can cast dark spells but it won’t come naturally. Draco is a dark wizard or neutral these days.” 

“And you?” 

“I started light, but dark magic touched me when I was a baby, and then necromancy is just naturally dark. It doesn’t mean good and evil. Light magic can be evil and dark magic can be good. It’s all in the intent.” 

“Is that why blood was so important?” Rafael asked, and Harry nodded. 

“To preserve their blood and alignment. Say a light witch and a dark wizard got together and had a child, likely that child’s alignment may be neutral. It could be one or the other, depending on whose genetics are stronger. But, I think you need variation to be honest. It’s always best to be neutral. I am dark with light abilities. Once light with dark abilities. It’s flipped since then.” 

“I wish to study up,” said Shang-Da. 

“I have books everywhere including a library. Never mind the snarky portrait. He’s an arse.” 

Rafael burst out laughing. “I still can’t believe you brought that home with you.” 

“Blame Teddy!” Harry whined. “He thought Snape would be lonely. As if I didn’t put up with him enough for six bloody years of my life.” 

“You have a pure child,” acknowledged Shang-Da. 

“You bet he is. He’s the biggest sweetheart. Now, I’m going to check on Jean-Claude.” 

“I’ll check the area,” said Shang-Da.

“I’ll come with. It never hurts to have two sets,” said Rafael. 

Harry played with the maze like walls, and swept through the lowly lit room. Over a hundred pure white candles lined the edges of the large bedroom, and lying in the center of a massive four post canopied bed was Jean-Claude, as still as death. 

Harry slid onto the bed, and reached out to caress his perfect hand that lay across his perfectly bare chest. It was cool to touch. He’d been gone for some time. At least four hours. He shifted and laid down beside Jean-Claude, touching his head to the vampire’s shoulder. He could feel the soul playing above them. It would have been so easily to fall asleep right there, and forget about the day. Forget about all the problems there were in the world. 

But, he knew that he couldn’t do that. He had to get up and do some adulting, and survive the day so that he could get to the entertainment at night. 

He waved his wand, and smirked when a single red rose appeared on top of Jean-Claude’s chest, and then pressed a kiss to the still man’s cheek. 

He sighed heavily and crawled off the bed, and stepped out. He turned, and tilted his head before bringing his arms up and then down causing a golden dome to cast over Jean-Claude’s room personally. No one was getting to him so easily.


	8. Chapter Eight

It was not easy getting a moment away from his bodyguard and Rafael, but he had become the Prince of sneaking, and managed to step out of the Circus with his cellphone. He could only get a hold of Micah during the day, and he hadn’t spoken to the man in at least four of those days. 

He desperately missed Micah, and worried about him. He wished the man would let Harry help him, but he always seemed determined to keep Chimera as far away from St. Louis as possible. Even if he had originally come here for help. It was frustrating. He supposed that loving someone was frustrating because you did everything you could possibly do to keep them safe. Even at the expense of yourself. 

He crossed over to the trees that sat in the back of the Circus’ back entry. It was the same place where he had fought Aubrey all that time ago. Harry leaned against a tree as he tried the number only to get a message from the operator. 

Damn had he been too late again? Micah didn’t like the cellphone on as he feared being tracked, so he only turned it on for an hour or so a day. Harry had to get lucky to call and reach him. 

Harry smiled slightly when a swallowtail butterfly fluttered its way over to him. He held out his hand, and watched as it landed to suck the salt from his skin. It’s little long curved tube tongue tickled at his wrist. He used to do this a lot when he was tending to Aunt Petunia’s garden on many hot summer days. 

It was when the butterfly floated away along the trees, and through the brush and foliage Harry saw a tall shape hidden amongst the shade. Frowning, Harry flicked his wand into his hand as the tall broad cloaked figure came closer. The butterfly flapped it’s paper thin wings next to the figure. Harry recognized the figure shadowed by a shimmering white cloak. He recognized it by the way his power felt, it was the same power used against Damian last night that had almost killed him. 

It was Warrick. 

Not since Mr. Oliver had Harry ever seen a vampire walk in sunlight, and even that old vampire avoided it’s direct rays. But there Warrick stood like a ghost that had learned the trick of walking about in daylight. He was hidden amongst a very thin band of shade, and one foot forward would likely see him bursting into flames. 

Harry walked toward him, stretching his senses out on either side of him. But he felt nothing more than Warrick. 

“You raised another like Jesus did Lazarus, I believed it was a sign,” said Warrick’s soft and yet strong voice. He stood with his head so low, the hood completely hid his face. 

“What do you want, Warrick?” Harry asked, and he held back a gasp when Warrick raised his head slowly. Rot had spread across his once pretty face. His skin was green and black as if that thin layer of tissue were holding in centuries of death. Even his blue eyes had dulled with a film, like a fish that had been dead too long to eat. 

“Who did this to you?” Harry didn’t particularly like Warrick, especially after what he did to Damian, but he also knew that Yvette had him on a leash. Maybe, Harry could get him on his side. Get his vote in negotiations, that would be two. “Did Yvette do it?” 

“No, no, my pale mistress sleeps in her coffin. She knows nothing of this visit.” His voice was the only thing that remained normal. 

“Then why are you here risking yourself like this?” asked Harry. 

“When the sun rose I did not die. I thought it was a sign from God. That he was giving me permission to end this foul existence,” said Warrick with a small scowl. “That he had given me the chance to walk into the light for one last time. I walked into the rising sun and did not burn, but this happened.” He raised his hands out of the cloak to show the grey flesh. His fingernails were blackened, even the ends of fingers seemed shriveled. “You raised Damian… he should have been dead. You… did things that should be impossible.” 

“I didn’t do anything, Warrick,” said Harry with a shake of his head. “Jean-Claude…” 

“But he never would have lived, you saved his soul. You pushed it back from the brink of death. No monster could do that.” 

“I am not some holy person. I don’t even believe in God.” 

“Yet you are blessed,” said Warrick tracing his dull gaze over Harry. “You shine in the bright sunlight.” 

“I’m not a vampire,” he quipped dryly. “Will you heal?” 

He smiled and even with that horrific visage, it was a smile full of hope. His rotted face showed a light that had nothing to do with vampire powers. The butterfly hovered above his face. “God will call me to his arms soon. I am after all a dead man.” 

Harry didn’t want to argue that he thought vampires weren’t dead. It wouldn’t do any good anyway. Warrick would believe what he wanted to believe, but he definitely didn’t want this man to believe he was some second coming of any religious entity. “Why did you come here?” 

A second butterfly joined the first, then a third, and they revolved above his head like a carousel. Warrick smiled up at them. “I have come to warn you. Padma fears Jean-Claude and your Triumvirate. He will see you dead if he can.” 

Harry snorted. One, Warrick was wrong on the Triumvirate, two that wasn’t anything new. “I’d like to see him try, Warrick. I’m not exactly easy to kill.” 

“Our master, Morte d’Amour, has given Yvette orders to destroy you all.” 

That was news. “Why?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“I don’t believe that any of the council truly believes that Jean-Claude means to set up his own rival council in this country. But they all see him as a part of this new legal vampirism. They see him as a part of a change that may sweep away our old existence. Him coming out and endearing himself to the media. No one expected the positive attention he would get.” 

Harry remembered that Jean-Claude had decided to use the media to his benefit, to make them see him as a celebrity. As one of their own, someone that the council would think twice in hurting. Maybe that’s why it took them over a year to make their merry way here. 

“The old ones who have power enough to be comfortable do not want any change in our status quo. When the vote is taken, Harry, there will be two against you.” 

“Who else gets to vote?” 

“Asher has the proxy for his mistress, Belle Morte, Beautiful Death. He hates Jean-Claude with a fine, burning hate like sunlight through glass. I do not think you can count upon his help.” 

It was true that Asher hated Jean-Claude. No doubt in his mind, but Harry also knew that Asher loved Jean-Claude at the same time. He was also aware of Jean-Claude’s affections, and though it slightly hurt, there was nothing Harry could do about it. Nor would he stand in Jean-Claude’s way. 

So Harry had been right, going in strong was the only way, because no matter what, the Council wanted to end them. Harry was ever so glad they didn’t walk through that scene and let themselves be conquered. “You do know I am not scared at all by your council?” 

“I know,” said Warrick. “I saw it in your eyes. You do not believe vampires are monsters.” 

“I believe everyone is their own monster, and I judge based on the individual, not a whole group. You think your council is the stuff of nightmares, but to me they are mere dreams that can be washed away come sunlight.” 

“Padma’s fear is too strong, they don’t want to simply kill you. They are not even sure if they could,” confessed Warrick. “But, I believe our master would be content if Jean-Claude gave up his seat of power here and joined the council as he was meant to.” 

“You’re saying this like you think you’ve conquered, which you have not done. I would see your council burn before they could get to Jean-Claude.” 

“You are the first to ever truly strike against the council. I admit, you are an army unto yourself, but…” 

“You have no idea who I am or what I’ve done in my life. You have not a clue, and if Jean-Claude wants to stay here in St. Louis as Master of the City, as his human servant and lover, I will see it done.” 

A host of butterflies were now fluttering above Warrick’s head forming a multi-colored cloud. One landed on his hand, bright wings fanning softly as it fed off the rotting flesh. His power thrummed along Harry’s skin. It wasn’t council-level power, but it was master-level. Warrick was a master vampire, and he hadn’t been last night. “Are you borrowing power from someone else?” His first thought was Traveler. He knew Traveler could grant power, was this it?

“From God.” Harry resisted rolling his eyes. “The longer we are away from our master, the weaker Yvette grows, and the stronger I grow. The Holy Fire of God’s eternal light has entered my body once more. Perhaps he will forgive me for my weakness. I feared death, Harry. I feared the punishment of hell more than I feared Yvette. But I walk in the light. I burn with God’s power once more.” 

Oh boy, Harry really wanted to say something right then. 

“What do you believe in?” 

“I believe in Death, Warrick. As you believe in God, I believe in Death. Death is only a torture if you let it be.” 

“Maybe that is why you are allowed to defy and step into holy ground. You do not wield crosses do you?” 

“No. I have this,” said Harry raising the chain of his Deathly Hallows. “I believe power is what you make on your own. Are you controlling the butterflies?” He asked, noticing more and more gathering until he was covered in them. 

Warrick spread his hands slowly, carefully, so as not to disturb the insects. He smiled. “I have heard the masters speak of calling their animals for centuries, but have never understood until now. It is a wondrous bond.” 

“Perhaps they sense that you are not a monster,” said Harry. What did he know? “You can help me stop this from going too far, Warrick.” 

He shook his head slowly so as not to disturb the wings. “Yvette made me swear on an oath of God to hold some of her secrets. I have not betrayed my word, or my oath.” 

“Are you saying there are things I should know that you haven’t told me?” 

“I have told you all I am free to tell, Harry. Yvette was always clever. She manipulated me all those years to betray all I held dear. She bound me with oaths before we arrived on your shores. I didn’t understand it at the time, but I do now. She knew I would see you as a person of honor. A person who protects the weak, and does not abandon his friends. You make the council’s talk of honor and responsibility seem to pale in pretense. It is why Traveler likes you. He likes the honor you hold, how you don’t deviate when you set out to do something.” 

Harry didn’t quite know what to say, and so he chose to say nothing. 

“Even when I was alive there was a vast difference between the nobles that truly led and tended their people’s needs, and those who just took from them.” 

“Sadly that hasn’t changed much.” 

“I am sorry to hear that.” He glanced upwards, maybe at the sun, maybe at something Harry couldn’t see. “As the sun gets stronger, I feel weaker.” 

“Do you need a place to rest for the day?” Harry asked dubiously. He wasn’t sure if he could do much, maybe one of his properties could house him until it grew dark? 

“If this would be my last day in the daylight then I will not lose it by hiding. I will walk in the delightful woods, then I will dig among the deep leaves. I have hidden among the leaves before. They fall thick and deep in the hollows.” 

“Okay.” Harry was a bit thrown off by this guy. He felt like there was something beneath all these words that he should be picking up, but dammit, Harry hated riddles!

“I have lived in the city for many years, but my first days were among trees thicker and more lush than these. My father’s lands were far from any city. Though that has changed. There are no trees now where I fished and hunted as a boy. It is all gone. Yvette allowed me a trip home, in her company. I wish I had not gone. It has tainted my memories, and made them seem like some dream.” 

“You shouldn’t let that woman take everything from you, Warrick. You think she’s clever and smart, but she’s just an overpowered idiot who has no idea what to really do with that power,” said Harry. “And you can tell the council that if they really want a fight, to come and get it. Your master too.” He flared his eyes with a bit of magic causing Warrick to gaze up at him. “All we want is to be left alone, but should they prod too much, there won’t be a council left.” 

“You are bold with your threats.” 

“Not a threat, it’s a promise, Warrick. I may look human, I may look young, and I may seem like an outside witch to most, but I assure you that I am way more than that. What you saw last night was only the tip of what I hold inside. I do not fear death, so if they want to come at me. Let them. Let’s see who wins.”

Instead of scowling or warning Harry, Warrick smiled almost angelically. “I must go.” He moved off through the trees, followed by a line of eager butterflies. 

“Well that gives new meaning to following the butterflies,” said Harry dryly. He better get back before someone spanked him. 

Shang-Da was unimpressed when Harry returned. “You left without a guard?” 

“Just for a moment. Underground has rocky reception, I was trying to get a hold of Micah,” he admitted playing with the flippy cell phone as he sat down beside Rafael. Shang-Da was in an armchair. Jamil was guarding the door for now. 

“Then why do you smell like death?” asked Rafael leaning down to sniff at Harry. “Rot.” 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide anything from these shifters. “Would you believe me if I told you I just spoke to a master vampire from the council?” 

“In broad daylight?” Shang-Da frowned. 

“Yep.” And he proceeded to tell them what Warrick had said. Rafael on the other hand seemed more interested in Harry’s scent, and it caused him to shiver with the Rom’s nose ran from his cheek down to his neck. His blood started spiking almost immediately, and he became lightly sedated. 

He tried to push the feeling down, but oh! His skin began prickling, and Harry was suddenly aware of just how close Rafael was, and the fact that he was so tall and broad and very male was causing all sorts of strange things to happen. He had a natural scent of musk, and then there were his well worn hands, large deeply tanned and callous. 

“I should probably go wash that smell of death off me,” said Harry trying not to notice the way the button down hung loose and open on him, Harry could see his collarbone, and he didn’t wonder what it tasted like or felt like. Nope. Not him! 

What was wrong with him? Just a touch was sending him into a funny tizzy. He slipped from the couch as naturally as he could, and made to book it to Jean-Claude’s room when Jamil came downstairs. 

“Uh, there’s a delivery man at the door for you, Lupa,” said Jamil averting his gaze. 

“Huh?” Harry’s reverie was knocked out by Jamil’s words. Shang-Da was already on his feet. 

“Yeah, said he’s got a package that you need to sign. I tried to sign, but he insisted that it go straight to you.” 

“From who?” 

“Ted Forrester? It’s flowers.” Harry’s frown deepened, but not because of Jamil who said, “Is it another one of your fuck buddies?” 

“Flowers?” Harry muttered looking over at Rafael. “Are you sure he said from Ted Forrester?” 

“Yep.” Harry reached down into his boot and withdrew his gun surprising everyone but Rafael. “What are you doing? Going to pop a cap in a poor delivery guy?” 

“One,  _ Edward _ ,” Harry enunciated, making Jamil’s eyes slightly widen because he knew who Edward was. “Would in no way send me flowers. If he was going to send me something it’d be a body part of his latest kill or some obscure weapon that he picked up.” Rafael actually laughed at this. “Two, he’d never use Ted again with me, and three, he’d never give away a secure location or bring it to the circus. Hah, he would also never trust another person with something he wanted delivered. He’d do it himself. He always has.” He headed toward the staircase, and everyone followed him. 

“I smell blood,” breathed Shang-Da. 

“Open the door, and I’ll shoot,” said Harry. “If he wants me, let’s allow him to think he has me.” Shang-Da stood on the opposite side with his own gun out, and nodded to Jamil, and on two they opened the door. Harry had pulled back safety, and aimed only to freeze when he came face to face with the emptiest baby blue eyes Harry had ever seen, and empty or not they warmed him from his head to his toes. 

Edward was a five foot nine well built man with short blond hair that curled when it started to grow out, but Harry had only trimmed him a week ago so that it was in perfect order. He had an extraordinarily average face and even more average mannerisms that made him, in Harry’s opinion, the least average person in the world. He often wore orange tinted square glasses that Harry knew allowed him to see behind him as the edges reflected like mirrors. 

Edward looked like he was in his early thirties, but Harry knew he was at least ten years older than him. Ah, Tetrumvirate, so many perks that even Edward had no cause to complain. 

“I’m proud of you, Little Raven. You almost shot me,” Edward was standing in the door and on the ground was a very bloody man. Beneath him was a dozen red roses. 

“Well, when  _ Ted Forrester _ sends _ me _ flowers, Little Ravens tend to shoot first and not ask questions.” He clicked the safety back into place. Edward stepped a heavy foot over the man and grabbed Harry around the waist and drew him to his chest. 

Harry kissed him hard, and the budding heat he’d had prior transformed into full blown fire. He looped his arms around Edward’s neck as he was dragged backward into the Circus. The roses and blood smushing under their feet as they did. 

Jamil rolled his eyes, and hauled the dead man inside. 

Harry melted into Edward, loving the snug short-sleeve red polo tucked into well-fitted boot cut jeans. He always dressed plain and simple, but it was just Edward. 

“Someone needs to cleanup,” said Edward as he hoisted Harry up, one hand slipping down the back of his pants to finger the thong he wore. 

“Jamil.” 

Jamil sulked, but didn’t argue. However, Harry, who was still hanging on Edward, reached around and waved his hand. “Scourgify!” 

“You should have made him,” said Shang-Da. 

“No need to get caught cleaning,” said Harry. 

“So, mind telling me why a delivery man has a gun, and was planning to shoot you?” asked Edward. 

“There’s a lot to tell,” said Harry with a nuzzle into his neck. Sheesh, he was getting less human by the day because the way Edward smelled was intoxicating. A hint of metal and gunpowder. 

It was then Edward pulled back, and sat Harry on the ground. “Tell me everything.” They swept on downstairs, and Edward looked around critically. 

“I can smell blood, and you smell like you’ve been raising the dead.” 

Harry sulked, and Rafael smirked. “Told you.” 

“It’s a little early for that isn’t it?” 

“Remember I told you on the phone we had friends calling?” Edward nodded. “It went beyond the whole friendship thing.” And so plopping down, he tiredly told Edward everything. From the beginning to the end, except for now he left out the leopards and Sylvie and Jamil. 

Edward might not have too much care for Harry’s leopards, but because they were Harry’s, Edward would just turn and shoot Jamil in the head if only on principle. Edward asked questions in all the right places. 

“Is Teddy alright?” It was his first question. 

“He was fine, the wards were perfect,” said Rafael. “I could have escaped, but if I didn’t answer, my other Rats might have without being able to control themselves. So it was best for me to go, and not them.” 

“I’d ask why they are alive, but I have a feeling I know. Most of the main council members weren’t here were they?” 

“No, and I have no idea what the others can do. I managed to get Traveler on our side, for now. I don’t want to go against him,” said Harry honestly. “Not sure if even we could survive it.” 

“Why does he scare you?” asked Shang-Da. 

“He doesn’t scare me so much as he makes me cautious,” said Harry. “As long as we have no idea where his body is or what it even looks like, we have to run under the pretense of him being immortal. Even Edward can’t kill something he can’t touch.” 

“True,” Edward hated to admit it, but it was true. 

“Also, it’s the quiet ones that are often most dangerous,” said Harry idly. “Traveler is strong. He can be a great asset or a great hindrance. I’d rather him be an asset. I don’t trust him, but I trust that he would be curious and intrigued enough. He’s not so arrogant that he will cause a war for two people he obviously hates. Council or not.” 

Jamil returned from dealing with the body, and held out the man’s identification. Harry and Edward learned that he was a member of Human’s First, and before anymore questions could be asked a sudden violent tug on dozens of wards smashed around Harry causing him to cry out, and bring his hands to his head.

“Ahhh!” 

“Harry!” 

It was like a series of gongs going off in his head, he doubled over with a moaning sound, and then Shang-Da, Rafael, and Jamil snapped their heads around. 

“What’s with the sirens?” 

“Sirens?” 

“I hear sirens!”

“Little Raven!” 

“I’ll go check,” said Jamil, and Harry could barely hear the footsteps. 

“What’s going on?” asked Edward, lowering himself down to look at Harry. 

“Property… my wards. All of them went off at the same time!” said Harry wide-eyed. “Like something happened-” It felt like his brain was thumping in his skull. 

Jamil came rushing back. “The street is lit up, fires everywhere! Firetrucks and police are all over the place!” And before anyone could move or react, Harry’s cellphone went off. 

Harry hoped he could get reception. “It’s Dolph…” His head twinged as he answered the phone. “Fires?” 

“How did you know?” 

“Cause my head hurts,” Harry answered dryly. 

“Come again?” 

“Nothing, what’s going on, Dolph?” 

“That’s what I should be asking you! Where the hell have you been?” 

“I told Zerbrowski that I was magically exhausted, and one of my housemates didn’t know I was on call twenty-four seven with the police, and so turned my phone off. I’m sorry, but as soon as I got home from the hospital I was out for the count, Dolph. I couldn’t move.” 

Edward looked at him sharply at this, Harry hadn’t mentioned a hospital after all. 

Dolph let out a string of curses. “So you're fine? You’re home right?” 

“Not exactly. I hear the sirens outside.” 

“You’re in the district aren’t you?” 

“Yes, that’s typically where my businesses are, Dolph. What the hell is going on?” He placed the phone on speaker so that everyone, including Edward could hear him. 

“Nearly every vampire-owned business or house in the city has been hit today. They only fire-bombed the Church of Eternal Life, and we’ve had one-on-one hits on non-vamps all over the city.” He should be more shocked, but with the church bells ringing in his own ears from all the wards, he had no time.

“I’ll go check outside,” said Shang-Da. “Jamil with me.” 

“I’m coming,” said Edward sharply, and quickly brought up the rear. 

“Dead Dave?” 

“I know Dave resents being kicked off the force after he… died, but we take care of our own. His bar’s got a uniformed guard until we find out what the hell is going on. We got the arsonist before he could do more than smoke up an outside wall. I’m surprised you’re not asking about the love of your life. Isn’t he home at the Circus?” 

“Which one?” Harry fired back easily causing the man to go stone silent for a moment. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that Dolph,” he said smirking at Rafael. “Besides, I am at the Circus, and no one can touch my house.” He didn’t bother mentioning the gunmen, likely Jamil ate him. 

Or someone would. 

Jamil returned to let him know that four arsonists had come around the building, and the police were outside. 

“Nevermind, four were caught,” said Harry dryly. “What can I do? Circus is pretty much fortified, no one’s hurting anyone in here.” 

Dolph sounded tired on his next sigh. “You got any ideas why someone’s hitting all the monsters today?” 

“You mean why them or why this date?” Harry asked. 

“Either.” 

“You’ve got some suspects in custody, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“They haven’t talked?” 

“Only to ask for a lawyer. A lot of them ended up dead.” 

“Humans Against Vampires or Humans’ First, maybe,” said Harry thinking about the ID found on the delivery man. 

“Would either of them hit shifters?” 

Harry’s stomach clenched, and he quickly rose as Rafael rushed over to the phone to do some checking himself. “What do you mean?” 

“A man walked into a bar in the loop with a submachine gun with silver ammo.” 

For a second, Harry thought he meant Lunatic Cafe, but it wasn’t openly known as a lycanthrope hideout. Harry’s stomach unclenched and then it sank. “The Leather Den?” It was one of Nathaniel and Zane’s favorite places. 

The Leather Den was the only bar in the country, to Harry’s knowledge that was a hangout for sadomasochistic gay men who happened to be shapeshifters. Harry had gone in there one time to drop Nathaniel off. He barely got out with his trousers intact. “Merlin, I hope everyone’s alright. Did they catch the gunner alive?” 

“Nope,” said Dolph. “The survivors ate him.” 

Harry doubted it. “Okay.” 

“Okay? Is that all you can say? Okay? Have you been around the monsters for too long that you find this completely acceptable?” 

“In defense of their lives, hell yes I do. You do what you can to survive, Dolph. Do you need me to come in?” He wanted to change the damn subject. He was sick and tired of the pissing match between him and Dolph. It was getting old and it was getting boring. 

“Since almost all of this shit is preternatural-related, every uniform and K9 is asking for us. So yeah, we need everybody in the field today.” By this time Edward returned. He had a few burns on his shirt, and a bit of black on his cheek. Harry reached up and wiped it away. “I don’t think we have enough people for this shit.” 

“Ask if he cares for Ted Forrester’s assistance?” Edward smirked. 

“What was that?” asked Dolph. 

“Ted is here. He wants to know if he can help out.” 

Dolph let out a sigh. “Normally, I’d say no, but we need everyone. So bring him!” 

“You can also call Larry in a pinch.”

“Bring whoever you need right now, Potter. By the way, Pete McKinnon just called me to ask if he could borrow you.” 

“Okay, another arson?” 

“Yes, but it wasn’t his firebug. I told you they bombed the Church of Eternal Life.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Malcolm is in there.” 

Harry gasped. “Shit.” Malcolm was like the undead Pope, founder of the fastest-growing denomination in the country. It was the vampire church, but humans could join.

“I’m surprised his daytime retreat was that obvious,” said Harry as Edward disappeared for the armory. Probably happy to use some military grade fire gear that he had procured from some rare place. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Most master vampires spend a lot of time and energy hiding their daytime address so that shit like this doesn’t happen to them. Is he dead?” he asked. 

“You are amusing as hell today, Harry.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.” 

“No one knows. McKinnon’s gonna call you with more details. When you get done there call me. I’ll figure out where to send you next.” Harry almost didn’t hear that because his eyes were looking up above the false fireplace at the oil painting of Jean-Claude, Asher, and Juliana. 

“Day of Cleansing,” he breathed in realization. 

“What?” 

“The vampires called it the Inferno. Two hundred years ago the Church joined forces with the military in all of Europe except for France, and they burned out every vampire or suspected vampire sympathizer in a single day. The destruction was complete and a lot of innocent people went up in the flames. But the fire accomplished their goal at the time. A lot fewer vampires in Europe.” 

A whole lot fewer. It was why they could slip in and out of Britain so easily. He remembered reading about it in his third year. Hell, they’d done the same with supposed witches and wizards. It was the most contested land in the world. Not to mention the Ministry of Magic was very onpoint when it came to crime, especially after Kingsley Shacklebolt took over. It was also why Purebloods tend to accept vampires. They saw vampires as some of the oldest magical beings in the entire world, and considering Mr. Oliver, they likely were. 

“Why didn’t France join with everyone?” 

“Because the French Ministry of Magic is one of the most vampire friendly nations, and they worked with the King of France whose mistress was a vampire. France is considered home to most of them.” Funny, how the vampire council was situated in France, and were conveniently here. His thoughts when back to what Warrick had said. How God didn’t burn him, how this was his last day on earth, and how Yvette had plans to destroy the tenuous laws and freedom. 

_ Well shit. _

“The French Revolutionaries put out propaganda that the nobility were all vampires at one point,” Once again it was funny how Warrick had spoken about nobility. It was his way of trying to warn Harry. “I hate riddles.” Instead, he’d ask Jean-Claude when the man woke up. 

It was kind of cool having a lover who could also dub as a history professor, man imagine those History of Magic classes? Harry had a feeling that no one would fall asleep. He resisted snickering. Yeah, in tense moments, Harry had a habit of laughing or amusing himself with very inappropriate things. It helped to compartmentalize. 

“Come again?” 

“Nothing, nothing. If you mention this day, do not call it the Day of Cleansing, okay? Call it the Inferno.” 

“Right… gotta stay politically correct for the monsters!” 

Harry took in a deep breath through his nose, and soon hung up with Dolph. “You’re really starting to get on my nerves.” 

Rafael returned with the phone in his hand. He looked worried. “I can’t get a hold of Lillian or Louie,” he confessed. 

“Go!” said Harry, pulling out the Lexus keys. “You can bypass all speed traps.” Rafael gave him the Escalade keys. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive, make sure everyone’s alright.” Harry hugged him tightly. “Be careful, no more near deaths from you mister!” He chastised. 

Rafael smirked. “I’ll try not to.” He kissed Harry on the forehead, making him flush warmly before the man ran out leaving him to bite down on his thumb nail worriedly. 

His phone rang again as Edward swept back through. He didn’t look armed, but one could never be too sure, and yep. Beneath that polo was a silver heat resistant vest that allowed for full mobility. 

“Hello?” 

“Harry? It’s Pete McKinnon.” 

“Hi Pete, just got off the phone with Dolph. He told me you wanted me down at the main branch of the Church?” 

“He tell you why?” 

“Something about Malcolm?” Harry had only ever met Malcolm twice. He wasn’t a fan, not because he was a vampire, but because he was little more than a glorified cult. 

“We’ve got nearly every human member of his Church screaming for us to make sure their big cheese didn’t get toasted. But we opened the floor up to check on some vamps on the west side, and they weren’t in coffins. Two of them went up in smoke. If we let Malcolm get cooked, trying to save him. Let’s just say I don’t want to do the paperwork.” 

“What do you need from me?” 

“We need to know if it’s safe to leave him alone until he can rise on his own, or if we need to figure out how to rescue him. Vampires can’t drown, can they?” 

“Except for holy water, vampires don’t have any problem with water.” 

“Even running water?” he asked. 

Most people thought running water was a deterrent for vampires, but neither Harry or Edward found this piece of information the least bit useful, and so never bothered to look into it. “Not to my knowledge, why?” 

“You’ve never been to a building after a fire, have you?” he asked. 

“Water runs down so unless the basement is airtight, it’ll be full of water. A lot of water,” Harry said knowing his fires pretty well. 

“Correct. You do know your fires,” said McKinnon proudly. 

“They don’t always breathe, so I don’t think they’d drown. I mean, if a vampire woke with his coffin underwater. I think they could just not breathe and get out of the water. But truthfully I can’t be certain.” 

“Can you tell if he’s okay without going down there?” 

Harry blinked at this. “I could if he was connected to a vampire I knew, but considering all of them are down for the day, I don’t know if I can. I’ve never tried anything like that.” 

“Will you try?” 

Edward arched a brow at him. Harry shrugged. “I’ll do what I can. I’m bringing another with me. A Bounty Hunter, Ted Forrester.” 

“To save vampires? You sure that’s a good idea?” 

“He’s not your average Bounty Hunter, McKinnon. Besides, he’s very knowledgeable about these kinds of things, and it never hurts to have more knowledge. He taught me almost everything I know.” 

“Almost?” Edward drawled. stepping closer to Harry and glaring down into his eyes. 

Harry couldn’t resist reaching out to try and touch some flesh, and scowled when he noticed it was covered. He plucked the polo shirt to look down at the glimmering silver. “Can you raise the dead?” 

“Point.” 

“Harry?” 

“Oh, huh? What? Sorry, I was making sure I had my keys.” Edward smirked, and Harry stuck out his tongue. 

“Get down here as fast as possible. The media is all over this thing. Between them and the Church members, we are not having a good time.” 

That was when Edward took the phone. “This is Ted Forrester, Captain McKinnon right?” 

“Erm, yes?” 

“Ask the good members of the church if Malcolm is the only vampire down there. Also ask them if the basement is steel-reinforced.” 

“Why would it be?” asked McKinnon, curious now rather than suspicious. 

“A lot of basements where vamps sleep have concrete ceilings reinforced with steel beams. The church’s basement doesn’t have windows, so it could mean that the lower area was specially designed with vamps in mind. I think you’d need to know that even if you decide to open the floor up.” 

“We do.” 

“Take some of the overly concerned faithful aside and ask them questions. It’ll keep them busy until something can be done,” said Edward in that good-boy persona he was so good at. 

Harry made a face at him.  _ Ulgh, Ted! _ Not his favorite person, but it seemed to soothe McKinnon. 

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard in two hours, anything else, Mr. Forrester?” 

Harry was now back on the phone. “Does Malcolm have a human servant?” 

“A lot of the people here have vampire bites.” 

“No, I mean a true human servant.” 

“I thought that was just a human with one or two bites.” 

“Nope,” said Harry. “A human with just a couple of bites are known as Renfields or donators depending on how nice they are.” 

“What’s a human servant?” 

“A human who is bound to the vampire by something called marks. It’s sort of a magical bond between the two that can only be broken in death or under special circumstances,” he said. “Ask the faithful, though I think if he had one, the servant would be yelling louder than the rest. It’s still worth a shot. If you solve it before I get there, call. Dolph says there’s plenty of other work to go around.” 

“He’s not kidding. The city is going nuts. So far we’ve managed to contain the fires to just a few buildings. But if the crazies keep this up, it’s going to get out of hand. There’s no telling how much of the city would go up.” 

“And how many of them will be my properties, this is going to be fun,” said Harry dryly. 

“Your properties?” 

“Yeah, most of them are mine,” he confessed. “If they aren’t mine then they’re owned by JC Corporation.” 

“You think it could be a personal attack?” 

“Maybe or maybe not. For now, let’s worry about the Church, and then the motives later.” 

“Good idea, see you soon Harry  _ and _ Mr. Forrester.” 

“You think it was wise telling him that you own them?” 

“They’ll find out sooner or later, best that they know. Besides, I already know who is doing this,” said Harry tossing the phone into the air, and Edward snatched it. 

“Don’t tell me, this council?” 

Harry nodded, and told Edward about what Warrick had said again, this time about what he’d said about nobles of the old, and how some of the council didn’t want to be legal because then it would make them unimportant. 

“You think he risked walking in the daylight to tell you what he was doing, and then start fires?” asked Edward dubiously. 

“Yeah. He told me that the longer he is here, the stronger he is and the weaker Yvette’s hold on him is. So I’m thinking that she had him under a lot of powerful oaths. Yesterday he was not a master, Edward, but what I felt today? He was a master level.” 

“But a vampire can’t conjure fire.” 

“First time for everything. If he’s not conjuring the fire then someone else is on the council’s behalf. He couldn’t tell me specifics, but he could make allusions, why else would he brave coming to talk to me in broad daylight?” 

“To trick you?” 

“Maybe, but I don’t think so. You would have had to see him. He was rotting from the inside out. He was sure that this was his last day alive. I think they are a part of it, the Day of Cleansing, France was the only European country unharmed. The vampire council is from France. Coincidence?” He then pointed, and Edward looked up at the oil painting. 

“That’s new.” 

“Asher, he was involved in the purge. Along with his human servant. It’s way too coincidental, Edward, because Asher is here.” 

“No such thing,” said Edward. “Alright then, let’s do this. Why is it always coming home, I come home to fun?” 

Harry laughed. “You’re a masochist, Edward that’s why. By the way, you want to drive my new car?” He dangled the keys. 

“Your Escalade in the parking lot?” He mused. 

“Yup, Draco and Hermione already saw to it being charmed to hell and back. Rafael took the Lexus to check on his Rats.” 

Edward snagged the keys, and dropped a kiss onto Harry’s lips. “Let’s go, Little Raven.” 

“Not without me,” said Shang-Da bringing up the rear. 

“New bodyguard?” 

“Marcus.” 

Edward looked Shang-Da over, and then nodded sharply. “Good.” Whatever it was he found, he seemed to approve. 

They got settled in the car, Edward behind the wheel and Shang-Da once again in the back. He wasn’t about to argue his right to drive with Edward. As Edward pulled out of the Circus lot, Harry’s cell rang.

“Hello?” Harry asked as he pulled it out.

“Harry? It’s Larry, I need your help.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I was on my way to one of Sergeant Storr’s scenes and my car broke down.”

“Where are you? We can probably swing by.” Harry passed on the location to Edward, luckily they didn’t need to backtrack and it was on the way towards the Church. With Edward’s driving, they soon found Larry. He was leaning against the side of his car. As he climbed in behind Edward with his bag, Harry turned in his seat. “What happened?”

“Don’t know. Thing was fine all day, then just as I start down this road headed to a scene, it completely stops. I had plenty of gas and there’s no check item lights; but it just won’t go. I’ll call a mechanic to take a look later. These fires sound more important.”

“Glad you remembered your bag this time. Oh, Larry this is Shang-Da. Shang-Da, Larry.” Harry introduced them casually. 

“Nice to meet you. Bounty hunter like Edward?” Larry grinned over at the Chinese were.

“No. I’m protection.”

“You can play at niceties later,” Edward cut in before Larry could speak again. “What’s this I hear about you turning your back on a threat? And leaving a bag of weapons where anyone can access them?”

“Really, Harry? I thought you liked me.” Larry whined, slouching down in his seat.

“I do. I healed you didn’t I?” Harry grinned back at Larry.

“You really think I wouldn’t have learned about it sooner or later?” Edward asked, glancing at the redhead in the rearview mirror.

“I was hoping later, or better yet never.”

“Where were you headed Larry? We’re on our way to the Church.” Harry asked. It wouldn’t be fair to Larry to completely ruin Edward’s interest in him. He had been going well generally with everything he’s learned from Edward and Harry. No point in making him feel even worse for his mistakes than he already did. Plus, Teddy would be sad if he lost a friend because Edward shot him.

“He’s sent me to…” Before Larry could finish, Harry’s cell went off again.

“Hold that thought,” Harry said as he answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Harry.” 

“Yeah, Dolph?”

“We need you at a new location.” 

“Where? I’m on my way to the church site for McKinnon.” 

“Pete’s here with me.” 

“That sounds ominous,” said Harry as Edward stared over at him briefly. 

“We’ve got a vampire on his way to the hospital,” Dolph said. 

“In his coffin?” 

“No.” 

“Then how…?” 

“He was on the stairs covered in blankets. They don’t think he’s going to make it. But this is one of the halfway houses for the Church. We’ve got a two-biter here that says the vamp we took was the guardian for the younger vamps still inside. She seems worried about what the vamps will do when they wake and the guardian isn’t there to calm them down or feed them.”

“I see,” said Harry thoughtfully. “The guardian controls the younger vamps with his blood so that they don’t go on a frenzy.” 

“Yep, and without it they go crazy.” 

“What do you want me to do?” 

“I don’t know. You’re the expert, you tell me.” 

“I’ll think about what to do, maybe I’ll come up with a plan by the time I get there. Give me the directions.” Harry wrote them down on a scrap piece of paper. Luckily, everything was in the same direction. Edward only needed to make a couple turns. 

“Before they became legal, we’d have just burned them out ourselves.” 

Harry frowned. “Yeah because that doesn’t make humans just as monstrous.” He hung up right then, not bothering to wait to get yelled at or huffed at. “He’s getting on my last nerve.” Harry huffed as he leaned back. 

“Everyone’s a monster,” said Edward. “I’d kill them. Not because they’re vampires, but just on principle.” 

“Yep, and that I can respect, but the other way. Just because it’s easier, is not something I can tolerate.” 

“Most choose to take the easy route,” said Shang-Da. “But, is it wise to be putting yourself in such danger, Lupa?” 

“I don’t have a choice, Shang-Da. Besides, this is the perfect argument I have for we need more species on the force. I may not like Malcolm’s methods, but he hasn’t done anything to deserve burning all because of these arses. Right now, the victims are the vampires, the squad doesn’t realize that. They don’t see that.” 

“Rarely do they.” 

“Until they see human monsters enough times, they likely never will.” 

“Lupa? Got a new nickname Harry?” Larry arched a brow. 

“He has a lot of them these days, don’t you, Little Raven?” asked Edward smirking. 

“Pretty much,” said Harry smiling. 

He would never tell Shang-Da that he couldn’t call him Lupa, even in public. Even if it got him uncomfortable questions or staring. It would be wrong to chastise him for it. He would wear it proudly because he was not afraid of who he was, and the only reason he hadn’t told any of the humans in his life was mostly because they wouldn’t understand nor would they get it.

Hermione and Draco were about the only two who could even try and understand, but they still didn’t understand the magic or energy involved. It wasn’t just an arbitrary thing Harry had learned, being Lupa pretty much meant being the mother of all wolves. Being Nimir-Ra meant the same thing just with the leopards. 

But, in the end, it didn’t quite matter how or why. It simply was, and Harry accepted it because he wanted to accept it. It was his choice. It had been his choice to help both Pard and Pack, and his choice to pretty much adopt them as his own. 

It also meant that being the Master of the City’s human servant that he had responsibility towards other vampires, even the ones that weren’t in Jean-Claude’s Kiss. It was the simple fact of the matter that if he wasn’t the responsible human what other would be? So far from Harry’s perspective, no one. 

Edward might get a little irritated every now and then, but even he knew what it meant to own something. Sociopaths were so good at owning things after all. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Edward and Harry hardly needed directions with the thin greyish wisps of smoke that rose high in the sky. Some trick of the fire had left the highest part of the building intact. The lower stories were gutted and blackened. It looked kind of like a black-tooth sticking up in the sky. 

A fire truck took up most of the narrow street, and there was a spread of water seeping along the street like a shallow lake. Firefighters waded through the water, rolling up miles of hose over their shoulders. 

Harry didn’t bother with the little plastic clip-on when they pulled up to a uniformed officer that he didn’t know, and instead brandished his MACUSA Federal Marshall Badge. The officer looked very confused for a long moment. Finally Harry gave him a nice magical nudge to let him through. 

“Should have done that to begin with,” Edward muttered, finding a place to park on the side of the street. 

“Always try to give them a chance,” And then he groaned when he saw the woman coming toward them. 

It was Tammy Reynolds, and he couldn’t stand her. Larry on the other hand, did. “I guess taste in women isn’t your area of expertise so you can’t lecture him for this,” Harry drawled causing Edward to blink and then look at him flatly. 

“What did you say, Little Raven?” Edward arched a brow. 

Harry was not backing down on that, and flashed a sweet smile. “Nothing, nothing lover.” He pushed his way out of the car. 

Detective Tammy Reynolds was still heading their way. Larry was turning as red as the fire-engine they parked next to the closer she got to them. She was a young politice detective, and normally Harry wouldn’t mind her if it wasn’t for the fact that she was not only a self-righteous religious fanatic, but also a self-proclaimed witch. 

Yes, she had some talent, Harry admitted, but the two of them had gotten on the wrong foot very fast when she tried to force-read his aura last year. It was around that time that things between Harry and Dolph started taking a turn for the worst. 

She was a rather small thing with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes, and though her mouth may look normal, it was huge. All she did was question him day in and day out whenever they crossed paths about his animating skills. She would not let up, no matter how much he ignored her or walked away. He supposed he could be nicer about it, but then she would add all her religious two knuts in, and it would just have Harry rolling his eyes and walking away again. She seemed to think that his magic was like her magic with the whole three fold rule, and she would try and chastise him for using his magic recklessly. She was fascinated by him, and when he wouldn’t give her answers she turned to Larry. 

“Good to see you again, Harry,” she said with a smile. “Sergeant Storr said you were bringing someone with you. Mr. Forrester?” 

“Ted,” said Edward, flashing his good ol’ boy smile at her. “It’s nice to meet you, Detective Reynolds right? Heard a lot of good things about you.” 

Harry wanted to kick him when Tammy blushed to the roots of her hair. “Oh really?” 

“It was all Larry back here,” Harry assured with a jab of his thumb making Larry squeak. 

“Hi Larry!” 

“Hello, Detective Reynolds.”  _ Did those two have sex?  _ Very likely considering how suddenly deep Larry’s voice got. 

Harry and his entourage made their way over where Dolph was standing beside Pete McKinnon. It was not hard to spot Dolph. He was the biggest man in almost any crowd, and his dark suit looked freshly pressed, white shirt crisp, tie knotted against the collar. He couldn’t have been out in the heat long. Even Dolph had to sweat, right?

Speaking of, Harry cast all of them with cooling charms, Shang-Da only blinked, keeping a couple steps behind in the background. He was sure Doctor Lillian would understand.

“Harry,” he said and then shook Ted Forrester’s hand. “Mr. Forrester.” 

“Ted please, Sergeant.” 

“And who is that?” 

“He’s my guard,” said Harry simply. “Good to see you again, Captain McKinnon.” 

“Pete, please, Mr. Potter-Black!” he said, shaking Harry’s hand firmly. “It’s great to see you too. Really it is, any help would be great.” 

“Then Harry if you please.” 

“How’s that little boy of yours?” 

“Happy as ever and spending the day with cousins,” said Harry cheerfully. “This is Ted Forrester. He’s a Bounty Hunter and vampire executioner. You also know Larry Kirkland.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Captain, anything we can do to help,” Edward said in his friendly Ted voice once more. Larry might have been eyeing him strangely. 

Dolph grunted. “Everyone’s waiting for you.” 

“Dolph always was a man of few words,” said Pete with a smile. 

“Good to know it’s nothing personal.” 

Dolph frowned at them. “If you two are through, we’ve got work to do.” 

Pete and Harry smirked at each other and followed Dolph across the wet street. Harry was in his heeled boots, but with such good traction he didn’t have to worry about slipping on anything. 

A tall, thin fireman with a grey mustache watched Harry stride across the street. He was still wearing his helmet and coat in the July heat. Four others had stripped down to t-shirts with just the rubbery-looking trousers on. Someone had sprayed them down with water hoses. 

From the way they looked, Harry thought that maybe Jean-Claude should do a Firefighter’s night with all the shifters? He could imagine some of them dressed like this and being hosed down by something. 

_ Hm. Opportunities. _ No. He was not thinking this, and geez would the cooling charms do their job already?

A female fire woman who was rolling up the hose came over to them. She had grey eyes, and looked like she had a chip on her shoulder. She must have gotten a lot of crap. 

Introductions went out thanks to Pete McKinnon. Most people had expected Edward to be Harry, but nope. Just little ol’ Harry. Edward seemed to find it amusing. 

“Corporeal Tucker,” the woman offered her hand, and he shook it firmly. 

“How much do you know about a fire scene, Mr. Potter-Black?” asked the Captain. 

“A bit. I know water seeps down, and cave ins might be a problem. So we have vampires likely in the basement, and too much sunlight left to wait it out.” 

“Right in one,” said the Captain. 

One of the other firemen joined them. His damp t-shirt clung to a stomach that had required far too many sit-ups, and no, Harry was not enjoying the view. Nope, not him. He was tall, broad-shouldered, blond, and looked like he would be at home on any beach. There was a smear of soot on his smiling face, and his eyes were red rimmed. 

Shang-Da let out a cough. “Something smells spicy,” he quietly said for only Harry to hear, and probably Edward to pick up. 

Harry ignored Shang-Da and shook the man’s hand with confidence. “I’m Wren.” 

“Harry Potter-Black. Just Harry.” He held Harry’s hand a little longer than necessary. Not that Harry minded. Nothing wrong with a little looking right? He was just appreciating the work the firemen put in to staying in shape... Yeah, the cold eyes on the back of his head wasn’t telling at all. Nope. Geez, what was wrong with him?

“Nice to meet you Just Harry.” Wren grinned. 

Captain Fulton frowned at Wren. “Do you have any questions, Mr. Potter-Black?” 

“You’re afraid of your people getting eaten right?” 

“That’s the gist of it.” 

“And because of the water in the basement, the floors and other things can collapse at any time?” He continued to nod. “Dolph said one of the vampires was covered with blankets, and rushed to the hospital. Is that why you think the others may not be in their coffins?” 

He blinked. “There’s also a vampire on the stairs leading down. It’s…” His gaze fell, then came up to suddenly grab Harry’s. “I’ve seen burn victims, but not quite like this.” 

“Are you sure it’s a vampire?” 

“Yes, why?” 

“Because vampires exposed to sunlight or fire usually burn completely down to ash and a few bone fragments.” 

“We doused it with water,” Wren said. “Thought it was a person at first.” 

It was a person, this man just lost a point. “What changed your mind?” he asked, keeping neutral. He didn’t need these guys against him so suddenly. 

He looked away when Harry asked. “It moved. It was like third degree burns down to the cartilage and muscle, bone, and it held out its hand to us.” His face looked pale, haunted. “No person could have done that. We kept coating it with water, thinking maybe we could save it, but it stopped moving.” 

Hm, unusual. Even Edward’s face wasn’t completely emotionless. He too seemed a bit confused. Harry couldn’t help but leap back to Warrick who didn’t burn in the sun. 

“So you assumed it was dead?” 

All three of them exchanged glances. Captain Fulton said. “You mean it might not be dead?” 

“You can never be too sure with a vampire. Yesterday I would have said no, but with all the fires burning today. I don’t know what to think, and vampires know how to survive when they have to.” 

“We’ve got to go back in there and get it to a hospital!” said Wren, and Harry ticked a new point back in place to the one he’d lost. 

_ Good boy. _

“Can you tell if the vampire is alive or dead?” Fulton asked stopping Wren from rushing back toward the house. 

“I think so.” 

“You think?” 

“I’ve never heard of a vampire surviving fire, Captain. So yeah, I think I can tell if it’s alive. If I said otherwise, I’d be lying. I try not to do that when it’s important and lives are at stake.” 

He nodded twice, briskly, as if he’d made up his mind about Harry. He hoped not. He didn’t trust half of these minds. “The arsonist threw accelerant all over the floor that we’re going to be walking on top of, and once we’re down in the basement that same floor will be above us.” 

“And that floor might not hold,” Harry theorized. 

He nodded. “I’m going to make this a strictly voluntary job for my people.” 

No surprise, he didn’t expect less. “I figured you would, it’s why I brought my own mini-crew,” he said with a cheerful smile. “If you guys want to join me.” He wanted everyone to have a choice, and Edward didn’t bother to even snort as he hung loose and cool as Ted always did. 

“I don’t have a choice,” said Shang-Da. “You are my responsibility.” He bowed. 

“No, this isn’t what you agreed to, Shang-Da, and if you want to back out you have every right to,” said Harry kindly. 

“I wish to help. It is my choice,” said Shang-Da, but he nodded again in appreciation for the chance to back down. 

“I’m in,” said Larry. 

Fulton was frowning, and before Harry could move to cast bubble head charms on everyone his arm was grabbed, and a bit to tightly. Harry could have sworn he thought Edward moved closer, and Shang-Da bristled. “Do you understand that we could be buried alive down there or crushed to death, or even drowned if there’s enough water?” 

“Please let go of me, Captain Fulton,” said Harry calmly. “I’m not asking any of you to go in there. I’m going in there. I understand the consequences of every action I take.” 

“Please let go of him,” said Edward, and for the briefest moment Fulton was caught in the icy blue empty gaze of a dangerous man. 

Fulton let go as though he’d been burned. Shang-Da relaxed, but did not move away. “You’re seriously going to go in there for… for those corpses?” he asked lowly. 

“Yes, I am,” said Harry drawing himself up to full height, which was sadly not much. 

“The law says they’re people, but… I am not risking my men for them.” 

“How many times do I have to repeat myself? I will go in. I will go see what’s going on, and try my damndest to get out. I’m more than a human and more than executioner. I am also a fully qualified MACUSA wizard and Federal Marshall, and I will take responsibility for the two men I bring in.” 

“What about me!?” Larry asked. 

“You talk to the woman,” said Harry. “If you can’t get anything out of her then I will.” 

“I’ll go in because it’s my job, but I don’t have to like it,” said Fulton. 

“Then you shouldn’t go in, Captain. Not if you’re head and heart isn’t in it. You shouldn’t risk the lives of your men for something you don’t want to do.” 

“And you want to?” 

Harry smiled. “Yes, I do.” 

“Is he serious?” He turned to Dolph who was frowning slightly. 

“He’s always serious. He knows the risks. I wouldn’t trust anyone else with this, and if he’s bringing two with him, then that’s fine.” 

“But they’re civilians.” 

“If you’d like a written statement we would be more than happy to oblige,” said Edward. 

“Not to mention he is a vampire executioner, so having two experts in there will up the odds considerably,” said Harry. “He will know how to handle them if they get rough, and Shang-Da is no slouch, and cannot be turned or killed so easily. But, first there is something I need to confirm.” He took out his phone. 

“Is he awake?” asked Edward. 

“Maybe.” He dialed the Circus, and stepped out of the way, but still within reach. He cast a muffling charm as Edward did his best to distract the others. Harry could feel Dolph’s hard stare. 

“Mon Amour, is that you?” asked Jean-Claude. “Jamil told me what was going on. Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, Edward is with me.” 

“Good, I wish to help, how can I help? We must prepare for the night.” 

“First, I need to clean up some messes they’re leaving behind. Is it possible for the vampire council’s power to be so strong that they force all the vampires in the city to not only partially burn but to rise early? Even the baby vampires?” 

Jean-Claude sucked in a breath. “It is not surprising. I told you they are the stuff of nightmares. Traveler in particular has an essence that flows out of him when he’s floating about in the air. You can say it is the vampire equivalent of an acid trip. It fills them with a power that is not their own.” 

“So this isn’t on purpose?” 

“I am afraid not. I did not realize that it was happening to the other vampires.” 

“Why isn’t it happening to ours?” asked Harry. 

There was a happy sigh on the other line. “It is because I have been protecting them.” 

“All of them? Can you keep it up?” 

“I do not know. In truth, I am surprised that I have been able to keep the flow from affecting them.” 

“I’m not surprised, you’re strong, Jean.” 

“I did not believe I was that strong.” 

“Maybe because no one would let you believe it,” said Harry. “You’re more powerful than Malcolm then, who can’t seem to control even his baby vampires. Why would the council want this to be happening?” 

“They don’t want it, mon Amour. It is merely a side effect of their proximity.” 

“Can you explain that?” 

“Their very presence will give unprotected vampires extra power: early rising, perhaps other gifts. The more voracious appetite and lack of control of the younger ones could mean that the council has decided not to feed while in my territory.” 

“So they are all feeding on the essence of the unprotected?” 

“Oui.” 

“Are the others feeding?” 

“If all of the Church’s members are experiencing this difficulty, I would think not. I think the Traveler has found a way to drain energy for all of them, though I cannot imagine Yvette going for even a night without causing someone pain.” 

“She has Warrick to pick on,” the moment Harry said it, he realized that he hadn’t had a chance to tell Jean-Calude about Warrick’s daytime excursion. “That reminds me, Warrick came to visit me while you were out for the day.” 

“What do you mean, mon Amour?” 

Harry told him everything. He was silent, only his soft breathing let Harry know that he was still there. Finally, he spoke. “I knew that Yvette had gained power through her master, but I did not realize he was dampening Warrick’s abilities.” He laughed suddenly. “Perhaps that is why I did not realize I was a master vampire while I was with the council that first time. Perhaps my master, too, was preventing my powers from blossoming.” 

“You’ve been a slave to them for a long time haven’t you?” Harry hated this fact. 

“Oui. All of us have.” 

“I’m so glad we did not go in there submissive. We still have the upper hand. We need to keep it.” 

“Oui, we do, but we must move carefully. We showed them some power last night, they will want to seize it today.” 

“We won’t let them, Jean. One way or another we will stop this.” 

“I hope so.” 

“Don’t you believe me? When have I ever let you down?” 

Jean-Claude chuckled. “Never mon Amour. Do you know what has made me most happy since you called?” 

“What?” 

“You called the vampires, _ ours _ . It warmed my heart more than Jason’s or anyone else’s blood ever could.” 

“I meant it,” said Harry. 

“I know, and you have no idea how well it felt to stand up to them. To take a piece of my dignity back from having lost it so long ago. You have healed me, Harry Potter-Black. I thank you for that, and I love you so much for it.” 

Harry’s heart burned, and he bit his lip. “You know I love you. How can I not? You’re insufferable.” 

Jean-Claude roared in laughter over the phone, it sounded so melodic. “ _ Vous êtes irremplaçable. _ ” 

“Uh huh, same - whatever that means,” said Harry. “Fully!” 

More laughter, and Harry soon hung up. He should probably take some French courses. He knew Vous  _ ê _ tes meant you are. Did he say he thought Harry was irritating? Well, it wouldn’t be the first time. 

Harry returned only to find that Edward had two of the firefighters eating out of the palm of his hand. He was as good as Jean-Claude about getting others to like him. Dolph on the other hand was still suspicious. 

“Who was that?” asked Dolph. 

“Consulted about why everyone’s waking up so early,” said Harry. 

“Did you find an answer?” asked Dolph. 

“Yeah, something powerful has traveled through St. Louis, what it is we don’t know,” said Harry carefully. “But because these people are not bound to the Master of the City they are all being affected.” 

“What does that mean?” asked Dolph, eyes narrowing, and the suspicion popping. 

Harry sighed. “It means that unbound vampires are being targeted by something because they are not under the protection of the Master of the City. It’s not intentional. It’s just proximity. The Master of the City can protect his people, but these are not his people. I’m guessing Malcolm never blood oathed them so they have no lifeline. No protection. No one to stop them, and so they wake up early and hunger, and some may even not burn completely.” 

“Sounds powerful, could it be my firebug?” asked Pete McKinnon. 

“Doubt it, vampires and fire - as you’ve noticed - don’t go together, and only a vampire can do this to another vampire,” said Harry. He turned to Edward. “Let’s get ready.” 

“What are you going to do if they wake up?” asked Fulton. 

Harry had a plan for that, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell them this. He also noticed that Wren was getting outfitted in a Hazardous Materials suit. HazMat for short. He seemed to be the only one willing to go back inside. 

“I have a few ideas, let’s take this one at a time, shall we?” Harry suggested instead. 

Another point for the sexy fireman, and Harry watched covertly with a bit of disappointment as the suit hid all his best features. 

“Having fun, Little Raven?” 

“Loads,” said Harry unabashed, and accepted his gear, but said no to the helmet, and the tanker. “No thanks, I have a way to breathe without the need of obstructing my sight.” 

Call him a temporary masochist, but he played the suit up as everyone else going in proceeded to change into their own suit. He asked for Wren’s help, aware of the cold stare on the back of his head when he admitted that the strap was confusing and he couldn’t reach. 

Wren happily helped. Heavy tape was wrapped around Harry’s elbow and wrists, securing the seal between gloves and sleeves. Harry had almost walked out of the boots twice, and so they taped his legs too. Harry was thankful for more cooling charms that kept the suit from becoming a sauna. 

He ignored the mask, and instead cast a Bubblehead Charm over his head making Tammy gasp, and everyone to look at him. It looked kind of like a fishbowl. 

“What? It has at least three hours of air. Two if I’m talking.” 

Wren poked it. “It doesn’t pop?” 

“No, not unless I want it to.” And knowing Edward wouldn’t want a mask on his face or over his eyes did the very same, and got Shang-Da’s permission to mimic him. “But this way I will have complete field of vision, and all the air I need. It works well underwater, and in enclosed environments.” 

Edward had some of his weapons out on the truck, and was re-attaching them, his eyes never leaving from Harry as Wren playfully asked him questions about the Bubblehead Charm. The Captain was impressed by Edward’s gear, including the mini-uzi. Dolph muttered about a permit for it, but didn’t bother to ask him to show. 

He knew more than anyone what a ravenous vampire could do, especially after the Cal Rupert incident. Shang-Da was already prepared, Dolph forced him to take Tammy with him since there was no suit that would fit his huge frame. 

Harry didn’t want her, but Dolph was already in a foul enough mood as it were. So he had to deal with it. He had Edward. He’d take Edward over every last cop and military person in the entire city. Hell, the entire state. Each one of them were provided with headsets. Harry wished they had told him before the Bubblehead Charms. That was fine. He undid them, attached the headsets, and reapplied the charms. 

Tammy was just gawking at him through her suit. 

It was hard shuffling along in a mummy suit, but Harry and his group managed. Wren lead the way with Tucker well behind them. Harry had taken their body bags and shrunk them all down to hook against his belt. 

Once again, he’d gotten stared at funny, and Tammy was muttering about a three fold rule. 

“Once we get to the stairs, Ted and I need to take lead,” said Harry as they wound their way to the broken house. “And if we say run, run your arse off because hungry vampires are hungry vampires.” 

“Got it,” said Tucker. 

Wren stepped onto the floor of the burnt house. It made a noise like Hagrid groaning in his sleep. He froze, then stomped his feet hard. Harry let him at it. 

“You all need to walk exactly where I walk. Do not deviate, don’t spread out.” 

“Got it.” 

Harry was right behind Wren, and he thought he’d enjoy the dance movements a little better if he could see more of him. He silenced and feathered his feet along with Edward and Shang-Da so that they walked as light as possible. Tucker made mentions of the quietness of their feet, and he told her through the headset. 

“You should be careful with that liberal use of magic,” Tammy said softly. 

“I don’t have your kind of magic,” said Harry for what felt like the thousandth time that whole year. “Mines in my blood. Yours is not. There are different rules. I do not pull magic from the earth.” 

Harry concentrated on his feet, watching for debris and stepping across nails. Everywhere you look was blackened, and it smelled charred. There was a line to one side going down a hole in the floor. It was a hard suction hose attached to a loud pump some distance away. They were draining the water out of the basement. If the place was watertight, it could be full to the ceiling. Comforting thought. 

Fulton had called in a Haz-Mat tanker for the water. He seemed to be treating vampirism like a contagious disease. 

Once Wren got to the stairs, Harry and Edward moved around him carefully toward the stairs. 

“Stairs are the most dangerous part of a building like this,” said Wren. “If anything is going to collapse it’ll be the stairs.” 

“Are you trying to make us feel better?” Reynolds grumbled. 

“Just prepared. I’ll test the first few steps. If it seems solid, I’ll move back and let Potter-Black take it.” He wasn’t teasing anymore. He was all business. 

Harry saw the body on the stairs. “Is this the body?” he asked as he carefully moved in position to look better. 

The body on the stairs was black, charcoaled. The mouth gaped open in a soundless scream. You had to look closely to see the fangs. Real vamp fangs just aren’t that big. Tendons were stretched naked looking like they’d snap if you touched them. The body looked fragile. 

Harry knew better than to touch it. He silently reached out to the warm buzzing link that always empowered Edward and him, drawing them together like a lifeline. All four of them were careful not to break into it and disrupt each other’s privacy, but Harry had to, and he knew the man would understand.  _ “Edward, he should be ash. He might rise and be very monstrous.”  _

Harry looked over at Edward who slipped out a syringe of silver nitrate. Harry distracted the rest of them with a question as Edward stabbed the charcoaled heart. Just in case. No need to tempt fate while their backs were turned. 

As Wren moved down each step toward the basement, Harry grimaced and crouched down, trying to look with his night-vision into the pooling darkness. 

“You can take the lead now.” Harry moved quick to catch up with Edward and Shang-Da behind, Tucker making up the rear along with Tammy Reynolds. “The stairs are concrete, which makes it safer. You should be okay.” 

Harry was pretty sure that the floor wouldn’t give way, and he began to move. He slipped his wand into his hand, and grimaced at how slippery the rubber was. Edward already had his gun out, and wouldn’t you know it? He was holding it like a pro. Bastard. 

Harry could already hear the lapping of water, the basement had turned into a lake. Wren’s flashlight passed over the dark water like a tiny searchlight. The water was a solid blackness, holding all its secrets close and quiet. A coffin floated about ten feet from the stairs, bobbing gently in the dark, dark water. 

There was the sound of wood rubbing together like boats tied up at a dock. Harry could see two coffins bumping against one another near the far wall. 

“Three coffins visible, but there should be four more. One for the guardian, one for the vamp on the stairs, and two more.” 

Harry took a step into the water, and even through the suit he could feel how cold it was. He moved quietly and with a wiggle of magic he drew a coffin towards him that was on the surface. He reached out with some magic, and placed his palm on top to feel for it’s essence. 

“Okay, this one is full. Don’t bother with the body bag,” said Harry using a layer of magic to seal the entire coffin. He then floated it up and out of the water. “Move!” He ordered, and everyone did so as the coffin began to float. 

“How do you know someone is in it?” asked Tammy. 

“Just a feeling,” said Harry. “Shang-Da follow it back to the top.” 

Shang-Da did exactly that. 

Harry checked the second coffin, and nodded before floating it too out of the water and up the staircase. 

He managed to get the third coffin to float up and out, and now he would have to feel around for the rest of them. He gathered his magic into his hands, and moved back to the step. Edward was over his shoulder, ready to fire into a vampire should it come flying upwards. 

And that was exactly what it did, one second Harry was concentrating with his magic, and the next a vampire came flying up and out of the water. She looked almost like a mermaid if only her eyes weren’t so bugged and white. Her skin sheet-white from cold water and hunger. 

There were screams, Edward fired the gun right into her head. It flew her backwards, but not killing her. Harry flung out the magic around him. “I command you to stop!” He bellowed, and pushed his power into them causing three other vampires to rise slowly to the surface, and stand chin deep in the water almost like lost puppies. 

“Are all of you listening to me?” Harry asked, keeping the power level in his voice. “Answer me.” 

“Yes.” All of them intoned. 

“Good.” 

“What did you just do?” asked Tammy in shock. 

“I stopped them,” said Harry. “Now, back up all of you.  _ Now! _ Except Ted and Shang-Da,” he ordered as he spread out the bag. “First one, you there, you climb in here and do not move. Do you hear me?” 

“Yes.” Shang-Da held the bag open, Edward kept his gun trained on it, and one by one they each climbed into the bodybags. 

Their coffins were broken and splintered, too much damage. 

“Hurry up! The floor is getting weaker,” Wren exclaimed from up top. 

Harry finally had the last one, and he used his magic to float them up the staircase. He kept his power hold upon them, and took in a deep breath. 

“Good going, Little Raven.” 

“I try,” said Harry. 

“I saw what you did,” said Edward with a smirk. 

“What did I do?” 

“What indeed. I wonder how secure the back of your new Escalade is? Quite roomy.” 

Harry’s skin flushed. “Maybe we should check out just how roomy sometime. Least mine is clean.” 

“Not for long.” Edward turned, and made his way up the concrete steps though he stopped every other step to make sure Harry followed right behind him, and not a second after they got out of the house did the entire thing collapse. 

Body bags and coffins floated across the yard of the brilliant sunlight. Harry was the one bringing up the rear and ignored the cameras and crew that captured the scene. 

Great. Just bloody great. Harry was already stripping out of everything, and this time instead of watching Wren rip out of his suit, he watched Edward because Edward was his, and he liked Edward’s body a whole lot more. 

As the reporters tried to close in on them, Pete McKinnon grabbed Harry’s arm to get him out of the way. All the bodies were taken into the back of the ambulance. A lot of police were holding the crowd back from getting to Harry and the others. Shang-Da stepped forward when a woman boldly managed to slip beyond the tape. 

“Mr Potter-Black can you-” 

“Back!” Shang-Da snapped, pushing his energy against the woman and she stumbled back into the tape. A cop managed to usher her up and over, and out of the way. 

Harry took a deep breath and thanked Shang-Da. 

“You did it,” said Fulton with wide-eyes. 

“Yeah…” 

“Tucker said they woke up, but you stopped them?” 

“I’m an Animator,” Harry said flatly. 

“I thought you couldn’t do that while the sun was up?” asked Dolph coming around. 

“I couldn’t before, but I’ve learned a lot since then,” said Harry reaching for Edward, and using him to get out of the damn boots. 

“You can control vampires?” asked Tammy Reynolds. 

_ Shit. _ That could not get out to the public. He would be in such big trouble. “No,” Harry answered. “Not exactly. I can command the newly turned vampires when they are dead, but that is all, and the only reason I can do it is because their body still registers as dead and their soul stays gone from their body a lot longer. If these guys had been fifty or a hundred years old no way I would have been able to do what I did.” At least not without a bit of blood and sacrifice. “Since they were such new vampires, they registered as dead so I could raise them like zombies.” 

“The books never mention that,” said Tammy. 

“Books don’t know everything,” said Harry dryly. 

“Did you know, Larry?” 

“No,” said Larry. “But, Harry’s very powerful. So I have no doubt that he would know.” 

It took over an hour of questioning, and Harry double checking that those in the ambulance weren’t going to rise until they were taken to the morgue where they would be allowed to rise up. Shockingly enough, Malcolm managed to get out. Dolph remarked that someone named  _ Traveler _ did it. 

Harry kept his mouth shut along with the rest who knew the name. He shouldn’t have been surprised to find out that Traveler had been out and about. Probably inside of someone watching everything like entertainment. Either him or Baltasar. Who knew?

“What’s for supper?” asked Edward once they were released and back in the Cadillac Escalade. 

Harry sagged down tiredly. “Uhm, beef roast at the house?” He grinned. “Is that what you meant or the main course, the vampires of the council?” 

“Both,” said Edward smirking. 

“Let’s head to the Circus after we drop Larry off, and see if Jean has come up with a plan.” 

Edward liked that idea. “I hope we kill something soon. You teased me, Little Raven.” 

Harry grinned when he noticed that the console in the middle rose up giving them a full bench seat. It had to have been customized, usually it wouldn’t do that. Marcus was a smart one. He slid closer and rested against Edward. “Least I’m not boring.” 

“Indeed. Not going to pass out on me, Little Raven, are you?” 

“No, that wasn’t hard magic, they were all babies.” 

Larry was still in awe that Harry had been able to control vampires. “So you lied, you can control stronger ones?” 

“Don’t you dare tell Reynolds about it,” said Harry sharply. 

Larry frowned. “Why not? It’s so cool.” 

“It’s not supposed to be possible, Larry, and if it gets back to the wrong people it would be bad. Do not make me regret trusting you.” 

Larry frowned at this. “What are you hiding?” 

“A lot, and if it keeps everyone safe then so be it.”

“I thought you didn’t get scared of death?” 

“Did I say keep everyone alive?” Harry asked. “I said, _ safe _ , there are far worse things out there Larry than good old fashioned death. I should know.” 

Edward smirked and looped an arm around Harry. 

“Lupa is right. Death is a slumber that we are provided after our lives are through, living is the challenge we face, and the suffering that follows,” said Shang-Da seriously. 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, Shang-Da.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW going on in the middle. Long chapter!

#  Chapter Ten

When Harry returned to the Circus he was shocked to find that the common room had been expanded and completely transformed into an elegant dining hall complete with a ten foot black dining table draped in a shimmery gold tablecloth with long thin black and white candles set in crystal holders in the middle. What you could see of the table, Harry recognized instantly. 

It had silver gleaming snakes going up the sides with small rubies set for eyes. It was a Black Heirloom. Also a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and it twinkled like a thousand stars. Silver ringed linen napkins lay in each individual place. Harry was kind of glad there were no dishes, it would look even creepier. All around the edges of the walls was soft plump velvet seating. All of it was black with only a hint of crimson design. All around the walls reflective mirrors set up making the hall look as though it were long and endless and a soft shimmery cloth hung over the top of the room like a translucent veil. 

Jean-Claude was sitting at the head of the table with his long legs crossed, perfect curls folded over his shoulder. To Harry’s surprise, Draco was with him. 

It seemed that the moment the three got in the room, Harry’s heart began to beat faster. His pulse thudded into his throat, and a hum of energy flowed from one to the other. He wondered if the men could feel it too or was it just him? Sometimes, he could never tell if it was only him or not. 

“What’s the occasion?” Edward drawled suspiciously. 

“We have spent the hours coming up with a plan to neuter the vampire council. Unfortunately we cannot take a leaf out of your endearing book, mon Tueur d’Ombre. Welcome back,” he said with an enchanting smile. He rose like a cat, and stroked Edward’s cheek before gathering Harry’s cheeks and placing a kiss on his forehead. “You both smell of charring. Are you hurt at all?” 

“No, but what’s Draco doing here?” Harry asked with equal suspicion. 

“Helping you, Potter. You’re lucky it’s me and not Hermione. I got the story from Teddy and Marcus,” said Draco with a frown. “I came straight here when I realized that what you’re dealing with is something I have more than enough talent in.” 

“He also took a trip to Britain quickly to procure some of these very old heirlooms.” 

“I noticed, is this from Grimmauld?” 

“No. It was leftover from the Dark Lord. He always had banquets set up,” said Draco with a sniff. 

“I did not realize my error until you called, mon Amour. We conquered yesterday night, but if we do not get control and fast they will be conquering us, and we can’t have that. So I have devised a plan. As Master of the City it is a requirement to host delegations, and show them hospitality in its rawest form.” 

“So we’re playing politics?” Edward smirked. “Might be fun. Might end in a bloodbath.” 

“Oui, but I did not realize, Edward, that the council was feeding on the unprotected. I didn’t even know I was shielding my own until mon Amour pointed it out. We don’t need that to happen again, and on a larger scale. We need to show ourselves strong, but not unbendable. We also need to provide sustenance before they eat the rest of the city if only for fun. I have sent invites to the council where they are, along with a snack. It is nasty politics, but it has to be done for all of our sakes.” 

Harry understood. He didn’t like it, but he understood. He was glad Jean-Claude did this before he got back. He wasn’t sure if he could do it. 

“I assure you that the one I chose was not an innocent of any kind,” said Jean-Claude. “You remember that string of sexual assault on the elderly that your police believed was the work of a shifter? It just so happens that Marcus discovered one of his newly turned was the one doing it. So he will be paying a high price for his abominable crimes. He thought being turned would protect him.” 

“Least you were thorough,” said Edward. 

“How do you know where they are?” Harry asked. 

Jean-Claude smiled. “I am well aware of each of these members, and what their tastes and requirements are. No doubt they had plans on seizing the Circus, but because of the wards and protections and our conquering they wouldn’t dream of housing their dead bodies here. Also, your police called me, they wish for me to speak on behalf of the vampires in a press conference tomorrow night.” 

“So are we starting a war or preventing it?” asked Edward. 

“Both,” said Jean-Claude. “We need to show that we don’t mind if a war is waged, but we’d like to avoid it if possible.” 

“So we’re bluffing?” 

“Oui. Of course, we really don’t need a half a dozen Earthmovers ransacking St. Louis,” said Jean-Claude. “So all of this has to be done delicately, the point of this banquet is to get them to leave us alone in the end.” He ran his fingers along the silver cloth. “Most of the council are old and set in their ways, for centuries they have not gazed outside at the change in society. Most of them hole up in their places of rest and never come out. I know the council well. It is no surprise that Morte d’Amour would want to put a stop to vampires being legal, and Yvette is the perfect toady to send for his dastardly deeds. Although, Warrick surprises me. He could be a help or a hindrance.” 

“I think he’s involved in the fires,” said Harry. “I’ve never heard of a pyrokinetic vampire in my life, but there’s a first time for everything, and his animal to call is butterflies.” 

Everyone looked at him. 

“Butterflies?” 

Harry nodded. “He thinks it’s a sign of God, and the fact that he was able to walk in the daylight. Yeah, he burned a bit, and his power… He was much stronger than Yvette.”

“No surprise, Yvette can live a million years, and she’d never rise to the level of master vampire. She’s always been hungry for power. She is the perfect servant to that particular member,” said Jean-Claude with a hint of sourness. “It makes me wonder how many others they have suppressed?” 

“Likely many. What time is this banquet?” asked Edward. 

“Not until the stroke of midnight. Shang-Da, you should go and rest. I’ve set up personal rooms for you. I assure you, mon Amour will not leave for the rest of the night. Marcus will also be in attendance, and so we need everyone at their best.” 

Shang-Da inclined his head. “I will, thank you.” He turned to Harry and bowed to him too.

“Thank you, Shang-Da!” Harry said touching him gently on the arm. 

“Any time,” said Shang-Da sincerely, and Jason showed him to his personal room. 

“I don’t mind him,” admitted Edward. “He knows what he’s doing.” 

“Oui, he was one of Marcus’ best, but because of Raina, he would have nothing to do with the hierarchy,” Jean-Claude said. 

“Can’t blame him. I’m going to get a shower, I smell like char and other nasty stuff.” Harry kissed both his men on the cheek, and swept off for Jean-Claude’s room. He was trying to ignore the rising of his blood pressure. 

It had been a while since he had both men in the same room with him, and it got his skin jumping. Now if only Micah was there with him to complete the four of them. 

He made quick work of all his clothes until he was naked, and showered the water and burnt smell off his skin. He was still buzzing with every glide of his palm over his body leaving him feeling heady with need. 

As the steam poured out, he should have known that his men wouldn’t leave him for long. First it was Edward who also smelled of charring and burning slipping in naked behind him. Harry turned and began to kiss the man’s chest while reaching for the scentless soap that Jean-Claude always kept on hand just for him. Harry drew back in surprise. Edward had a tattoo. 

“That’s new.” Harry traced the shaded edge of the full moon from Edward’s collar bone down the middle of his chest. On the top right quadrant of the moon a black raven, wings raised up starting to curl around Edward’s left shoulder, faced right towards his heart. The bird went from his shoulder to halfway across the moon. Another raven, smaller than the first, was on the bottom left edge of the moon, seeming to fly back towards Edward’s heart. The only bit of color on the whole black and white tattoo was the startling emerald green of the larger raven’s eye. “It’s beautiful,” said Harry kissing across the expanse of the tattoo. “The detail is exquisite. Quite a bit larger than mine. How will Ted explain this?” 

“Ted won’t. Little Raven should not need an explanation.” Edward used a finger to tilt Harry’s head up. “Surely you understand.”

“Micah and Jean” Harry kissed the moon. “Me.” He kissed the emerald eyed raven.

“Good, a point for you.” Harry couldn’t keep off the tattoo. As one hand traced along the image, his tongue followed behind, paying special attention to the moon’s outline.

“Let me show you how much I love that you did this.” Harry kept one hand on the tattoo as he waited for Edward’s answer.

“Always going for my cock, Little Raven. I heard you had the big bad wolf,” Edward growled. “I want to see it.” 

**Harry shivered when Jean-Claude got in behind them, and he was sandwiched between both men. “Oui, I was told in detail that it was quite a sight. Like your new marking. Harry managed to take almost all of him,” Jean-Claude teased running his nose up and down Harry’s neck and nibbling for a bit of blood. 

“Do you want me to go in detail how his cock got bigger and bigger inside of me? How he knotted me? Staying knotted even when the rest of him shifted back?” Harry asked, running his hands over both of them. He would wash Edward with the soap, and after rinsing he would lick to test that he was clean. He didn’t miss a single muscle or line in his body. Edward and Jean-Claude kissed hard, sending Harry’s desire spinning like a top. “You thought Micah was big, that’s nothing compared to an Alpha wolf.” Harry licked and flicked his tongue over Edward’s swelling cock, and enjoyed how it grew in his mouth when he went all the way down. He squeezed and teased the man’s firming balls until he got a grunt. 

Jean-Claude hunched down to join him, and they took turns licking and sucking. Harry told him in vivid detail about his wolf-man, and it made Edward more sexually crazed. His usually empty eyes were filled with a fire. 

“You better loosen him, Jean-Claude,” said Edward through clenched teeth. “I don’t think I’m going to be gentle.” 

“Oui. You are always a hard one, deliciously hard.” Jean-Claude raked his tongue up the man’s stomach to his chest, dropping a kiss to the tattoo, and dived into his mouth. “It’s been way too long, mon Tueur d’Ombre.” 

Harry turned, and gathered Jean-Claude, rolling his tongue around the thick skin. He slid his mouth down until he was between the man’s lovely legs, and ran his tongue along his entrance making Jean-Claude moan and rush his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry took his time exploring Jean-Claude’s body until he was lifted by Edward into his arms. All three of them got out, and he was taken to the bedroom. 

Harry stretched out on the bed, Edward was glaring before he seized Harry and spread his legs wide. “I don’t see any damage from the big bad wolf.” 

“Oui, he snaps back,” Jean-Claude crawled onto the bed with some lubrication in his hands, and he teased down Harry’s hard cock, and fingered him lightly. He pushed a finger in as Harry gathered the vampire’s cock back into his mouth. 

Harry’s whole body pulsed, his sexual energy began to leak out into the air combined with their desire, lust, and the power of their connection. Edward seized Harry by the hips, barely gave Jean-Clause time to remove his questing fingers, and pressed his cock deep inside without slowing down. Harry let out a cry of pain and pleasure around Jean’s cock, every part of his body burned with a hungry need, and his sexual energy began to spill out into the open air making both Jean-Claude and Edward breath it in. 

Jean-Claude moaned as his own energy lapped over Harry’s. Through the shared kisses with Edward and Harry’s screams, everyone lost some sort of control. Edward’s movements became more frenzied. Harry kissed and climbed all over Edward whose powerful hips thrust into him as he writhed against the man. 

It was like all the creatures and energies deep inside of Harry were being called one by one from both Edward and Jean-Claude, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more, and all three of them were sent beneath the energy. 

Edward rolled Harry over top of Jean-Claude, and he sank down on the master vampire as Edward slid around to watch. His expression dark and almost animalistic. He teased and pulled at Harry while asking him questions about Marcus’ fat cock. He would seize Harry by the hair and force a tongue down him as Jean-Claude swallowed Edward’s stiff cock. 

“Let’s try and break him, mon Tueur d’Ombre. You should get behind him,” Jean-Claude purred around the man’s cock with a hungry sigh. “I love watching his expression, nothing better. I could lose myself in the redness of his cheeks, and there are his eyes… so lovely.” 

“I like the way you think.” Edward growled raggedly.

Harry fell forward over top of Jean-Claude. Long perfect fingers tightened around his throat to still him from moving. “So lovely, what if we keep you this way?” 

“I’d kill you,” Harry moaned as vibrations of pleasure teased inside of him with every slow grind of Jean-Claude’s hips. 

“Beautiful.” Harry dipped down and kissed Jean-Claude, and let the man bite him harder for the blood that poured out into his mouth. Jean-Claude brought his hips up as Edward shoved his way into Harry’s already full bottom, stretching him and putting a pleasurable amount of friction against Jean-Claude who was hissing. His blood boiled with an overflowing pulse of lust and desire more and more of it spilled out sending both men into moans. 

He desperately needed this powerful feeling to get out of him before it took him over completely, and so he pushed whatever sexual power that was inside of him into both men until the three of them lost control of their orgasms and they spilled in Harry and he over Jean-Claude’s stomach. Jean-Claude was licking Harry up as though he were desert, and it looked like Jean-Claude was more affected than Harry. 

He looked drunk and high. Even Edward had been caught up, and unable to stop as he dug into Harry’s hips, holding him down and filling him. Harry was almost in tears. 

Jean-Claude hummed. “Perhaps next time, mon Chaton will be here.” 

“Indeed, he needs to return before our power overloads,” Edward acknowledged breathing deeply into Harry’s neck, dropping a kiss to the tattoo he had Harry get. 

“Perhaps it is why mon Amour is always hungry? He is missing our Chaton. Our connection almost requires some form of contact, which we have had none from mon Chaton.” 

“It didn’t help that I laid in a naked puppy pile this morning,” Harry whined, and Edward arched a brow. “Or is that cat pile?

“Oh? Why were you in a naked pile?” Edward asked with a smirk. 

Harry grimaced. “Oh, I didn’t tell you what happened to my leopards…” He groaned at this. 

“You need to tell him, mon Amour.” 

“What happened?” asked Edward sliding out of Harry to lay beside Jean-Claude who lifted his head, and Edward slid his arm beneath for him to rest on. 

“It really is a fantastic work of art, Edward,” said Jean-Claude coasting a shaky hand along the brushed artwork. 

He told Edward everything, and only hesitated slightly on Jamil’s part of the whole thing. Like Harry predicted, Edward didn’t care about the leopards themselves. But because they belonged to Harry, and he knew that they meant a lot to Harry, he reacted in much the way Harry expected. 

“And why aren’t they dead?” 

“Sylvie was given to Padma,” said Jean-Claude. 

“And all Jamil wanted was to hurt something, and simply followed along for the sake of it. I’m giving him a chance. He’ll have to face the justice system, but he is loyal to Marcus. Sylvie was a Richard supporter. Jamil submitted when I pushed my power over him.” 

Edward scowled. “I don’t like it. You get him under control or I’ll shoot him if only on principle. Especially if he makes Teddy cry.” 

Harry snickered weakly, and rolled off Jean-Claude’s cock so that he laid between both men. It didn’t matter what was draining out of him. His body buzzed, and his heart felt light, and only had a small touch of emptiness. “Rafael and I awoke in a pile of kitties and puppies.” 

Jean-Claude chuckled. “I bet that was darling, was the mon Petit Loup in with them?” 

“You know he was.” Harry told Edward about Teddy using his magic against Sylvie and Jamil. 

“Good thing I brought him a gift,” said Edward smirking. “Where is he now?” 

“Back home where it’s safe. He misses you and Micah a lot, but he’s had fun with me. It’s just been us the last few days, and Jean-Claude when he’s awake. I’ve gotten him on a midnight shift.” 

“Good.” 

“Oui, it has been the most enjoyable time to have both of you here with me. It is too bad they had to spoil it,” Jean-Claude replied with a sigh. 

“What is their issue with you?” Edward asked. 

“Many things. For centuries I played kitten for them. I kept quiet, always careful about what power I showed, and never too much or too little. I became a master at the game.” 

“So in other words you took them by surprise when it was discovered you had more power than expected?” 

“Oui. I did not gain power for the sake of power. I gained it to be free, to be free of these people. To be done of their games. They try to reel me back in.” 

“Then we’ll just have to kill them.” 

Jean-Claude smiled sadly. “In the end, that may be exactly what it takes. Just want to be free, and help those who want to be free with me. I am aware that most vampires are not like me or my own. I know they are dangerous, I know they are hungry all the time. Men like you are needed to curb their hunger. But that is only because they’ve known no other way. I have.” 

“But, it is true that they can be taught and learn. I mean, look at your vampires. Aside from their beauty they wouldn’t just randomly attack someone,” said Harry softly. 

“Oui, and that is what we have wanted to show them for a long long time. It is too bad that some people forget those ideals. I have not.” 

_ Asher. _ Harry thought inwardly as he ducked his head, and chose not to say anything. Harry stretched out his fingers, and danced over the tattoo across Edward’s chest. Jean-Claude stroked his head, and he wound up dozing off softly to the voices around him. 

When Harry awoke next he found that he was laying stretched across the end of the bed, some of his body had been washed. He hummed at the fingers that carded through his hair. He rolled into the heated body, and he could feel the perfect muscle press into him. Merlin, he was becoming crazy addicted to these men. What was going on with him?

“He warned me that you would be frisky again,” Marcus barely contained a snarl as his nose dragged down his cheek and into his neck. “You smell delicious, I must admit.” He captured Harry’s half open lips. “I’ve been told to come in and mark you so that they all know who you belong to.” 

Harry hummed, his body still a bit sore and burning from earlier, but he didn’t give a damn. He wrapped his naked legs around Marcus as the man settled between him. “No idea what is wrong with me. I’ve been wired all day.” 

Ulgh, no matter how boneless, the energy between of all his men awoke him, and the fingers trailing down his naked sides had him breathing deep. He began to card his hand through Marcus’ short blond hair when strong deft fingers reached over to the fur cuffs and snagged the rings. 

Harry let out a yelp when they were suddenly above his head, and he looked above him and Marcus to see a smirking cold-eyed Edward on one side, and Jean-Claude on the other. Both were still naked, and Harry couldn’t help but run his eyes over the tattoo that gleamed.

“Wha-?” His heart began to beat very fast. He whined out when Marcus rolled his hips into Harry. 

“Let’s see what the alpha is made of,” Edward drawled. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Harry squawked. Not that he minded. 

“Now Little Raven, don’t be like that.” 

“We’re going to own you. You are my Lupa, Jean-Claude’s human servant, Edward’s Little Raven. With Micah, Edward, and Jean-Claude you form a rare unheard of circle of magic, but Micah is not here.” 

“Wh-what does that mean? Are you going to fuck me so hard that Micah will feel it wherever he is?” 

Jean-Claude laughed. “Non, mon Amour. We are going to taint your scent completely. Make it impossible for anyone to tell exactly who you belong to. Are you up for another round?” he asked as Edward used handcuffs to keep Harry’s arms in place and strung up over his head. "Is this something you want?" he asked directly. 

“I think he is.” Marcus’ strong hand palmed his already budding erection, and he knew. He just knew the man was going to burn inside of him when he entered. 

Question is, was he masochistic enough to go for it?

"Yeah, I am..." said Harry breathlessly. 

… Yeah, yeah, he was. Harry moaned as Marcus pushed himself inside using Edward’s and Jean-Claude’s cum as lube. He threw his head back, stretching to kiss one of his men. With a grin, Edward moved as if to drop a kiss on Harry before swooping to Jean-Claude instead.

“Eyes on me, Lupa.” Marcus growled pulling Harry into a kiss. He pushed his energy into Harry enough to keep his attention on the Ulfric without drawing any of Harry’s own energies. Marcus pulled Harry’s legs up around his waist as he thrust in and out of the loosened body. Harry happily locked his ankles, ensuring that each thrust buried Marcus deep inside. 

“Always Ulfric.” Harry panted as each thrust sent his body tingling. He pulled against the handcuffs as he tried to wrap around Marcus fully. With a whine, Harry dropped his legs instead to push up against the alpha encouraging harder thrusts. Marcus ground inside a few more times before pulling out and flipping Harry over, arms crossed at his wrists causing the cuffs to clink and Harry to let out a yelp at the tight pull. He pushed Harry out of the middle of the bed as Edward started prepping Jean-Claude. Harry stretched sideways enough to take the vampire’s cock into his mouth. Harry wasn’t sure how long he had been napping, but enough time had passed that Jean-Claude needed more blood before he would reach full erection again. Harry loved sucking his men at all stages of hardness. Soft to hard, he loved the feeling of changes in texture and veining. 

Jean-Claude pulled away from Harry as Edward finally pushed in; causing the bed to rock by the combined thrusting power of Edward and Marcus. 

“I want to watch him ride you.” Edward panted out and he tightened his grip on Jean-Claude’s hips. With a grin Marcus broke Harry’s cuffs apart and shifted himself beneath the wizard. Harry sat up and swiveled his hips. “Ride, Little Raven. I want to see that cock disappearing into that bubble butt of yours.” 

“As Death commands,” Harry stated as he started bouncing and grinding down on Marcus. The alpha grinned and held onto Harry’s hips. Marcus took his eyes off of his Lupa as a hand carded through his hair. 

“Come here, Ulfric.” Jean-Claude leaned down while pushing back against Edward’s cock. Marcus smirked and pulled the vampire down the rest of the way. Harry watched as the two kissed. He didn’t expect it to be so hot. Sure watching his men with each other always turned him on, he just didn’t expect Marcus to be included in that so quickly.

Harry moaned and rode Marcus harder, rocking back and forth until his cock was swallowed inside him, and he began to gyrate in a slow motion that made Marcus groan. He held onto Harry’s hips as if trying to control them, but Harry pushed his own Lupa power into Marcus forcing him to remain on his back. 

Marcus snarled at him. “Is that the way you want it, little Lupa?” 

“It’s always the way he wants it. He can never get enough,” Edward teased as he came inside and collapsed on top of the panting and shuddering Jean-Claude; both of them watching Harry with a heavy gaze. 

“Your fault,” And Harry gasped when Edward yanked him by the back of his hair forcing him back and shoving his tongue down Harry’s throat. “Are you going to let me orgasm?” He whined beneath Edward. 

“Maybe,” Jean-Claude stroked Marcus’ chest and kissed up and down his neck before releasing the power he held on Harry. 

He arched forward with a cry as his orgasms built fast and hard, Edward pushed him down onto Marcus’ chest, and between all three men he was pinned as he lost control. Marcus bucked inside of him, another snarl coming out of him as Harry’s burning red entrance was once again filled leaving him exhausted, and in a spot of pain. 

“Ouch!” Harry whined through the buzz. 

“Poor mon Amour, cannot help it,” Jean-Claude teased. 

“Your fault!” Harry accused again. 

Jean-Claude slipped onto his knees, his lovely naked white body glistening with sweat and his own seed. He traced up and down Harry’s heaving chest and gripped his chin. “Perhaps so. I shall take full blame for making you look like this.” 

“I don’t think there is any doubt who he now belongs to,” said Marcus with heavy eyes. “I almost lost control, almost shifted. That is not easy to do to an Ulfric.” 

“Blame this one, it’s what I do,” Harry jabbed his thumb at the smiling Jean-Claude. 

“He’s not the one on my cock.” 

Edward smirked. “You should have shifted.” 

“Next time I will be more than happy to. When we have all the time in the world to destroy him.” 

“Do I not get a say in this?” Harry squeaked. 

_ “No _ .” All of them said causing Harry to huff as he draped heavily against Edward, Marcus keeping him upright. 

“Perhaps right from the beginning? Now you know he can take it, and we both know you will want to.” 

Marcus smirked. “I have a feeling it is going to be an intriguing night.” 

“Oui, that is the point, and now we should help mon Amour. I do fear he’s going to have walking issues.” 

Harry let out a gasp when Edward seized him with one arm around the waist. “I’ll do the job.” Harry managed to shift around and kiss the man’s tattoo. He was in pain, but hell if it wasn’t worth it. 

“I’ll get his clothes.” 

“Looks like I’m cleaning myself up,” said Marcus, and he seemed to enjoy seeing Harry getting manhandled. 

“Don’t wash the cum out!” Jean-Claude out. “There’s a plug in the draw if you want it.”

“What do I look like to you? An amateur?” Edward shot back. 

Jean-Claude grinned as he leaned against Marcus. “Not at all, mon Tueur d’Ombre.” 

“Once again I have no say in this do I?” 

_ “No. _ ” Harry didn’t bother as he slumped in Edward’s arms and let him do what he would. 

oOo

He may have snuck a healing potion, but that was alright, and he found himself being trussed up by none other than Draco and Jean-Claude. It was a nightmare. Both pecked and poked and picked at him. 

Where Edward had gone off to was anyone’s guess, and Marcus likely went to see to the wolves he had brought. Harry had not been too pleased when Rafael came by and with Seth no less. It seemed that they were really playing it up, and Seth volunteered to play the part of Harry’s pet for the night. Jason would be the wolves, and surprisingly Sylvie’s girlfriend, Gwen was showing up to be in attendance. Marcus had warned her that only if Sylvie asks Harry specifically would they be allowed to help or save her from her own abominable choices. 

Harry wasn’t sure if any of this was such a great idea, and it got worse when he learned that Draco was going to be offered to Asher. 

Rafael also wanted to be there because he didn’t want them to think they’d won against him. Harry wished he would have just stayed home and cuddled with Teddy, but he couldn’t tell the man that. It would probably be insulting, but then again knowing Rafael, he wouldn’t get insulted. Just smile in amusement, and promise that he would be alright. 

Rafael didn’t take Harry’s worry as an insult. 

Seth wasn’t a wereleopard, but he belonged to Harry. A present given to him by Obsidian Butterfly, and so they would play that up. Harry had been gifted by one of America’s most terrifying Masters of the City. That ban in Albuquerque hadn’t been for no reason after all. 

Harry glanced at the outfit that Jean-Claude and Draco had forced him into. It seems like the two were in agreement on wardrobe themes for the night. All the men were wearing black pants. Harry and Draco were in black slacks, Jean-Claude and the alpha weres in black leather, Seth and Jason in loose black linen pants, and Edward in black jeans. Gwen was in a loose black summer dress and Shang-Da and Jamil, as guards, would be dressed in black jeans and turtlenecks.

“We need to show solidarity and unique groups Potter.” Draco huffed as he straightened the front buttons on his sleeveless royal purple vest. The vest was form fitting and had tails that draped down to the floor; almost as if it was mimicking a robe. Harry was wearing a similar vest, but in chartreuse green with black stitching. He worried that it was too strong a color contrast on him, but Draco insisted it was fine; and no Harry didn’t look like a bee. Thankfully Harry wasn’t the only one in the bright color. Edward’s form fitting scoop neck shirt was in the same chartreuse color with a black trench coat on top. This allowed him to store as many weapons as he’d like while staying within the dress code. 

When Harry turned around he noticed that Jean-Claude’s leather pants had chartreuse lacing up the sides, loose enough to allow bits of pale skin to flash between the cords. If anyone bothered to look long enough, they’d be able to tell that the vampire was going commando under the leather. Harry was shocked when he noticed that Jean-Claude traded in his normal ruffled shirts for a laced, see-through white shirt that was left unbuttoned. The way it lay, showed off the fact that the only scar he still had was the cross burn on his chest. All other scars had been healed by their tetrumviatre’s powers last year.

“Everyone in here ready?” Rafael asked as he walked back into the room after checking on the others. Harry noticed that Rafael and Marcus not only had on black leather pants, but also had some form of artfully ripped shirt. Showing flashes of skin and muscle as they moved. Rafael’s was a dark gold while Marcus’ was emerald green. “Ready indeed.” Harry fought to control his burning face as Rafael sniffed him while carefully making sure not to touch him. “Best not to contaminate the scent.”

“Don’t Edward.”

“I didn’t say anything, Little Raven.”

“You’re smirk did though.” Harry grumbled. “Least I’m not the one in leather today.” 

Shang-Da and Jamil were standing behind the left side of the table where a fleet of fancy looking chairs sat. 

Harry frowned slightly when Jason and Seth took up positions on cushions on the floor. He did not like this whole pet thing. Jason beamed at him, and Seth stared at him adoringly. 

“You do know you’re not really a pet?” He stroked Seth’s gorgeous multi-colored long hair. Merlin, someone was probably going to want him tonight with the way he looked. Both of them had been oiled down, and so their skin shined beneath the brightly lit chandelier. 

“I don’t mind,” said Seth beaming. “I’ll be your pet!” 

“Not a bad place to be,” said Jason smirking. 

Seth was much like Nathaniel, he would do whatever Harry wanted him to do and without question. If Harry asked him to walk through a veil of fire then Seth would happily do it. He had no restraint, and no ability to say no where Harry was concerned. 

Harry was trying to teach him to say no to others, but it was slow going. Zane often liked to take advantage of that causing Micah to put him in a corner somewhere for a while. He had made good progress with Nathaniel for the most part, but Nathaniel had a group. Seth had been literally on his own, and Itzapaplotl’s care had not exactly been tender. 

Andy and Ellie came downstairs and leaned around the entrance. “They have arrived,” said Ellie.

“Please show them in.” 

“It’s go time,” said Edward. 

Harry hoped everything turned out alright. Jean-Claude took his place at the head of the table, Harry on his immediate left with Marcus, Edward, Rafael, and Draco. Seth and Jason on each side of Jean-Claude. Seth closer to Harry. Jamil and Shang-Da behind them with Gwen sitting at the very end. Damian also came out to join as part of Jean-Claude’s personal Kiss by standing behind Jean-Claude’s high back seat. 

“Ah such a delight, so many lovely and delicious men. I am overwhelmed with joy,” Traveler came waltzing through first with his human servant directly behind him. 

He was no longer piggybacking on one of Jean-Claude’s vampires, but rather a young handsome male that had to be newly dead since he still had a glowing human tan. Harry had no doubt after Traveler saved Malcolm that the master vampire loaned him a new body. Harry wondered if Malcolm knew exactly what they were going to do with it, and by the possessive touching of Baltasar, Harry could take a guess and be spot on. 

The Traveler wore a rich purple robe pinned at one shoulder with a ruby and gold brooch. His left shoulder was bare, showing the smooth tanned skin to good advantage, the garment was gathered at his waist with two woven red cords. It nearly fell to his ankles giving glimpses of sandals tied around his ankles. 

Balthasar wore red with an amethyst-and-silver brooch at one shoulder. His bare shoulder showed just enough to prove he was muscular, as if there’d been any doubt. The red robe was bound at the waist with purple cords.

“Are you sure it’s joy you’re overwhelmed with?” Harry couldn’t help but tease causing Traveler to throw his head back with a laugh. “Should we change the decor to fit your tones better?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. The scheme fits your group so well currently. I love the chartreuse. Such a shocking color.”

“It has its charms.” Jean-Claude said as Traveler and Baltasar finished crossing the room to them.

‘ _ He knows. _ ’ Harry heard flash through his mind. Edward rarely used their connection, preferring to keep his shields up.

‘ _ Non, mon Tueur d'Ombre. He suspects but isn’t completely certain. If the Traveler were certain he would be asking us why we hide. _ ’ 

“It is good to see you back on your feet so quickly, Rom. True magic is full of wonders. Ulfric.” Traveler greeted the other leaders in the room. “I hope, Jean-Claude, that proper introductions will be made tonight.” Traveler passed a glance over Draco. “I do hope there are gifts.”

“It is in the agenda once everyone has arrived.” Jean-Claude waved a hand as if brushing away an idea. 

“Trying to influence your gift Traveler?” Harry glanced at the entrance as Padma stepped out of the hallway. He was dressed in a suit that glittered gold. He was even wearing a golden turban with peacock feathers and a sapphire bigger than Harry’s thumb. He looked like someone had called for a maharaja, or at least he matched the description Pavarti and Padma Patil had given Harry of one. The Padma he knew at least knew how to use her Ravenclaw brain.

“Good, you left your son back.” Traveler sneered as two men entered behind Padma. The taller of the two was about six foot, square-shouldered, with thick straight hair that was somewhere between blond and brown. All he wore was a white thong with a gold collar studded with emeralds and diamonds attached to a leash. Even from a distance, Harry could tell there was something odd about his eyes. They were orange-ish. Non-magical people didn't have eyes that color. His eyes were yellow, not amber, not brown, yellow with orange spikes radiating from the pupil like a pinwheel of color. They were not human eyes, and they reminded Harry of his old flying instructor’s eyes a bit. Madam Hooch had eyes like a hawk; perfect for her profession, terrifying for a first year.

The second man was about five foot seven, with dark gold hair cut very short. Brown eyes and a brownish mustache graced his upper lip and curved back to meet brownish sideburns. No non-magical had worn a mustache like that since the 1800's. His white pants were tight and slid into polished black boots. A white vest and a white shirt finished off the look.

"Hungry already?" Edward breathed on Harry’s ear. 

"He just ate." Marcus muttered sending a look their way.

"It is a good meal though." Jean-Claude tilted his head as the two men came in. “Too bad they are attached as they are.”

"That is not..." Harry stammered, fighting down a blush. “Attached?” Harry hoped the subject would change quickly.

“They belong to Padma.” Jean-Claude didn’t need to elaborate any more on the subject. All knew that he hinted at them being the human and were in Padma’s triumvirate. 

Behind the men, on a leash held by the second, came Sylvie. She was dressed in a sheer white harem pants and a crop top. A gold collar circled her throat, similar to the first man’s but without any gemstones. The whole time Harry observed her, she kept her gaze dropped to the floor.

Gwen was taking quiet shuddering breaths, she looked as though she wanted to leap toward her. Luckily, she seemed to have a bit more restraint. 

Yvette and Warrick came out of the hallway next with Liv. "You all look good enough to eat." Yvette laughed at her own joke. She was dressed in a simple white formal. Her bare shoulders were whiter than the cloth. Everyone in the room could tell she hadn't fed. Sleeves that were not attached to the dress covered her from armpit to wrist. The fitted bodice flared into a full white skirt with layers that were mirrored in the layers of the strange unattached sleeves. Her white-blond hair fell in braided loops and whirls around her face. 

Warrick wore a white suit with one of those round collars so there was no place to put a tie. It was a lovely suit that matched Yvette's dress so well, they looked like the top of a wedding cake. Yvette wore the dress like it had been made just for her. Warrick looked chokingly uncomfortable. At least Jean-Claude had gotten Harry past feeling uncomfortable in his clothing. Even things Harry had protested before were given at least one shot now.

Liv glared at everyone, especially Harry. Seems she had yet to get over being shrunken, too bad Traveler asked her to be returned to full size before he left yesterday. She was dressed in a blue formal that was meant for a woman with softer edges and less muscle. 

Asher walked out in the middle of the scene. His hair had been pulled back in a tight braid; still nearly the color of metallic gold. The hair pulled back left the scars on his face naked. It was hard not to look at them, hard not to stare. The rest of the outfit didn't make it any easier. His naked upper body was a wonderment of contrasts. It was like his face, half angelic beauty, half melted nightmare. His pants were black leather with a line of bare flesh showing from hip to mid-calf, where boots covered the rest. The flesh glimpsed on the right side of his thigh was scarred. The scars seemed to stop about mid-thigh. It left the big question. Had his torturers made him a eunuch or left him whole? It was like a car crash. You wanted to know, and you didn't. 

“Hospitality? You are quite a bit too late,” Padma hissed. “Not much is going to save you now.” 

“You say that as though you have conquered Master of Beasts, but all you have managed to do was leave with your tail between your legs,” Jean-Claude said with an enchanting smile that lit up the room. “Perhaps if you had shown yourself or taken a leaf out of the rulebook of tradition that the council themselves have created, then perhaps the hospitality would have been much more endearing to your tastes. No rules have been broken, no one is yet dead.” 

“That can change,” Yvette said smiling. 

“You would not wish for that, my dear. Even you would not for there would be nothing left behind. Shall I make way to introductions, hm?” 

“Please, I so want to know who these enchanting fellows are,” said Traveler moving comfortably through the room. “Such a mixture of species.” 

“We are a community are we not? Sticking together has always been advisable.” 

“You were always good with that tongue. I bet Harry here is just as good, hm?” Traveler’s eyes darted up and down Harry, and his smile got wider, causing a fang to flash in the twinkling chandelier light. “I do know he tastes good.” 

Asher’s eyes narrowed at this. “Since when?” 

“Since I asked,” said Traveler. 

Harry had no doubt that Traveler and anyone else could smell him. Instead of answering, Jean-Claude gave a flourishing bow as he stood. “Introductions, hm?” 

“Such a tease,” Traveler pouted. “But, yes, please. Regale us, Jean-Claude.” 

“If you are already acquainted bare with me, it is a rather astonishing large list. Starting from the end is one of my specials, Damian then we have Lady Gwen; Rom of the Rats, Rafael; Draco; Edward; Ulfric of the Thronnos Rokke Clan, Marcus; and of course my lovely and most enchanting human servant, Nimir-Ra of the Blood Drinker’s Clan, and Lupa of the Thronnos Rokke Clan, Harry Potter. Who you all had the opportunity of meeting yesterday night. Behind them are Jamil and Shang-Da, and at our feet are our pets, Jason and Seth. Your turn.” 

Yvette’s eyes narrowed. “You’re just a pathetic human, how the hell do you have the power of these? I don’t buy it. I don’t believe it…” she folded her arms across her chest. 

“I’m not here to impress you,” said Harry coolly. 

“You should be.” 

“Oh? Why?” Harry challenged keeping even toned if only to anger Yvette further. 

“Perhaps the Master of Beasts can provide evidence,” said Jean-Claude. 

Padma’s eyes had narrowed into thin dark slits. He said nothing as he stared at Harry, and at first he’d say it was hatred, but it was more of a critical gaze. Harry didn’t try to push out any power or energy, and merely stared into the vampire’s eyes. 

He could feel the pulse as though he were trying to be drawn in. As if something inside wanted to come to call, but Harry had way too much to let one thing come to the surface, and so he watched and waited to see what Padma would do. 

“I do not care what you feel or smell like, you simply can’t be all of these things,” said Padma with a cross of his arms. “No human is.” 

“Who said I was entirely human?” That set everyone but Traveler on edge. “I don’t even know what I am. Just a mix of things.” 

“A  _ cock _ tail,” Jean-Claude offered with a partial smile as he ran the back of his hand down Harry’s cheek. 

“A delicious one too, shall we get on with the introductions on our side? It is only respectful that we oblige, and I know there are two that you have yet to meet,” said Traveler with a flourishing wave of his arm. “You have already met Yvette, here to represent Morte d'Amour. Warrick follows as a guard.”

“Yes. Our Ulfric has offered one of his to Morte d’Amour’s representative.” Jean-Claude stated as Jamil stepped out of the room and then back in. Harry didn’t bat an eye at the sacrificial werewolf that was following on a leash. He looked terrified. He shouldn’t have caused so many illegal issues. “Sam is our gift to you.”

“Next we have Padma. With him are Gideon and Captain Thomas Carswell. A tiger and a human respectfully.” Traveler continued on as Sam shuffled over to Yvette’s side submissively.

“Considering they have already received their gift, we should move on.” Jean-Claude waved a hand. Harry barely held back a smirk seeing Padma’s rage at being ignored in such a way.

“I have received no  _ gift  _ in hospitality.” Padma sneered.

“Is that so?” Harry tilted his head to the side. “I remember our Ulfric giving you Sylvie there since she seemed so interested in being on your side.” Harry wasn’t surprised when Gwen’s head snapped to face him, nor by Sylvie’s flinch. “Now, if your gift is no longer willing and begs to return, we can find you an alternative.”

“Sylvie, please.” Gwen breathed out, hoping for Sylvie to come back to her. Sylvie turned her face away, too proud to speak up.

“Moving on…” Traveler next gestured to Asher. “You may remember Asher from last night. He is here representing Belle Morte.”

“Asher, pleasure to see you again.” Jean-Claude purred. “Draco has volunteered to feed you tonight.”

“A fine gift.” Traveler mused as Draco stood ensuring Asher remembered who he was. 

“I will drink from your human.” Asher sneered, not even glancing at Draco. A silence stretched across the room.

“You refuse our hospitality of sustenance?” Jean-Claude’s expression shut down instantly. It was like he was a statue. Harry’s heart went out to the vampire. To have someone you once loved show up like this… 

“I do not refuse sustenance. I, however, have chosen a better, more fitting gift. You had drunk from my human servant for a decade. Surely you would share yours.”

“If he doesn’t want the delectable blond, I will happily accept his gift for the night.” Traveler spoke before Jean-Claude could argue more. “Allow Asher to taste from darling Harry.”

“Guess I’m off the menu tonight and you’re on instead Lupa.” Marcus smirked. 

“It does look that way, Ulfric.” Harry agreed looking at Asher. There must be something more to his insistence on drinking from Harry than the reference to Julianna, but what was the question. He didn’t particularly like the fact that he was going to be seen as a replacement. 

“This is the one and only time I will ever be bitten,” said Draco in that hoity-toity superior tone that Harry couldn’t help but love. 

“You’re lucky Traveler, Draco is like a Prince in my world,” Harry purred as he swayed over toward Asher and looked him dead in the eye. “So you are getting the best either way. I don’t think I can compare.” He threw a smile at Traveler who looked rather giddy for an ancient vampire as Draco casually stepped around. “You see boys and girls, this is what happens when you follow tradition. You get the best!” he chirped, causing Padma and Yvette to sneer at him. 

“Do not worry, I can tell what he is, you hail from the Malfoy bloodline correct?” 

“I do,” said Draco with a proud nod. 

“Excellent. You came to the isles of Britain from Normandy. It was your ancestor who set the first King upon his throne. I do not forget such historical events, but then you all disappeared.” 

“It became illegal for our kind to influence the Muggle system shortly after your Catholic churches took over.” 

“Not mine, darling. It would never be mine,” said Traveler smiling. “I love a smart man… don’t you Baltasar?” 

“He’s gorgeous.” 

“I know I am.” 

Harry wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Asher smirked viciously and seized Harry’s wrist. Harry could feel the men around him stiffening as he was dragged to a corner. The others gathered around the center floor, Traveler drawing Draco toward him. No one cared about the others, Padma looked sulky if one dined to look at him, and Yvette was having way too much fun with her own pet. Sam looked terrified when she rotted against him. 

Warrick had refused sustenance, and stood with his arms behind his back, his face stony, but pale blue eyes watchful. 

“Disgusted yet?” Asher hissed at Harry like a snake. “I’m going to have my revenge one way or another.” 

Harry instead of speaking, reached around to the end of the man’s braid and pulled the silver ribbon. “I think it should be all down.” He grazed his fingertips along Asher’s shoulder as he did causing him to actually jump as if stunned. “Now now, my touch only burns when I don’t want someone touching me. You wanted me right?” His heart beat hard, but it was sure. It was not fear. It was curious more than anything. 

Asher’s face was unreadable, and he froze completely when Harry’s fingers raked through the lovely golden locks, and then he tucked a piece of it behind his ear so that he could see the scars that danced down his jaw and cheek. 

“Jean-Claude must trust you a lot to let you feed on me.” Asher’s features grew darker, his husky like blue eyes got bluer. “No one else ever gets to.” He caressed the scars, and Asher hissed and seized him by the forearms and pinned Harry to his chest. “They say my blood is like a high so take it easy.” He kissed Asher on the chin, and then flicked his tongue up over the man’s lips and both melted into a sumptuous kiss that was a battle of tongues and wills. The deeper Asher probed the more Harry’s lips tried to drain the man, sending his vampiric pulse raising as though it had already had blood. He was good at moving without the use of his hands and arms, his men had seen to that and so he managed to move them to the corner of the wall, pushing his body and shifting his hips until he was released by the forearms and gripped around the waist even tighter giving Harry’s hands free movement. 

Harry folded his hands into Asher’s soft hair and glided his fingertips down both sides of his neck, and down his chest. He swept his hand down the scarred side of his chest, his neck had been left undisturbed, and so Harry could imagine exactly how they did this to him. Likely had him on his knees, and rained the burning acidic substance of holy water from cheek down to his chest. Harry ran along the trenches, and then removed his mouth from Asher’s panting mouth. His eyes gleaming and wide, he slid his mouth to the collarbone and then dragged it slowly down over the scars, lowering himself further and further flicking at his nipple. 

Asher clenched him tight, a small hint of fear. “This is the reality that I have to live with every night, what I will live with for all eternity, what he did to me.”

“Jean-Claude did not do this to you,” Harry breathed against the skin. “Men who are long dead did this to you. Ones who are dead, and you are alive, and no matter the scars you are still pretty, as scars tell a story. No one is unscarred.” He sucked down against the scarred flesh along Asher’s ribs causing the beautiful master vampire to clench his stomach. Asher closed his eyes, and a single tear slid from his eye to trail down that rough cheek. Harry climbed back up and kissed the salt of the tear away. 

When Asher’s eyes re-opened they gazed into Harry, and he could see the fear and loneliness that had an overwhelming need. He was crawling with so much pain that Harry wanted to take him and snuggle him. 

“Scars do not make a person ugly. It is the heart that decides whether you are ugly or not. I can see why Jean loved you, and still does. I hold no contention for that. He does not love easy, he loves hard.” Harry tilted his neck. “You will have to work around the torc, it never leaves my neck.” Asher’s hands were shaking as they climbed up to Harry’s neck, and ran a finger along his skin. 

Asher gathered Harry’s face into his hands, and searched his face and eyes and then he kissed him on the forehead where the lightning scar sat. “Where did this come from?” 

“A monster,” said Harry. “A monster who destroyed my family before I was a year old. If you looked inside, Asher you would see scars for a millennia. They go unseen to the naked eye, but they are there. I am not saying yours aren’t worse, but I am saying that there is little someone can do to me that hasn’t already been tried and all before I turned fifteen.” 

“I cannot capture you with my eyes,” Asher noted quietly. 

“No one can,” said Harry. “But, you still need to feed Asher. So please feed off me. You won’t regret it.” Harry pressed a butterfly kiss to Asher’s lips. It was not sexual or passionate. It was a chaste kiss like one would give a child or a parent. 

Asher tilted Harry’s neck again and began to kiss slowly down his cheek along the soft edge of his jaw, and he nosed at Harry’s neck just above the torc that rested at his throat. Harry swooped his arms around Asher’s body and pressed his heat into him, and even through the clothes Asher could feel it because his breathing got heavier, and his lips turned into silk, and Harry’s eyes rolled when fangs sank into his skin. 

Something strong and erotic threaded it’s way inside of Harry in an instant causing all parts of him to begin to shiver as if someone had cast an erotic spell on him. It sank deeper and deeper inside of him. He was suddenly aware of the butt plug lodged inside of him, and aware of all the cum that had dried in him. He arched into Asher as the vampire drank deeply, holding him so tight. He tried to block off the sensations as best as he could, but it was like Jean-Claude’s ardeur with the way it pumped him full of something hot and heady, sending his fingers gripping Asher’s golden hair. 

His body was pulsing now, and he did well to keep his sounds under wraps. Instead of thinking about the bite, he thought about Edward, Jean-Claude, and Micah… he imagined their faces and each one of them popped into his mind one at a time, finishing with Micah. 

His lovely Alpha wereleopard, Merlin, Harry missed him. 

A gasp tore from Asher, and he relinquished Harry with wide terrified eyes. “W-what are you?” He brought a hand to his blood soaked mouth. Instinctively, Harry clasped his own neck and with a thread of magic, he healed the gaping wound. Asher was almost red from head to toe. 

“I don’t know,” said Harry, taking a ragged breath. 

“How did you resist?” Asher asked, his voice a bit higher. “Am I that despicable to you?” 

Harry shook his head. “It’s more like I’m a private person, Asher.” His cheeks were violent red, and his green eyes brighter than usual, but he managed to overcome most of the effects. “Get us behind closed doors, and I’d fuck you all night long.” 

Marcus snorted, having overheard. “If that isn’t the truth.” 

Jean-Claude swayed over, and Harry noticed that Draco was heavily leaning into Traveler, his eyes wild with intoxication. Yvette had turned poor Sam the Shifter into a mess of terror on the ground. Clumps of rotten skin were dripping from her and him. She was not a clean eater, he noticed. 

Jean-Claude wrapped his arm around Harry’s neck and drew him into his chest. “He is not a replacement, Asher,” he breathed so quietly that Harry might not have heard had he not been right there. “No one could replace Julianna just like no one could ever replace you, and no one can ever replace Harry. For the first time in my sordid life, I found happiness. I wish for you to find that too, Asher. I am deeply sorry for the pain I have caused.” He reached out hesitantly, and shockingly Asher allowed it. He stroked Asher’s collar down his chest. “You are still absolutely ravishing. No scar could hide you.”

Harry then pulled something out of his robes. It was orange in color, and he held it to the light. “I don’t think this will fix all of them, but it is a burn salve, Draco created it. He’s brilliant. Jean, can you show him what it does?” 

“Oui.” He stepped around Harry, Asher hadn’t spoken at all, looking from one to the other. 

Harry reached up and lovingly pushed the see through shirt off his shoulders, and Asher’s eyes widened when he saw some of the old burn scars had faded considerably. “Accept this as our gift.” He placed it in Asher’s palm. 

“You can’t fix me,” he breathed. 

“No, no one can fix you but yourself, Asher,” said Harry. Asher locked eyes with Harry. “At least you were an adult when you were tortured. I was not.” 

“It works?” 

“Might not work on everything, but it should help. Maybe help with some of the more deeper damages?” Harry tried for. To prove that it would not be harmful, Jean-Claude unscrewed the cap and took a bit. It smelled of citrus and other things. He rubbed it into his fingers, and then reached out and trailed a small bit of paste along Asher’s hip bone where one of the burn scars had melted almost to the bone and never recovered. 

Asher took in a deep breath, and looked down. Slowly, some of the melted damage began to smooth out. It was still scarred, but the melting was vanishing. 

“You truly think all this posturing is going to save you?” Yvette sneered. “The props are nice, but it won’t do a thing as you are outnumbered.” 

Harry and Jean-Claude turned to see the woman standing tall with her hands on her hips looking at them with such hatred. 

“Says the weakest one here,” Marcus said flatly. “I’ll bet even the pet I gifted to Jean-Claude could outsmart you.” 

“I’d like to see him try, see him cower before me,” she blew a kiss toward Jason who glared at her. 

“Fear alone does not make you strong,” said Rafael. “It only serves to make you weaker because you have no real strength to hold your own.” 

“Says the rat skinned alive. How is that skin of yours?” she sneered. 

Harry swayed over to Rafael. “It’s perfect and glowing. Good enough to lick, which you will never do,” he said running a hand over Rafael’s back. “But you’d have to get through the lot of us to even get near him or anyone else in our community because one person’s power alone is never enough. The Earthmover learned this lesson one million years too late. Now the question is, are you going to learn it too late? Or are you able to step back and realize your folly? I suppose it depends on your pride, and how much it will hurt to admit you’re wrong. Leaders learn to lead not through fear, but through commitment. They lead not just for power, but to better their people. Not one person in this room on our side works alone.”

“You admit weakness then?” Padma challenged. 

“Everyone has a weakness, no matter who you are. Even a Christian God has a weakness,” his eyes fluttered over Warrick briefly when he said this. “Gaining more and more power does not hide that weakness, instead it highlights it, and the only way through that weakness for any real leader worth their salt is from those they lead.” He stepped forward now, and looked down at the pitiful Sylvie. Gwen had been trying to beg her to ask for help, beg her to show humility, but Sylvie had staunchly refused. “For those who do not own up to their weakness only suffering and torment will be their friend.” 

“I like the way you think, Harry,” said Traveler smirking. “But, I wonder what happens when the community folds or breaks or dies? What do you do then?” 

“We rebuild and we survive,” said Harry. “So, you can come in here all you want. Flash your vampire council credentials and astonishing power, but not a single one of us will bow down because if the price is only Death, then there is little to fear because Death is  _ my _ God.” 

“Then what is Death’s weakness?” Warrick asked seriously. 

“Death’s weakness is that it takes no prisoners. It claims all in the end, no matter how long it takes. A few can keep Death at bay for a while, but in the end all succumb to it. All creatures, even those who claim immortality because in the end there is no true immortality to be had. Everything dies, everything wilts, and it’s up to us to decide how that happens. Not  _ if _ .” 

Padma sneered. “You talk a good game little boy, but I will bet you are like every other human, no matter what you think you hold inside. All will crumble before us, you and your ilk are nothing more than meals and snacks on legs. You cower at our feet begging for even a slice, and when offered you cower more. The vampire council has denied our request to simply kill you because you are the human servant, and so your only option is to bow down to us, and for Jean-Claude to take his spot on the council.”

“Non,” said Jean-Claude. “I will not.” 

“You have no choice!” Yvette snapped. “Your maker demands it, my maker demands it.” 

“Just as your maker demands that you do the same thing that saw the Earthmover’s demise? Do the other council members know about the fires you’ve been starting? Really, working with Human’s First?” 

Traveler turned his harsh gaze toward Yvette who drew herself up. “Is this true?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Padma sneered. “None of it matters.” 

“You know very well Padma that our instructions were explicit. Do not cause disturbance while in America,” said Traveler coolly. 

“She’s been leaving a trail everywhere you’ve been, Traveler,” Harry informed. 

“You have no proof of this!” Yvette growled. “And even if I was, so what? My master has spoken-” 

“Your master is not the head of the council,” Traveler growled. “He is only one part of the collective. You have no real say, Yvette. You are nothing but a hand maiden at best. I am not surprised that Morte d’Amour has the same aspirations as the Earthmover, what I am surprised by is his audacity to think that we as the council would agree to it. I know I can speak for most of them that they would not, otherwise the Earthmover never would have been declared rogue when he took off without probable cause.” 

“Traveler that is enough we’ll deal with Yvette’s transgression later,” Padma hissed. “Right now, the important thing is we deal with this mess. Jean-Claude, if it comes down to a vote you will lose. You only have Traveler and Balthazar on your side after all, and when the vote is cast down I’m going to take your human servant and have my way with him just like I did with this puppy whore.” He yanked the leash around Sylvie causing her to start howling in pain. 

It took a moment to realize that spiked around her gold collar was sharp silver studs on the inside, and they’d been digging into her neck this whole time, and now the fresh blood was flowing down her see-through outfit. 

Gwen let out a sob. “Please, Sylvie…” 

“Is that a threat, Padma?” asked Jean-Claude coolly. “Of course you can try all you like, but I am pretty confident in mon Amour’s abilities to defend himself that it is as they say… water off a duck’s back? Is that the right saying?” 

“How about I just do a switch? I’d like to return this gift.” And with a great kick Sylvie let out another scream, and she went flying through the room. “It isn’t up to my standards.” 

Harry threw up his magic to suspend her in the air before she could smash down and see herself burned. 

“Please… help me!” Sylvie begged, turning her bruised face toward Harry. “Please.” 

“All you had to do was ask, Sylvie,” said Harry gently. “Jamil take her out of here.” 

He floated Sylvie’s limp body toward the Skoll of the pack, and he had no problems lifting her like a bride, and disappeared through a door behind him. 

“I’ll take this one instead, I don’t need your permission,” Padma hissed and threw out his hand toward Marcus, and slammed his power into the Ulfric sending him staggering forward to his knees. “I’ll claim him as my beast to call as I should have done yesterday. It is in my right as Master of Beasts to own all.” 

Marcus released his own power like an electric heat in an attempt to stop Padma sending Jason scurrying to Harry’s legs in fear. 

Rafael grimaced. “That’s what he did to me,” he whispered to Harry. 

Their power filled the room as if the very air were charged with their energy. It was everywhere and nowhere at all. 

Harry could feel Marcus’ Ulfric power play along his skin, and he drew himself up and pushed a trickle of his own power in an attempt to deny Padma’s right to owning. It was a struggling power, and when Marcus was drawn from their side to a mere feet away there was a soft strangling cry from Padma’s right. 

Everyone whipped their heads around to see Edward standing there. Both Gideon and Thomas were on the ground. Thomas was knocked out cold, and Gideon was on his knees. Edward had a handful of the man’s hair, and a syringe filled with a silver substance stabbed into the largest vein on his neck. 

His baby blue eyes had never been more dead and empty of emotion. “I wonder how you will survive your connection should I pump this one full of silver nitrate.” 

“You do, it’s an automatic death sentence!” Padma growled, and there was a hint of real fear in his voice. 

“Do you want to test if I really care or not?” asked Edward in an almost pleasant voice. 

“You will die.” 

“Try again.” 

“You’re nothing but a human,” Padma sneered. “You can’t do anything…” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Padma,” said Traveler coming around to inspect. “Something about this human... even I didn’t detect or notice him. How intriguing. I must say Jean-Claude you are so full of surprises and delicious entertainment. Why, I would vote in favor of you simply for a return invite.” 

“You’ve already got it, Traveler,” said Jean-Claude with a flourishing bow. “Now, Master of Beasts, I think you need to relinquish our Ulfric. It is against the rules to attack one who is a part of a Triumvirate.” 

“Then you are going against the rules attacking my own.” 

“Ah, but… you see…” Jean-Claude began with a wave of his hand toward Edward. 

“I don’t care for the rules. I am not a vampire.” 

“He’s known as Death to most supernaturals in America. They might not have seen him, but they’ve sure heard of him,” said Harry genially. “How many kills do you have, Edward?” 

Edward pretended like he was thinking about it. “Vampires or-?” 

“Let’s start small, vampires.” 

“About two hundred.” 

“Mmm, and where were you just two days ago?” 

“Dealing with a snarky demon. So ask me again, Beastmaster, if I really care about your rules or your threats. If you manage to kill me, then you will have done what many stronger than you could not. But if you can’t, then I don’t see you living too much longer once this one’s veins are pumped full of silver.” 

“And how many lycanthrope kills are under your belt?” Harry smiled teasingly at this. 

“Now, Little Raven, I don’t want to be here all day counting them,” said Edward mildly.

Padma released Marcus, causing the man to double over and take a deep breath. He then gathered and flung his power towards Edward. Instantly a shield popped up causing it to bounce backward. It was only because Padma was faster did he manage to leap out of the way. 

“Oh, so this shield does work?” said Edward lifting up the pendant. “Guess this is the first time it’s really activated.” He had withdrawn from Gideon who was still doubling over looking a bit green around the edges. Edward might not have pumped him full of silver, but whatever he’d done was enough to make him look ill. 

“I re-tailored it so that it detects power too close,” said Harry, and he noticed that Traveler’s eyes had widened, and he was now looking at Harry, Jean-Claude and back to Edward. 

“Remarkable!” he said out of nowhere. “How-? How are you doing it? Padma, back off!” He ordered and with a snap of his own power he sent Padma sliding backwards as he slipped around Draco to look at Harry better. “How?” 

“How what? It’s just a token. If you ask nicely I can make you one out of platinum of course,” said Harry sweetly. “But, what color are your real eyes? I’d have to find a gem for it.”

Traveler’s lips twitched. “You know what I mean, Lovely, and I thank you for that grand gesture. But what I want to know is how… two humans?” he breathed. 

“We don’t know what you’re talking about, Traveler,” Jean-Claude responded carefully. 

Both Harry and Jean-Claude looked at Traveler who studied each of them carefully. “Your responsibility over your powers impress me,” he began, “I suppose you are a rather interesting concoction aren’t you? Does he by chance hold the same power as you?” 

“Not likely,” said Draco for himself. “Potter is a wizard of impossibilities. You learn to go with the flow or get out of the bloody way. He can either destroy something or make it better.” 

“Is that right? Not too prideful to admit it?” 

“No, because pride about got my family annihilated going against him.” 

“You were once enemies?” Traveler looked from one to the other. “But I see a bond, a friendly bond.” 

“Now you do. I once hated him and he hated me just as much, even tried to kill each other. It all worked out in the end.” 

“Padma leave the Ulfric alone.” 

“Traveler…” 

“You heard me, unless you wish to get yourself killed. Do stop being rash! For God’s sakes, you and your son are the most stubborn and bullheaded idiots I’ve ever met. You are embarrassing.”

“Only because your body is so far away do you dare to cross me,” Padma hissed. 

Traveler’s power didn’t need building like Padma or the others, he immediately threw his own out causing it to impact Padma sending him flying into one of the mirrored walls with a resounding crash. He stretched out his hand and pushed the power further out keeping him down. “Is that right, Master of Beasts? You may control the shifter nation, but I can control a whole lot more.” The level in power began to rise steadier and steadier like a thumping heart-beat to the point that Harry could feel him in his throat. “Your combined powers do very little for you. Have you not learned anything at all by watching a successful Triumvirate in front of you? Even with one short, they hold power over you, not the other way around.” 

“One short? But the Ulfric-” Yvette spluttered out. 

“Is not part of the connection,” said Traveler, smirking. “You may be inclined to believe it so because of his connection to Harry and Jean-Claude, but they are not the trio of power. Anyone with a real essence can sense this. Now the council will forbid me from killing a fellow member, but that does mean I can’t punish you for your misdeeds outside of the council.”

“I have done nothing wrong, Traveler!” 

“Yes, you have. Both you and Yvette have very different ideals, but the end result is the same. You came here to conquer and kill at all costs. Something that was not within the council’s wishes.”

Padma climbed to his feet, and let out another inhumane growl. “You’re really testing me, Traveler. You have no cause to interfere with me and my beasts.” 

“Then by all means, let yourself die,” said Traveler carelessly. “If you wish to go head to head with a sociopathic human that’s your call, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. If you think you can take them, have at them. I’ll be witness so that they are not held liable.” He stepped back with an easy smile on his face. 

“You still owe me a gift, and I will take one since the one I originally chose was unfit.” He shot out his power in a rush, Rafael let out an earthly scream, and was brought to his knees. “You have no ties to the Rats.” 

“Wrong,” said Harry placing a hand on Rafael’s shoulder and shoving his power through him causing Padma to release him leaving Rafael panting slowly. “He is a beloved brother, and family has all sorts of power, Padma. It seems you just don’t get it at all.” 

Jean-Claude shook his head. “None of our people are up for grabs unless they are offered. You squandered your gift, and now you want another? Non. You will not get another chance. You are outnumbered Master of Beasts.”

It seemed like the Master of Beasts was desperate to get control of something strong, and have his way because he swept every bit of power he had around the room. 

Harry was sick of this idiot’s showboating. It was time to get them out of here, and so he drew his own subtle power, and stepped forward before he could pin Marcus once again, which had been what he was going for. He rubbed the Ulfric’s arm and gave him a kiss to the cheek. “I challenge you Master of Beasts.” 

“Mon Amour…” Jean-Claude breathed. 

“I’m sick of this,” said Harry, not looking over his shoulder. “We could just kill most of you here and now and be done with it, but I will follow rules if only to save Jean-Claude the stress and paperwork. Only if one of us challenges the other may we truly fight and end this debacle. I challenge you, Padma, Master of Beasts to a dual, and I will do it without my wizarding powers.” 

Padma smirked viciously. “Then you will lose.” 

“You can’t know that.”

“I’ll accept it,” said Traveler, stepping forward. “What are the conditions?” 

“If I win, you all leave here and drop the whole Mr. Oliver rubbish, Master of Beasts never tries to touch any shifters that we call ours again without asking first. Also, if I win, you give me Fernando.” 

Padma’s eyes widened. “What-?” 

“Your rat of a son has insulted a dear friend of mine, and I won’t stand for it. You bargain with your son unless you don’t think you’re up for it. My own life is on the line after all. If you think you’re so confident to win against me then it should be no problem,” Harry baited with ease. “Also, Liv is forfeit too.” 

“What!?” Liv roared. “I’m not even his! I’m Traveler’s!” 

“And you’re useless,” said Harry with a flick of his hand as though he were swiping at a fly. “We could have given him someone a whole lot more trustworthy and loyal. You would not have been a first pick. You’ve been disloyal from the start, and the moment someone else offers power greater than Traveler’s, you will betray him too. At least this way we can get it done and sorted.” 

“I would never-!” But everyone in the room could hear her lies. If she was offered something sweeter, she’d surely go for it, and it made Traveler’s eyes narrow on the hulking woman. 

And then the Traveler chuckled. “Trying to protect me, Lovely?” 

“Nah, I just really want to see her dead. If there is one thing I hate above all else, it’s betrayal.” He looked at Traveler. “If I call you friend, it’s for life, and I never betray a friend.” 

Traveler tilted his head in acknowledgment. “I knew you were more than pretty.” 

“You said no wizard powers?” Padma said thoughtfully. 

“That’s what I said,” said Harry easily. “No wizarding powers.” 

“And if I win, I kill you or take you for my own.” 

“You can sure try, and I will accept your terms.” 

Draco frowned. “Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?” 

“Since when have you ever doubted me Draco?” 

“I don’t, but… you’re talking about not using your magic.” 

“You’ve never really seen me do too much. It’s how these games are played. I didn’t use magic against Gabriel when I killed him for his Pard, I did not use my magic to kill Raina for title of Lupa, and yet here I am.” He spread out his hands. 

“If you use your creature powers you will lose to me, surely you know that? I am not the Master of Beasts for no real reason.” 

“Draco would you mind getting rid of the obstacles in the room?” Jean-Claude asked genially. 

Asher looked over at Jean-Claude. “Aren’t you worried about him, Jean-Claude?” 

He stared at Asher gently. “Of course I am, mon cherie, but I also know when not to shield mon Amour as he will always do what he wishes, and no amount of my begging will see him stopping what is in his heart.” 

A flick of Draco’s wand saw the table and chairs vanishing as though they had never been. 

“Stage is all yours, don’t die Potter or I will be pissed off,” Draco snarked. 

“Love you too, Draco,” Harry blew him a kiss. 

_ “You really think this is wise, Little Raven?” _

_ “Aren’t you tired of the games?”  _ Harry returned. 

_ “Not at the expense of your life.”  _

_ “It is alright, mon Tueur d’Ombre. You and I are here, and surely the Master of Beasts will make use of his Triumvirate, what else would have him smiling so deviously? We will push our powers into mon Amour, and he can borrow mine.”  _

_ “But Alpha isn’t here.”  _

_ “True, but we have one thing that this treacherous vampire does not have. We have a connection and a real bond. Look at his two others, they do not have nearly the power they could have, they loathe each other. They loathe him beyond words. If there is one thing Asher has taught me above all else was that no matter the monster you become, having a true heart for those you hold dear is the only way forward. We both love Harry, and somewhere in the distance Micah will feel our need and he will answer the call. Do you not feel the earthy power already blowing through each of us?” _

Maybe it was Micah who was urging him to end it, all about practicality. Just end it with a fight, and he could feel the rolling earth surging through them, making the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on it.  __

_ “I feel something. Why can’t we just kill them all?”  _

_ “If I thought it would make things better, mon Tueur d’Ombre, I would. But as strong as the Traveler is, there are things on the council that are more powerful than even him. We gained a boon with Traveler, and I do believe Asher may have come around to our way of thinking. I can still read him after all these years… Yvette is no consequence, and Warrick is now stronger than her. Should Harry defeat the Master of Beasts they will go away.” _

_ “Don’t die, Little Raven.”  _

_ “As if I would.”  _

No start, no warning. Padma shot toward him like a bullet, and faster than Jean-Claude ever had. Harry gathered some of Jean-Claude’s power to dart out of the way, and at the same time throw a lash of power out toward him. 

Both Padma and Harry were sliced. Harry’s front opened up with a bleeding wound, Padma’s left arm sleeve was ripped with a lightly bleeding gash. 

Back and forth, Harry borrowed Jean-Claude’s power to push beyond the limits of any normal human. Padma brought him to his knees, forcing the invisible uncallable wolf inside of him to obey. When he was lowered to the floor bleeding from both sides of his head and Padma was laughing, a powerful scent of rolling earth and fresh green grass blew through Harry like a wind. He relentlessly shot forward, his hands began to morph, transforming into long black leopard claws. He slashed at Padma’s face just in time for him to disappear and appear behind Harry. 

He was too fast for Harry to get out of the way, and he was dropped to his knees with Padma’s power. One arm slid around across Harry’s chest and he was pinned to Padma’s chest. The other hand was pressed to the side of his face. Harry couldn’t hear what Padma was saying into his ear, but he felt the rush of water pouring over his skin, trying to gather some invisible force deep inside of him; and because technically he had no form, it was painful causing him to cry out. 

A cackling mad laugh in his ear caused his eyes to narrow. “Submit to me and I will release you,” Padma growled in his ear. “Come to me, little beastie, let me own and possess you. Be mine.” 

He threw his shields up as tight as he could to stop the flow of energy from overtaking him, and in that moment he drew upon the familiar cool and calm hyper awareness from the sociopath stalking around the room. He would not lose, Edward would never forgive him. It was like a cold icy breath that surged inside of him freezing the watery power, and with a shout Padma was forced to release him. 

He felt his speed and power accelerated by Jean-Claude and he swooped around. He met the baby blue serious eyes of Marcus and a strong gulp of power was pushed into him. He accepted the power that coasted up and down his body to evaporate the rest of the control to release his invisible wolf. He was Lupa. he would not submit. He was Nimir-Ra, he would obey no one. He was Jean-Claude’s human servant, and would not fail. 

He was part of a Tetrumvirate, and he felt them all. All of the links in his life. It was them who made him who he was today; and with a calm and cool resolve Harry stood straight. His hearing opened, his sight became super clear down to the minute details, such as the stitching in Padma’s robes and the grains of dirt on the floor. Harry reminded himself that he was going to have to clean Jean-Claude’s place when they were through.

Dirty floors just wouldn’t do. 

Padma came at him again with a ferocious grin, but it was like an invisible barrier was suddenly there and the Master of Beasts jerked back. 

“Interesting,” said Traveler from afar. “He’s like a lightning rod. He’s sucking the power out of everything in the room…” he murmured. 

“Yep,” Draco let out a breath. 

“What is your human servant, Jean-Claude?” 

“A trésor, Asher. Just as yours was your tésor. He is mine.” 

A power so strong began to rise inside of Harry. It felt like lace having been run through a fire as it wrapped around him like a gift. The power wanted to touch someone, anyone. Harry could feel Raina tickling at the corners of his mind. 

Marcus let out a gasp. “You have it-?” 

“I have her power, but not her in my head. She can’t get there.” Harry flicked the consciousness that tried to settle over him away. “I already have a devil on my shoulder. I don’t need another.” He began to move, and Padma could only straighten and watch. 

Padma was grinning as though it had been him that was successful in calling Harry’s beast forward. “I can feel your power. It is sexual in nature, a mating urge perhaps. How very interesting.” 

“So interesting it is delicious, I’m told,” said Harry drawing closer until their bodies were touching. 

“Do you think he will fuck me?” Padma wondered aloud. Harry accepted the power inside of him, but not the conscience that tried to take hold. He began to feed it, and it spilled out of his mouth in a laugh that raised the hairs on many arms. Padma made the mistake of grabbing him. “I think I will keep you. Quite a fuck toy you would make. So lightweight for a man. You hardly are more than just a baby. I could tear into a baby. Many things that can be done with such a powerful baby.” He lifted Harry off his feet with such ease. Harry kissed him, a soft brush of lips that started him for a split-second. He just froze, and he kissed Harry back, locking his arms around him. His feet were still dangling off the ground. He raised Harry’s face to his. “Even if you fuck me here and now, it won’t save him.” Padma whispered against Harry’s lips.

Harry could feel the power animating him, forcing him to move against his nature. Harry locked his arms around Padma’s neck and kissed him hard, and when Padma opened to let him in, Harry took that power and shoved it into him like a sword. His body stiffened, arms opening, but Harry was holding on now. Padma’s heart felt slick and heavy. It beat against the power fast and furious. 

Never had Harry felt his invisible beasts power before, not like this. It was like Padma had brought out the center core of a beast that had been hiding all this time. He knew it was part Raina’s power and a mix of his own. Harry crushed the power that swirled around Padma making him fall to his knees. He followed him down as he began to scream against Harry’s mouth. Blood flowed in a warm gush, filling Harry’s mouth with a warm salt. 

Hyper awareness swerved around Harry again causing him to part, but keep hold on the heart he could feel within his lips. 

He saw that the two men, Captain Thomas Carswell and Gideon were on their knees beside Padma, blood trickling down their chin. 

“Please, don’t… you’ll kill me and Gideon.” 

Harry didn’t want to kill them. “I’m not killing him,” he turned back to Padma who was choking. “All I want is for you to leave my people alone. Every last one of them. Do you understand me?” 

Padma shuddered when Harry metaphysically caressed his heart. “Y-yes, but if you kill me they will kill you.” 

“You’d still be dead, Padma. It matters not what the others do. They are not here right now, only you are here and at my tender mercy.” He drew Padma by the face closer to him and pressed their foreheads together. “Admit defeat. Give me what I want. It’s very easy to do. Swallow your pride or I will swallow your heart.” 

“T-take it. You have it,” Padma spluttered in fear. 

“My price if you were not listening earlier. No more punishment for Oliver’s death. He lost a duel, it is as simple as that,” said Harry echoing Jean-Claude’s words as though he were possessed by the beautiful vampire. 

“Agreed,” Padma said. 

“Completely agree,” said Traveler. 

“I never wanted them dead because of the Earthmover’s death,” said Yvette. “Agreed.” 

“The Earthmover earned his death. Agreed.” 

“I also want Fernando and Liv.” 

“Take her,” said Traveler. 

“Not my son…” 

“So your life then?” Harry purred and rubbed his cheek against Padma’s making the Master of Beasts cry out as though he were rubbing against his heart again, and about to crush it. “Your son has performed transgressions against us, and so have you. So, you cut my family I will cut yours. Give me, Fernando…” 

“War will come if you kill me.” 

“I don’t care. You will still die. You won’t be here to see it. Death will take you, and it won’t be a peaceful slumber. You are Hindu aren’t you? Will you be forgiven for your transgressions of this life?” 

Padma was almost sobbing by now. “F-fine. You can have him. Take him!” 

“Good boy,” Harry kissed him on the nose and then like Edward would sometimes do to him, he gently tapped the vampire’s cheek. “We have an accord.” And like that, the connection snapped in half. Padma fell backwards, Thomas barely managed to catch him. 


	11. Chapter Eleven - Final

Edward and Jean-Claude appeared on each side of Harry to help him shakily stand, Marcus came over as Padma was dragged away to the side. He held Harry’s face in his hand. 

“You can call what Raina did?” 

“She tried to get into me. I crushed her though, only one monster at a time in my head, thank you. I already share a soul, don’t need to share anything else.” 

Marcus shook his head. “You’re fine? You’re not possessed?” He couldn’t seem to resist licking the blood from his thumb when they wiped at the corners of Harry’s mouth. 

“Nothing can possess me.” 

“Except our cocks,” Edward muttered. 

Harry elbowed the man who didn’t even grunt. “Rude!” 

“Come on, Little Raven. Looks like you’ve had enough fun.” A cloth appeared from seemingly nowhere and Edward wiped his mouth and chin of Padma’s blood. 

Liv was on her knees thanks to Draco. She couldn’t have run for it if she tried. 

“Come, mon Amour. You’ve used a lot of your power. Of which you’ve never called before.” 

Traveler hummed. “He has never called it until now?” 

“Non.” 

“I see what you mean now, the impossible, hm?” He looked at Draco with a smirk. 

“You have no bloody idea. It was annoying in school,” said Draco with a roll of his eyes. “Youngest seeker of the century, the defeater of the Dark Lord as a baby, you name it this git did it!” 

“Jealous?” Traveler asked. “I assure you, you are amazing in your own right, and not because you’re pretty.”

“Not anymore,” said Draco with a half smile. “He’s my best friend.  _ Now _ . It’s made us what we are after all. He saved my life when he didn’t have to. When he still hated my guts.” 

“I suppose that is the human touch inside of you both. He may not be entirely human, but he has the touch.” 

“Something like that.” 

“Offer still stands. You for the night? Baltasar will be gentle,” Traveler smirked. 

“I’ve never had a threesome, not like Potter here who has foursomes at times. But I could try it,” said Draco offhandedly. “Can you believe he was a virgin until Jean-Claude?” 

Asher let out a choke sound. “What?!” He asked in shock. “A virgin was wasted on you?” He scowled. 

“He’s a fast learner isn’t he, mon cherie?” asked Jean-Claude. “I invite you to stick around, Asher. You may learn a lot from all of us, and we you.” 

Asher said nothing, though he did look down at his hip where Jean-Claude had smeared some of the burn salve earlier. All the melted flesh had plumped back up like a tire inflating, and though the scars were still there it didn’t stretch or pull. It wasn’t painful. 

“Draco!” Harry’s face flamed up. “Shut up!” 

“Oh no, not after that display. I have to get my punches somewhere, Potter, and your twenty-three years of virginity is one of those places I can get it. Can you believe he about melted into the bed when I told him of my experience? He couldn’t even hear the word sex or cock without flushing as red as Damian’s hair.” 

Damian tilted his head. “I can’t see it.” He looked at Harry, and then at Jean-Claude. “You spoiled a virgin?” 

“Oui,” said Jean-Claude proudly. 

“Little Raven was always full of surprises,” said Edward easily. 

“Can we stop talking about something that no longer exists? Yeah, I was a virgin, so what?” 

“You know, this is fun and all, but Jean-Claude must still answer for his traitorous ways,” Yvette drawled, interrupting what could have been a friendly end to the evening. 

Damn her. 

"What are you babbling about?" Traveler said, rolling his eyes while still facing Draco.

"My master, Morte d' Amour, has accused him of trying to start another council in this country. A council that will steal our power and make us but laughable puppets." Yvette sneared. “After seeing the display tonight, is it any wonder that he and others would think so?”

Traveler waved it away. "Jean-Claude is guilty of many things but that is not one of them. Good looks, yes. Having a delectable human servant, yes. Built his power base, I think we’ve all seen that answer here tonight."

Yvette smiled, and the smile was enough. Harry knew she was gearing up to say something bad. "What say you, Padma? If he is a traitor, then we can execute him for it. He can be an example to all others who would dare usurp the council's power."

Padma was still on the ground, cradled in the arms of his two servants. He stared up at Harry surrounded by three men. The look in Padma's eyes said it all. He was humiliated, scared, and forced to give up his only son to sure death. He smiled, and it wasn't pretty. "If they are traitors, then they must be punished."

"Padma," the Traveler said turning back to the room, "you know this is false." Gone was the smiling, friendly face from moments before.

"I did not say they were traitors, Traveler. I said if they were traitors. If they are traitors, then they must be punished. Even you must agree to that."

"But they are not traitors," Traveler calmly glided to stand over Padma, Gideon, and Thomas.

"I use my master's proxy to call a vote," Yvette said smugly. "I think I know what three of the votes will be."

Asher looked down at his scar again before moving to stand behind Jean-Claude. "They are not traitors, Yvette. To say so is a lie."

"Lies are very interesting things. Don't you think... Harry?" Harry blinked in confusion at Yvette. The confusion lasted until a vampire entered the room behind her.

"What is the meaning of this, Yvette?" Traveler asked as the vampire came to a stop next to her, head tilted down as if trying to hide.

"Harry here leaked the information to those awful fanatics so they would kill monsters."

"Why?" 

"That is the question of the day," Harry joked looking at the man who shared his name. This was likely to get confusing fast.

"My master is frightened of change, like many of the old ones. Making us legal is the most sweeping change we've ever been threatened with. He fears it. He wants it stopped."

"Like Mr. Oliver," Edward said matter of factly.

"Exactement."

"But the vampire killings didn't stop it," Harry frowned at the man standing by Yvette. "If anything, it's given the pro-vamp lobby a boost."

"But now," she said, "we shall have our revenge, a revenge so bloody and awful that it will turn everyone against us."

"You cannot do this," Traveler shifted as if to act against Yvette before calming himself. “Anyone with any modicum of power will see that  _ Jean-Claude’s lovely Harry _ here is a powerhouse that would see you dead before you hit the floor.”

"Yes I can. Padma has given me the key. The Master of the City is weak, his servant is weaker still from the fight. Both would be easily killed now if someone would challenge either."

"You," Baltasar laughed, "you could challenge Jean-Claude, but you could never be Master of the City, Yvette. You will never have enough power on your own to be a master vampire. Your master's power has made you try to rise above your station."

"It is true that I will never be a master, but there is a master here who hates Jean-Claude and his servant.” She paused, “Asher." He looked at her, but he seemed startled. Whatever she planned, he obviously didn't know about it. 

He turned his stare at Jean-Claude. "You want me to kill him while he is too weak to fight?"

"Yes," she smirked.

He shook his head. "No. I do not want Jean-Claude's place, not like this. Beating him in a far duel is one thing, but this is... treachery."

"I thought you hated him," Yvette seemed confused. Things didn’t seem to be going to her plan.

"I do, but honor means something to me." Asher replied as he glanced around at those near him. Edward didn’t hesitate to meet his gaze head on. After his display no one would want to truly test Edward’s ‘humanity.’ 

"Implying I suppose that it doesn't to me?" Yvette shrugged. "You're right. If I could be master of this city, I would do it. But I could live another thousand years and I will never be a master. But it is not honor that stops you. It’s because you’re bewitched by him." She pointed at Harry. "There must be some alchemy in him that cannot be seen. He bewitches every vampire that comes near him and every shapeshifter."

“Where have I heard this before?” Harry asked loftily to Edward. 

“I wonder,” said Edward knowing he meant Donna. 

“Is being a decent loving fellow bewitchment? I mean, the last I heard it wasn’t.” 

"If Asher will not take the city as Master, then you cannot control the city's vampires. You cannot make them do some terrible deed to the humans," Traveler spoke as if he were speaking to a child.

"I did not trust Asher's hatred to make our plan work. It would have been useful to have control of the city's vampires but it is not necessary. The carnage has already begun," Yvette said. They were all silent and staring at her waiting for her to complete her ‘Evil Mastermind’ monologue.

"What do you mean, it's already begun?" Harry asked, fed up with waiting for her to finish. Maybe if he asked questions quickly she’d hurry it up.

"Tell them, Warrick," she said. He shook his head causing her to sigh. "Fine, I will tell them. Warrick was a holy warrior before I found him. He could call the fire of God to his hands, couldn't you?" He wouldn't look at anyone. He stood there, this huge figure in shining white, head down like a little boy who's been caught playing hooky.

"You set the fires elsewhere too didn’t you?" Harry asked.

"I told you I began to feel stronger the longer I was away from our shared master. In Boston I was still weak. It wasn't until New Orleans that I felt God's grace return to me for the first time in nearly a thousand years. I was drunk on it at first. I was deeply ashamed that I burned down a building. I did not mean to, but it felt so wonderful, so pure." Harry’s heart went out to the man. He may not believe in the same God, but he empathised with Warrick’s feelings.

"I caught him at it," Yvette said. "I told him to do it other places, everywhere we went. I told him to kill people, but even torture wouldn't make him do that."

Warrick look up then. "I made sure no one was injured."

"You're a pyrokinetic," Harry said. “I wasn’t positive if a vampire could be a full pyrokinetic.”

"I was given a gift from God. It was the first sign of his favor to return to me. Before, I think I feared the Holy Fire. Feared it would destroy me. But I do not fear my own destruction now. She wishes me to use God's gifts for evil use. She wanted me to burn down your stadium with all the people inside tonight."

"Warrick, what have you done?" Harry breathed out, hoping that he hadn’t actually set a stadium on fire.

"Nothing." Harry’s eyes closed in relief at the whisper. Yvette flashed over to Warrick and grabbed his chin to force him to look at her. 

"The entire point to burning the other buildings was to leave a trail of evidence that would culminate in tonight's little sacrifice. A little burnt offering to our master. You burned the stadium as we planned." He shook his head, blue eyes wide, but not frightened. She hit him hard enough to leave her hand in a red outline on his cheek. "You holy-rolling bastard. You answer to the same master as I. I will rot the skin from your bones for this." Warrick stood very straight. You could see him preparing for the torment to come. He stood shining and white and he looked like a holy warrior. There was a peace in his face that was lovely to look upon. Yvette's power surged forward clumsily. But Warrick stood there untouched, pure. Nothing happened. Yvette turned to all of us. "Who is helping him? Who is protecting him from me?"

Harry smirked as he realized what was happening. "No one's helping him, Yvette. He is a master vampire and you can't hurt him anymore."

"What are you talking about? He is mine. Mine to do with as I see fit. He has always been mine."

"Not anymore," Rafael said from his relaxed lounge on one of the velvet wrap arounds along the wall. Most of the room seemed to have forgotten he was there.

Warrick smiled and it was beatific. "God has freed me from you, Yvette. He has finally forgiven me for my fall from grace. My lusting after your white flesh that led me to hell. I am free of it. I am free of you."

"No," she said. "No!"

"It seems our brother council member was limiting Warrick's powers," Traveler mused. "As he was giving you power, Yvette, he was keeping it from Warrick."

"This is not possible," she cried. "We will burn this city to the ground and take credit for it. We will show them we are monsters."

"No, Yvette," Warrick said. "We will not."

"I don't need you for this," she said. "I can be monster enough on my own. I'm sure there is a reporter out there somewhere that I can embrace. I'll rot in front of his cameras, on him. I will not fail our master. I will be the monster he wants us to be. The monsters we truly are." She held out her hand to Harry, the bartender. "Come, let us go find victims in very public places."

"We cannot allow this," Traveler stated as he shifted around the room.

"No," Padma said. He pushed to his feet with Gideon and Thomas's help. "We cannot allow this."

"No," Warrick said, "we cannot allow her to tempt anyone else. It is enough."

"No, it is not enough. It will never be enough. I will find someone to take your place at my side, Warrick. I can make another of you. Someone who will serve me for all time."

Warrick shook his head slowly as the Council’s entourage started encircling her. "I cannot allow you to steal another man's soul in my place. I will not ransom another man into the hell of your embrace."

"I thought it was hell you feared," Yvette said. "Centuries of worry that you'll roast in punishment for your crimes." She pouted at him, exaggerating her voice. "Centuries of listening to you whine about your purity and your fall from grace, and the punishment that awaited you."

"I no longer fear my punishment, Yvette."

"Because you think you've been forgiven," she said.

He shook his head. "Only God knows if I am truly forgiven, but if I am to be punished, then I will have earned it. As we all have. I cannot allow you to put another in my place."

She moved closer to him again, trailing fingers across his white tunic. Harry lost sight of her when she walked behind his broad back; and when she came back around she was rotting. She trailed decaying hands down his white suit leaving black and green globs, slimy trails like obscene slugs. She laughed at him with a face covered in sores.

"You'll return to France with me. You'll continue to serve me even though you're a master now. If anyone would make such a sacrifice, it is you, Warrick."

"No, no," he said. "If I were truly strong and worthy of God's grace, then perhaps I would return with you, but I am not that strong."

She wrapped her rotting arms around his waist and smiled up at him. Her body was running to ruin, leaking dark fluids over her white dress. Her rich pale hair was drying out before their eyes, turning to crinkling straw. "Then kiss me, Warrick, one last time. I must find your replacement before dawn."

“As if he’s going to let her go. Crazies just never listen.” Edward murmured into Harry’s shoulder from where he shifted to better prop him up.

Warrick encircled her with his white robed arms, hugging her against his tall body. "No, Yvette, no." He stared down at her and there was something almost like tenderness on his face. "Forgive me," he said. He held his hands out in front of him. Blue fire sprang from his hands, a strange pale color, paler even than gas flame.

Yvette turned her rotting face to look behind her at the fire. "You wouldn't dare," she said. Warrick closed his arms around her. Her dress caught first. She screamed, "Don't be stupid, Warrick! Let me go!"

He held on, and when the fire hit her flesh she went like she'd been doused in kerosene. She burned with a blue light. She screamed, and struggled, but he had her pinned to his chest. She couldn't even beat at the flames with her hands. The fire bathed Warrick in a nimbus of blue, but he didn't burn. He stood there yellow and white surrounded in blue fire, and he did look like a Christian saint. Something holy and wonderful and terrible to behold. He stood there shining and Yvette began to blacken and peel in his arms. He smiled at us. "God has not forsaken me. Only my fear kept me in thrall to her all these years."

Yvette twisted in his arms, tried to get away, but he held her tight. He dropped to his knees, bowing his head while she fought him. She burned, skin peeling back from her bones, and still she screamed. The stench of burning hair and cooking flesh filled the room, but there was almost no smoke, just heat building. Making everyone in the room move back from them. Finally, mercifully, Yvette stopped moving, stopped screaming. Warrick was praying while she shrieked and writhed and burned. The blue flames roared almost to the ceiling, then changed color. They became pure yellow-orange, the color of ordinary flame.

Harry remembered McKinnon's story of how the firebug had burned once the fire changed color. "Warrick, Warrick, let her go. You'll burn with her. You don’t have to die as well."

Warrick's voice came one last time. "I do not fear God's embrace. He demands sacrifice, but he is merciful." He never screamed. The fire began to eat at him, but he never made a sound. In that silence we heard a different voice. A high-pitched screaming, low and wordless, pitiless, hopeless. Yvette was still alive.

Someone finally asked if there was a fire extinguisher. Jason said, "No, there isn't." Harry looked at him across the room, and their eyes locked. Harry and Draco both probably knew spells to extinguish them, everyone on his side, and likely Traveler, knew this. Jean-Claude, whose hand was pressed into Harry’s lower back, knew where a fire extinguisher was. None of them moved. They let her burn. They let them both burn. Harry would have saved Warrick if he could have without saving Yvette; but he was so tightly wound about her that it would have been impossible.

But, as Harry had said, Death was only torment to those who willed it to be. Perhaps now they could all move on, and be left alone. 

Harry gave Liv to Rafael to do as he wished, and shockingly presented Fernando to Sylvie for his crimes against her, those he didn’t have to ask about because the haunted look coupled with the pure hatred when she looked at the wererat had been more than enough for Harry. 

She became quite a devoted Alpha from then on, though they did demote her in rank and force her to work her way up the chain of command by helping the weaker members. She was not allowed to kill or harm any of them. She could fight back if they attacked her first, but she was not allowed under any circumstances to earn her spot by death. 

Harry thought it was a good opportunity for her to practice humility. Marcus thought Harry went easy on her, but Harry figured after she’d endured a night for making the wrong choice, she had at least one chance to make it right.

Just one, Harry did after all hate betrayal, and reminded her in no uncertain terms that if she were to do it again. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill her instantly. He was going out on a limb for her after all. 

Edward called him a bleeding heart. 

Maybe he was, but for now Sylvie was his to take care of and to punish. 

The other Harry from Burnt Offerings met a rather sticky end from Jean-Claude who made an example of him in front of all the community for days and even weeks to come. 

Traveler stuck around long enough for his threesome, and then invited Harry for an orgy with all his men, in which he was denied and laughed himself out of the city with an open invite of return. Even Baltasar was in a light mood. 

Draco must have rocked their world. 

_ Yuck _ . 

Jean-Claude appeared on national television with the police department, and somehow wooed the crowd of thousands upon thousands of humans by thanking them, and showering the police department in love and praise. 

Asher stuck around, and Harry had a few ideas as to why. He didn’t quite know how to feel about that, but it wasn’t for Harry to poke and prod at. He’d be a hypocrite after all, and Asher could do with a new look on life. Who knew? Maybe someone could give it to him. 

McKinnon’s Firebug had been sent to the Headquarters of RPIT in pieces. Burnt Offerings Harry took the blame for it. Dolph was not happy, but at least McKinnon was, and the case closed. 

Micah still hadn’t returned, but every so often Harry could feel the roll of the earth and the smell of soft green grass. So he knew Micah was still alive. 

It was well after one o’ clock in the morning, and Harry found himself sitting on the St. Louis Arch, the warm June breeze blowing through his wild hair. Even so late at night and on a weekday the traffic down below was insane. 

In the magical world everything closed up by seven. 

“You are here, mon Amour?”

“Yep.” 

“Do not worry so much about mon Chaton,” Jean-Claude pressed a kiss to his temple as he settled on the arch. 

“Am I that transparent?” 

“Only because I love you,” said Jean-Claude, and the way he said it made Harry’s heart beat harder into his throat. “What is it? Your eyes are saying something that I cannot read.” 

“I don’t know, I can’t see myself to read them.” 

Jean-Claude laughed richly and threw his arms around Harry and drew him in. “You have given me a courage that I never knew I could possess. I was always careful, always scheming, and readying for the next game of politics. I never imagined threatening the council head-on. It was scary and refreshing. I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” 

“I’m not good when it comes to bowing down to authority figures,” said Harry. “You heard Professor McGonagall, got me into a spot of trouble at school.” 

“Indeed, I love that about you. I always worry. You impulsively push head first into things, and somehow it all comes out golden. I hope your luck never runs out.” 

“If it does, then it was meant to.” 

“Do you not fear anything, mon Amour?” Jean-Claude asked. “What would I do without you?” 

“You have many who love you, Jean. If I were gone it would make little difference.” 

Jean-Claude drew his arms away, his face went slack and grew cold. “You truly believe this in your heart? That if you disappeared I would be fine? Edward would be fine? Micah?” 

Harry didn’t have to think too long and nodded. “Yeah, you would be.” 

He shook his head. “Merde, you believe the wrong thing. We would be nothing. I would be nothing. I’d be in one place or dead without you, Harry. You mended my heart after Asher and Julianna. You did what I thought was impossible. You have no idea what you mean to me. What you mean to us.” 

“Just because you love me doesn’t mean you wouldn’t survive without me. I say this not in a self-loathing way Jean. I say this because I love you guys so much, and you’re all very strong. You are strong Jean. You keep saying you are not strong enough to be a council member. You say you are not strong enough for a lot of things, but you’ve proved to me that you are plenty strong.” 

Jean-Claude smiled. “Perhaps I am, but I was once upon a time in Warrick’s place. My own powers had been dampened. I did not know I was a master until I was away from my own. I still see myself as the council’s pet, their whore. They fear me because of the way they treated me. None ever thought I would be strong or powerful, they believed I would always be a chew toy to whatever master would have me next.” 

Harry reached up and kissed Jean-Claude on his smooth cool cheek. “Those who were dragged down and through the mud often come out stronger on the other end, Jean-Claude. Look at me? I went from a starved child under the staircase, and Merlin knows what’s in Edward’s past. I suppose it will come when it comes.” 

“Asher being here is hard and relieving. I wish to care for him.” 

“You can. You don’t have to have my permission.” 

Jean-Claude frowned and looked down at Harry. “What are you talking about?”

“You love him. If you want to be with him…” 

“Non!” Jean-Claude shook his head. 

“It’s okay. It’s not like Donna. Donna didn’t love Edward. She loved a false image of Edward, which I was insulted by, and a bit jealous because you know, she’s a woman and I’m really not.” 

Jean-Claude continued to shake his head. “I-” 

“You’re allowed to love someone who isn’t me, Jean. I’m not going to get upset about it. So long as I know they love you back because you deserve it to be real, and not to be used.” 

“Mon Amour…” Jean-Claude gasped as though he were winded by Harry’s words. “I do love Asher, but I love Asher of the past. I do not love Asher as one does a lover now.” He raked his fingers through Harry’s hair lovingly. “It’s a love like that of one who has died. Always in my heart, but no longer tangible. I believe Asher would do much better in a one-on-one relationship. He could never handle when someone else was given attention above him.” 

“Like I said, you can have him. I don’t need to be involved, in fact I don’t want to be.” 

“As I told him and anyone who would listen, you are not a replacement. You will never be a replacement.” 

“Yes, but I don’t want him to see me like one. So, no on that. Besides, I have way too many men as it is… I  _ can’t _ keep up with anymore,” Harry whined, making Jean-Claude throw his head back in laughter that filled the night air. 

All the stars were out big and bright casting a deep dark purple glow that shined down on the street below them, and Jean-Claude swooped around him. Harry settled against his frame, and kissed the burned cross before rubbing his cheek against it, and spent most of the night watching the world move on in an endless motion. 

Hopefully, the drama was over, but knowing Harry’s penchant for attracting trouble, it was doubtful, but that was okay. 

He could live with that. 

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next in the series is covering the book Narcissus in Chains! 
> 
> Summary: Micah’s been gone for a long time, and the connection has muted making them fear the worst. Edward went to search, and Harry runs into the very thing he’s been hiding from, and then there’s the unexpected explosion of desire. Can Harry control it or will it control him?

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest with you. If you read this actual book over half of it's contents was Anita and Richard fighting and squabbling like five year olds. So if chapters seem short now you know why. (mutters to self) It's painful to read for me. 
> 
> Takes place June 2006, 2 years after the first book. 
> 
> Ages: Harry - 26, Teddy - 8, Edward - 36, JC - 600+, Marcus - 40, Rafael - 38, Jason - 22, Nathaniel - 19


End file.
